Teen Wolf Diaries
by Mystogan97
Summary: Bonnie does a last minute trick that saves her and Damon but has terrible consequences as she causes a rip between life and death. Stiles goes missing and Scott & the gang travel to Mystic Falls in search of them but finds more than they bargained including changes to themselves they didn't even believe possible
1. Return Home

Together they stood hand in hand as the bright white light engulfed them. Damon suddenly heard a noise nearby that sounded like a twig snapping. Could someone be there with them? Bonnie appeared to have heard the noise too as she quickly opened their eyes and suddenly stepped back without warning. The light appeared to have froze somehow and they were no longer feeling the sensation of being sucked into oblivion.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Damon questioned.

"I can fix this," she began quickly mumbling in Latin before Damon could get a chance to ask her what the hell she was planning to do when only a moment ago they had accepted their fate and bravely stood together to face the unknown.

Damon noticed her eyes began glowing white as their surroundings began reverting to normal. There was no longer any brilliant rays of light but instead the normal glow of the sun as it rested upon the trees of Mystic Falls. Damon stood shocked for a moment before he realized the extent of what Bonnie had done. He turned to look at her and noticed that her eyes were no longer white and that she appeared to be just fine

"Are we in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked a little dazed.

"Oh yes," Damon said looking around with joy, "I could kiss you Bonnie Bennett."

"Yea let's not do that," she said.

"I have to find Elena," Damon was overjoyed at the prospect of being alive again but something bothered her. As Damon began moving forward she remembered and pulled his hand back to stop him

"Wait! How are we alive?"

"You did some witchy mumbo jumbo."

"Yea it brought us back but the Travelers' spell should've killed us."

"You sound like you want to die. This is good, we're back and we can go see Elena."

"It's not that. Something's wrong," Bonnie couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't as it seemed. She felt extremely odd but Damon seemed fine so maybe the problem was with her and not with them being back. The spell she used she could no longer remember. Her grams had told her about some arrangement that was made, could the spell be it? She knew she couldn't keep Damon away from Elena for too long so she decided on the best course of action. "Okay. Let's just find the others and we'll figure out everything later."

They hurried towards the Salvatore home then. Damon was annoyed by the slow human pace and even suggested him rushing ahead with his vamp speed to see Elena and then come back for Bonnie. She shut down his suggestion by pointing out they had no idea why the spell hadn't killed him but didn't think he should be using his vampire abilities in case that triggers it and then he dies. "Then I'll be the one who'll have to explain that to Elena," she had told him and he reluctantly agreed.

As they approached the Salvatore home everything was eerily quiet. Damon found it quite odd but played it off when Bonnie mentioned it by saying they were all probably grieving the loss of the sexiest vampire in of all time to which Bonnie rolled her eyes. When they finally arrived they were surprised to notice the door wasn't even pushed in.

"Elena!" Damon called.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted as well.

"Stefan!"

"Caroline!"

"Enzo! Anyone!"

Their calls wasn't met with any answers and after searching through all the rooms they found not a single person.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Damon asked.

"They must've left," Bonnie said, a terrible thought forming in her mind. She knew something was wrong and still couldn't be sure but she did have a few ideas floating around in her head

"Why would they leave?"

"The Travelers' spell. They can't enter Mystic Falls."

"So how the hell are we here?" Damon didn't get why Bonnie kept mentioning the damn spell. He was standing right there alive and felt perfectly fine. If anything he'd never felt better until they arrived and realized Elena wasn't there.

"I'm not sure we really are."

"What does that mean?"

"How do we know we're not still dead?"

* * *

The night before in Beacon Hills everything was quiet. The town was peaceful for a little while and everyone took advantage of such rare a moment. Even Scott McCall gave up worrying so that he could focus on spending time with his girlfriend. It had been 3 months since they saved Stiles and while he was expecting trouble to stir up at any moment, he finally managed to allow himself to unwind a little.

Kira was shy at first by their progression but then she adjusted and now they were in a really good place. She was hesitant at first because of Allison's death but she finally became convinced of Scott's feelings for her and that she wasn't just some distraction so that he wouldn't have to think about Allison. Of course she still had her fears due to him not wanting to mention her or changing the topic if she ever came up. He would talk about her now and again but there was still something she noticed in his eyes but learned to ignore it.

They were in Scott's room that night enjoying some time together. His mother had to work late so they had the house to themselves. Kira knew her parents would probably be worrying about her soon due to the lie she had to tell so she could be alone with Scott. Her mother was always warning her to be cautious around Scott and Kira felt that she was more concerned about a kitsune and a werewolf clashing than the two of them having sex like a normal mother would. Still, Kira was glad that her mother was talking about the kitsune rather than having 'the talk' with her.

"What time is your mom coming home?" Kira asked.

"Any minute now," Scott said then continued kissing her.

"You said she was working late. What if she catches us?" Kira paused.

"It is late," he turned the clock to show her the time. "Besides I'm a big boy," Scott said kissing her hungrily.

Kira jumped off the bed then, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's ok. It's too soon. I can wait…Allison!"

"Did you just call me Allison?" Kira asked shocked and hurt at the same time. A million thoughts began churning in her mind and she didn't even know how to properly comprehend what had just happened. She couldn't believe that Scott had just called her Allison. Scott just sat on the bed with a terrified look as if he had just seen a ghost. Kira wondered if he even heard her question. Kira assumed his look was because of the guilt he felt but that wasn't the case at all. The voice she heard behind her sent chills down her spine.

"Hi Scott"

Kira whirled around in disbelief and soon the look on her face matched that of Scott's. She was just standing there in the doorway as if nothing had ever happened. She looked a bit dazed but other than that she looked just the way she had the last time they saw her. When Scott had held her in his arms. When she had died. Yet there she was standing in the doorway of Scott's bedroom. Neither of them could believe that 3 months later there they were staring at Allison Argent.

* * *

Whitmore College bustled with activity that Friday afternoon. All the students were excitement about a big rave they were going to have later that day. Caroline Forbes was probably the most excited of the bunch due to the atmosphere that filled her dorm room. Ever since they had lost Bonnie and Damon, Elena had been sulking so much Caroline was a bit worried that she would've turned her humanity off. That didn't happen however but the alternative wasn't all too pleasing either. After ditching classes for a bit to sulk, Elena finally did return but was the most depressing student there. She went straight to classes then back to the dorm. Stefan had gone AWOL leaving Caroline to deal with the situation on her own.

Elena had already returned to the dorm as soon as classes ended and Caroline took 5 minutes to reach. She was busy compelling herself and Elena into yet another party. College was suppose to be fun but Elena was sucking all of the excitement out of it but Caroline didn't blame her. She knew how much Elena loved Damon and just how much she hurting but after 3 months of trying everything she could think of she was left without anything else to over. Well not if you count the party invite.

"We got invites to a party later," Caroline's first words were when she entered the room.

"I think I'll skip it," Elena told her.

"Elena. You've been skipping all the parties ever since… Look you can't put your life on hold."

"That's not what I'm doing Caroline."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but Damon's gone, Bonnie too. There's no spell, no backdoor, no way out of this."

A knock on the door interrupted them although Caroline was sure that Elena wasn't going to say anything anyway. She did however open the door and Luke Parker was revealed behind the door. Elena just shook her head in disbelief at him then stormed out of the room. Luke stopped to look at her as she left then turned to Caroline for an explanation.

"What's her problem?" Luke asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you let her boyfriend die?" Caroline retorted.

"I wasn't going to let my sister die. How many times do we have to go through this? I mean the Vamp teacher keeps sending me death glares every time he sees me."

"Alaric," Caroline corrected, "and I'm sorry. It's just Elena keeps moping about Damon and I keep telling her that there's no way to bring him and Bonnie back."

Luke looked away when she finished her sentence and Caroline found it incredibly suspicious. She felt like he was hiding something but since he couldn't be compelled then she was forced to resort to asking which she absolutely hated. She knew how much people lied and most of the time she skipped the whole waiting to see if they were going to be honest and went straight to compulsion. Sadly she couldn't do that this time.

"There is no way to bring them back right?" Caroline asked.

"No. It's impossible," Luke told her.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Stefan said appearing at the doorway, "now why don't you tell us what you know."

* * *

That same night in Beacon Hills, a worried Malia was racing towards the police station. She had spent the entire day in a state of panic and finally she decided it was time to go to the sheriff. She had attempted to get help earlier but that didn't work out at all. In fact the person she had called told her not to worry at all which she found strange but she didn't press the matter. She had agreed but hours later with no word she decided that it was foolish to continue doing nothing. It didn't take long for her to find the sheriff who was surprised to see her there then got a worried expression knowing that she most likely wasn't there with good news.

"What's wrong Malia?"

"I think Stiles is missing," she decided to cut right to the chase. There was no point in beating around the bush at that stage and she knew they needed to act quickly.

"What!" Everyone in the station heard the sheriff's outburst which prompted Malia to grab his hand and drag him into his office and shut the door behind them. "Are you sure?"

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Malia countered with a question of her own. She watched his expression get thoughtful and then worried probably about the fact that he had to put effort to remember the last time he spoke to his son.

"Late last night," he told her slowly.

"No one's seen him all day and I'm worried"

"Did you try tracking him? We should call Scott to help out before we report anything. If he was kidnapped by something supernatural I'd rather not have innocent men running to their slaughter."

"Scott was the first person I called. He didn't even seem slightly interested. All he said was that Stiles would be fine and that I shouldn't worry so much. I mean I..." Malia was interrupted by the ringing of her phone and looked at the identity of the caller. "Speak of the devil. Scott. No I'm at the station. What did you say? I'll let him know."

"What's going on? Did he find Stiles?"

"No. Our list of problems keep growing."

* * *

"Of course we're alive, I mean I can do this," Damon threw a vase to the ground and it shattered. He didn't like what Bonnie was implying and refused to believe it. He had finally gotten his hopes up again that he'd be reunited with Elena again after coming to terms that he was going to die. Bonnie's last minute spell had given him hope and now her rationalizations were trying to rip it away from him and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"If we're not dead then the spell should've killed us."

"Well maybe your last minute witch stunt got rid of the spell. What was that anyway?"

"I don't know. I heard my grams voice in my head telling me the words to say. I just repeated it."

"Did she get sucked into oblivion?"

"No, she found peace."

"So what do we do now?" Damon inquired.

"There's no one supernatural in Mystic Falls so that means we have to find someone human to help us," Bonnie said while walking towards the door.

"You want me to rely on Donovan again," Damon complained.

* * *

Scott was in a trance. He refused to believe what he was seeing. His heart was beating rapidly and his acute sense of hearing kicked in forcing him to listen to every pulsing beat. His heart beat uncontrollably and he struggled to find words which was good because he wasn't even sure which words would come out. What could he possibly ask her? Was it really even her? Finally after what seemed like forever he asked the obvious first question

"How are you alive?" Scott asked and he could hear the weakness in his voice.

"I don't know. I just woke up here," Allison told him. She did have a confused look on her face as she gazed around. She stopped when she reached Kira and she had a strange look on her face then. Scott thought that she noticed Kira's unbuttoned blouse and was silently judging him for what she had just walked in on.

"Here? As in the house?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Will you put that down?"

Scott looked at Kira for the first time since seeing Allison and noticed she was holding her katana and it was pointed at Allison. That explained the look on Allison's face and a new thought popped into his mind then. Kira's first thought was obviously that this was an enemy so how could he really be sure that it was Allison standing in front of him. He watched her die. He felt that pain and if he was being completely honest sometimes he still felt it. The agony of losing someone you love isn't something you just miraculously get over especially after only 3 months.

"It's me Scott," Allison opted for convincing Scott probably thinking that it would pointless to try with Kira who barely knew her in the first place.

"I know it's you," Scott wasn't sure why he had said that in the first place but as soon as the words came out he believed it. Kira looked at him then so he nodded and she slowly lowered the blade.

"Thank You. Where's Stiles, we'll need him to figure out what happened?" Allison pointed out

"No. Malia couldn't find him all day. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel fine."

"For a dead person," Kira added.

"Kira, why don't you call your Mom maybe she's seen something like this before," Scott told her and she reluctantly left. Kira had lowered her blade but there was still obvious tension. He knew Kira didn't want to leave him alone with Allison but he knew he wouldn't find out much with Kira standing there ready to pounce at the first suspicious step Allison took. Allison was oddly silent for a while after Kira left.

"I've been dead like 3 years right?" Allison finally spoke.

"What?" Scott wasn't sure what the first thing she said would be when she finally spoke when it was just the two of them. He was confused by what she meant though. He looked at her and realized she was looking at the bed and the sheets were in disarray.

"It's been about 3 months," he told her.

"You've moved on quickly," she commented. Scott felt his heart skip a beat. He was wrecked with guilt until he remembered the weeks before her death and got a little angry that she was trying to make him feel guilty.

"We broke up before you died. Plus you're the one that moved on with Isaac."

"Where is Isaac?" she asked.

"He's around."

Kira rushed back in the room then and obviously noticed the tension but wanted to say something so ignored it and cut right to the chase. "You're Dad's here!" she exclaimed much to Scott's confusion as she wasn't looking directly at either of them.

"Mine or hers?" Scott asked.

"Both."

* * *

Derek Hale was searching through the forest with Isaac Lahey by his side. This wasn't how he had planned to spend his night but certain circumstances had lead him away from home. He remembered Peter was there and realized he wasn't missing much and how good it felt to have some time away from Peter. He also thought about the threat they had just faced and how he wasn't there to help hold down the fort. He hoped nothing would happen in his absence.

"Trail ends here," Isaac informed him. They had traveled a good distance from Beacon Hills and was in a strange territory. So far they hadn't encountered anyone since the people they were tracking had taken routes in the forest as their escape route.

"Are you sure it was Stiles?"

"Positive."

Isaac had come to Derek claiming that Stiles was being kidnapped at that very moment. Derek had rushed off with him to Stiles house only to find it empty. There was a strong scent there and he decided it best to track it quickly. He had wanted Isaac to go warn Scott and the others but he had refused to let Derek go on his own. Even though Derek was no longer his Alpha, Isaac still treated him as if he were. It was both comforting and annoying to Derek.

"What not?" Derek wondered as a glimmer of light shone behind them. They quickly turned but had to cover their eyes from the severity of the glare. Strong bursts of wind accompanied the brightness and they felt themselves being pushed back a good bit. It gradually faded but they noticed nothing in the place of where the light was. Before Derek could catch his breath however he was attacked.

His assailant was quick and agile. Derek managed to counter most of the assault until he was backed into a tree and lost concentration for a split second. That tiny delay proved to be troublesome as it resulted in him being forced through the tree with immense strength. Derek unwillingly cried out in pain but managed to get up on his knee with his blue eyes shining in the darkness.

"Boyd!" Isaac exclaimed and Derek noticed it then. He had felt something familiar about his attacker and when he focused he noticed that it was truly Boyd standing in front of him. He was overcome with guilt at the sight of Boyd due to the memories of his death came flooding into his mind. He remembered how the Alpha pack had forced him to kill Boyd and how understanding Boyd had been in his final moments.

A loud thud was heard then and Derek noticed that Isaac was also thrown to the ground. Boyd was still silently standing in front of Derek which meant that he wasn't alone. He saw a flash of blonde hair and knew instantly who had accompanied Boyd. She walked up to him them and smiled and her eyes flashed blue just like his.

"Erica."

"It's been a while Derek Hale."

She extended her hand and although he hesitated at first, he took it. She helped him up and he noticed that Isaac had got up too and wasn't in a good mood because she had attacked him.

"How the hell are you two alive?" He asked while maintaining his distance.

"We saw a light and we followed it. Next thing we know we're here," Boyd spoke for the first time.

"A light? Where were you?"

"You'll find out soon if we don't get out of here soon," Erica said while looking around worriedly. Derek noticed that she was quite different since the last time they were together.

"Is that a threat?" Isaac wondered.

"You know this place?" Derek questioned, understanding what she meant. She seemed very wary of the area and he too had felt something off about where they stood.

"If I'm right then we're in danger."

* * *

Luke was in a very dangerous position. He was certain that Caroline alone he could handle but now that Stefan had arrived he was outnumbered and at a disadvantage. He had heard stories about a vampire on the loose in Whittemore who was on a ripper binge and given Stefan's history and the fact that he just lost his brother, it was save to assume that he was behind it. Luke knew that Stefan would continue listening to his heartbeat so he couldn't lie to them.

"Look I'm not saying I know of a way to bring them back but I've heard rumors," he told them.

"What kind of rumors?" Caroline asked.

"Backdoor realms that are easily accessible through the other side. New Orleans witches use one of them to harbor their witches so that they can keep empowering the witches. It's possible that powerful witches on the other side could create a passageway to another realm and wait out until they were resurrected."

"So we can bring them back?" Luke could see the glimmer of hope in Stefan's eyes.

"Doubtful. Your witch didn't know the spell to create the passageway so there's no way she could've sent herself and Damon there. I'm sorry."

"You're lying," Caroline accused but Stefan shook his head. "Why would you keep this from us?"

"Because I knew this would happen. You'd think you have hope when you don't. I'll see you at the party later," Luke turned and left then and decided to hurry away as fast as possible.

He and Liv had decided for Luke to get close to them because they didn't want the vampires as enemies. Stefan was off the rails, Elena was heartbroken and Alaric was an enhanced vampire. They couldn't afford to have enemies like that so Luke befriended Caroline which proved to be easier than expected. Elena however showed no interest but there wasn't any malicious intent either so he counted that as a win. He had survived this encounter but he had sensed something in Mystic Falls earlier and if he was right then something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Matt Donovan was doing his boring mundane routine yet another day at the Grill. The travelers spell was the best thing that could've happened in the town in his opinion. Yes he was sad that Elena and Caroline couldn't come to their homes but he was glad that he can finally live a vampire-free life within Mystic Falls. Of course he was frequently forced to leave his safe haven to attend Whitmore parties by Caroline who insisted they come. Since it was the only time they could see each other and cause of free booze, he agreed to enter the dangerous vampire-filled world that existed outside Mystic Falls. He was so content with life that when someone quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him into a back room that day he felt as if his whole world had ended.

"Damon!" he gasped in surprise. Not only was it shocking to see a vampire in Mystic Falls, he wasn't expecting to see a dead one.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you Donovan but i'd be lying."

"Great I'm hallucinating. Why'd it have to be him though? I'd prefer seeing Bonnie," Matt ranted.

As if on cue Bonnie entered the room with Jeremy and Tyler in tow. Matt couldn't believe what was happening but he noticed that Jeremy and Tyler both had weird looks on their faces which he assumed matched the one he currently had.

"Bonnie," he said more surprised than when he saw Damon.

"Snap out of it drama queen. It's not like people don't come back from the dead all the time in this town," Damon snapped.

"How are you alive?" Jeremy directed his question solely to Bonnie.

"You got them here without telling them anything?" Damon wondered.

"Yea well I figured I'd walk past them, let them notice me and they'd follow."

"How can you survive the travelers spell? Any vampire that enters here dies," Tyler reminded them.

"Bonnie thinks its cause we're still dead," Damon answered.

"What if the spell got broken?" Jeremy asked.

"It's likely but we have no way of testing it," Bonnie pointed out.

"I do," Damon said.

"We're not doing that," Bonnie disagreed."

"What's your idea?" Tyler asked.

"It's simple. We create a newbie vampire outside of town them send him in. If he dies then the spell is active, if he lives then the spell's gone."

"We're not turning an innocent person into a vampire."

"Why not just find a vampire?" Matt asked. He figured it would be faster to just send in someone who's already a vampire. He wouldn't mind seeing Enzo being the crash test dummy and dying as a result.

"Well genius, in case you haven't noticed the town is supernatural free and we've been dead for however long. How do you except us to just find a vampire?"

"We can find a better solution," Bonnie told them.

"My idea won't take long," Damon told her.

"He's right," Matt told her. He was angry that the supernatural world had invaded his life again but he figured it was a good time to do something he had contemplated before. When the spell was done he realized that it was a bad idea but now that things were possibly returning to normal, he decided it was time to bring it up again.

"You're willing to let an innocent person become a vampire to test out a theory?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Of course not. I'm the one who's going to turn."

* * *

Allison Argent was having the strangest day of her life. She couldn't remember anything about death itself. When she woke up in the house her last memory was of her death. It had felt like it had been only a moment since she died in Scott's arms and was brought back somehow. She was surprised to be in Scott's house and even more so when she walked in on him and Kira. It had been strange from the start but walking downstairs to see her father was the one good moment she had experienced since coming back.

"Allison," Chris exclaimed as he rushed over and embraced her. She could hear the happiness in his voice and feel the warmth of his hug. He had truly missed her and she had missed him.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Scott asked his father.

"Your friend is missing," he replied.

"Malia said she told you," Chris told Scott.

"Yea she did. I didn't think much of it at the time."

"I don't blame you. It's not every day you see someone come back from the dead."

"Actually I just got here," Allison announced then looked at Kira who had a guilty look on her face. Clearly Scott had other things on his mind than worrying about Stiles. She found it odd that he would be putting Kira before Stiles since they were more like a trio when he was with Allison. Stiles had never felt like a third wheel...at least most of the time. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Scott's relationship with Kira.

"You're best friend goes missing and you're at home with your girlfriend?" Agent McCall asked in disbelief.

"I didn't think he was actually missing. Plus Malia didn't sound that worried this morning…" Scott was interrupted by Chris.

"You've known since morning!"

"How about we focus on finding Stiles?" Scott suggested. He was desperate to change the topic. Allison could see the guilt on his face. Perhaps he wasn't prioritizing Kira and really did think nothing of Stiles absence. She realized she shouldn't be quick to judge since she had been dead for some months and knew that things obviously would've gotten different in her absence.

"Derek called. Isaac saw Stiles being kidnapped and they traced him to a town in West Virginia," Chris explained.

"Has Derek found him yet?" Kira asked.

"No and he's not looking. He ran into some complications out there and wants you to look for Stiles."

"What kind of complications?" Scott asked.

"Erica &amp; Boyd."

"They're back too," Scott said in surprise.

"Wait who's Erica &amp; Boyd?" Agent McCall asked then.

"They were wolves in Derek's pack until they got killed. Remember we explained it to you last month." Scott explained.

"Listen we have to go find Stiles," Allison spoke up then to interrupt. Scott's dad looked quite confused and she was surprised to know that Scott had actually clued him in but now wasn't the time to be distracted by his confusion

"Derek said this town is dangerous and we don't know if you being back is permanent," Chris began but Allison cut him off.

"You're not going to start treating me like a baby again are you? I promise I'll be back."

"Kira call the others," Scott told her. It was time to assemble the pack

* * *

Olivia Parker sat in her brother's dorm room waiting on him. She couldn't help but worry about his dangerous plan of staying close to Elena and the others when he was the one who stopped her from doing the spell which left Damon trapped on the other side. Even though Luke had insisted that everything would be alright and that they'd understand she couldn't help but keep picturing Elena ripping her brother's head off or Stefan doing the act. Maybe they'd all lure him away somewhere and everyone would rip a piece of her brother.

She got off the bed then and decided it was time to intervene. She was going to find her brother and end this madness. Earlier she had tracked his location with a spell and discovered he was with Caroline and Elena. She later felt a distress signal from him but he later signaled that he was okay. They had been linked to each other since birth and learned to use their magic to signal each other. The signal is what lead to Liv sitting there and beginning to worry.

The door was opened just as she was about to leave and she saw her brother enter, still in one piece. "What did you tell them?" she questioned.

"Nothing. They don't know the traveler's spell has been broken," he reassured her.

"You know what this means right?" She asked him. Surely he had realized what was going on.

"Markos did the spell but he's in oblivion now that the other side collapsed. Maybe that's why the spell broke."

"No. The spell was still intact 15 minutes ago. There was strong magical energy then it vanished."

"You're saying a witch did this?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"It's the only explanation."

"What witch could possibly be strong enough to break the Markos' spell? We tried and it failed."

"Bonnie Bennett," Liv said. She had always sensed something about Bonnie that was stronger than usual. The Bennett bloodline was an impressive one indeed.

"Even if she was able to do something, it's been 3 months since she and the other side disappeared. Why would it happen now?"

"Maybe she just got back."

* * *

Lydia Martin sat alone in her room trying her best to read her book. She had become rather distracted of late but couldn't seem to pinpoint the source. Perhaps it was the quiet of Beacon Hills that left her uneasy. Her banshee powers hadn't acted up in the past few months which she was grateful for yet she still felt as if a part of her was missing. Maybe she had even grown to like being a banshee. She closed the book then and rolled over, deciding that reading made no sense since she couldn't even begin to focus.

"Lydia you have a visitor," she heard her mother say.

Lydia ignored it. It was probably Stiles or Malia. Maybe it was Scott here to tell her that something came up and they needed her Banshee powers.

"Since when do you sit and do nothing?"

Lydia couldn't believe the voice she heard. She almost fell off her bed as a result and looked up in shock, "Jackson!" She ran over and hugged him not wanting to let go for a second. It had seemed like forever since she last saw him. They had stayed in contact for a bit when he left for London but given the busy life she had mixed in with the supernatural, she rarely had time to keep up.

"You missed me?" he smiled.

"Of course I did you idiot. How was London?"

"Strange. It didn't feel like home. Plus most of the people there were normal."

* * *

Isaac Lahey had seen many things in his life but seeing the dead come back wasn't one of them. Of course he had known Peter Hale had managed to cheat death with Lydia's help but Erica and Boyd were another story. They weren't as notorious or badass and they weren't alphas either. Yet they were both standing in front of him as if nothing had happened. The Alpha Pack had saw to their deaths and now they had returned for some strange reason by some unknown means. The whole thing was ridiculous. Then Erica claimed they were in danger and made them take a detour from searching for Stiles

"You still haven't told us what that place was," Isaac reminded Erica.

"I heard about it on the other side. It's Mystic Falls. A town filled with supernatural. Kinda like Beacon Hills."

"Werewolves?" Derek asked.

"Worse. Vampires."

"Vampires are real?" Isaac asked.

"Says the werewolf," Erica joked.

"Can these vampires kill us?" Derek wondered.

"From what we heard our bite can kill them," Boyd answered.

"There's a badass. Name's Klaus. He's a werewolf/vampire hybrid," Erica informed them.

"That's possible?" Isaac said incredulously.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way."

"Where are we going?" Erica had this strange new way about her that he couldn't quite place. She was even more confident in herself then she had been due to her transformation. She walked around as if she were invincible. Isaac had wondered if she had become an Alpha but her eyes glowed and it shone blue in the darkness. Now she was leading them someplace strange and Isaac needed to know where because Derek didn't seem to care much about the destination or the fact that they rose from the fricking dead.

"You'll see when we get there," was all Erica told him.

* * *

They gathered around the edge of Mystic Falls. Bonnie told Damon that it was possible that coming back to life made him immune to the spell and that if he crossed the border he might not be able to return. Damon didn't seem too concerned and walked past the border and the rest of them followed. Tyler looked at Matt who seemed sure about what he was planning to do. He couldn't understand what was going through Matt's head but he didn't like it at all.

"Matt don't do this," Bonnie pleaded with him then.

"It's okay Bonnie. It's better than some innocent stranger getting turned," Matt reassured her. "Plus Elena and Caroline and the others can come home if it works."

"Come on Donovan we don't have all day," Damon pressured.

Matt walked towards Damon then but Tyler stopped him midway, "Look you don't have to do this. At least think about what you're giving up. Your humanity is on the line." Tyler could see that his words had no effect but he wasn't trying to convince him, he was trying to buy time for his backup plan. Damon however, wasn't having that.

"Out of the way Lockwood," Damon fed Matt his blood and he coughed at the taste. He prepared to break his neck then but a loud voice called out.

"Damon!"

He was thrown to the floor but he didn't even mind the pain. The blonde who had thrown him down wasn't on his mind either. Tyler watched as Damon's expression changed while sighing in relief. As soon as they left the Grill Tyler had managed to call Caroline and inform them of what Matt was going to do and about Bonnie and Damon's return as quickly as he could. Thankfully they had arrived in time.

"Elena," Damon breathed and they ran towards each other and embraced.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline exclaimed in unison and soon they were squashing her in a hug.

"Tyler called us," Caroline explained he and received a glare from Damon as a result

"We came as soon as we could," Elena finished.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He'll be here," Caroline said cutting off whatever Elena was about to say.

"Why'd you stop him?" Matt asked.

"Are you crazy? You want to be a vampire for the rest of your life?" Caroline yelled.

"Someone has to do this," Matt shot back.

"Fine I'll do it," Damon offered.

"I'm coming too," Elena said at once.

"Elena…"

"I already lost you once. This time I'm staying with you all the way."

Elena held Damon's hands and together they slowly walked towards the entrance to Mystic Falls.

"I hate to interrupt the whole till death do us part thing but we kinda don't have all day," Caroline reminded them and Jeremy laughed.

"I want to…" Elena was interrupted by Damon rushing forward with her.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"We're alive," he told her then kissed her.

* * *

Malia Hale had never gotten the chance to meet Allison but she heard stories about her when they felt like talking about her. She was tragically killed so the others didn't really like talking about her. Stiles had gotten all weird and forgot how to talk properly when she asked and Scott just had this somber expression that told her she shouldn't press any further. Lydia was the only one open to talking about Allison but even so it wasn't as frequent as Malia would've liked.

She learned a few things like her aunt, Kate, when they were forced to deal with her. She also knew that Scott and Allison were very much in love. Even though they had broken up and each attempted to move on, they still harbored feelings for each other. Malia couldn't imagine what losing someone you loved so deeply would be like. She had loved her parents before they were killed in the accident but that wasn't quite the same. That was the reason why she was surprised at the decision Kira made.

"You left him alone with her!" Malia exclaimed in disbelief.

"I had to come and get you because you didn't answer my call," Kira explained. She couldn't remember what she had done with her phone but that wasn't important. They had a lead on Stiles and they had to go get him. Malia couldn't shake the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach so she decided to distract herself with Kira's drama for the moment.

"Sorry. I was trying to find Stiles and I can't remember what I did with my phone."

"We have a lead now. Don't worry we'll find him," Kira seemed so certain.

"I know. Now back to Allison. Was she flirting with Scott?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe."

"You're hopeless," Malia sighed. Then again it's not everyday that your boyfriend's ex rises from the dead so she could excuse Kira for not noticing at first but she did leave them together even if they weren't alone. Malia wasn't sure what to expect when they arrived at the McCall house. She had always wondered what Allison was like but knew she could never actually meet her. Now by some unknown miracle she was finally going to get the chance to meet Allison Argent.

* * *

Peter Hale sat in Derek's apartment watching the new tv he bought. "Crap," he kept muttering as he was flipping through the channels. Given the lack of supernatural activity in Beacon Hills he had to rely on the stupid box for entertainment. Of course he didn't mind running outside and creating trouble but Derek kept an eye on him all the time. Plus he wasn't as strong as he was when he was the Alpha. Derek had run off with his ex beta in the middle of the night without a word. Even if Peter did go out to wreak havoc he would still have Scott McCall to deal with and he'd rather avoid that confrontation until he obtained more power

His situation was unfortunate and extremely boring. That's why when the lights suddenly went out he couldn't help but feel a little rush of adrenaline as he sense someone's presence. His eyes immediately flashed blue and his claws were out. He was cautious in the dark and used his keen sense of hearing to pinpoint the location of the enemy. The lights coming back on threw him off and as he whirled around he was met with bullets to his abdomen. He was propelled backwards by the impact but refused to fall to the floor. He was never a man to show weakness and his advanced healing would close the wounds soon enough.

"Don't worry it won't kill you," he recognized the voice immediately. He had thought she was dead but apparently not even slitting the bitch's throat kept her out of his life.

"Kate!" his voice was filled with agony but he wasn't sure if it was from the wounds or the fact that she was back. She stood in front of him smiling with a gun in her hand. She looked the same as she did the night he thought he had killed her...or so he thought. He didn't notice the difference at first but it soon became apparent. Any normal human would've died from the wound but she was no longer a normal human. Instead of killing her, he had made her a bigger threat than she ever was before.

* * *

Jeremy couldn't believe that Bonnie was actually back. He never thought he'd be able to see her smile again, or hold her in his arms, or make love to her again. Just the thought of her was too painful to bear so in the days right after it had happened, he tried to forget her. He attempted to forget her, every memory of her he had but to no avail. He just couldn't come to terms with what he was trying not to mention how difficult it was to actual succeed in. The last few years of his life just wouldn't make sense if Bonnie wasn't in it.

The months that followed was a dark period in his life. The loss of Bonnie brought up more losses he was forced to endure in life. It started with losing his parents, then it was Vicki, then Anna, Uncle John, Aunt Jenna, Alaric and Bonnie twice. The first time she had died was easier because he could still see her and talk to her but the second time was completely different. For weeks he half expected her to just pop up so he could talk to her and tell her how much she meant to him but it never happened. The silence hurt him in ways he hadn't fully realized until he saw her earlier at the grill. He had so much questions and just wanted to hold her but he had noticed something in her eyes that made him worry.

Instead he focused on spending time with her so after they realized the spell was truly broken they all returned to the Salvatore home and he pulled her aside to carry her upstairs. When they arrived in the room he had been using ever since the town became vampire free, he took a moment to just look at her.

"I missed you," Jeremy said looking straight into her eyes which made her blush.

She leaned in and kissed him and he held her tight. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her now that they had a second chance.

"You never told me how you came back to life," Jeremy asked when she pulled away for air.

"It's not really important," Bonnie said leaning back in but he stopped her.

"You came back from the dead. I'm going to need a little more than that," Jeremy told her.

"I did a last minute spell," Bonnie told him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the spell?"

"The spell sort of came to me." she said which made him worry. Something didn't seem right about the whole thing and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He didn't want to get her back for it to only be temporary. He needed to make sure that she was back for good and of her own power. That thought prompted his next question.

"Are you sure that you're the one who brought you back or was it someone else?"

* * *

Kate Argent had a difficult time adjusting to her new-found position. She did not appreciate the irony of the hunter becoming its prey. It's not that she disliked her heightened senses and increased strength but she couldn't help but feel a sense of betrayal to the woman she used to be. As a result she opted to forget the woman she used to be and focus on the woman she became. That was easier said than done as she could not bring herself to forget Allison and Chris as easily as she had forgotten everything else.

The world thought that she was dead and she had planned for everyone in Beacon Hills to keep thinking that. She had heard whispers of a new threat on the horizon and she decided it was time to gather powerful allies. She knew Scott would never trust her and that she might have stood a chance if Allison were still alive to mediate. Given the current circumstances she couldn't go to Scott just yet so the only other person that came to mind was the man who had caused her transformation in an attempt to kill her. She was greatly disappointed by what she found to say the least.

"The great Peter Hale watching a chick flick," she laughed while examining him closely. He was pulling the bullets out of his abdomen and his eyes flashed as he cried out in pain. "And what's with the blue eyes? Where's the Alpha?"

"What do you want?" he simply asked as he got to his feet. All the bullets were out and the wounds were closing up thanks to his accelerated healing.

"Well I was hoping to partner with a Hale Alpha but I can't seem to find one."

"I didn't exactly keep my Alpha powers when I came back," he admitted ruefully.

"Oh you I get. It's Derek I don't. I mean he killed you right? He should have that bright red glare but no. Instead I find his eyes just as blue as yours."

"You're the one that attacked Derek," Peter realized.

"Care to explain to me what happened?" Kate asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe some other time," Peter was growing impatient but Kate had no desire to leave yet. There were things she needed to find out and she didn't plan to continue wasting time by asking nicely.

"All we got is time," she declared as she cocked her gun.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was in a trance when Damon pulled her aside so they could be alone. They went to the Salvatore house right after testing if the spell was really broken. Damon had held Elena and she felt like the past three months never existed. All the pain and suffering faded away as they were together again and Elena felt a sort of protectiveness that she never felt before. She never wanted to experience losing Damon again and she was certain that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"We're finally alone," Damon told him

"You have no idea how much I missed you," She replied. She had tried to come up with the right words to explain what she had gone through when she thought he was dead. She didn't want to think about the past and what she'd done in his absence so she decided to live in the present only and enjoy every moment she had with Damon.

"I missed you too," he breathed.

"You said it felt like a few seconds. You couldn't have missed me that much," Elena teased him. She still couldn't believe that he had only experienced a second away while three months had past. Time was very painful to a vampire while they suffered. She had contemplating desiccating for centuries and even staking herself so that she could see Damon again. In fact if Damon hadn't shown up she wasn't sure what she would've done. She was reaching the end of how much she could handle.

Damon just smiled and began kissing her neck then. She grabbed the back of his head while he lifted her up to his hips. Damon moved from along her neck straight up to her lips. Elena dropped to her feet and ripped off his shirt. She pushed him hard and he fell on the bed. Elena could've sworn she heard something crack but she didn't care. He'd been gone for 3 months. She'd consider them lucky if the house was still standing when they were done.

* * *

Lydia was being overwhelmed by everything that was happening that night. After the same quiet routine for the past few months she didn't expect all that drama in one night. In a way she was glad to have something supernatural to look forward to. The whole group seemed a bit lost during peaceful times. Perhaps too much years of experience had brought about a hidden desire in them. Whatever it was, the one thing that was certain is that things never stay dull in Beacon Hills for long.

Jackson's return was the first shock of the night and as they walked to the McCall house Lydia still couldn't actually believe he was back. They had started making out and was about to go further when her phone started ringing. She had wanted to ignore it but Jackson told her it might be important. Reluctantly she answered and had to sit on the bed for 10 minutes before Jackson managed to shake her back to reality.

"We need you to come over. Allison's alive!" Scott had told her and she was at a lost for words. Even her thoughts became jumbled and she couldn't even think up a response. She let the phone fall to the bed and after Jackson snapped he rout of the initial shock she told him what Scott told her and they were on their way. Jackson said nothing on the walk over, allowing Lydia to process the information.

When they were close to the house, Jackson grabbed her hand suddenly and whispered something to her and then silently fell back. She didn't want to stop so she just went right up to the door and opened it. She saw her then for the first time since the night she was killed. Allison was standing very much alive in the house and her eyes lit up when she noticed Lydia. They ran to each other and embraced

"How?" was all Lydia could manage to ask.

"We don't know yet," she answered.

"I'm just so glad you're back," Lydia said.

"So am I."

Lydia didn't notice Scott until he was going to close the door but she stopped him,"He's coming. He thought he saw someone lurking so he went to check it out."

"Who's he?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Hey Scott," Jackson said while walking through the door before Lydia could have a chance to answer. Scott's expression swiftly changed from one of confusion to surprise. Lydia wondered if that's how she looked when Jackson walked into her room less than an hour prior.

"Looks like everyone deciding to return home," she told them.

* * *

As Caroline sat in the Grill with Matt and Tyler she couldn't help but smile. She had given up on the thought of returning to Mystic Falls ever again but here she was again. Matt had closed the Grill so that they were the only ones inside. She had wanted to go through the whole town to soak it all in but Matt had suggested they go there instead

"It's so good to be back here," Caroline said joyfully and truly meant it. She had taken her home for granted all her life but having it taken away from her brought a new-found appreciation to the surface.

"It's good to have you back," Matt told her.

"What was a vampire-free Mystic Falls like?" she wondered how things were in their absence. She had kept in contact with Matt and Tyler but they never mentioned anything about the town itself. Or maybe Caroline had never bothered to ask about a place she thought she would never see again.

"No vampires no drama," Tyler said.

"So basically you were bored out of your mind?" she asked and Matt smiled and nodded.

"Things were quiet but it was a peaceful calm," Matt explained.

"For like 5 minutes then we realised we'd have to go back to the boring routine we had before the Salvatores rolled into town," Tyler added.

"Then Damon came back and everything's back to how it used to be," Caroline noted a bit of disgust in Matt's tone. Was he really happy to have vampires back in Mystic Falls?

"At least you guys got to come again. We should celebrate," Tyler suggested

"We will, later at the Salvatores," Caroline informed them.

"Why aren't we there now?" Matt asked.

"Well Damon's been gone for 3 months so Elena's gonna be happy to see him. I mean really happy."

"Right," Tyler said slowly, understanding what she meant.

"Well we can start celebrating now," Matt said taking out a bottle and 3 glasses. He poured each of them a drink.

"Cheers to coming home," Caroline announced.

"Room for one more?"

The voice sent a chill down Caroline's spine and then the recognition clicked. The three of them spun around in surprise, "Markos!"

"Bring the Salvatores to me," Markos then waved his hand and snapped Caroline's neck.

* * *

Chris Argent returned home to check his arsenal. He was glad to see his daughter but he knew something wasn't right. Not to mention Stiles went missing. He couldn't help but think that the two events were connected.

"A lot on your mind?"

"I figured you'd come. I knew if Allison could come back you wouldn't be far behind…Kate."

"Is that what you think? I hitched a ride from the other side?"

Chris turned to face her and realized that she was surprised.

"You don't know do you?" Kate continued.

"Know what?"

"Oh come on. I asked you didn't I, if someone could turn from a scratch."

Chris remembered when she asked him the question, then when Peter Hale "killed" her.

"You didn't die,"

"And I'm not a little werepuppy either. I am so much better," she told him while transforming.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman had compelled himself a job at Whitmore college. When he came back to life he was still an enhanced Original vampire which means he was not only capable of compelling the humans at the college but the vampires as well. His previous life had been tied to Elena but now that he was back he wasn't sure what could kill him. He imagined that the white oak could do the job now but knew the only way to know for certain was to test it and he wasn't going to risk his life just to know. Instead he settled into his teaching job but there were still some major complications he experienced from being a vampire.

As he finished up his last class of the day he walked outside and checked his phone which had been buzzing constantly during his lecture. He saw missed calls from just about everyone and Elena had left him a voice message. He wasn't sure what to expect but after listening to that his jaw dropped. Elena had informed that Bonnie and Damon were back from the dead but she was shy of the details. She asked him to call her as soon as he got the message but his body just moved and he raced to their dorm room. He found it empty and decided to call when he bumped into Stefan.

"Hey Ric you in a hurry?" Stefan asked.

"Where are they? Did you see him?" Alaric asked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan seemed genuinely confused which surprised Alaric. Had no one told him the news yet? He had heard that Stefan wasn't really talking to anyone anymore and kept to himself a lot but surely someone must've contacted him.

"You're telling me you don't know he's back?"

"Who?"

"Damon's alive!"

* * *

Malia was the last to arrive with Kira and Scott noted that she seemed very cautious. It was only then that she realised that Malia had never met Allison. He also wondered what Kira might have told her about the situation. He decided that before they talked about the plan he should make Malia feel less awkward.

"Malia there's someone you should meet. This is Allison. Allison, Malia," He gestured as he introduced them.

"I'd say I've heard a lot about you but that would be a lie," Malia said while carefully examining Allison.

"They never talk about me?" Allison seemed surprised by that.

"Not much."

"I didn't even know you were dead," Jackson spoke up then.

"You were in London," Lydia reminded him.

"So you have to be in Beacon Hills to find out one of your friends died? If someone had bothered to tell me I'd have come back a lot sooner."

"Who's that guy anyway?" Liam asked.

"Who's this kid?" Jackson seemed a bit annoyed.

"I'm not a kid," Liam reared up.

"Enough!" Scott shouted and they all fell silent. "Look I know it's all weird. Jackson's back from London, Allison's back from the dead and they didn't meet Malia and Liam until now. We're not here to get acquainted right now. There'll be time for that on the way. All that matters now is that Stiles is missing and we have to go get him back.

He looked around the room at the group that was assembled. They were about to go to a strange new place and he had no idea what to expect. Lydia's banshee powers would come in handy. He was also glad Jackson was back so they had another werewolf on their side. Liam was doing good but his temper was a problem that wasn't easy to fix. Malia was the most worried in the group which made Scott feel guilty. She had sensed something was wrong and when she wanted his help he had let her down. Kira and her sword were a big asset as well as Allison and her bow and arrow. The seven of them would have to do against the unknown forces that awaited them in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Matt was pissed off but he couldn't pinpoint the exact cause. Truth be told he had enjoyed a life without vampires and when Damon showed back up in their lives he wasn't the slightest bit happy. Yes he was glad that Elena and Caroline could come home again but the fact remained that they were still vampires and being around vampires meant being in danger. Not even an hour had passed since the return and it was proven yet again. Markos had entered the Grill with his demands and they were forced to make the call to bring the Salvatores. Caroline had her neck snapped but she woke up in time to see the arrival.

"You okay?" he asked Caroline.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Where's the other?" Markos asked as Damon, Elena, Bonnie &amp; Jeremy walked in.

"How are you alive?" Bonnie asked.

"Well that's all thanks to you isn't it," Markos sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you did your spell you caused a rip between life and death causing countless supernatural beings to crossover," Markos explained shocking everyone there.

"How many are we talking?" Damon asked.

"Hard to say. It would just be any supernatural being with a desire to return to life. That shouldn't be too much right?"

"You weren't on the other side when I did the spell. You were sucked into oblivion," Bonnie reminded him.

"Yes. It turns out oblivion isn't as bad as it was made to seem. By the way, your friend Silas said to make your death extremely painful."

Markos raised up his hand to attack them but his heart flew right out of his chest.

"Death makes you vengeful doesn't it?"

Matt recognised the voice immediately. He hadn't heard it for so long and in truth never wanted to hear it again in his lifetime but there he was with his hands dripping with Markos' blood. Enzo!

* * *

Marin Morrell sat in her home office going through files. Deaton called her and asked for something important and she needed to find it right away. She heard a faint sound and whirled around. No one was there.

She walked towards her window cautiously and peered out. Everything was still. She wanted to check out the situation more but a downpour of rain was approaching and she was on a deadline. She turned around to continue her search.

Suddenly she was grabbed and flung across the room. She swiftly got to her feet and looked at her attacker.

"Kate Argent."

"Marin Morrell."

"So you're the beast Deaton wants information on," Marin guessed looking at Kate's transformed appearance.

"And he's never going to get it," Peter Hale told her.

She didn't have any time to react as Peter slashed her throat.

"You idiot," Kate chastised.

"She's better off dead," Peter said going through the files. "Isn't this what we came for anyway?"

"That's not what I meant," Kate told him while looking at Marin's body as blood flowed out of her throat.

* * *

Stefan was uncertain what would await him as he returned to his home. He hadn't seen it in three months but the house itself wasn't the reason he came. Alaric had dropped the news that everyone excluding himself already knew. No one had even bothered to call him. He couldn't exactly blame any of them because he had ensured he kept his distant from all of them whenever possible. Elena had that dead look in her eyes and Caroline was always trying to cheer everyone up. He had contemplated ripping off Luke Parker's neck but that would just cause more problems and solve none in the process.

He hesitated outside the house and decided to use his enhanced hearing to figure out what was happening on the inside. He heard footsteps approaching and the door was opened then and he held his breath. Damon was in the doorway alive and well and looking exactly how Stefan remembered him. "Brother," he heard Damon say and then they embraced. It was a weird feeling because Stefan didn't feel any joy or happiness in that moment. Instead he felt shame.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Was he trying to justify his terrible actions? He couldn't tell but the words just slipped out anyway. Luckily Damon couldn't read his mind so he wasn't aware of the thoughts and memories swirling inside Stefan's head.

"Turns out not even hell wanted me. So it looks like you're stuck with me," Damon seemed in a good mood. If only Stefan could stop faking happiness and actually feel it then things would be back to the way they were.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"They're all inside."

Stefan attempted to enter the house but Damon held him back before he could, "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? My brother's back from the dead," He walked inside quickly and was sure that Damon didn't believe the fake smile he had put on but now wasn't the time for that. He needed to go see Bonnie to take his mind off of everything even though he was sure that wouldn't help. Damon trailed in behind him and Stefan didn't have the strength to turn around and see the look on his brother's face.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski woke up in darkness. He felt groggy and his memories were a blur. He twisted around a bit and tried to steady himself hoping his memories would soon become clearer. He tried to place his hand on his head but soon realized that he was bound. His right hand was chained to something but his left hand was kept loose. He tugged at the chain with all the strength he could and that's when he realized how weak he actually felt. He couldn't muster up any energy at all and could barely maintain his sitting position.

"They drugged me," he surmised but had no either who 'they' were.

The last thing he remembered was being in Beacon Hills library. He had been searching for something but that had seemed a lifetime ago. He was unsure how much time had passed since he was last awake. The place where he was being held captive felt strange and he could sense something sinister nearby. Being in the darkness reminded him of when he was being possessed by the Nogitsune. The darkness he had felt then was old and powerful and angry and now the sinister presence he sensed was the same. He wondered if the Nogitsune was the reason he was brought there.

Stiles heard a door open then and light penetrated the darkness that consumed him. "Hello!" he called out weakly. "Somebody help me!" I'm in here!" He could make out a silhouette in the doorway but couldn't make out any details. He heard the person chuckle and realized that it was a man. The stranger made no motion to help Stiles. Instead he turned around and slammed the door shut and Stiles realized that the man was his captive and that the prospect of escape seemed hopeless.

* * *

Elena was finally in a good place after 3 months of torment. Damon and Bonnie had returned to them by some unknown miracle and she couldn't have been happier. Of course there was still the problem which Markos spoke about. They had defeated many enemies in Mystic Falls and if all of them were to come back then they would be in serious danger. Elena didn't want to think about that anymore though. They were having a celebration for Damon and Bonnie's return as well as the travellers' spell being lifted and defeating Markos yet again.

Stefan had showed up and he and Damon had their reunion outside the house. Elena had been worried about Stefan in the few moments when she wasn't tormented by her own grief. She had heard rumors of a ripper on the loose at Whitemore but when Caroline had dragged her along to confront Stefan he denied having any part of it. He had been acting really strange however and Caroline still believed he was behing it so they began compelling everyone involved to keep the secret safe. Elena believed that Caroline didn't want to accept that someone else was behind it because she had agreed to put the supernatural life behind her and focus on college.

Yet there they were back in the Salvatore home, back in Mystic Falls., back to their supernatural lives. The room was full by then with Bonnie and Jeremy coming downstairs. Caroline, Tyler and Matt had returned with them from the Grill. Alaric showed up not too long after Stefan. The nine of them gathered around with champagne glasses in their hand.

"A toast to Bonnie &amp; Damon," Elena announced.

"To Bonnie &amp; Damon," the others echoed.

"Someone's coming," Damon said then and it sent a chill down Elena's spine. The vampires all used their keen sense of hearing and confirmed that someone was indeed approaching.

"Who could that be?" Caroline wondered.

"More enemies," Jeremy guessed with a grim look on his face.

The door flung open then and they all recognized the familiar clicking of the heels. Elena imagined her face had gone paled because she couldn't believe what was standing in front of them. She could sense the shock and fear that had spread throughout the room as everyone turned their attention towards the uninvited visitor who smiled at them.

"Katherine!"


	2. Danger Zone

Katherine Pierce was someone Damon Salvatore had hoped to never see again which was ironic because she looked just like the love of his life. They had gotten rid of the bitch but now there she was standing in the same house where they had killed her the last time. The Katherine chapter was thought to be closed forever when Bonnie informed them that she had been sucked into oblivion yet there she was in all her glory. There were 4 vampires, including an Original, and a witch who were her enemies yet Katherine walked to the table and poured herself a drink.

"Did you miss me?" she asked before draining the glass. "I sure missed bourbon."

Damon wasn't sure what had overcome him but he rushed forward to attack her. In the swiftest of movements, Katherine raised her right leg and stopped him with her heel. She dropped her leg and grabbed him by the throat and followed up by flinging him across the room.

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit Damon," Katherine commented before pouring more bourbon into her glass.

"I saw you get sucked into oblivion," Bonnie told her then as Damon got up to his feet. Elena was next to him helping him up and he could see that she was angry at Katherine's return and a little bit scared as well.

"That's thanks to you Bon Bon. You went messing with the barrier between life and death," Katherine smirked.

"You weren't on the other side. Where did you go?" Bonnie questioned.

"You should've asked Markos before you ripped his heart out. You'd have better luck finding out from him."

"Ok so you're alive again. Why are you here?" Stefan wondered.

"Stefan," Damon couldn't help but notice how her voice softened when she spoke to his brother. "You gonna stab me again?"

"If I have to."

Damon knew that Stefan would be the perfect distraction for him to make his move. Katherine may have been a sneaky little bitch but she did truly have feelings for Stefan. Or so she said. He couldn't be sure nor did he want to. All he knew was that Stefan was her weakness and that made her vulnerable.

She walked closer to them as she spoke, "Don't worry I'm not here for any of you. In fact I came back to..."

Damon made contact with her then. He had picked up a pick of wood from his fall and used it to stake Katherine right in her heart much like how Enzo had done with Markos. He didn't know how all their past enemies were crawling their way back from hell but removing their heart should be more than enough to send them back. He dropped her body to the floor after he was sure she was dead.

"She was going to tell us why she came back!" Caroline complained as Elena cried out his name in disbelief. Damon expected them to be happier that he had rid everyone of Katherine Pierce before she had time to get under their skin...again.

"She's Katherine. Everything that comes out her mouth is a lie. You should all be thanking me," Damon told them.

"For what?" Katherine had gotten up and the colour began returning to her body. She pulled the stake out of her chest and dropped it on the floor. She took a moment to look around the room at all of them.

"What the hell?"

"Getting rid of me won't be easy this time around," she walked towards the door but stopped before leaving. "Just so you know you have Damon to thank when you all get killed."

"You're going to try to kill us?" Elena asked.

"No my naive little doppelganger. I'm the only thing standing between you and what's coming," with that Katherine Pierce speed off into the night.

* * *

Liam Dunbar wasn't entirely sure what was going on. First he had been called over to Scott's house and rushed over because they had said it was urgent. After arriving he was introduced to two people he had never seen before. One was Jackson, who had apparently left for London and then decided to show up without any good explanation. The second was Allison who was suppose to be dead but wasn't all of a sudden. Both of them mysteriously showed up while Stiles on the other hand went missing. Liam had remembered seeing Stiles just the day before in the library buried in research. He remembered asking Stiles what it was about but never got an answer.

After assembling Scott thought it a good idea for all of them to hitch a ride to some weird dangerous town where Stiles may or may not be held prisoner. All they had was a text message from Derek Hale who claimed that Stiles was being held there after following his kidnapper with Isaac Lahey. Then Derek informed them that he would running off on some side mission with 2 more dead people who came back to life as well but gave no details. And so they all piled up together and journeyed towards the place. There was a sign which read "You are now entering Mystic Falls" and Liam wondered if that was truly a good idea.

"So we're really doing this?" Liam just had to ask.

"We have no other choice," Scott told him.

"Let's go find Stiles," Malia urged.

"Wait! Before we go in there I think you should tell us what we're up against," Jackson stopped Scott. It was probably the first sensible thing Jackson had said since coming back from London. And why didn't he have a London accent?

"Vampires," Scott answered.

"What?" Lydia finally asked because no one could seem to find the words to.

"Vampires are real?" Allison seemed very skeptical of fanged bloodsuckers when she was the one who showed up alive after months of being dead.

"According to your father they are," Scott told her.

"How do we fight vampires?" Lydia wondered.

"Based on what Derek said, our bite can kill them."

"You're forgetting that not all of us are werewolves."

"A stake through the heart or you could cut their heads off."

"Great. Beheading people is exactly what we need right now," she sighed.

Liam wondered when did leave real life and enter a crazy reality where vampires existed and they entered strange towns searching for missing friends. He couldn't help but feel like they were in a videogame when they walked past the welcome sign and entered unfamiliar territory with no idea what to expect.

* * *

Jeremy was glad that all the drama from yesterday had prevented him from receiving a lecture from Matt. He had shown up to work for the first time in two weeks and Matt was pissed. Jeremy hadn't been dealing with the loss of Bonnie well and didn't feel going to work would help him deal with all of his pain. Ditching work had started 2 weeks after Bonnie was lost. He was surprised it took that long but he was too busy spiraling in other ways. He found himself drowning his sorrows in a bottle at the end of everyday and sometimes he even started the day that way.

They had moved into the Salvatore house for a time but tensions caused Jeremy to move out soon after and Matt decided it was no fun to live in a big house by himself. Matt was trying his best to keep Jeremy in line and Jeremy had overheard his conversations with Elena more times than he could count. Elena never called him directly and the calls to Matt were infrequent as she was dealing with her own grief. She probably thought that worrying about Jeremy would distract but clearly it didn't and soon the calls stopped entirely.

Katherine's reappearance had shaken up the group quite a bit. Everyone was frantic after she sped off and they directed their anger towards Damon. Not only were they unable to kill Katherine but Damon had pissed her off by trying. She claimed there was some new threat on the horizon but Damon ruined their chances of finding out about that as well. It amazed Jeremy the amount of times Damon could screw up after being back for less than 24 hours.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked Matt who was being very silent. He was silent during the whole Katherine affair and even after when they left the house. He hadn't said a word all morning either.

"We should be looking for Katherine," he said much to Jeremy's surprise. He would expect Matt to be thinking that they should get away from all the vampire business not hoping to be a part of it.

"Don't worry, Elena and the others will take care of it."

"We should be helping," Matt insisted.

"There's not much you can do so we might as well do our jobs," Jeremy hadn't meant it in an offensive way but the look on Matt's face showed that he took it the wrong way.

"Because I'm just another useless human right?" Matt asked angrily.

"Come on man, you know that's not what I meant,"

"That's exactly what you meant!"

"Excuse me," a girl who had came up to them had broken the tension. Jeremy hadn't even notice her approach.

"Hey," Jeremy greeted. He was more than glad for the distraction. Matt turned away to calm himself down which Jeremy was grateful for. The last thing they needed was Matt tripping off on customers.

"I'm Malia. I was wondering if you saw a friend of mine. He's funny, a little odd. Name's Stiles."

"No we haven't," Matt still had an angry tone much to Jeremy's chagrin and the girl seemed to notice that as well.

"Are you new here?" Jeremy asked quickly to avoid any confusion. He was also curious about her since he had never seen her before and working at the Grill had introduced him to all of the regulars.

"Yea I just came into town with my friends. Hey if you hear anything about my friend at all, let me know."

The girl was in such a hurry that she didn't even leave a way for them to contact her. She met a boy by the door and then they left together. Jeremy had a strange feeling about them and Matt seemed to notice it.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You don't find it strange?" Jeremy countered.

"What? The girl?"

"Bonnie creates a rip in the other side yesterday and now today she and her friends show up."

"You think they're trouble."

"Isn't every new face in Mystic Falls?"

* * *

Caroline was worried about Katherine's return and it got even worse when they all realized that they don't know how to kill her. The rest of the night was quiet as everyone decided nothing else could be done but now it was a new day and the plan to take down Katherine had to be formulated. Caroline dragged Elena, Stefan and Damon into the living room to discuss strategy. They needed to take action quickly

"What are we going to do about Katherine?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Elena asked. "We don't know how to kill her."

"Maybe we should call Klaus," Caroline suggested.

"The last thing we want is Klaus back in Mystic Falls," Damon said.

"If vampires keep coming into Mystic Falls sooner or later everyone will know the traveler's spell is gone and this place will go right back to the way it used to be," Stefan pointed out.

"So what should we do?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan and I will follow her around, see who talks to and what she's up to," Damon told her.

"Wouldn't she be able to sense you?" Elena asked.

"We'll be careful," Damon promised.

"Meanwhile you should get Bonnie to figure out where Katherine was when died. She had to be somewhere the last couple months," Stefan suggested.

* * *

"I can't believe they left us alone in this crappy motel," Lydia complained.

After arriving at Mystic Falls they needed a place to sleep and found a motel that Lydia wasn't too fond of. She was greatful that they found somewhere to take them in considering the time that they arrived. The owner seemed to have no problems with 7 strangers arriving in early in the morning and asked no questions. After they had all rested Scott decided they should get to work immediately. Malia and Liam rushed off to find out if anyone in the town had seen anything. Scott and Jackson took off to the forest to see if they could pick up Stiles' scent and tack him. The girls were told to stay put but Kira wandered off soon after which Allison seemed to enjoy.

"We're here to find Stiles, Lydia. We're not on a vacation," Allison told her.

"What if we run into vampires?"

"Just scream. They'll hear you."

"Have I mentioned how much I missed you," Lydia said sarcastically.

"Yes several times."

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Lydia asked. She was worried about Stiles but she knew he wasn't dead. She knew she would have felt it if he had died but then again she wasn't too sure. She felt a strange sensation upon arriving in Mystic Falls but she couldn't exactly describe it. It didn't feel like Beacon Hills which she expected but there seemed to be something odd about the town. She sensed death everywhere she went. It's like the town was a beacon for death and destruction and she sensed that it had its fair share of both.

"Between me and Scott? Nothing."

Clearly Allison's thoughts had been elsewhere. All the drama with leaving for Mystic Falls and searching for Stiles had prevented Lydia from asking all the questions that first came to her mind. She still had a lot she wanted to find out from Allison. What was dying like? Where did she go? She decided to ask a better question instead. One that had her worried "No I mean about you. Is this coming back from the dead thing permanent?"

"I have no idea but I'm not going to worry about. I'm just enjoying every moment being back here," she didn't seem too pleased by Lydia avoiding the topic of Scott so Lydia decided to give Allison what she wanted.

"Including moments with Kira &amp; Scott?" Lydia asked.

"Fine it bothers me that he found someone else," Allison admitted.

"Even though you had Isaac before you died?"

"Scott and I were in a weird place. I didn't love Isaac the way I love Scott. He was just…"

"Your rebound guy," Lydia interrupted.

"Do you think he loves Kira?" Allison asked.

"The real question is which one of you he loves more."

* * *

Alaric had more things to worry about than the return of Katherine. He was an Original after all and since Katherine couldn't be killed by ordinary means either they were on equal footing. His problem was that he had a burning hunger inside him and even after 3 months he had absolutely no self control. In fact it would be a lie to say he had no self control since when he was around Matt or Tyler or Jeremy he didn't feel the urge to rip their heads off. Even when he was teaching he could control himself a bit. It was only when he wasn't distracted or around someone he knew that the burning desire kicked in.

It was for that reason that after he left the Salvatore home he had rushed off into he forest. He had once tried that vegetarian diet which Stefan had adopted for himself but he couldn't stomach the blood and never bothered to try again. He craved human blood and his body needed it more than anything. Blood bags were enough to sustain him but it never really quenched his thirst. That was why when he noticed a group of kids entering Mystic Falls that night he had every intention of draining each and every one of them. However, a scent he caught had stopped him.

"You look like a man on a wolf hunt," Enzo said appearing behind him.

"So you noticed them too."

"Hard to miss the smell of mutt," Enzo replied.

"Apparently it's easy for some of us," Alaric sighed.

Four of them smelled like werewolves and that had been enough to make Alaric forget all about his hunger. Werewolf venom couldn't kill him but he didn't want to experience the hallucinations that accompanied a vampire who was bitten. With Katherine on the lose he knew he had to keep a clear head.

"Shouldn't you be with your drinking buddy now that he's back from the dead?" Alaric hadn't expected the question from Enzo.

"This is more important," the guilt he felt around being the others was too much. They had no idea what he'd been doing the past three months and if he had told them about how he discovered the werewolves they would wonder what he was doing out there at that hour. He couldn't tell them that he had planned to rip the heads off of the first passersby he discovered. In a way he was grateful that it had been wolves he stumbled upon. He hadn't quelled his hunger as yet but the distraction of searching for the wolves had helped a bit.

"Trouble in paradise I see," Enzo noted.

"Shut up and help me find these wolves."

* * *

Katherine entered an old abandoned building and everything around her was quiet. She had someone to meet but decided that it wasn't wise to sneak around in broad daylight. She had made quite an entrance at the Salvatore house and as expected she was followed. The brothers had started tailing her a long time ago and so she led them all around Mystic Falls while appearing to be searching for something. She knew Damon would be getting frustrated by now and that Stefan would keep a clear head and try to keep Damon in check. She figured it was time to confront them and play for a bit before her meeting.

"Stefan. Damon," she turned around and they were in the doorway.

"You're pretty easy to track," Stefan commented.

"Too easy," Damon added.

"Maybe I wanted you to find me so we could pick up where we left off," she looked directly at Stefan when she spoke. "Run along now Damon, Stefan and I have some catching up to do."

"You're a twisted bitch Katherine," Damon told her and they both revealed stakes in their hands.

"You can tell us what you're up to and this threat you were talking about or we can torture it out of you," Stefan seemed very confident which made Katherine laugh.

"Don't tell me you two haven't learned anything from last night."

The stakes they had were made out of normal wood so she knew it couldn't kill her. Then again she hadn't expected to survive being staked last night so she wasn't sure if that was a one time thing. She had hoped they would think of her as unable to be killed but there they were the morning after ready to try again. It was to be expected of the Salvatore brothers anyway. _He _had told her that she would be stronger when she returned but she hadn't expected such a power boost.

They charged at her and she read their movements easily enough. Stefan struck first while Damon tried to get her from behind while she was distracted. She grabbed Stefan with her left hand and then flung him at Damon. They recovered easily enough and charged again but Stefan hadn't seem to notice that she stole his stake. She knocked him aside and then stabbed Damon in his stomach with Stefan's stake then took his. Stefan attempted to intervene but she flung the stake at him and he slumped to the floor in pain.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to kill us," Damon told her.

"I'm not here to kill you Damon. If I was then I would have slaughtered you all last night."

"Then why are you here?" Stefan wondered.

"The same reason you came here after years of being away. To start over."

"That's a load of crap," Damon replied instantly.

"Believe what you want Damon. I've been given a second chance at life and I don't intend to waste it," She moved towards the door but remembered something before she left. "Oh and that's twice you've tried to kill me. You won't survive the third."

* * *

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline asked while pacing the room.

"She'll be here," Elena tried to calm down Caroline.

Elena noticed that Caroline seemed to be pretty worried about Katherine. Elena on the other hand was surprisingly calm. When Katherine had taken over her body, Elena finally got a glimpse into Katherine's mind. She saw all the struggles Katherine had to face throughout her 500 years. She saw when Katherine was forced to give up her daughter, she saw when she met Klaus and Elijah, when her life on the run as a vampire started, the nights when she was so terrified she couldn't even sleep. Elena even got a glimpse into her mindset when she showed up back in Mystic Falls some years ago.

She couldn't like Katherine even though she understood her decisions. Katherine Pierce was a survivor and in order to survive she had to cut all ties and look out for only herself. Elena knew she had genuine feelings for both Elijah and Stefan but 500 years on the run made it somewhat impossible for her to let her guard down. Katherine never meant to burn all her bridges but it was something she had done because all that mattered was that she survived. She even crawled her way back from hell because that's how determined she is to live.

"We need to find out wherever Katherine was and send her back," Caroline was still complaining

"You're pretty worked up about this."

"And you're not?" Caroline asked in disbelief, "She's brought nothing but death and misery to our lives. She even tried to take over yours."

"I'm not saying I like her. I want her gone as much as everyone else but I don't hate her. I understand why she did what she did. She spent 500 years on the run. All she knows is how to survive no matter the cost."

There was a knock on the door then, "Maybe Bonnie will talk some sense into you."

Elena wasn't exactly sure why Caroline had so much hatred for Katherine. Yes Katherine had killed her but she enjoyed being a vampire and she became a better person because of it. Yet Caroline still harbored some sort of hatred towards her and Elena couldn't figure out why. She guessed that asking wouldn't give much clarity so she decided to be patient. They had more pressing matters to deal with anyway.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie apologized as she walked in.

"Let's get started," Elena sighed.

* * *

Scott knew that Allison was a good hunter and tracker but yet still he had made the decision to leave her behind. He knew that if he brought her along that Lydia and Kira would come as well. Lydia wasn't a problem but being in the same place with Kira and Allison again was too much to handle. The night of Allison's return had been awkward to say the least and the journey to Mystic Falls as well. Scott wasn't going to put himself in that position again for a while. He didn't need any distractions now that they had arrived to search for Stiles.

Even so, Scott couldn't stop thinking about everything. Kira had asked him if everything was alright and he had lied and was certain that she did not believe him. She had stayed very close to him during the trip and Scott used all his self control to not make eye contact with Allison. They only time they spoke since leaving Beacon Hills was when he told her that they should stay behind. He was surprised that she didn't argue with him and that made it worse. Lydia on the other hand wasn't afraid to let her disagreement be known.

He and Jackson had set off for the forest and decided that it was best to search together rather than split up in unknown territory. There could be traps and and number of enemies and Scott didn't want to risk anyone else being captured or worse yet, killed. He needed to keep his pack safe and reunite them with Stiles. That was the mission they embarked upon and that was what he planned to do no matter what they might have to face.

"So when are you going to choose?" Jackson asked to bring him out of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Scott was confused.

"Kira and Allison, you can't string them both along," Jackson told him.

"I'm not. I'm with Kira now," It was true but something made him feel uneasy saying it out loud. Could it be that he was feeling like he was cheating on Allison with Kira? No that couldn't be it. He and Allison had ended things before he met Kira and things blossomed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew he had no time to figure it out. What Jackson said next didn't seem to help the cause.

"Then why are you always staring at Allison?"

"It wasn't…I don't…"

"If I noticed then most likely she has too. You can't send out signals and expect her not to react."

"Let's just focus on finding Stiles and getting out of this town," Scott was desperate to change the topic.

"Why are we looking in the forest?" Jackson asked not pressing further.

"Malia and Liam are checking in town so we'll search the forest. One of us is bound to come up with something," He hoped.

* * *

Malia was becoming frantic. Not only were they in a strange town but she seemed to be making no headway. She had entered a place called the Grill to find information but then left no way for the guys working there to contact her. Then they had searched all over town but still came up with nothing. She realized that the best place to hide someone you kidnapped would be the forest and the town had lots of trees. Liam hadn't much help so she decided it was best to go off on her own so she could focus properly on finding Stiles.

"You keep checking in town and I'll go out in the woods," Malia told him

"I thought Scott &amp; Jackson were doing that," Liam told her.

"They might miss something," she pressed and he seemed to realize that she was trying to get rid of him. She knew it was a bad idea to leave him alone so she was about to suggest that he go back to the motel

"Fine," he said quickly and went on his way before she could say anything.

Malia soon regretted sending Liam away. She was on edge because she wasn't sure who was a vampire in this town or what a vampire would smell like. Would they have a scent at all? She quickly made her way to the forest but stopped when she noticed a certain strong scent. She saw someone walking not too far away. Without thinking she hurried towards and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said and tried to move past her.

"Your scent. You smell like a wolf."

"What are you?" he asked in a low tone.

"I'm a werecoyote and I need your help finding my friend."

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh it's Malia."

"I'm Tyler."

* * *

They had been scouring the forest for what seemed like an eternity and yet still they found nothing. They found traces of scents here and there but still nothing definitive had come up. Enzo had caught the scent of the wolves but he hadn't actually seen them. He didn't dare venture too close unlike Alaric who was an Original and didn't face the risk of being killed. He had been suspicious of Alaric's movement and that was the reason he had followed him.

"Why are you so certain you'll find wolves here?" Enzo asked Alaric as they searched the forest.

"Here seemed like a good place to start…and I was right," Alaric explained.

"There are two of them," Enzo stated catching the scent as well.

"Let's catch them by surprise," Alaric suggested.

"What no peaceful greeting?" Enzo asked.

"Quiet!"

They hid themselves and observed the pair of werewolves that were coming their way. Enzo recognized their scent, confirming that they were both with the pack that had entered Mystic Falls the night before. Enzo was itching to attack them but Alaric was playing it safe. They stopped and used their enhanced hearing to listen on on their conversation.

"Lydia would be able to tell if he's dead," one of them was saying.

"Right, because she's a Banshee. How exactly does that work?"

"It's a complicated thing. I don't really understand it myself," the first one answered.

"Scott."

"I know I smell them,"

Enzo looked at Alaric and they both agreed there was no point in staying hidden any longer. The wolves knew they were there. They walked out and bared their fangs and the wolves seemed surprised by that.

"Vampires?" the other one wondered.

"Seems like it," the one called Scott answered.

Enzo observed in awe as their body began transforming. Their facial hair started growing and their teeth sharpened. Scott's eyes glowed red while the other shone a brilliant blue. Enzo had never seen wolves like that before and from the looks of things Alaric hadn't either. They were able to partially shift without a full moon and that made them more dangerous than Enzo thought. If he were to get bitten it would be all over.

Scott rushed forward and battle Alaric while the other one went after him. He pinned Enzo to the ground but Enzo managed to get in a stinging uppercut which sent the wolf flying off of him. Using his speed, he caught up to the wolf and began choking him. No sooner had he made contact did Scott fling Alaric towards him which caused him to lose his grip.

"Jackson you all right?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting warmed up."

They came forward together that time and Alaric decided to meet them both on his own. He appeared to have the upper hand for a bit until their teamwork overpowered him. Enzo rushed and began hitting Jackson with a barrage of attacks. The wolf was quick but he wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the attacks. Scott snuck up behind Enzo to attack him but Alaric was anticipating that and managed to catch him in a headlock. Jackson attempts to intervene but Enzo grabs him and goes for his heart but Jackson grabs his hands and finally manages to land a blow himself.

Jackson hesitated for a bit wondering if to finish off Enzo or go help Scott. Enoz used his hesitation to his advantage and threw him off his feet. Scott in the meantime howled and overpowered Alaric who had to have left his guard down. He was an Original vampire after all. Scott kicked Alaric and sent him flying into a tree. Enzo realized that perhaps he was mistaken and the wolf might actually be as strong as Alaric. He was paying too much attention to that battle and foolishly allowed Jackson to attack him. They rolled around and Enzo grabbed a branch off a fallen tree and used it to impale Jackson.

Scott quickly rushes over to Jackson and Alaric follows closely behind. Scott perfectly times his attack and manages to do a back flip and get behind Alaric. He then begins slashing at him and Alaric is unable to defend himself. Scott rushed over and grabbed Jackson, gave them one last look then they raced off in retreat. Enzo went to Alaric to check the status of the wounds. His enhanced healing had already taken care of the job and his clothes was stained with blood.

"We'll call it a draw," Enzo mused.

* * *

Stiles was still locked away in a place he didn't recognize. It was daylight then so he was finally able to see his surroundings when he awoke. The room was bigger than he had anticipated. It seemed like it was an entire basement. There wasn't much around him; only a table with four chairs and the chains which bound him. The chains were lodged into the concrete of the wall so he had no hope of breaking free. Maybe if he was a werewolf like Scott then he might have stood a chance.

Stiles didn't mind being a human at all. Sometimes he was able to provide insight that the pack needed simply because he was human. When the supernatural changed you it seemed to alter your mindset as well. Stiles was grateful he was still human and still alive more than everything else. His father had already lost his wife, he didn't want him going through the pain of losing his son too.

"Ah!" Stiles cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

Something had clicked inside him then. He had been heavily drugged but now his memories were slightly returning. He had been researching his mother before his kidnapping. He wanted to know what about him had made the Nogitsune choose him for possession and he was on the verge of something but couldn't remember what. His father never talked about her much and Stiles could tell that he still missed her. Whatever had happened to her must've been as difficult as it was tragic. That was the very reason that drove him to research her instead of asking his father.

Why had he been kidnapped? He still couldn't piece together the reason for his abduction. Was it connected to his mother somehow? He doubted that. Perhaps he was simply bait to draw Scott into some kind of trap. His thoughts shifted to his pack. Scott was probably taking charge in the search for him. Malia and Lydia were probably worried sick about him. His father must have the entire station out on patrol looking for him. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of those loved ones who meant so much to him.

"It's strange to see you smiling given your situation."

He hadn't even seen the man enter the room. It was only then that he noticed the small staircase to the corner of the room. He hadn't been sure what it was from his angle and distance but now he was. The man appeared to be in his mid thirties and never shaved a day in his life. Although his facial hair had been grown for quite a while it wasn't messy. The man kept himself well groomed. When Stiles failed to reply he spoke again.

"I must apologize for the hospitality you've received. This was never my intention. There is something we are after and we need your help to get it. Until we succeed I'm afraid you must endure these harsh conditions."

"What do you want?" Stiles finally asked.

"It's something very simple and in order for it to happen you simply need to remain a guest in this little house. Don't worry, it shouldn't be long now."

"Who are you?"

"That is very long story my boy. An old legend if you will. Many have forgotten the tale in this era but it is who I am all the same. I'm afraid I don't have the time to tell you it now. My name is Victor and rest assured we'll be seeing each other again soon."

Victor walked up to Stiles and placed a tray of food next to him. He then undid the chains which bound him and simply walked away.

"What if I run away?" Stiles asked.

"You won't get far," Victor smiled and showed his teeth. His eyes glowed as well and Stiles realized what he was.

"You're a werewolf."

* * *

Allison grew tired of sitting and waiting in a motel room for Scott and the others. She knew she should've argued when Scott told her to stay put but she had decided against it. She still loved him and she didn't want them to have an argument before they could have a proper conversation. There was a lot of things she wanted to say and she never got the right time to do so. Maybe she would never find the right time. Perhaps what she needed was just get him alone for a moment instead of waiting for a perfect moment to come by.

"Why are we going to the sheriff?" Lydia asked Allison.

"We need all the help we can get to find Stiles," Allison told her.

Instead of doing nothing she decided it was best for them to go find the sheriff and see if he or she could be of any help. Allison also realized the possibility that the sheriff could know about the vampires just like how Stiles dad knew about the werewolves in beacon Hills. She shared her concerns with Lydia who agreed. She suggested that they call the sheriff out on it to see how she responds.

Upon arriving at the station they were quickly informed of the sheriff's whereabouts and learned her name was Elizabeth Forbes. She approached them and politely introduced herself. She was a middle aged blond woman with short hair. Allison noted that she seemed friendly enough but knew that looks can be deceiving. For all they knew she could be a vampire too. Then again it was broad daylight and she was surrounding by humans and blood all the time so someone must've noticed something off

"What can I help you girls with?" Elizabeth Forbes asked as they approached her.

"Our friend has gone missing. His name is Stiles."

"Any ideas as to who might have taken him?" the sheriff asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Lydia said and Allison elbowed her.

"Try me," the sheriff persisted.

"Vampires," Lydia whispered in her ear.

"Follow me," she said and led them to her office and shut the door. Allison realized that they were right and that the sheriff knew more about what was happening in the town than the rest of the citizens did.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Lydia noted.

"I've seen my fair share of weird in this town," Liz explained.

"Do you know where we can find the vampires?" Allison questioned.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"We have wolves," Lydia told her.

"Werewolves?" Liz asked to clarify and they nodded.

"Time is of the essence. We need to find our friend."

"I don't think the vampires here took your friend," Liz told them.

"You know them!" Allison realized.

"She's corrupt," Lydia added.

"Listen I'll have my men search around and help you find your friend," Liz ignored their recent remarks.

"No need," Allison said as they turned to leave, "we'll find Stiles on our own."

* * *

Bonnie was busy making preparations for the spell. She wondered where her two guests were since she was almost ready. She had questions and it was about time that they got answered. The other side had collapsed and somehow beings were able to cross over. Even those like Markos and Katherine who weren't even on the other side were able to return. Something wasn't adding up and Bonnie knew it. They were missing some crucial piece of information.

They had left the Salvatore home to go to an abandoned crypt. Bonnie figured it would be better to do the spell there where she had returned from the dead. It seemed like the right place for it. All the candles were placed and all the ingredients gathered. All that remained was to wait for the arrival of her guests.

"What exactly are we doing?" Elena asked. She and Caroline had come with Bonnie when she said she didn't want to do the spell at the Salvatore home.

"A spell to contact the dead," Bonnie told her.

"Why are we talking to the dead?" Caroline asked but it wasn't Bonnie who answered.

"If you want to know where Katherine was you'll need to talk to someone very old," Luke said as he and his twin sister entered the crypt.

"What are they doing here?" Elena asked.

"I need their help to do the spell," Bonnie explained. Truth be told she didn't have much faith in her magic. She hadn't done a single spell since the one she did to bring her and Damon back from the dead. Doubt was an enemy to any witch so she decided to call the twins and ask them for help. Liv had sounded strange on the phone especially upon hearing Bonnie's voice. She didn't ask any questions however which Bonnie found extremely strange.

"Since when do you need help to do a spell?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't practiced magic in months, I don't know if I'll be strong enough to do the spell."

"You could use all the help you can get," Liv told Caroline.

"Who are we contacting?" Elena asked Bonnie.

Again it was Luke who answered, "Qetsiyah."

"She created the other side to send supernatural beings but others before her had to go somewhere when they died," Bonnie explained.

"Monsters have been around since the beginning of time. Qetsiyah's spell blocked all supernatural beings from going where they belong when they die," Liv continued.

"Since she created the other side she'd have to know where she was blocking off," Luke added.

"If we find out what that place is then we'll know where Katherine was and hopefully how to send her back," Bonnie finished.

* * *

Katherine had enjoyed her little fight with Damon and Stefan. Surprisingly she had missed them both while dead. She had loved Damon once but ever since she had fell for Stefan, Damon had simply become a means to and end. Still, she would always have a soft spot for the Salvatore brothers. The decision to go to Mystic Falls in 1864 had been her defining moment. It was also the reason she wound up dead though.

She decided to stop focusing on the past and pay attention to the present. She was back from the dead and now she had a task to complete. She wasn't sure about what she was doing but orders were orders. He had given her instructions and she needed to follow all of them. After all that was the only reason she was allowed to come back. She had made a deal with the devil and she knew she had to pay up.

She was told to meet a girl who had something she needed. She was told the the girl was Asian and wielded a sword and would arrive in Mystic Falls soon after Katherine did. She had witness the girl's arrival and even made sure the girl noticed her at times but the girl never made any motion to meet with her. She learned that her name was Kira and that she had come to Mystic Falls with a group of werewolves looking for a missing friend. So far everything was just as he had said they would be. It didn't take long to realize that the girl was unaware of the part she had to play.

Katherine shadowed her as she walked through the town waiting for the right moment to approach her. Damon and Stefan had set her back a couple hours after she had to lead them all over town and make sure that she never caught sight of Kira. Now Katherine had a few moments to herself before they returned with some new attempt to kill her and she had to take the opportunity. When Kira turned onto a street with no one in sight, Katherine approached.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Katherine asked.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Kira asked confused.

Katherine said a word in a strange language then Kira's eyes turned black then reverted back to normal.

"Hello Katherine," Kira smiled.

"You know my name?" Katherine was surprised.

"He told me all about you."

"Why is a traveler helping him?"

"You just focus on the task at hand," Kira smiled and handed her a vile of blood. "He's put a lot of fate in you Katerina Petrova."

* * *

Damon wasn't happy that Katherine had gotten the best of them yet again. He wasn't sure how or when but he knew he was going to find a way to kill the bitch and make sure she stayed dead for good. After their defeat at her hands, Stefan had suggested that they should go to Liz to see if she had found out anything of importance. Upon arrival she informed them that Alaric was out searching in the woods and that he should be back any minute now. Damon was growing impatient waiting on Ric and eventually he arrived surprisingly with Enzo by his side.

"You're late," Damon commented while eyeing Enzo.

"We got caught up fighting werewolves," Alaric told him.

"We? What were you doing with Enzo?" Damon questioned.

"I happen to be very helpful mate," Enzo seemed annoyed by his statement.

"It's daytime, they shouldn't have been a problem," Stefan pointed out.

"They weren't ordinary wolves. They could shift partially," Enzo explained.

Damon noted a strange look on Stefan's face and knew that his brother was holding out on something. Stefan knew more than he was letting on but Damon decided it wasn't wise to bring it up while they were at the station. He decided he would ask Stefan about it later along with all the other questions he had piling up for his brother. The whole situation with Katherine had him distracted and she was the topic of most of their recent conversations. He hadn't really gotten time to really talk with his brother since his return from the dead.

"A couple of girls came in here today looking for their missing friend. They seemed convinced that vampires took him. They also said that they were with werewolves," Liz spoke up then.

"That must be the same group we saw enter Mystic Falls late last night," Alaric guessed.

"We need to find them and kill them," Damon stated.

"They're strong," Alaric commented.

"If they're strong enough to fight on even footing with an enhanced vampire then we don't stand a chance," Stefan pointed out.

"A little wolfs bane and a sneak attack is all we need," Damon countered.

"There's not going to be any fighting," Liz spoke up, "you're going to sit down with the wolves and talk this out."

"Listen Liz…" Damon started but she interrupted him.

"No you listen, Damon. These past couple of months there was no dead bodies, no animal attacks. For the first time in years the only crimes were normal ones. I'm glad you're alive but you're not gonna leave a trail of dead bodies in this town anymore," Liz demanded.

Damon was shocked by Liz's outburst. Apparently more had changed in the three months that he was gone. The humans seemed to have develop some backbone. Apparently they enjoyed a life without vampires and wasn't ready to give that up yet. Damon supposed he could just do whatever he wanted but that fiery look in Liz's eyes had him second guessing that decision. He decided to keep his mouth shut and go ahead with Liz's idea for the moment. If required though, he wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary to keep the town safe.

"Can you arrange a meeting with the wolves?" Stefan asked.

"I can try," she told him.

* * *

Tyler wasn't sure where the strange girl was from or why she would just walk up to him and blatantly ask him if he was a werewolf. She must've thought that all werewolves were friends but that didn't make any sense to him. She was either very brave or very desperate to get help. She did mention that she needed his help to find her friend.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Beacon Hills," Malia told him.

"I've never heard of there."

"Yea well I never heard of Mystic Falls either until last night."

"Why are you here?" he wondered.

She went on to explain how her friend had gone missing and that they got information from a reliable source that he was brought to Mystic Falls. Her friends then decided they would come and find him so that they could all return home. She never mentioned how many of them there were or if all of them were wolves. He asked her what a werecoyote was as he had never heard about it before. She tried her best to explain but he couldn't grasp the concept of it. He asked her how does someone become a werecoyote but she was distracted by a sound she heard.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Someone's coming," Malia said.

A vampire appeared in front of them then. He seemed to be extremely hungry and in a frenzy. Tyler missed his hybrid powers more than ever in that moment as he would've have been able to shift and quickly get rid of the problem

"He's a vampire we have to run," Tyler urged her.

"Stand back I'll take care of this," Malia told him.

"What are you doing it's not a full moon he'll kill you," Tyler told her but she ignored him.

Her face began changing and her facial hair grew longer. Tyler watched in surprise as she transformed. The vampire rushed towards her and Malia blocked him. He had never seen a partial transformation before and was in amazement that something like that could be possible. The vampire seemed to be overpowering her though so he decided shouted at her to bite him and she complied.

She managed to evade his attack and bite him in the neck and he screamed in pain. It took a minute for him to realize what had happened and he ran off into the forest to die.

"What did biting him do?" Malia asked.

"How can you turn without the full moon?" Tyler countered with a question of his own.

"We can shift at anytime. I thought you were a werewolf?"

"This isn't possible," Tyler said and Malia just rolled her eyes.

"The bite," she pressed, "why did you tell me to bite him?"

"A werewolf's bite can kill a vampire."

* * *

Elena didn't feel comfortable having the twins. Liv knew her secret and so Elena avoided eye contact with her. Luke was the one who stopped Liv from doing the spell and was the reason she had lost Damon and Bonnie. She had contemplated ripping his head off more often than not but she knew she couldn't. Liv provided the only help she had in those painful months and killing her brother wasn't a good way of repaying her. They were busy chanting with Bonnie withing the circle of candles.

"I don't trust them," Caroline shared her concerns.

"Me neither but we need them," Elena didn't sound too convincing because she didn't actually believe they were needed. Bonnie seemed to be doubting her own power which was strange. Then again she had just come back from the dead and wasn't sure what had happened either. Perhaps she was afraid to use her powers as a result.

The flames from the candles became stronger then. The heat coming from it was intense but the witches didn't appear to feel it. A bright white light started forming and then the flames converged and shot across the room. The flames died away and a figure was revealed except it was not Qetsiyah. Elena recognized the man easily from his long hair and sword. The vampire hunter Alexander.

"The spell failed," Luke seemed shocked.

"Who is that?" Liv asked.

"Trouble," Elena answered as Alexander focused on her and Caroline.

"Vampires!" he shouted and charged.

Before Elena could make sense of what happened, Caroline had grabbed her hand and then began running. He was chasing after them and was faster than a human should be. Elena knew that they couldn't face him by themselves so they would need help. She knew they wouldn't have enough time to stop and make a call and leading an angry hunter into town would prove to be dangerous. One of them would have to lure him away from the other so she could call for help. Elena shared her thoughts with Caroline.

"Which one of us will be bait?" Caroline asked as they stopped behind a tree.

"I can smell you vampires!" he shouted as he closed the distance.

"We both run off and whoever he doesn't follow is the bait," Elena explained.

"Stay safe," Caroline told her and she nodded before they both ran off in separate directions.

Elena could tell instantly that Alexander had chosen to chase Caroline. She hurried to dial Damon's number and explain the situation to him. Luckily for them he was with Stefan and Alaric. Alaric was an Original and couldn't be killed like an ordinary vampire. That was exactly what they need against a hunter like Alexander. Damon promised they would hurry over and so Elena ran off in search of Caroline.

When she arrived she saw Alexander slashing down a tree. Caroline darted from behind it but her path was blocked by falling debris. Alexander rushed forward but Elena was quicker. She jumped over the fallen tree and grabbed Caroline's hand and raced off with her. They continued their escape deeper into the forest.

"They're on their way," Elena said as a way of reassuring Caroline that they would survive but they were both still frightened of what could happen.

* * *

Scott and Jackson rushed back to the motel as fast as they could. After escaping the vampires they stopped to take a short break. Jackson's wounds had healed but Scott was still on edge. The vampires were stronger than he expected not to mention they were out in broad daylight. All the stories he heard about vampires painted them as vicious creatures who only hunted at night. These were different from what they stories would have you believe. Nevertheless they were real and probably behind Stiles' kidnapping. That was probably the reason why he and Jackson got attacked so suddenly.

"What happened to you two?" Lydia asked them as they entered the room. They were covered in blood although their wounds were perfectly healed already.

"We ran into some vampires but we're fine now," Jackson reassured her.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Scott asked Allison.

"The sheriff knows the vampires. She won't help us find them."

"She was going to help us find Stiles but Allison told her not to," Lydia felt the need to point out.

"You said it yourself she's corrupt."

"We need all the help we can get," Scott agreed with Lydia. "These vampires could walk around in daylight and they were strong too."

"So the legends got that part wrong. Go figure," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go back and talk to her," Allison decided.

"Actually I think I should go," Lydia told her.

"I'll come with you," Scott offered. He wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. Their only priority was to find Stiles, not get into fist fights with vampires. He had wanted to avoid confrontation with the vampires but he soon discovered that that was wishful thinking. If the sheriff was away of the vampires then more than likely they lived there. If so then Scott and the others was going about everything the wrong way. It was possible that the vampires were merely protecting themselves from werewolves who entered their town unannounced.

* * *

April Young had decided to get a job at the Grill for the remainder of her stay in Mystic Falls. She didn't really need the money since her father died and she inherited everything that he owned but it helped her have a grip on a normal life. Ever since she came back to town, her father died, she found out about vampires and even befriended a thousand year old Original vampire who skipped town to go New Orleans and live with her brothers. April had been sad when Rebekah left since she didn't really have anyone she could trust or really talk to.

"Isn't that the kid that came with the girl this morning?" Matt asked Jeremy while pointing at a guy who was sitting by himself.

"He's cute," April thought to herself.

"Yea it is," Jeremy gave a thoughtful look before answering.

"What did he want?" April asked both of them.

"They were looking for their friend but that's all they told us," Matt explained.

"We should go find out more," Jeremy suggested but April stopped him.

"I'll talk to him," she offered.

"We think he might be a werewolf," Matt whispered.

"It's not a full moon," she pointed out. "Even if he is I don't think he'll try anything in front of everyone. Besides he'll quicker talk to me than you two."

"Find out what he knows and don't go anywhere with him," Matt warned.

"Be careful," Jeremy told her.

She wasn't sure why she'd offer to go talk to the stranger. Or why she was trying to convince Jeremy and Matt to let her. It was as if she was being compelled towards the boy which she knew she wasn't because she had her vervain bracelet. Then again she knew that if she was being compelled that she wouldn't be aware of it. Whatever propelled her had to wait when she arrived at the table the boy was at and he looked up at her with an innocent look.

"You're waiting on someone?" April asked as she sat down by him. He didn't seem like a werewolf to her. She never trusted her instincts anymore since finding out about the supernatural.

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know."

"I'm April," she introduced.

"Liam."

"So why'd you come to Mystic Falls?"

"I came with some friends," he told her.

"How long will you be here?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know. It shouldn't be more than a week."

"That's a shame," she said while placing her hand over his, "I was hoping to see a lot of you."

Oh my God she was flirting. Why was she flirting? Yes she thought he was cute but she was being way too forward. She decided she was compelled after all.

"Well we could be here longer," Liam blushed.

"That's great. I mean who takes one week vacations?"

"We're not on vacation. We're looking for our friend."

"Is he on vacation?" she asked.

What was her obsession with vacation? He was probably thinking that she was getting weirder by the minute. She slowly removed her hands off of his after realizing it was still there. She wanted to go crawl under a rock more than anything in that moment. Why was she being so awkward with the guy?

"No he was kidnapped."

"That's terrible. Any ideas who took him?"

"We think it might be some vam…vacationers."

"Vacationers," she repeated slowly. She was certain he was about to say vampires then used her awkward vacation topic as a fail-safe. He was looking at her funny then with a curious look on his face. He seemed nervous about the slip up at first but quicker shook it off. Now it was as if he was studying her.

"Yea. I think I should get going," he said and started getting up but she grabbed his hand again.

"I know what you are," the words just slid right out of her mouth and Liam sat back down quickly. It was obvious he didn't think of her as an enemy but he couldn't be entirely sure. She could see the confusion in his eyes and he was silent for a little while.

"Are you a vampire?" he finally whispered the question and April started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I'm human. Can't you tell?"

"Well I've never met one of them before so I couldn't tell," he seemed embarrassed for some reason.

"The ones here are friendly enough if you don't get on the wrong side of them. In fact they can help you find your missing friend. So can I as a matter of fact."

"I'd like that," he smiled at her and for the first time in what seemed like forever April Young smiled and really meant it.

* * *

Stiles was left alone for some time after Victor left. He wandered around the basement and found that it had no weapons that could actually help him. He was cautious at first but then risked climbing up the staircase. The door at the end was locked and he lacked the strength to break it down but not for lack of trying. He knew that even if he did manage to break it down, the noise would draw Victor back and he couldn't outrun a werewolf. He returned to the basement beaten and decided to eat the food that Victor had brought for him.

He had nothing to do but sit and worry about everyone s=else and ponder what Victor had told him. It must be Scott that they were after. Stiles felt like an idiot for getting kidnapped even though he still couldn't recall what had happened in the first place. He was sure that everyone was out looking for him. Things even got so bad that he started hallucinating that Kira had come to rescue him. He found it odd that he would hallucinate Kira. Malia wouldn't be too happy about that.

"Stiles," she said and moved closer.

"Kira is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes it's me," she said. She was right in front of him.

"Help me get out of here," he urged

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the one that kidnapped you."

Stiles was speechless. He couldn't believe that was Kira, "I'm hallucinating." He had doubted that it was some illusion for a moment but now he was sure it had to be some dream. Why would Kira kidnap him? It just made no sense. Whatever drugs they were giving him was surely messing with his mind now. Maybe they had planned to send him mad all along so that whenever Scott and the others arrived he would be too far gone to be saved.

Kira pulled out her katana and stabbed him, "No this is very real."

"What are you doing?" someone yelled and ran towards them, "we need him alive."

"You need him alive, Modric, I don't," Kira said then walked away leaving Stiles bleeding.

* * *

Malia was excited that the information Scott received from Chris was accurate. She had doubted that all they had to do was bite a vampire for them to die but Tyler had confirmed it. Tyler had been very helpful to her and provided some useful information. He even helped her look for Stiles for a while and for that she was very grateful. She wondered what else she could learn to relay to Scott and the others

"What else can you tell me about vampires?" she asked him

"I don't know much," He told her but she knew he was lying.

"You're lying. I can hear your heartbeat remember?"

"Listen I'll help you find your friend but no more vampire talk,"

"We'll find him soon. We have an advantage over the vampires."

"We?" Tyler asked.

"My friends and I."

"You have a pack?"

"I'm not…well I guess we're a pack."

"How many of you?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Malia told him.

* * *

Caroline had thought that when Bonnie and Damon returned that everything would be okay if even for a little while. She hadn't expected how little the time frame would be. First Katherine had returned and now they were fleeing from the vampire hunter Alexander. Elena had managed to call for backup but Caroline was worried that it might not reach in time. Alexander was faster than a human should be and when it came down to it the hunters were still human. Yes they had advanced strength but it was still within human capabilities.

"Die!" Alexander shouted as he closed the gap between them.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and realized that he was no longer chasing them. Caroline and Elena both stopped and cautiously made their way back to see what had occurred. They saw that Alaric had tackled Alexander to the floor and separated him from his sword. Soon Damon and Stefan were at their side.

"You okay?" Damon asked Elena.

"We're fine," she assured him.

"Then let's send him back to hell," Stefan stated.

Alexander had kicked Alaric off of him and was rushing towards his sword. Stefan was swiftly and managed to land a punch on Alexander which sent him further away from the blade. Damon rushed and placed him in a headlock but that didn't last long. Alexander threw Damon forward and charged at Stefan who managed to block the attack. However, Alexander managed to overpower him and flung him at Damon who was now getting back up on his feet. Alexander then rushed towards his sword same time as Alaric but this time he managed to win the race. He grabbed the blade and slashed across Alaric's chest.

"He's

"He's stronger than your average hunter," Alaric informed them.

"Qetsiyah must have done something to him," Elena guessed.

Alexander was still focused on Alaric. They clashed again and this time Alaric was able to knock him backwards. Stefan and Damon pulled out stakes they had brought and plunged them into Alexander's hands. He cried out in agonizing pain which Caroline thought would never end. Luckily Alaric had surged forward and ripped Alexander's head from his body. Caroline heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

There was a throbbing pain in his stomach where Kira had run him through. The guy she called Modric had returned and bandaged him then the chains were used on him yet again. Modric assumed that Kira had released him the first time which meant that Victor hadn't told anyone what he'd done. Stiles wasn't too happy to see the werewolf when he returned.

"So you came back," Stiles noted.

"I told you we'd see each other again."

"What did you do to Kira?"

"Kira has been very helpful to us. We did nothing. She was the one that brought you to us."

"You're lying."

"I have no reason to lie. It's true we wanted to capture you but we weren't ready yet. When she brought you here we were forced to move things ahead of schedule."

"I thought I was just a bait to lure Scott out," Stiles wasn't suppose to say that last part out loud.

"Yes it's true that we wanted Scott McCall brought here but my objective was to capture you and study you for myself."

"Why would you want me? I'm nothing special."

"Everyone's special. We all have different abilities though some of us need a gentle nudge to access it."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles was convinced that his captor was going mad.

"Tell me, were you under the impression that you'd been drugged? I can assure you that we've used nothing on you."

That had gotten Stiles attention. He was convinced that they had been drugging him which would explain all the gaps in his memory and how his head felt. "Then how..."

"How is it you feel like you're going mad? Blank spaces in memory. You see Stiles you are special. You just need to look deep inside yourself to unlock your full potential."

* * *

Liz had told Stefan that she would try to arrange a meeting with the wolves but soon afterwards she remembered she didn't have any way of contacting them. The two girls who had sought her out called her corrupt and then stormed off. She didn't blame them either. She spent her career covering up vampire attacks. At first it was because she was on the council and secretly hunting down these vampires and killing them. Then it became about protecting Caroline and at some point she kept on doing it because she convinced herself it was the right thing to do.

She sighed and thought about a time when things were much simpler. She remembered Carol Lockwood whenever she thought of those days. She and Carol were the only humans on the council for a time and then Klaus had killed her. It still felt odd to Liz being the only living member of the previous council. Ever since the traveler spell, some interesting new members of the council had turned up. She remembered that she didn't tell Damon and the others about that group as yet. Her thoughts were distracted by a boy and girl who entered her office. The girl she recognized as one of the two who had visited her earlier.

"You again," Liz said as they entered.

"We don't want trouble. My name's Scott McCall."

"I'm glad you said that. The vampires want to have a meeting with you. There will be no violence."

"We're just supposed to believe that?" Lydia asked.

"Listen they don't have your friends but they're willing to help you look for your missing on," Liz told them.

"When do they want to meet?" Scott asked.

"They had some important business to take care of. The important thing was getting you to agree to meeting."

"We will," Scott promised.

"Do you have any leads on Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Even though you refused my help I still sent out a team to search the woods for anything out of the ordinary. It'll help if I had a description of your friend."

"Where to start?" Lydia asked.

* * *

After Alaric had made Alexander's head rolled they all managed to relax for a bit. Caroline had wanted to go check on Bonnie so Stefan offered to go along with her. Alaric had claimed Alexander's sword as his own and Damon and Elena stayed behind to help him get rid of the body. The last thing they needed was headless bodies being discovered in the forest. There was only so much you could blame on animal attacks.

"Where's Luke and Liv?" Caroline asked when they arrived at the crypt. Stefan wasn't even aware that Luke and Liv had been there.

"They just left. Did you guys take care of Alexander?"

"Yea although he was a little more powerful than expected," Stefan told her.

"Luke thinks Qetsiyah empowered him. She's protecting herself so we can't summon her," Bonnie explained.

"So we have to go through a battalion of vampire hunters to get to Qetsiyah?" Caroline asked.

"No only five, five super-powered hunters."

"How do we know that if we kill the five more won't just follow after?" Stefan asked.

"Qetsiyah's a powerful witch but even she can't bind that many hunters to her. Five hunters were initially created and five hunters protect her."

"Well one down, four to go."

"Actually no," Bonnie informed them, "Fighting four more hunters makes no sense. We have another option that would be less risky although still dangerous."

"What would that be?"

"We capture Katherine!" Bonnie said before she made her exit.

"You're mad at me," Stefan said as Caroline was about to leave as well.

"I'm not mad," she tried to hide it but he saw through the act.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For which part? Randomly kissing me after your brother died? Or avoiding me for three months afterwards?" There was anger in her voice now. Stefan attempted to say something in his defense but she was already gone.

* * *

"Why are we going after them?" Jackson asked.

"We're not, we're looking for Kira," Allison told him.

"Right, so we just happen to be heading towards the station and drop by to check on them."

"Exactly."

Jackson wasn't sure what Allison was up to. She and Scott had been moving strange around each other yet they barely said a word. He assumed that they would have a lot to talk about but they just refused to say anything. Every time Scott made the decision to leave Allison behind she wouldn't say a word. Now she was dragging him along to the station where Scott and Lydia was. If she had a problem with staying behind she should've just said something in the first place. When they arrived at the station Jackson saw someone standing out there and recognized the bloodsucker immediately.

"Well if isn't the pesky mutt. How's your wound?" He was the vampire that Jackson had fought in the forest.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"He's one of the vampires that attacked me and Scott," Jackson told her.

"No hard feelings," Enzo said, "besides you have bigger problems to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked but he just turned around and entered the station.

Allison followed him at once but Jackson was hesitant. Allison reminded him that it was a public place and so they followed him as he lead them to the sheriff's office.

"Enzo," the sheriff recognized him at once.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked them

"It doesn't matter," Enzo interrupted.

"Why are you here?" the sheriff seemed annoyed by his presence.

"I'm here to point out a simple problem that everyone in this town seems to have forgotten."

"And what's that?" Lydia asked.

"Tonight's a full moon," he said looking out the window and the outline of the moon as the sun began setting.


	3. The Full Moon

Liz stood over the crime scene with Alaric by her side.

"Look's fresh. No longer than an hour ago," Liz told him.

"They were ripped to shreds," Alaric observed

"What did this?"

"I'd say a werewolf," he said looking at the moon.

"Doesn't it seem a bit earlier?" Liz asked.

"Yesterday I'd say it would be impossible."

"You don't think it's the kids do you?" Liz asked worried.

"We need to be careful. We have no idea what these teen wolves are capable of."

* * *

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

He knew that she looked like Kira but he wasn't entirely convinced it was her. She had to be possessed or something.

"How's the wound?" she asked.

Stiles felt a twinge of pain as she mentioned it. The old man, Victor had patched up his wound. He found it odd since they were keeping him prisoner. He realized they wanted him alive otherwise he would've been left to bleed to death.

"What did you do to Kira?"

"Kira's still in here. I could get rid of her any time I want but I need her."

"Why do you need her?"

"She isn't aware of what's happening when I'm in control but I can see and hear everything when she is."

"When did you possess Kira?"

"I've been here a while now," was all she told him.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

"There's a full moon tonight. Wandering outside would be dangerous."

"Ugh," Malia complained clutching her head.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked concerned.

"The full moon," she told him and he finally noticed it in the sky. "You have to get out of here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll find my friends. Hurry!"

* * *

"Are we hunting for werewolves?" Elena asked Damon as they strolled through the forest.

"Of course we are," he answered.

"Damon their bite can kill us!"

"Relax. The moon isn't high enough yet."

"This is a bad idea," Elena sighed.

"It's a great idea Elena. We don't know what the wolves look like so we're fighting blind. This way we get a fighting chance if we see them when they're human.

"You honestly think…" Elena's words were drowned out by the howling of a wolf.

"That's impossible," Damon said as the wolf howled again.

"We need to leave," Elena grabbed his hand.

They used their enhanced speed to rush out of the forest in order to escape the wolves. They were almost at the Salvatore home when a wolf blocked their path.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"Don't move until I tell you too," he warned her.

The wolf was had silver fur but it didn't seem menacing. It slowly approached them and Damon and Elena were tensed. They expected the wolf to attack but it didn't. Instead the wolf sniffed them both then sped away into the forest.

* * *

"The moon's almost at its apex," Jackson observed.

"It's okay I can control myself," Scott told him.

"Tell that to your claws."

Scott looked at his hands and noticed that his claws were out. He hadn't even realized it until Jackson pointed it out. He felt a weird surge in his body. He was feeling more powerful than usual. Something about the town was making him feel different. His train of thought was interrupted by Jackson.

"My head!" he cried out.

"Scott!" Liam cried out as he and Malia rushed up to them.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Her claws were out and so were her werewolf teeth.

"We're changing," Scott stated as he looked at the moon.

Suddenly they were all stricken with pain. The yelled in pain and soon it turned to howls. It felt like their bones were breaking and they all struggled. The pain was excruciating but it didn't last very long.

They quickly realized that they weren't standing on two legs anymore; they were on four. The moonlight shined on the forest revealing four large wolves.

* * *

"That's all he told me," April related to Alaric all what she and Liam had discussed.

Alaric came to the Grill to check up on them. Jeremy and Matt were preparing themselves in case they had to fight. Jeremy tried to keep Matt from doing it but he insisted.

"Thanks April. I'd offer to take you home but we're not sure how many wolves are roaming out there. Here's the safest place you can be."

April just nodded and Alaric went to look outside. He heard howling and his keen sense of hearing allowed him to realize that it came from at least 7 different wolves. Group howling was harder to determine. He looked at Jeremy and Matt who had readied their weapons. He knew he had to protect them no matter what.

* * *

"We need to find Sheriff Forbes," Stefan told Caroline as they entered the station.

They quickly hurried to her office but instead of finding Liz they found Allison &amp; Lydia sitting in her office.

"Hi. Where's my mom?" Caroline asked.

"Your mom's the sheriff?" Lydia asked.

"Yea."

"She left a while ago."

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm Lydia and this is my friend Allison."

"I'm Caroline and this is Stefan," she held out her hand to Allison who just watched it.

"I know what you are," Allison told them.

"Allison!" Lydia whispered.

"They're vampires Lydia. For all we know they're the ones that kidnapped Stiles.

"We didn't kidnap anybody and we're not looking for a fight," Stefan tried to assure them.

"Are you werewolves?" Caroline asked.

"No they're human," Stefan answered.

Lydia was about to say something but Allison looked at her and she remained quiet.

"Tell the sheriff we're looking for her," Stefan said and he and Caroline left the office.

"How did you know they were vampires?" Lydia asked Allison.

"Their aura,"

"I'm sorry…what?"

"I've been able to see auras. Not individually just groups. Humans have different auras compared to vampires and werewolves."

"When did you start seeing auras?"

"Ever since I came back," Allison told her.

* * *

Katherine was holed up in an old abandoned building. She decided to wait out the full moon in there then continue her plans in the morning.

"You must be Katherine," a female said surprising Katherine.

She hadn't sensed anyone coming. Even now that the woman stood in front of her, she couldn't sense anything. It was almost as if the woman wasn't alive. The woman had long flowing red hair and a beautiful face.

"What are you?" Katherine asked.

"I'm here to help," the woman smiled at the question.

"I don't need help."

"Oh not with your little mission, I'm here to help you get what you've always wanted."

"And what would that be?"

"My name is Victoria." She introduced.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Your survival skills are very impressive," Victoria ignored her question, "You escaped the clutches of death and now you can't be killed like a regular vampire but I know your weakness."

Victoria was walking closer to Katherine as she spoke and finished when she stood directly in front of her. Victoria leaned in and whispered in Katherine's ears.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked slightly scared.

"I told you, I'm Victoria."

* * *

"The sheriff was kind enough to tell me where they went," Peter told Kate when she returned.

"Where are they?"

"Well if you hadn't bailed on me then you'd know."

"You're gonna be like that?" she asked annoyed.

"You can follow me if you like," Peter told her.

"I have no problem in killing you," Kate told him.

"Do you think you can stand a chance against them without me?" Peter asked.

"I know I can," she answered.

"Then why come after me? Why not go after them yourself?" he asked but she didn't answer. "You're using me for something."

"Like you're not using me? Let's just go to Mystic Falls. You'll see why I need you when we get there."

* * *

Scott, Jackson, Malia and Liam stood in wolf form in the forest.

"We're wolves?" Liam asked.

The others weren't sure how they heard him. They were all wolves yet they could talk to each other.

"How is this even possible?" Jackson asked.

"I thought only I could shift," Malia said.

"You don't look like a coyote," Scott said while looking at her.

She looked more like a wolf than a coyote and her fur was sandy brown.

"What's that smell?" Liam asked venturing away from the group.

"Liam wait!" Scott yelled.

Liam didn't take him on. He ran towards the scent with Malia and Jackson following. Scott wasn't sure what the smell was but it was overwhelming. He soon realized it wasn't the smell that was driving them but rather a feeling.

As he raced behind them he felt his consciousness slipping more and more until he was sure. It wasn't the smell, it was the urge; the urge to kill. They smelled humans and vampires but it was hard to distinguish one from the other. He felt his sense of reasoning faded as he was slowly giving in to the hungry desire to kill.

* * *

"You again?" Liz said as Enzo approached her.

"I heard about the wolf killings so I came to help," he told her.

"How did you? It's not public information."

"Alaric told me."

"I don't trust you," Liz said bluntly and Enzo just smiled. "The victims were ripped to shreds."

"Done for the fun of the kill," Enzo observed.

"They kill for fun?" Liz asked.

"Normal werewolves don't. They lose control and attack randomly. The wolves that did this were in control."

"When did you become a werewolf expert?"

"I picked up a few things these past few months. There's a sexy professor at Whitmore."

"So you think it's those kids who came?" Liz asked ignoring his previous statement.

"If it was those kids then we have a serious problem.

* * *

"We have to go help them," Bonnie told Damon when he got off the phone with Alaric.

They were in the Salvatore home with Elena. Stefan and Caroline hadn't returned from the station as yet.

"Relax, they're fine," Damon told her.

"We have to make sure Jeremy and Matt are safe," Elena said.

"Alaric's with them, we have nothing to worry about."

"Alaric may be an Original but there's only one of him," Bonnie reminded him.

"How does that work anyway?" Damon asked.

"Don't change the topic."

"As an Original, Esther tied his life to Elena's. So what is his life tied to now?"

"Damon," Bonnie sighed but Elena was interested too.

"Yea how does work Bonnie?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm guessing now that he's not tied to Elena the white oak stake is the only thing that can kill him."

"If we go and werewolves attack then one bite and it's curtains for me and Elena. Alaric on the other hand can survive, he already did once today."

"A werewolf attacked him in the day?" Elena asked and Damon realized he had slipped up.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to worry," Damon said.

"We? Who's we?" Bonnie asked.

"Does Stefan know too?"

"You have some explaining to do?" Bonnie added.

"It's no big deal. A group of teen wolves came in Mystic Falls and they can shift partially without the full moon."

"Werewolves that can kill us at anytime is no big deal?" Elena asked in astonishment.

"We're taking care of it," Damon tried to assure her.

"Who else knows?" Bonnie asked.

"Besides me, there's Stefan, Alaric, Enzo and well Caroline."

"You told Caroline but not us?" Elena asked him.

"Don't look at me, Stefan's the one who told her."

"Why would Stefan tell Caroline but not us?"

"You haven't notice the little flirty thing going on between them?"

"What!"

"I'm taking that as a no."

* * *

Scott raced behind the others but they were faster than him for some reason. He tried calling out to them but he wasn't sure they heard. They were completely overwhelmed with their urges.

As Scott raced through the forest he felt himself slowly resisting the urge. He was beginning to think clear again. He wondered if it was happening to the others as well. When he finally caught up to them, he realized otherwise.

There was a group of innocent people that were ripped apart. Liam, Malia &amp; Jackson had blood all over their fur. When they noticed Scott, they all ran further into the forest.

* * *

Kira had left Stiles a while before and now Victor strolled in.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Stiles asked.

"I told you Stiles, I need you."

"You keep saying I'm special, how am I special?"

"You ever wondered how your life would change if you got the bite?" Victor asked but Stiles remained silent. "It would kill you, you know."

"I know not everyone can survive the bite," Stiles said out loud though he didn't mean to.

"But do you know why you won't survive?"

"You think I'm weak?" Stiles guessed.

"Poor child, you know nothing about your mother."

* * *

Kira was wandering around the streets. Her head felt weird and she so unsure of what was happening. She didn't remember anything for the past few hours. She had blacked out once again. It had been happening frequently

She heard voices nearby and walked towards it. She saw two women walking down the empty streets; a brunette and a redhead. The brunette looked familiar to here. It was only when she heard the voice that the memory resurfaced.

The brunette had approached her asking for something then everything went black. Kira strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't. She decided to approach them but as she neared the brunette grabbed the other's hand and they just vanished.

Kira looked around in shock and wondered where they had gone. She wasn't aware that both of them were standing on a rooftop nearby looking at her.

"Who is she?" Victoria asked Katherine as Kira stumbled down the street.

"A spy," Katherine answered.

"Why did we hide then?"

"No more questions until you answer mine," Katherine demanded.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

* * *

"We're leaving?" Jeremy asked Alaric in shock.

"We're going to meet up with Elena and the others," Alaric told him.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous to leave."

"All the wolves are focused in the forest. We should be safe."

"We have to get April home first."

"I know."

"How many wolves are there?" Matt asked.

"We don't know for sure but there was at least 7 howling."

"How did we not notice 7 werewolves in town?" Jeremy asked.

"We did, you didn't."

* * *

The rest of the night followed even more casualties. Scott after a few hours finally managed to subdue Malia, Jackson &amp; Liam right before the sun came up causing all of them to revert to their human state.

"We still have our clothes?" Malia asked.

"Seems like our fur grew over them," Jackson observed.

"That's strange," Scott noted.

"You rather us be naked?" Liam asked.

"Do you guys remember anything from last night?" Scott asked and they all bowed their heads.

"Parts. Thanks for stopping us," Jackson told him.

"We can't tell anyone," Malia stated.

"I know. If the sheriff finds out then they might not help us find Stiles," Scott agreed.

"That's the least of our worries," Jackson pointed out, "If the deem us a threat they'll try to kill us."

"Let's just find the others," Liam suggested.

"No! We have to find the bodies." Scott stated.

* * *

Caroline was awoken by knocking on her door. She was surprised to see Tyler standing outside it.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" she asked and he was silent at first.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said finally so she let him in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Choosing to go after Klaus instead of staying with you was a terrible mistake," he said bluntly.

"Tyler…" Caroline was interrupted by Tyler.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't expect you to just forgive but I want you to know that I'll wait however long it takes."

Caroline was speechless. She wasn't used to not knowing what to say. It didn't help when Tyler kissed her on her cheek. He didn't give her a chance to reply and left as quickly as he came.

* * *

Elena &amp; Matt went to the sheriff office. Elena needed to find out more about the werewolves. Luckily only the sheriff was on vervain so she could compel anyone else in the building. She was rifling through files with Matt when Kira entered the office.

"I'm sorry I'm looking for the sheriff," she said.

She didn't seem to notice the guilty expressions on their faces.

"The sheriff's not here right now," Elena told her.

"You changed your hair?" Kira asked which confused Elena.

"Do I know you?"

"We met yesterday and you asked if I brought what you asked for."

"This is the first time I met you," Elena told her.

"I saw you again later with the redhead woman," Kira persisted. "Everything's a bit blurry but I remember meeting you."

"You must have me confused with someone else," Elena told her.

Elena hadn't had anyone mistake Katherine for her in a long time. She had thought that with Katherine dead, this phase of her life was over. It brought back memories of when Katherine first came back to Mystic Falls.

"Then you must have a twin. I'm sorry she looked just like you. Almost like a…"

"Doppelganger"

* * *

"I was worried about you last night," Bonnie told Jeremy.

"I'm worried about you. You're practicing magic again. You know what a toll that takes on you."

"That's why I have Luke &amp; Liv helping me. I'll be fine."

"I don't trust them and you shouldn't either."

"We need their help to talk to Qetsiyah. I mean is not like we could just ask Katherine."

"Why can't you? Couldn't you do a spell to make her confess?"

"We have no idea if that would work. You saw her, she's more powerful then when she died."

"I don't want to see you get hurt. How many times do I have to lose you?"

Bonnie kissed him then said, "I'll be okay I promise."

"No more secrets. If you're life is in danger I want to know. Let me protect you."

"That's sweet Jeremy but I can take care of myself. I'll tell you everything," she kissed him again then got up.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"I have to go meet Luke &amp; Liv to prepare for the spell. I'll call you later."

* * *

"We found traces of blood here but no bodies. Seven people went missing last night during the full moon," Liz explained to Stefan as they stood in the forest.

"It had to be the wolves," Stefan surmised.

"Why would they come ask for our help then kill people?"

"They probably didn't do it willingly. Werewolves lose control under a full moon."

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mayor was murdered again. There hasn't been a new interim because the town was peaceful for the first time in years. The Council decided to leave things in my hand. Now all of you come back in town and there's 7 people missing."

"The Council doesn't know about us," Stefan told her.

"Not yet. A lot has changed Stefan. There's new council members especially one from the Fell family that is hell bent on killing every vampire he meets."

"Who is he?"

"Victor Fell."

* * *

In an old abandoned area stood a group of travelers. There weren't many of them; only fifteen were present. A man, with whitish blond hair, stood away from the others and he spoke.

"Markos is dead yet again," he told the other travelers.

"We need to resurrect him," one of the travelers suggested.

"Absolutely not," a blonde traveler stated.

"Why not Josephine?"

"You idiot even if we wanted to resurrect him we couldn't. The other side is gone."

"Then we can resurrect him from…"

"Are you crazy?" Josephine asked. "I am not risking my life to bring back Markos so that he can be killed again by those vampires."

"So what should we do Josephine?"

"Continue our mission of ridding the world of spirit magic."

"No!" the one who stood away from the others said.

"That's what we stand for Klein. At least it was."

"It's been 500 years since we've walked the earth Josephine," Klein reminded her. "These young travelers have strayed away from our mission which I never believed in anyway."

"You were Markos' most loyal servant," Josephine told him.

"I was loyal to Markos but not to our cause."

"So we should make a new cause?"

"Mystic Falls is beaming with supernatural energy. The power we can harness her is unbelievable. Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, they've all been here, even Originals. With this kind of power we could do almost anything."

"These youthful travelers can't harness supernatural energy like we can."

"Which is exactly why we need Macbeth."

"You're crazy," Josephine said somewhat scared.

"Who's Macbeth?" one of the other travelers asked.

"He's the most dangerous Traveler you'll ever meet," Josephine told him.

* * *

"Scott," Kira said as she entered their motel room.

"I missed you," Scott said and began kissing her.

"We need to talk," Kira told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I've been feeling weird," she started to explain.

"It's the town. Don't worry we'll find Stiles and be out of here in no time."

Scott resumed kissing her neck. Kira enjoyed it but she really wanted to explain to Scott about her blackouts and the girl she met who claimed to have a twin.

"Listen Scott I've been having…"

"Scott!" Allison shouted interrupting what Kira was about to say. Kira had left the door to the room open.

"What's wrong?"

"Jackson &amp; Liam want you to meet them. They think they found Stiles.

* * *

Elena caught up with Stefan and Liz.

"Sheriff Forbes I need you to find someone for me," she told Liz while completely ignoring Stefan.

"Who's gone missing now?"

"No one's missing. A girl came up to me today saying she met me before and that she saw me with a redhead woman. It had to be Katherine."

"You want her to look for Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I need you to find the redhead woman. She can lead us to Katherine. I have the name of the street she was on so maybe you can look at security footage in the area."

"I'd love to help Elena but this woman is probably supernatural," Liz pointed out.

"Carry Stefan with you. Maybe he can ask Caroline to go too."

* * *

Damon &amp; Alaric sat in the Grill drinking.

"How come you called me?" Damon asked.

"I needed a drinking buddy."

"You've been avoiding me ever since I came back," Damon told him.

"I haven't."

"It's ok Ric I know you cried for me but I'm back now."

"I didn't cry for you Damon," Alaric said.

"I understand if you want to lie about it."

"I'm not lying Damon. I didn't cry, I didn't mourn your death. You were gone and I just didn't care. Part of me was glad you were gone. Now you're back and I…"

"You feel guilty," Damon finished.

"Yea."

"You two ladies having a moment," a blond woman said. She had sit down next to them while they were talking. They didn't even notice her.

"Who the hell are you?" Alaric asked.

"I'm new here."

"Well go away before you piss me off. You wouldn't like to see me when I'm pissed," Damon told her.

"Yea he can be a dick when he's pissed."

"Should I be scared because you're a vampire?" she asked which surprised them.

"Who are you?" Alaric asked again.

"I'm a hunter. Don't worry I don't hunt your kind, only werewolves."

"You're here for the pack of teens?" Damon asked.

"I think we can be of use to each other."

"Anything that will get those wolves out of our lives," Damon stated.

"I'll be in touch," she said then got up to leave.

"You got a name?" Alaric asked

"Kate Argent."

* * *

Stiles didn't know how many days had gone by. Last night he had blacked out around midnight and now he awoken dazed. He looked at his feet and couldn't believe his eyes. The chains that bound his feet were broken. The ones on his hands were destroyed also. He scrambled to his feet and stayed still.

Everything was silent. He decided that it was now or never to escape. He cautiously walked up the stairway that everyone used to visit him. He saw that he was in a cabin but he didn't take time to notice anything else. He ran out the door and saw that he was in the forest. He didn't know which way he was going but he knew that he was going to run until his feet would no longer let him. He was finally free!"

* * *

Peter stood outside the Grill waiting on Kate. She had told him that she was going to pose as a werewolf hunter and that it wasn't a good idea for her to be with a werewolf unless he wanted her to rip his insides out.

"You must be Peter Hale," a woman told him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine. I've heard a lot about you. You made a lot of enemies."

"I have but they're all dead, well most of them anyway."

"I know. They were trying desperately to come back to life just so they could get a chance to kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd lose the Argent. They wouldn't be too happy to see you with a hunter."

"Who's they?"

"The ones who matter," she smiled.

"What game are you playing?"

"A very confusing one. I'm playing on all the sides I can to ensure my survival."

"That's stupid. If you're playing all sides then one will notice you're a traitor."

"Not if they're all busy trying to kill each other. I'll be their most helpful ally."

* * *

"Doing the spell is dangerous," Luke told Bonnie.

"We have to get to Qetsiyah," Bonnie reminded him.

"Are you forgetting a hunter attacked us?" Liv asked.

"We'll get Alaric to be here the next time we do the spell. He's indestructible so he'll be able to take care of any hunter that comes our way."

"What if one of us dies in the process? He can't protect all of us," Luke told her.

"We can't risk it," Liv told her.

"Katherine will kill us all if she has to."

"Katherine is the solution," Luke said.

"How?"

"Who better to tell us where Katherine was than Katherine herself?"

"She's not going to talk willingly."

"Which is why we'll use a spell," Luke said.

"We can't do that spell Luke," Liv told her.

"It's not that complex Liv."

"That's not the problem. The spell you're talking about requires four witches. We only have three."

"Where are we going to find another witch?"

* * *

"How was the full moon?" Tyler asked Malia. She had called him and told him to meet her.

"It was terrible. I killed people," Malia told him.

"It's okay. I remember when I first turned. It felt like I lost myself. I wanted to kill everything in front of me."

"Did you?" Malia asked.

"No I didn't but not everyone's that lucky."

"I'm a killer," Malia told him.

"No you're not. You weren't in control."

"That's still a part of me. It's this town. This town is bringing out the worst in us."

"So you don't lose control in your home?"

"Yea but not like this. Here was worst."

"This Beacon Hills doesn't sound half bad."

"Yea maybe you should visit."

"I think I will."

* * *

"I walked in on Scott and Kira," Allison told Lydia.

"You notice how Kira's barely been with us since we got here," Lydia told Allison.

"Lydia focus, I walked in on them…"

"Were they having sex?"

"No but he was kissing her."

"So now you're jealous?"

"I thought I could deal with them being together but I can't. I want Scott."

"This is not going to end well," Lydia told her.

"It doesn't have to get messy. Wait you said she's barely been with us. We should follow her and see where she's going."

"This is a bad idea."

"She's been venturing off on her own in a town we've never been in before. She's hiding something. We just have to figure out what."

* * *

"This is the place," Liam told Scott as they approached an old abandoned shack.

"This is Stiles' scent," Scott recognized.

"This place was hard to find," Jackson stated.

"What are we waiting for?" Liam asked.

"We don't know who's inside," Scott told him.

"I can't smell anything inside there," Jackson told Scott.

Suddenly hey all felt a sharp pain in their heads and fell to the ground crying out in agony. Scott looked up and saw a man with whitish blond hair holding out his hands towards him.

"Hello Alpha," he said.

* * *

Stefan had called Elena and Damon and told them to come to the Salvatore home immediately. When they arrived he led them to the cellar.

"What's going on?" Damon asked to break the awkward tension between Elena and Stefan.

"Elena asked Sheriff Forbes to find someone," Stefan explained.

"Who is she?"

"A girl who knows Katherine," Elena told him.

"We found her," Stefan said opening the door f\revealing Victoria bound to a chair.

"She's human?" Elena asked.

"As far as I can tell."

"Where's Katherine?" Damon asked trying to compel her.

"You're little mind tricks won't work on me," Victoria told him.

"Compulsion doesn't work and she's not on vervain," Stefan explained.

"How do you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked but didn't need an answer when she saw the blood at the side of Victoria's neck.

"Looks like you were thorough," Damon observed.

"I had to make sure," he told Damon then turned to Elena. "We're going to have to torture her so maybe you should wait outside."

"I'm staying," Elena said defiantly.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Damon asked.

"Yea are you sure you won't be scared little girl?" Victoria taunted.

"If she can lead us to Katherine then we have to do whatever it takes," Elena stated.

"You're not as weak as Katherine said you were," Victoria continued taunting.

"Where is Katherine?" Damon asked once more.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Victoria stated bluntly.

"Well then let's get started," Stefan stated as Elena closed the cellar door.

"Bring it on!" Victoria laughed as she stared defiantly at Elena, Damon &amp; Stefan.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews I hope you're enjoying the story. I appreciate the reviews, tell me what you love/hate about the story and general comments. Reviews encourage me to continue. Thanks**


	4. Hunting

"You ready to talk yet?" Stefan asked Victoria.

She was covered in blood. Stefan kept cutting her then feeding her his blood so she'd heal.

"You have to do better than that" Victoria laughed.

"It's like she's not feeling anything," Elena whispered to Damon.

"No she's feeling," Stefan said then plunged his hand into her chest, "aren't you?"

Victoria yelled in pain. It was agonizing.

"That's enough Stefan," Elena told him but Stefan's hand remained in place. He began twisting it a little causing Victoria to scream even louder. Elena had to turn away."

"Get her out of here," Stefan told Damon.

"She should stay," Victoria suggested then spit blood out her mouth.

"Get her out now!"

"She's gonna want to hear this," Victoria said in a singsong voice.

"Hear what?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to tell you everything you want to know about Katerina Petrova."

"What's the catch?" Damon asked.

"It's very simple. I want you to kill me when I'm done."

"Why do you want to die?" Elena asked.

"My blood is in her system," Stefan reminded her, "She wants to become a vampire.

* * *

"Why so glum Donovan?" Tyler asked Matt as they sat in the Grill.

"I was useless last night, Matt told him.

"Nothing happened last night," Tyler reminded him."

"I know but if something did then I would have been useless. Just another helpless human."

"Is this why you wanted to turn? You want to become a vampire so you can help out?"

"I want to be able to protect myself in this town. Elena can, Caroline too, even Jeremy. I'm the only useless one, the human."

"Are you forgetting I'm human too?"

"Yea but you were a hybrid. I've never been anything."

"Turning into a vampire isn't the answer. Why would you want that? The bloodlust alone is a turnoff."

"Elena &amp; Caroline seem to manage just fine."

"Not everyone can control the bloodlust. If you go out of control then Damon will kill you. Is that really how you want to go?"

"I'm never going to have a normal death in this town anyway. None of us are," Matt stated.

"Let's assume I was okay with this, who would you get to turn you?"

"That won't be hard. If I get injured then Caroline or Elena will rush to help me."

"Are you listening to yourself? Don't you know what that would do to them? They save your life then you wind up turning into a vampire."

"I have to do something," Matt said angrily then pound the table.

"When did you become so angry?" Tyler asked shocked.

* * *

"Where is Kira?" Allison asked Lydia frantically.

"She went out…"

"You let her leave?" Allison interrupted.

"With Malia," Lydia finished.

"So we're trusting Malia with this?" Allison asked.

"No Allison, there's no we. We're not stalking Kira."

"We don't have to stalk her. We just have to spend the entire day with her."

"Why are we doing that?"

"I think it's time I got to know Kira."

"You're planning on stealing her boyfriend."

"I only want what's mine."

* * *

"I should be doing the spell," Bonnie stated. She was walking into Whitmore College with Caroline and Alaric.

"You said it yourself that you need a fourth witch," Alaric told her.

"Luke &amp; Liv said they were working on that."

"Right so we're here to do research," Caroline stated.

"Since when do you like research?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't but I always don't want my friend who just came back from the dead risking her life."

"I'm not risking my life. Luke said it's a simple spell," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yea we don't trust Luke. Plus Katherine's all powered up so I'm sure it'll take a lot to get her to talk."

"We might not find anything here," Bonnie told her.

"We still have to try,"

* * *

"What do you want?" Scott asked Klein.

"I'm here to help you find your friend."

"You attacked us!" Liam yelled.

"I wasn't sure who you were."

"You called me Alpha," Scott reminded him.

"I knew what you are. I assumed you were with Victor."

"Who's Victor?"

"He's an old friend of mine. We go way back."

"Where's Stiles?"

"He's not here."

Jackson attacked Klein then but Klein was prepared. He used telekinesis to fling Jackson against a tree.

"Jackson what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Everything he said was lies," Jackson said while getting up.

"Listening to my heartbeat, clever wolf. If only your Alpha was that smart," Klein laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a traveler who needs the blood of an alpha for my spell. You're my willing donor."

* * *

Enzo was searching through the forest when he stumbled across a vampire.

"Help!" the vampire pleaded.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fred. A werewolf bit me," he said while cringing in between.

"That's a nasty sight," Enzo said looking at the bite mark on his neck.

"Can you help me?" Fred asked desperately.

"Who was the wolf that bit you?"

"It was a girl. I heard her tell her friend her name was Malia."

"You were following them?"

"I was hungry?"

"How did you know it was safe to come to Mystic Falls?"

"I didn't."

"Who was her friend?"

Fred began coughing uncontrollably then. He tried to speak but no sound came out and finally his skin began desiccating until he was dead.

"Just my luck."

* * *

Derek, Erica, Isaac &amp; Boyd were still journeying although Derek still wasn't aware of the destination. Finally he grabbed Erica's hand to stop her

"That's it. No more walking until I know where we're going."

"I can't tell you," Erica said while breaking free from his grasp.

"You expect to just show up from the dead and expect us to follow you wherever you want to go?" Derek asked.

"It's in everyone's best interest if we keep going forward," Boyd stated.

"Why the hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"We should be helping the others look for Stiles," Derek told her.

"Listen you need to hear the story of our ancestors before you go into Mystic Falls."

"Our ancestors?" Derek asked.

"We're all wolves, all part of the same family. Now let's keep moving."

* * *

Stiles had ran until he fell to the ground unconscious. After a few hours he was awoken by the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Victor standing in front of him.

"No!" he shouted though he didn't mean to. He assumed that he was brought back into captivity but soon noticed the trees nearby.

"You're a long way out aren't you," Victor commented.

"I'm not going back so you might as well just kill me," Stiles declared.

"I see you've lost your will. I was afraid this would happen."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Stiles yelled in a fit of rage.

"Your mind is very powerful but also fragile at the same time. The more powerful you become the greater the risk of losing yourself in the process."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked still angry.

"I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. Then you're free to do whatever you want."

* * *

"Where did Katherine go when she died?" Elena asked.

"Hell."

"How the hell did she crawl out of hell?" Damon asked.

"Your little witch friend has been messing with life and death more times than she should," Victoria laughed.

"Can anyone really come back from hell?" Elena asked.

"Not everyone can. The journey itself is excruciating. Only a true survivor like Katherine could manage it."

"So basically anyone who came out would be hard to kill?" Damon asked.

"They go through unimaginable pain when escaping. You wont be able to kill them by conventional means."

"How do you know so much?" Elena inquired.

"Where do you think I came from?" Victoria countered.

"You called her Katerina, why?" Stefan finally asked his first question.

"I like that name better."

"What's Katherine up to?" Damon asked.

"Hard to say," Victoria mused.

"You said you'd answer our questions," Stefan reminded her.

"Can't answer questions you don't know the answer to," Victoria pointed out.

"How do we kill Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Don't know that either."

"You're helping Katherine but you don't know how to kill her? What if she backstabs you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm helping Katherine to find out how to kill her," Victoria corrected.

"And how's that going?" Damon asked.

"It was going well till your brother and that blond bitch found me."

Stefan used his speed to quickly reach in front of her and bit her.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed in shock.

"She's knows more. We just have to get it out of her," Stefan told them.

"We need to talk," Damon said grabbing Stefan and pulled him out of the room.

"You gonna stay and keep me company?" Victoria smiled.

"You wish," Elena said then exited the room and locked the door.

* * *

"What are you doing to me?" Scott asked while struggling.

Klein had him pinned against the tree while Jackson and Liam lay unconscious on the ground.

"Don't worry I just need a little," Klein stuck a needle in Scott's neck and began extracting blood.

"What are you going to do?"

"I told you I need it for a spell. There all done."

Klein removed the needle from Scott and he fell to the floor.

"Where is Stiles?" Scott growled but Klein just laughed.

"I'd hurry up and find him. You don't know half the things that go bump in the night."

* * *

"Malia. That's the girl Tyler's been hanging out with," Jeremy told Enzo and Alaric.

Enzo had just finished relating his encounter with Fred in the woods.

"Well it's safe to assume that she knows their bite can kill vampires," Enzo stated.

"Not necessarily, they saw me get bite."

"But they don't know you're still alive."

"We need to meet with these kids…quick."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I'm trying to get answers from here," Stefan stated calmly.

"What the hell happened to you when I was gone?"

"Dead, you were dead and I had to deal with that."

"Elena said you disappeared for weeks with no explanation."

"I needed time to clear my head."

"That doesn't explain the violent Stefan who's having fun in torturing women."

"I'm fine, you should worry about Elena. What's her deal anyway?" Stefan asked.

"You and Blondie."

"There's nothing going on between me and Caroline."

"Yea well you should tell Elena that," Damon told him.

"Or maybe you should wonder why your girlfriend's jealous of me and Caroline."

"Don't be a dick, Stefan."

"Stay out my business, Damon."

* * *

"Okay so there are tons of books here that are of no help," Caroline sighed.

"What did you find so far?"

"A bunch of different places that all sound like hell but have different names."

"Maybe she did go to hell," Bonnie said.

"We still have no idea of how to kill her or how to send her back," Caroline complained.

"Which is why we need to contact Qetsiyah," Bonnie told her.

"Let's just look some more okay? If we don't find anything then you can go do your spell."

* * *

"I figured we could all use a day off, just us girls," Allison told the others as she, Lydia, Kira &amp; Malia walked through Mystic Falls.

"What's with the sudden need to bond?" Malia asked.

"Well I figured since I barely know you and Kira that we should spend some time together."

"Sounds like fun," Kira said with a sheepish smile.

"We've been walking for an hour and there is no spa here," Lydia complained.

"Well here doesn't actually look like a tourist spot," Malia pointed out.

"So vampires don't need pedicures?" Lydia asked.

"Shouldn't we be helping Scott and the others?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Why the sudden need to help? It's not like you've been helping since we got here," Allison said.

"What's with the tone?" Malia asked.

"Allison!" Lydia said sharply

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"You've been sneaking around ever since we got here. Where've you been Kira?"

"I've been helping to look for Stiles."

"Why would you go off searching for Stiles in a town filled with vampires?"

"We haven't actually seen any vampires," Kira told her.

"Actually I did," Malia said then.

"So have me and Lydia."

"I don't know where you're going with his but Kira can protect herself," Malia defended .

"She's hiding something," Allison accused.

"Maybe she's just trying to get away from you. You just pop back from the dead and now you're trying to steal Scott from her," Malia countered with her own accusation.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Josephine asked when Klein returned.

"Of course I did," he said holding up the blood to show her.

"How do you plan on getting the blood of an Original?" Josephine asked.

"Alaric Saltzman. He was turned by Esther using the same spell she turned her children with. His blood will work fine."

"That doesn't answer my question," Josephine told him.

"We single him out and attack him as a group," Klein explained.

"He's always with someone else. You won't be able to get him alone."

"We'll get him. All we need is to give him the right motivation."

* * *

Elena stood some distance away from the Salvatore house. She needed to get away from the house. She had heard Damon and Stefan arguing so she kept going until she no longer heard their voices. The next voice she heard came as a surprise to her.

"Hello Elena."

"Katherine!"

"It's not safe to walk outside without a Salvatore on your arm," Katherine told her.

"I'm not afraid of you," Elena said firmly.

"Look who's gotten in over her head," Katherine teased.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see my doppelganger. I see you've recovered from my little parting gift."

"Your final plan failed."

"I'm back from the dead. That no longer counts as my final plan."

"What do you want?" Elena asked again.

"I'm here to help."

"We don't need your help."

"Really? So you have the werewolf problem under control."

"They're only here because their friend is missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Always quick to make me the villain."

"That's because you're so good at it."

"You'll come begging for my help sooner than you think Elena," Katherine said then turned to walk away.

"I doubt that. We have pretty much everything we need thanks to Victoria," Elena said stopping Katherine right in her tracks.

"What did you do?"

* * *

Bonnie left Caroline to go get them something to drink. Caroline was flipping through a lot of books on demons and creatures of the night when a man came up to her.

"Obsession with demons?" he asked.

"No…yes…you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

"I know a little."

"So let's say a vampire died. Where would he/she go?"

"You believe in vampires?"

"Hypothetically speaking," Caroline said and the stranger smiled.

"Well vampires and other supernatural creatures go to Purgatory when they die."

"So that's what the other side was blocking," Caroline said thoughtfully.

"The other side?" the stranger asked confused.

"What else can you tell me about Purgatory?"

The man looked like he was about to answer but then he glanced at the door and saw something. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait you haven't…at least tell me your name," Caroline said but the stranger ran off as quickly as he came.

* * *

"Victoria gave us an earful," Elena explained.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked.

"Dead," Elena lied.

"If Damon and Stefan really killed her then your all doomed."

"Why's she so important?"

"You don't have any idea who she is do you? Or what she is?"

"Stefan said she was human," Elena said.

"Oh she's the furthest thing from human you could find!"

* * *

Scott woke up Jackson and Liam.

"Where did that guy go?" Liam asked as he got to his feet.

"He took my blood then left," Scott explained. "Come on let's go."

"Why did he take your blood?" Jackson asked.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked right after.

"He said he needed my blood for a spell. After he left I checked inside the house. Stiles was definitely here but he managed to escape somehow. We need to get the sheriff to help us find him.

* * *

Erica had led Derek and the others to an abandoned temple in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we looking for?" Isaac asked.

"Something important," Erica said as they looked around.

"It's not here Erica," Boyd said finally.

"We must be in the wrong temple," Erica realized.

"Someone must have moved it," Boyd assumed.

"We walked all this way for nothing?" Derek asked.

"And you're not going to like where we have to go next," Erica told him.

"Well what's your decision?" Victor asked Stiles who remained quiet for a little while.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't. You have to make sense of what's real and what's not."

"I need you to do something for me before I leave. It's important."

"What is it?" Victor asked cautiously.

* * *

"Sheriff," Scott entered Liz's office.

"Did you find your friend?" Liz asked.

"We found out where he was held but he's not there anymore."

"Tell me where and I'll send out a search squad," Liz offered.

"Actually I don't think they'll be of much use."

"Why not?"

"There are supernatural forces at play here. I think we need the vampire's help."

* * *

"Oh no it's Tyler," Caroline told Bonnie as they hurried towards the Salvatore home.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a long story," Caroline told her.

"Hey Tyler," Bonnie greeted as they had reached up to him.

"Good you're just in time," Tyler told them.

"In time for what?" Caroline asked.

"Sheriff Forbes called. The wolves are coming over."

"What the hell is she up to?" Damon wondered after Elena finished relating her meeting with Katherine.

"Whatever it is, it's not good," Elena stated.

"Maybe we should ask our friend in the basement," Stefan suggested.

"No riling her up. Not with them coming," Damon warned.

"Who's coming?" Elena asked.

"The wolves want to meet with us," Damon said distastefully.

"What do they want?"

"Sheriff Forbes said that they're just looking for their friend. I don't believe it for one second," Damon told her.

"She also said that if you kill any of them the Council will come after us so you might want to behave yourself," Stefan told Damon.

"You're gonna lecture me about my behavior. If we should be worried about anyone it's you," Damon shot back.

"Enough! Both of you. We should hear them out." Elena told them.

"Give me one good reason why we should help them?" Damon asked.

"Because if we help them find their friend then we'll get them to help us deal with Katherine."

"You really think a couple of werewolves can help us kill Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire and they can turn anytime they want. Katherine won't see it coming."

* * *

"You did what?" Allison asked in disbelief.

"We need help finding Stiles. This is the only way," Scott told her. He had gathered them all together.

"I'm not going."

"You're going. We all are. If you don't come then they'll think something is off."

"You're just gonna trust a bunch of vampires?" Jackson asked.

"I never said we have to trust them or like them. We just need their help to find Stiles."

"That would require trusting them to some extent," Lydia pointed out.

"We have the advantage. They'd be stupid to cross us," Malia spoke then.

"Are you even sure our bite can kill them?" Liam asked.

"It can."

"Let's just go. The quicker we find Stiles, the faster we get out of here."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Melissa McCall asked the sheriff as she and Chris went to see him in the hospital.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Who did this?" Chris asked.

"Peter Hale."

"Well what did he want?" Melissa asked.

"To know where the kids were."

"Did you tell him?" Chris asked.

"Didn't have to. Scott sent a text saying they were safe so far in Mystic Falls but hadn't found Stiles yet."

"This is bad," Melissa stated and Chris just began walking away.

"Where are you going?" the sheriff asked.

"If Peter's going after them then most likely Kate will be right behind him. I'm going to Mystic Falls."

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to leave her down there by herself?" Damon asked.

"She'll be fine."

"What if she kills herself?"

"Relax Damon. Stop worrying."

Alaric had just arrived with Jeremy and Matt in tow. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler &amp; Elena were already there.

"Matt you don't have to be here," Elena told him.

"Oh he insisted on coming," Jeremy stated.

"I want to be here."

"Where's Enzo?" Damon asked Alaric.

"I couldn't find him anywhere," Alaric told him.

"They're coming," Caroline announced.

"How many?" Tyler asked.

"Seven," Elena answered.

There was a knock on the door then.

"So who's gonna let the dogs in?" Damon asked.

Elena was the one who opened the door to let them in. The whole house was silent as they entered and Elena quickly moved towards Damon and Stefan. Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were the only ones sitting. Everyone else stood tense ready to make a move in an instant if they had to.

"Thanks for meeting with us," Scott said.

"It wasn't one of our wisest decisions," Damon said.

"We're not here to fight," Scott told Damon.

"How do we know you're not just saying that because you're outnumbered?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" Elena chastised.

"This is a waste of time," Jackson said.

"Okay everyone's a little on edge," Alaric spoke up, "surely we can all be reasonable."

"Thanks uh…" Scott didn't know his name.

"It's Alaric."

"I'm Scott."

Introductions were made with Scott and Alaric doing all the talking.

"Our friend is missing and we need your help to find him," Malia said when they were done.

"Why should we help you?" Stefan asked.

"Because our bite can kill you," Malia said losing her temper.

"That's just convincing us to kill you not help," Damon told her.

"How did you know your bite can kill us?" Alaric asked.

"Isn't that public knowledge?" Stefan asked.

"I may have mentioned it to her," Tyler said.

All eyes turned towards him.

"Why would you tell them how to kill us?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"You've been meeting with him?" Allison asked Malia.

"I knew I should've killed you," Damon told Tyler.

"A vampire attacked us and I couldn't exactly protect myself," Tyler explained.

"I talked to a lot of people to help find Stiles," Malia told Allison.

"You talked to a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire," Tyler told Allison.

"Not anymore," Matt muttered.

"What does that even mean?" Lydia asked.

"Okay!" Alaric yelled to get attention. "We're not going to get anywhere with everyone asking questions at the same time or sending death threats," Alaris glared at Damon at the when he said the last part.

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized.

"You zip it," Damon glared at him.

"Malia's just a little bit angry," Scott explained.

"Stiles is her boyfriend," Lydia added.

"Some people actually respect that," Kira attempted to say silently but everyone heard her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison asked.

"You're trying to steal Scott," Kira accused.

"Looks like things are getting interesting," Damon observed.

"Can you not do that now?" Jackson demanded instead of asking.

"Clearly you have a dysfunctional pack," Stefan pointed out to Scott.

"We're not all werewolves," Lydia told him.

"They're not my exactly my pack," Scott said.

"He's just an Alpha," Jackson added.

"Isn't an Alpha the leader of the pack?" Tyler asked.

"It's more like a state when you evolve from Beta," Jackson explained.

"What's a Beta?"

"What kind of werewolf were you?" Malia asked.

"A normal one," Tyler told her.

"You were an omega?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's an omega?"

"Clearly you didn't come here for werewolf 101 ao why don't we just cut to the chase," Damon interrupted.

"Right you were gonna use your lethal bite as a reason for why we should help you," Stefan reminded them.

"No. We're here to ask for your help," Scott corrected.

"Is your friend a wolf too?" Caroline asked.

"No he's human."

"Why do you need our help all of a sudden?" Elena asked.

"We came close to finding him but this man was there and he could move things with his mind and other cool stuff," Liam told her.

"Cool?" Jackson asked.

"I mean dangerous stuff," he corrected when Jackson glared at him.

"You met a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually he said he was a traveler," Scott told her.

"Looks like Markos wasn't the only one that came back," Jeremy told Bonnie.

"The last thing we need is more travelers," Damon complained.

"Witches are real?" Lydia asked.

"Who's Markos?" Malia asked as well.

"What's a traveler?" Jackson added.

"Yes. Leader of evil vengeful witches. That also answers your 3rd question," Damon answered.

"Something else is going on here. What did he want?" Bonnie asked.

"He took my blood for a spell."

"If he took a werewolf's blood does he want from a vampire as well?" Elena asked.

"He didn't say."

"The travelers are planning something big!" Bonnie declared.

* * *

Enzo had been busy following Katherine all over. She had walked in the forest then all over town. Enzo wasn't sure if she was looking for something or just playing him.

"You shouldn't stalk people," Katherine told Enzo finally stopping.

"Ironic you should say that," Enzo told her.

"You had me walking around in heels whole day."

"You're not human. No need to complain."

"You know I'm older than you right. I could kill you without even trying."

"Scary. I'm not here to fight you though."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to join you."

* * *

"Maybe Katherine is part of it," Caroline suggested.

"Why would she help them get rid of spirit magic? That's like signing her own death wish," Stefan rationalized.

"Unless they're up to something else," Jeremy suggested.

"Stop wasting time! Every second we stay here is another second Stiles' life could be in danger!" Malia was angry and annoyed now.

"Will you help us?" Scott asked nicely hoping they would just ignore Malia's outburst.

"Elena and the others will help you find your friend providing you do something for us in return. Alaric, Damon and I will go after Katherine."

"What do you want in return?" Jackson asked.

"We just need one of you to bite an evil slut vampire," Damon told him.

"So some of you are helping us while the others are just running off. How do we know this isn't a trap?" Allison wondered.

"You don't," Damon told her.

"This seems unfair," Lydia told them.

"We need to find Katherine and you need to find your friend. Everyone will be too busy hunting to plot any backstabbing," Stefan told them.

"How do you become a vampire?" Liam asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Lydia asked him.

"You have to die with vampire blood in your system," Elena told him.

"So it's not a bite like turning into a werewolf then," Liam mused.

"What!"

"I thought you had to be born with the werewolf gene?" Matt asked.

"Only I was born with the gene. The rest of them was bitten," Malia explained.

"This whole thing is messed up," Tyler asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We've never heard of werewolves like you before."

"And we never heard about vampires. Can we just go find Stiles now?" Lydia asked.

"We should head out," Alaric agreed.

"Shouldn't we check on that thing in the basement first?" Elena asked Damon and Stefan.

"Yes we should go get those night vision goggles. Come with me brother," Damon stated.

* * *

Scott and the others left the Salvatore home Alaric had suggested that they all meet up at the sheriff's office so they could plan out where to search. Scott pulled Kira aside as they walked and said nothing as he waited for the others to be a good distance ahead of them.

"What was that about?" he asked Kira.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Allison going at each other."

"She's trying to steal you."

"She hasn't even made a move. Why would you think that?"

"I just know it."

"Kira."

"Have you noticed that we've never been alone since we came here?" Kira asked.

"We're not here on a vacation. We're looking for Stiles."

"I know but even the few odd moments we do get alone Allison interrupts them."

"Listen you have nothing to worry about okay," Scott told her then stopped to hug her. He had a clear view of the others in front of them and saw Allison looking at him and Kira.

* * *

Damon and Stefan hurried to the basement only to find an empty chair.

"She's gone," Damon told Elena who had followed them down there.

"How could she escape?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Did she break the chains?" Elena asked.

"No," Damon said while examining them, "it's the same way we left them."

"It's like she just slipped through them," Elena noted.

"We should be wondering less about what she is and more about what she's going to do," Stefan told them.

"Stefan's right. She's gonna be pissed."

* * *

A few hours later Tyler and Matt stood at the Grill. It was closed so they were the only ones there.

"Why'd you ask how to become a werewolf?" Tyler asked him.

"Curiosity."

"Bullshit Donovan. Don't tell me you're actually thinking about this?"

"I have to do something Tyler. There's Katherine and travelers and God knows what else. I can't afford to remain helpless."

"You hate vampires. You hate everything supernatural."

"Yea but I have to live with it so I might as well become useful."

"You can find other ways to be useful."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I'm going to help you okay," Tyler promised. "Tomorrow we'll go looking for a weapon for you to use."

"I can't fight I'm human."

"Which is exactly why any supernatural creature won't expect you to put up a fight."

"I don't know Ty."

"Trust me okay. Starting tomorrow we're gonna train you to fight."

"You don't know how to fight," Matt reminded him.

"Which is why we'll get Jeremy to help out."

Before Matt could agree the doors burst open with a loud noise.

"Didn't you put the chains on those?" Tyler asked as a red haired woman strolled inside.

"Hello boys I'm sure you hear about me. Name's Victoria." she told them.

She had blood all over her clothes and body. Tyler stood protectively in front of Matt.

"Can't say we have," Matt told her.

"Shame," she said walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"I just want you to deliver a message. That's all."

"What's the message?" Matt asked.

She had arrived at the counter then. Matt was behind it and Tyler stood next to her looking at her suspiciously. All of a sudden she grabbed Tyler and snapped his neck with little effort.

"Tyler!" Matt screamed as he watched the body of his dead friend fall to the ground. He hurried from the counter and ran towards Tyler. "You said you just wanted to send a message," Matt screamed while fighting back tears.

"And I couldn't think of a better way to do it," she smiled.

Matt in a fit of rage got up and ran towards her. She simply grabbed his hand then broke it. He fell to his knees yelling in pain.

"Only one of you has to die blue eyes. It must be hard for you being the only helpless one in the lot. Of course this one was helpless too but now it's back to only you," She said then turned to leave. "Oh I almost forgot. Tell the Salvatores they picked the wrong bitch to mess with!"

Victoria walked out of the Grill with a smile on her face leaving Matt crying out in sadness and pain as well as the dead body of Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

**Please review. I need to hear your opinions. Tell me what you like/dislike. It's kinda frustrating to hear mostly silence as a writer. Thanks**


	5. Moving On

They all stood in the cemetery with Tyler in his coffin. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Liz and April were all there to say goodbye to Tyler as well as the Lockwood bloodline.

"Goodbye Tyler," Caroline said as she looked at him in the coffin. She had been fighting back tears but she stopped and began crying. Bonnie comforted her.

"This is bad," Elena told Damon &amp; Stefan.

"Victoria killed him to send a message. We need to send one back," Stefan declared.

"No we don't know who she'll kill next," Elena told him.

"Even more reason to end her now," Damon agreed with his brother.

"Would you guys stop plotting deaths at Tyler's funeral?" Matt was in an angry mood. He wore a cast due to Victoria breaking his left arm.

"Sorry," Elena apologized while Bonnie walked up to them.

"I'm going to find Luke &amp; Liv. We need answers from Katherine as soon as possible.

"Good idea," Damon told her.

"I need you guys to take care of Caroline," Bonnie requested.

"We will," Elena assured her.

"We will?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon. Caroline needs us and we're all going to be there for her. You too Stefan."

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked Matt.

"I'm okay."

"You watched your friend get murdered. You're far from okay."

"I just need some time alone," Matt said and walked away from the cemetery.

"He just needs some time," Jeremy told Liz.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't go do something stupid," Liz said.

"You and I both."

* * *

"What's wrong Scott?" Allison asked as they all sat inside the small motel room. Scott was silent for a little while.

"Spit it out already. We're all cramped up in here."

"The sheriff called. Apparently the Salvatores are willing to let us stay in their house until we find Stiles."

"You want us to live with vampires?" Malia asked.

"It sure as hell beats this motel. Time to get packing," Lydia was excited.

"Lydia wait!"

"There's more?"

"She uh called from the funeral."

"What funeral?" Jackson asked.

"Tyler was murdered last night."

"No!" Malia shook her head.

"Malia…" Scott started to say something but she hurried out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Liam said and he followed.

"This is bad," Jackson stated.

"We have to find Stiles before one of us ends up dead," Scott declared.

"Yea that's all we have to do," Lydia said.

* * *

Katherine was waiting in the same old building that she had first met Victoria in.

"You know we should find a new meeting place. Somewhere more luxurious," Victoria stated while looking around."

"Why the hell did you kill Tyler Lockwood?" Katherine asked angrily.

"Your precious Salvatores torture better than you anticipated. I had to teach them a lesson."

"You ended the Lockwood bloodline."

"Good riddance to them."

"This wasn't part of the plan. You were supposed to find out what Damon and Stefan knew then leave."

"I wanted to have some Katherine. So the Lockwoods have come to an end. There are other werewolves around.

"The Lockwoods were Founding Family. You just made your way on the town's most wanted list," Katherine told her.

"They can't kill me Katherine, and neither can you."

* * *

"How is she?" Stefan asked Elena.

Caroline was silently sitting in the Salvatore home just staring at the fireplace. Elena and Damon were just standing watching over her when Stefan came into the room.

"She hasn't said a word since the funeral," Elena told him.

"Am I the only one worried that she might go off the rails?" Damon asked.

"She'll be okay. She has us," Elena stated confidently.

"That didn't stop you," Damon reminded her.

"I'll go talk to her," Stefan said before Elena could reply leaving the two of them to hash it out.

"I can hear you, you know," Caroline told him when he sat next to her.

"Well we weren't exactly whispering," Stefan told her. "I'd ask if you're okay but you're obviously not."

"I'm not going to turn off my humanity or go on a killing spree."

"No is expecting you to."

"Tyler wanted to get back together."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. He said he'd wait however long it took. Now he's gone."

"Caroline…"

"I hate her. I'm going to find that ginger bitch and rip her head off!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Bonnie told Luke and Liv as she let them into her house.

"What's the big emergency?" Liv asked.

"One of Katherine's allies killed Tyler last night," Bonnie explained.

"What!"

"We need to do the spell on the Katherine as soon as possible."

"We might have to trade up for something more powerful," Luke said.

"Why?"

"She's dangerous. After we get inside her head we'll need to desiccate her," Liv explained.

"We still don't have a fourth witch yet to do the mind spell."

"Yea we do."

"Who is it?"

"Cassandra Parker," Luke answered.

"Parker? As in you two?"

"Yea she's our mother."

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Kira told Allison.

"I don't want to hear it," Allison told her.

"I need you to stay away from Scott."

"Or else what?"

"I'm not threatening you. It's just some friendly advice," Kira said to which Allison laughed.

"I don't know where you got a backbone from all of a sudden but it doesn't suit you."

"Just take my advice," Kira said then left.

"Sure thing Kira," Allison said while smiling evilly.

* * *

"Hey I thought I'd find you here," Malia told Matt.

"Well I do work here."

"I heard about Tyler. I'm sorry."

"Yea," was all Matt said.

"If there's anything I can do help?" Malia asked.

"Actually there is," Matt interrupted her.

"What is it?"

"I need you to bite me."

* * *

"Don't you find this strange?" Lydia asked as she Scott, &amp; Jackson walked up to the Salvatore home.

"Everything here is strange," Jackson told her.

"No I mean their friend gets killed last night and now all of a sudden they want us to move in."

"Maybe they want a werewolf replacement," Jackson suggested.

"Idiot," Lydia said.

All of a sudden Scott and Jackson got really tensed and stop walking.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"This scent," Jackson said.

"The forest," Scott added.

Lydia didn't understand anything they were saying so she followed their gaze to the forest, "Stiles!"

* * *

Chris Argent Stood outside his home as a black van stealthily approached him. The van stopped and Chris hopped inside.

"You don't have to come you know," Chris said.

"I'm not scared of some vampires," Braeden told him.

"You know you're not getting paid right?"

"You think I just do this for the money."

"I think it will be sad to think otherwise."

"I've had a rough life. I take my anger out on the supernatural."

"While getting paid," Chris added.

"Are you ready for this?" Braeden asked changing the subject.

"I've never fought a vampire before."

* * *

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him. Scott &amp; Jackson followed behind her. They were outside the Salvatore home so Damon &amp; Elena heard them and rushed outside to see the problem.

"Hey Lydia," Stiles said.

"Where were you?" Scott asked.

"Some abandoned shack in the woods till I escaped."

"I'm guessing this is the missing friend," Damon said as he and Elena approached.

"Yea."

"Who are they?" Stiles asked.

"Damon &amp; Elena. They've been helping us look for you," Scott answered.

"Well now that you found him you can leave Mystic Falls," Damon stated.

"Great now we can finally leave," Lydia was excited.

"Guys we can't leave yet," Stiles spoke up then.

"Why the hell not?" Damon asked.

"What can you tell me about Victor Fell?"

* * *

"Why are we in the hospital?" Malia asked.

"I need to get something since you can't bite me," Matt told her.

"Only an Alpha can turn you."

"And you said your friend Scott won't turn me."

"He's…just like that."

"Right which means I only have one other option."

"Are we here to steal drugs?" Malia asked.

"I need to stand guard," Matt told Malia.

"What's in there?" Malia was referring to the office they stopped in front of.

"Meredith Fell's office."

* * *

"Why so grumpy?" Enzo asked as Katherine approached him.

"Victoria just ended the Lockwood bloodline."

"And this is bad?"

"We need to end her."

"I thought she was your ally."

"She's becoming a liability."

"What are you really up to?"

"I already told you."

"You seemed concerned about keeping Stefan and the others alive, why is that?" Enzo asked.

"We need to take care of Victoria before she kills someone else."

"You're not the villain I expected you to be."

"I'm not the villain Enzo. At least not the one you need to worry about."

* * *

"She's here," Luke said right before a knock on the door was heard.

"How'd you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"We can sense each other," Liv explained.

Bonnie went to open the door and saw a blonde attractive woman standing before her.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm Cassandra," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Bonnie told her and let her in.

"Luke, Liv."

"Hello Mother." Luke said while Liv just remained quiet.

Bonnie noticed the obvious tension between the three but decided not to ask about it just yet. They had bigger things to deal with.

"So what's this spell we're going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a mind spell. It's puts the person in a trance and removes their ability to lie," Cassandra explained.

"Are you sure it will work on a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"It was created to work on vampires."

"The spell causes damage to the brain but vampires can heal quickly so they don't die as a result," Luke further explained.

"What about the desiccation spell?" Bonnie asked.

"Desiccation spell?" Cassandra was confused.

"We don't need her for that," Luke told Bonnie.

"When I desiccated Klaus I had to stop a human heart to do the spell," Bonnie told them.

"This one is different," Liv told her.

"Don't you think I have a right to know when you're risking your lives?" Cassandra asked.

"Since when do you care?" Liv asked.

"We're powerful enough plus we have Bonnie," Luke said.

"All magic comes at a price. What's the price?" Bonnie asked.

"The spell will dry up all the blood in the vampire and cause it to desiccate. The build back will be slow and it should take 24 hours for the vampire to be able to move again. In order to dry up the blood incredible heat is used and the witch doing the spell feels the full brunt of it," Cassandra explained.

"There'll be three of us so the pain will be less," Liv assured Bonnie.

"There's a protection spell we can do that will make it hurt even less."

"Did I mention the 97% fail rate of the spell which leaves the witch dead?" Cassandra added.

"Are you two crazy?" Bonnie asked. "Has anyone even done this spell and survived?"

"Only person ever survived the spell," Liv told her.

"Me," Cassandra stated.

* * *

Alaric was entering the border of Mystic Falls when he was approached by an old woman.

"Excuse me sir can you help me with my bags?" she asked feebly."

"Sure thing," Alaric agreed trying to be the nice guy even though they had pressing things to take care of."

"Where are you hea…" As soon as Alaric touched the bag his hands began burning.

Chanting was heard and two people approached him; a man and a woman.

"Good work Paula," Klein said then resumed chanting till Alaric dropped to his knees.

"What did you do to me?" Alaric asked.

"Just a paralysis spell," Klein explained.

"We need your blood," Josephine told him and began extracting it.

* * *

Liz had called everyone to get them to meet up with her but Jeremy was the only one who answered. She managed to get Kira to come as well.

"Where is everyone else?" Liz asked.

"They found their missing friend," Jeremy explained.

"Stiles is ok?" Kira asked.

"Yea they're back at the house," Jeremy told her.

"Why are we here?" Kira asked.

"This is the house that Stiles was kept in. My men have been searching through the area but they haven't found anything helpful."

"So why are we here?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I was hoping a vampire or a werewolf would be able to find something but…"

"You got stuck with us," Kira finished.

"Just look for anything out of the ordinary," Liz told them.

* * *

After leaving the hospital Malia got a call and she took off. Matt went home and sat in his living room with the vile of blood he stole from Meredith Fell. He hated himself for doing it and he always hated the fact that he was even thinking about becoming a vampire.

He had watched Caroline &amp; Elena become vampires and even though he loved them both he hated what they were. He still hated it. He didn't want to turn but he was tired of being helpless and needed to protect himself.

Remaining human would mean getting killed and he didn't want to die. The past few months he was able to have a normal life and he was enjoying it. For the first time in a long time he was happy. Then in a few days all that changed.

Tyler was gone so now he was the only helpless one. Even Victoria mentioned something about him being helpless. If he had been a vampire last night he could've fought Victoria. He could've made a difference.

He knew what he needed to do now. He would hate what he was but he would be would be able to survive. He took one last look at the vial in his hand then drunk the vampire blood. He choked and coughed at the taste. It was done. Now he just had less than 24 hours to say goodbye to his human life and find a way to die.

* * *

Damon took off before hearing what Stiles had to say. Stefan came out and explained that Liz had mentioned Victor Fell before and that's probably where Damon went. Caroline went upstairs so Stefan, Elena, Scott, Jackson, Lydia &amp; Stiles were all in the living room of the Salvatore home.

"I don't remember much about my abduction or what happened while I was there but I do remember pieces," Stiles explained.

"Like what?" Lydia asked.

"Scott you can't trust Kira. She's working with them," Stiles said.

"What? No that's not possible," Scott told him.

"I know what I saw Scott. She came to see me while I was kidnapped."

"That's where she's been sneaking off to," Lydia realized.

"Wait we don't know anything for sure," Scott told Lydia

"She admitted to kidnapping me."

"We need to find her," Jackson stated.

"Guys wait," Scott tried to stop them.

"Why are you stalling? You heard Stiles, we have to go find Kira," Lydia practically shouted.

"We don't know for sure that Kira is involved," Scott told them.

"You're going to just the girl we barely know over Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"I know her, she would never do this."

"So that's a yes."

"I'll go talk to her," Scott said and made his way to the door.

"I can't believe this," Lydia said angrily.

"Let him go," Stiles told her.

"Are you sure it's Kira?" Jackson asked.

"Why aren't you in London again?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Don't avoid mine."

"Now's not the time," Lydia told them.

"Whoever kidnapped me is using Kira's body but it's not her."

"It could be a traveler," Elena suggested.

"Travelers can possess people?" Jackson asked.

Elena nodded.

"If you don't think Kira did it then why did you tell Scott?" Lydia asked.

"To keep her busy while we deal with the travelers."

* * *

Luke &amp; Liv stormed off leaving Bonnie alone with Cassandra.

"You must have so many questions," she told Bonnie.

"If the spell's really that dangerous then why would they suggest using it?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably because they're doing it with a Bennett witch."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your bloodline of witches has been around since the beginning of time. It is one of the most powerful bloodline of spirit magic. That's probably why the travelers waited until you were out of the picture to start their plan."

"That makes no sense. What can I do against a bunch of travelers?"

"You're never alone Bonnie. Your ancestors in death fuel you. The Bennett bloodline is the ultimate enemy of the travelers that's why your magic was able to destroy the travelers spell on this town."

"I'm the key to stopping the travelers!" Bonnie realized.

* * *

Matt entered the Grill in time for his shift only to find Victoria sitting drinking by the bar. He knew that he had vampire blood in his system so he didn't feel scared confronting her.

"You have some nerve coming back to the scene of the crime," he told her angrily.

"I wanted to check on you. You lost a friend last night," she smiled.

"You're sick."

"I know."

"Get out of here!"

"Oh. You're feisty."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I realized."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to make you an offer."

"Not interested," he told her but she continued anyway.

"Join me and I'll give you abilities beyond your wildest dreams."

"You want to turn me into a vampire?"

"Why is everyone in this town so obsessed with vampires? No I want to turn you into something better."

"Why would I join you? You killed my friend last night."

"He was collateral damage. It was all to foil Katherine's plan. You want to get rid of Katherine don't you?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

The travelers had taken Alaric's blood and the paralysis spell wore off. He hurried to the sheriff's office as fast as he could. As soon as he arrived at the station he saw Damon there.

"Ric what happened?" Damon asked.

"Travelers hijacked me," he told Damon.

"They tried to kill you?" Damon asked.

"No they just took my blood."

"This is bad."

"We have to find out what they're up to," Alaric said.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked and Alaric turned around to see Scott standing behind him.

"How are you now here?"

"I took a detour and you didn't answer my question."

"I need to find Kira."

"She's with the sheriff. They're out by the old abandoned place where your friend was held."

"I'll go find them."

"Wait! We're coming too."

* * *

Liz finally got through to Malia and she brought Liam along with her.

"Thanks for coming," Liz told her.

"This is where he was?" she asked.

"Yes. The others are inside, I need to run."

Liz left and Malia and Liam went inside the house where they found Jeremy and Kira searching.

"Did you see Stiles yet?" Kira asked.

"No I didn't get the chance," Malia said.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Liam asked.

"Sheriff said for anything out of the ordinary."

"Vampire!" Malia warned as they saw a hooded figure in the doorway.

Malia and Liam transformed and attacked. The vampire managed to grab both their arms and flung them across the room. Kira didn't walk with her katana so she had to fight hand to hand against the vampire which she easily lost. Jeremy tried to attack but the vampire was quick and began feeding on him.

Liam got up and attacked the vampire knocking him off of Jeremy. The vampire got up and sped towards the door but he was blocked by Malia. She bared her fangs while Liam approached the vampire from behind. With one swift motion the vampire grabbed Liam and flung him towards Malia causing them to be thrown outside. The vampire then used the opportunity to escape.

* * *

"We have the vampire blood and the werewolf blood, now what?" Paula asked.

"There's still a few things we need," Klein told her.

"Such as?" Josephine asked.

"I'll need you to help me get it Paula," Klein told her.

"I'll go. I need some action," Josephine offered.

"No this requires Paula's touch," Klein said.

"Anything you need," Paula said.

"I'm so glad you said that."

In a swift strike Klein slit Paula's throat and she fell to the floor bleeding.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Josephine asked.

"Aren't you glad I didn't require you?"

* * *

Matt showed up at the Salvatore house to visit Caroline.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm better," she told him. "How about you?"

"Victoria came to see me."

"What!"

"She wanted me to join her. She said that Tyler was just collateral damage in taking down Katherine."

"Everything always leads back to Katherine."

"I know."

"What did you tell her?" Caroline asked.

"I told her I'd help her kill Katherine."

"Matt…"

"I'm not stupid I know I can't trust her but if she can help us get rid of Katherine then it's worth a shot."

"How does she plan on killing Katherine?"

"Apparently Katherine can't be killed by conventional means but Victoria believes that there is a weapon that can kill her."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A normal stake won't be able to kill her but a powerful one might. One that can kill any vampire."

"The White Oak Stake."

* * *

Allison returned to the motel room after wandering around. What she found in her room she didn't expect to.

"Kate!"

"Hello Allison."

"You came back too?" Allison asked while running to hug her aunt.

"Actually I was never dead."

"How?"

"When Peter Hale scratched me I turned."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"Why?"

"We need to leave soon before the attack."

"What attack?"

"Allison listen, something's gonna go down here in a couple days and I don't want you in the middle."

"What's going on?"

"You need to come with me."

"I'm not leaving."

"You think your friends will protect you. They already let you die once."

"I trust them."

"There's a group of witches here. They call themselves travelers. They are the reason why you're alive."

"What?"

"You can see auras right? Identify the enemies?"

"How did you know?"

"It's all part of the spell they used to bring you back."

"You're the one that brought me back," Allison realized.

"They agreed to bring you back. They had everything about your resurrection planned out even the perfect time to bring you back in Scott's house."

"Why would they help you do that?" Allison asked. "What did you give them?"

"They wanted a werewolf that had fallen from grace."

"Scott?"

"No an Alpha that was no longer an Alpha so I lured Peter Hale out here."

"You just led him to his death. How do I know you won't do that to me?"

"If the travelers die then you lose your foothold here," Kate explained. "You're friends are going to go after the travelers and if they succeed you'll die."

"Then I'll tell them the truth and they won't attack. Scott would never…"

"The vampires in this town want the travelers dead too. Even if you convince Scott and the others they'll still attack the travelers."

"Scott will understand!"

"The witches here will try to restore the balance by sending you back."

"Why should I trust you or even believe a word you're saying?"

"If we leave now then there won't be a need for an attack. The travelers will leave with us and you'll get to live."

"And if I decide to stay?"

"The attack will happen and all your friends will be dead."

"What about me?"

"You'll be alive. You're leaving this town with me one way or another."

* * *

"Today was a strange day," Bonnie told Jeremy as they lay in bed.

"Tell me about it," he said.

"Things seem to be looking up," she said.

"You found the fourth witch?"

"Yea she's…"

Bonnie was interrupted by Jeremy kissing her. Jeremy began moving his hand from her waist upward as he kissed her.

"You don't even know who it is," she told him breaking away.

"No time, we need to celebrate."

"We don't have the luxury of time on our hands," Bonnie said as he began kissing her neck.

"Even more reason to take advantage of the little time we have alone."

Bonnie finally gave in and they resumed kissing. Bonnie took Jeremy's shirt off and they lay back on the bed. Jeremy quickly removed her top and unbuttoned her pants exposing her. She pushed him over and she was on top of him and began kissing his nipples.

He giggled like he always did whenever she did that. He pulled her back up to him and began kissing her again. Bonnie broke the kiss and went back to lying on her back. Jeremy pulled off his pants and went over her and stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too."

* * *

Matt left the Salvatore house and drove until he came to a cliff. He stopped the truck and climbed out. He stood over the edge and looked over the edge. For some reason he began thinking about Vicki and how she was when she turned into a vampire.

This didn't discourage him though. He wasn't going to trust Victoria, not after she killed Tyler. He was going to become a vampire and get revenge for his friend. He knew it once he became a vampire he would kill at least once. Victoria was going to be his first kill!

* * *

Damon finally managed to contact Liz and she gave him an address. When Scott learned that Kira and the others had already left the house he decided to stay with Alaric and Damon. The trio walked up to Victor Fell's house. Damon didn't bother knocking and just walked in much to his surprise.

"Doesn't Meredith live here?" he asked Alaric who also entered.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked confused.

"A vampire can't enter a house unless they're invited in."

"So how can you guys enter."

"If the owner is either dead or a vampire."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" they heard someone ask.

"I'm guessing you're Victor Fell," Damon guessed.

"Where's Meredith?" Alaric asked.

"Yes I am and Meredith is still alive if you're wondering. She was so happy to sign over the deed of the house to my friend Fred."

"Fred?"

"Yes unfortunately he had a run in with a werewolf and is no longer with us. So vampire, vampire and Alpha, what do you want?"

"You know who we are?" Scott asked.

"Of course I do Scott. I believe I should mention that I'm the one who ordered the kidnapping of your friend and was the one who held him in that old shack you found in the forest."

* * *

Back at the Salvatore house Malia ran towards Stiles as soon as she saw him.

"I'm glad you're okay," she told him as the embraced.

"I missed you."

"Where's Scott?" Jackson asked.

"We didn't see him. Kira and Liam went to find him."

"You left Liam alone with Kira?" Stiles asked worried.

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Long story short, Kira's working with the enemy," Lydia told her.

"I'll go find them," Jackson offered.

"I'll come with you," Stefan said.

"I don't need your help," Jackson told him.

"I wasn't asking."

Stefan walked out the door with a reluctant Jackson as Caroline came downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"I'm doing alright," she told her.

"Elena is it?" Stiles asked and continued when she nodded, "I need you to tell me everything you know about travelers and everything else that I missed."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"It's about time we fought back."

* * *

The hooded vampire was walking down the streets when Victoria appeared next to him.

"Hello Enzo did the wolf manage to bite you?" Victoria asked.

"No I'm fine," Enzo said removing the hood.

"Why attack them anyway?"

"Katherine asked me too."

"To throw suspicion on me no doubt."

"Maybe," he said.

"Siding with Katherine is stupid."

"So was killing Tyler Lockwood."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about a wolf?"

"You killed their friend. They're not going to rest until they find you. By killing Tyler Lockwood you just dug your own grave."

* * *

Stefan and Jackson had barely travelled five minutes when Katherine blocked their path.

"We don't have time for you Katherine," Stefan told her.

"I have the wolf, Liam is his name?"

"Where is he?" Jackson asked.

"He's safe for now."

"Why did you take him?"

"I didn't plan it at first but you left him all alone with Kira so I figured why not."

"How'd you get her to betray her friends?" Stefan asked.

"I want to make a deal," Katherine ignored Stefan's question.

"What kind of deal?" Jackson asked.

"I'll trade you Liam for Scott."

"Why do you want Scott?" Stefan asked while Jackson shouted "Hell no!"

"That's my business."

"Tell us where he is," Jackson said angrily and ran towards Katherine who knocked him out with little effort.

"Now you and I can get some alone time," Katherine smiled.

* * *

"Why are you here mother?" Luke asked.

"You didn't tell me she was a Bennett witch," Cassandra told her children.

"It's not important. Just help us and leave," Liv said.

"Why would I leave my children to fend for themselves against the travelers?"

"It didn't take much to give us up at birth," Liv told her.

"I wanted you to have a normal life," Cassandra told her.

"How could we possibly have a normal life? We killed our adopted parents when we were 6," Luke reminded her.

"Your magic was stronger than I anticipated. One of the reasons why I didn't want to keep you together."

"You tried to separate us?" Liv asked in disbelief.

"Listen I want what's best for you both…"

"No you were threatened by us. You were the most powerful witch in our coven's history and our power was greater because we were pure witches," Luke told her.

"I've made mistakes but I came here after you two refused to talk to me for 7 years. That has to count for something right?"

"I actually didn't believe you'd come when we called. The fact that you're here means that you have something planned."

"Can't a mother help her children without having some ulterior motive?" Cassandra asked.

"Well if we had a mother we'd know the answer to that," Luke said.

* * *

Matt still remained by the cliff as the sun began setting. He was fully convinced that this was all he could do. The time had come. He was going to become a vampire. He walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far and I hope more people will review. Tell me what you love or hate.**


	6. Strategy

Matt closes as he falls and braces himself for the impact. When it does come it doesn't feel like he expected. He opened his eyes only to see that he was back on top of the cliff he had just jumped over.

"What the hell?" he wondered.

"I see you've become suicidal mate," he heard someone say and he recognized the voice immediately.

"Kol!"

"The one and only."

"Why did you save me? You hate me."

"Maybe I have big plans for you," Kol told him.

"You should've let me die," Matt told him.

"So you could become a vampire."

"How?"

"Lucky guess."

"I don't know why you saved me but don't do it again," Matt said and went back to the edge.

"You think this is the answer to your problems? It will only make it worst. All that loathing and self pity you feel will just be magnified. The bloodlust will take over and you'll end up just like me. Or maybe even worse."

"The bloodlust doesn't control you," Matt told him.

"I've had a thousand years to adjust. At first the thirst was uncontrollable but after a couple centuries and a few hundred murders I managed to get control."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you become a killer do you think the Salvatores will hesitate to end you?" Kol asked but Matt remained quiet. "Exactly. Besides they can't be distracted if they're going to take on the wolves."

"The wolves are our allies."

"It's the basic nature of vampires and werewolves to kill each other. The younger wolves are able to avoid that but the older ones have it embedded in them."

"If you're so worried about the wolves then why don't you go and help."

"No one can know I came back, not just yet anyway. Not my siblings or your friends you understand?"

"Why all the secrecy?"

"There's something I need to find and something I need you to do which requires you to remain human. Now listen carefully."

* * *

"Why did you kidnap Stiles?" Scott asked Victor angrily.

"We'll get to that in a moment," Victor brushed him aside.

"Answer it now!"

"So you're probably wondering what happened to Meredith, who am I and all sorts of things."

"Get to the point," Damon told him.

"Well Meredith's fine. I sent her on a little vacation after I made her tell the Council that I was a distant cousin."

"Why would you pose as a Fell?" Alaric asked.

"Well a Gilbert would be pushing it. So would a Salvatore. Couldn't exactly pretend to be a Forbes or a Lockwood. A Fell seemed like the best option to get into the Council with most of them dead now anyway."

"Why take over the council?" Damon asked him.

"Someone had to take charge after your death. By the way you coming back to life has become a bit of a nuisance. I'll have to have the council contain you."

"Most of the council is dead. How did you fill the gaps?" Alaric questioned.

"Distant relatives from here and there. They were hard to find now that some go by different names but useful nonetheless. Elena &amp; Jeremy have a cousin here. I'm sure they'd like to be introduced."

"What's your endgame? Exterminate all vampires?"

"Vampires can be useful creatures despite the pesky bloodlust. How is that treating you by the way Alaric? Killed any stray campers recently?" Alaric had a guilty look on his face when Victor asked.

"Ric what's he talking about?" Damon asked.

"You couldn't expect him to have self control from the beginning. He's an Original but they don't all come out like Elijah."

"You killed people?" Scott asked.

"Don't act so innocent Alpha, your friends killed seven people during the full moon. Then you hid the bodies to avoid detection." Victor chastised.

Scott was aware of Damon glaring at him, "They lost control."

"Forming an alliance together but keeping vital secrets from each other," Victor laughed. "Did you really think that was going to work out? All secrets come out eventually. Nothing remains hidden forever.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as Luke and Liv entered her house.

"You can't trust our mother," Liv told her.

"She's up to something and we need to figure out what," Luke added.

"I can't just ignore her. She offered to help."

"Ignoring her is not what we want you to do," Liv said.

"We need you to get close to her to find out what she's planning."

"You want me to spy on your mother?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"We just need to find out what she knows then put her down," Luke explained.

"You want to kill her?" Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We're not going to kill her. Just take her powers," Liv assured her.

"Why would I help you become more powerful?" Bonnie asked Luke directly.

"We don't want her powers we just don't want her to have them."

"I can't do this," Bonnie told them.

"Listen she will all of us if she doesn't get her way."

"How messed up is your family anyway?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Extremely messed up," Liv told her.

"Get close to our mother, that's all we ask."

* * *

"You wanted alone time. Start talking," Stefan told Katherine.

"You're teaming up with the werewolves now?" Katherine asked looking at Jackson's unconscious body on the ground next to Stefan's feet.

"Stop avoiding Katherine."

"I'm not avoiding."

"You haven't changed at all."

"You have no either what I went through."

"I can only imagine what crawling out of hell must've been like."

"It wasn't hell Stefan."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know what to call it. It wasn't engulfed in flames if that's what you're wondering. It was more like an endless forest filled with nothing but pain and misery. It was like a wasteland."

"How'd you escape?" Stefan asked.

"It was filled with creatures I didn't even know existed which meant I didn't know how to kill them so they killed me."

"But you're alive now."

"No one dies there Stefan. Every time you get killed you just keep coming back for more. Spending an eternity fighting against other creatures. There's no peace for us when we die Stefan. We're all going to end up in that wasteland someday."

"Not necessarily. You escaped."

"I was only able to get out because of Bonnie and help from other people there."

"Why are we telling me this Katherine? You didn't want to talk before."

"I did. The night I came back I was going to tell you everything but Damon being Damon had to go ruin the moment."

"Why tell us anything?"

"To protect you. All of you."

"You had Tyler Lockwood killed."

"That was Victoria not me. I didn't want the Lockwood bloodline to end."

"There are still other Lockwoods out there."

"None of them have the werewolf gene."

"What's your obsession with werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"I assumed you'd figure that out by now."

"What are you planning?"

"I made a deal to get out of Purgatory and now I have to live up to it. The only way out would be for you to kill the ones I made a deal with."

"Purgatory?"

"That's what the old ones there called it."

"Why should we help you?"

"You have no reason to but you'll do it anyway. They want all of you dead so you'll defend yourselves. I always get what I want Stefan, one way or another."

* * *

"Ok so most of you are vampires, your brother is a vampire hunter and Bonnie is a witch," Stiles was making sure.

"Yea pretty much," Caroline told him.

"Why is all of this important?" Elena asked him.

"There are some things that don't add up."

"Like?"

"I'll let you know when I figure them out. Now tell me more about the travelers."

"They're witches that can possess people," Caroline answered

"How would you know if a traveler possessed someone?"

"They'd suffer with loss of time but are completely unaware the traveler is in them," Elena informed him.

"So they could be possessing anyone of us in this room right now?" Stiles asked causing tension in the room. He was sitting next to Malia and Lydia while Elena &amp; Caroline stood.

"In theory yea," Caroline told him.

"You think one of us is possessed?" Elena asked.

"Hard to say right now. Tell me more."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Allison asked Kira.

"It's you dead girl," Kira said.

"Did you just call me dead girl?" Allison asked.

"Come with me Argent, we have somewhere to be."

"Where did Scott and the others go?"

"Hurry up if you want to find them," Kira said impatiently while standing by the door.

Allison noticed that something was off about Kira. She wasn't her usual self. She seemed different.

"I think I'll just call Scott," Allison said then turned to look for her phone."

She had to call Scott and find out where they were. She didn't notice Kira walking towards her and when she finally found her phone she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head.

"You should've just come with me, bitch," Kira smirked.

* * *

A few hours later, Chris &amp; Braeden arrived in town. It was early in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Place doesn't look like vampire central," Braeden commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Chris told her.

"How do we find Scott and the others?"

"I gave Allison a phone with a tracking device implanted in it. They won't be hard to find."

* * *

"We're going back to Mystic Falls?" Derek asked in astonishment. "You can't be serious."

"There are two shrines. The other one didn't have it so we have to go to the one near Mystic Falls," Erica told him

"Why the hell didn't we just go in the one in Mystic Falls first?" Derek was getting angry now.

"I made a mistake okay," Erica sighed.

"So we just have to go all the way back to Mystic Falls now," Isaac complained.

"It won't take long."

"It took forever to reach here."

"If you'd paid attention to the terrain you'd notice that we've been moving around Mystic Falls. We're not very far."

"Why the hell did we have to circle around Mystic Falls?"

"It's the only way to get here. Leaving is much faster."

"Let's just hurry up," Derek said annoyed.

* * *

"The founding families are interesting aren't they," Victor commented ignoring the growing tension between Alaric, Damon and Scott.

"You've been killing people? Are you a ripper?" Damon asked Alaric

"It's not like that. I'm in control."

"Wait…you like it don't you?"

"No I don't."

"The thrill of the kill. You do it for the rush."

"You want know why I didn't mourn your death? It's cause I was becoming more and more like you every day."

"Now's not the time," Scott told them.

"You walk into town and kill people then trick us in to helping you," Damon told Scott.

"We didn't trick you."

"You knew that if you came clean about the murders we wouldn't help you."

"Vampires &amp; Werewolves always feuding," Victor said distastefully. "If you don't mind I'd like to continue. I was telling you about the interesting founding families of this town."

"We know all about them," Damon told him.

"Not everything. The Gilberts have their ring, the Salvatores provided vervain, the Forbes were the sheriffs, the Lockwoods were the mayors but what about the Fells."

"They were the useless bunch," Damon commented.

"Most of them became doctors," Alaric remembered.

"Ironic isn't it. You see the Fells were very special. They had an ability that ran from generation to generation."

"Impossible. If the Fells were supernatural then we'd know about it."

"You know of Meredith Fell which is why you'll see the irony of this. The ability that ran in their bloodline was the ability to heal. Meredith had forsaken her heritage and instead relied on vampire blood instead of the abilities deep within her."

"You expect us to believe that the Fells are some healing gurus?" Damon asked.

"You should be more open minded Damon. Anyway now we shall get on with things. I'd like to discuss what I need the three of you and your friends to do for me."

* * *

Allison's head was spinning. Her memory was hazy and she was in a strange environment. Someone had knocked her out but she didn't remember who. She struggled to sit up and noticed someone lying unconscious next to her. When the haziness cleared he recognized the person as Liam.

"Liam," she shook him and he began stirring.

"What happened?" he grumbled and got to his feet.

"I don't remember."

"Wait. Kira attacked me."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "Wait she attacked me too."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know she seemed different. Something's wrong with her."

"We need to get out of here," he told her.

"Where is here?" Allison wondered. They were in an underground cellar and inside a prison cell. "Can you bend the bars?"

"I'll try," Liam approached the bars but couldn't manage to do anything. "I'm still weak. She must've done something to me."

"Probably wolfsbane," Allison told him.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait for your strength to come back or hope someone notices we're missing."

* * *

Katherine fled leaving Stefan with the still unconscious Jackson. Stefan had to lift him up and carry him to the Salvatore house. When he arrived he learned from Caroline that Damon &amp; Scott hadn't return yet.

Lydia stayed in a room with Jackson while Stiles and Malia were already asleep in another. Stefan wasn't completely against the idea of having house guests since the house was big enough with 6 extra rooms…5 rooms. He forgot that Caroline had moved in.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Had a little run in with Katherine."

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Look Caroline, Elena thinks that you and I have something going on between us."

"That's ridiculous we're just friends," Caroline said with a weird laugh.

"Are we?" Stefan asked softly causing Caroline's smile to turn to a serious expression.

Stefan was staring at her thoughtfully and Caroline felt her heartbeat increasing. Stefan leaned in and Caroline was leaning in too but she pulled away at the last second.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to make sure Elena's okay with it."

"I don't think she is."

"I have to at least talk to her first."

"Fine."

* * *

Bonnie woke up a little dazed. It wasn't often that twin witches came to your house at midnight and suggest you spy on their mother. She had a wonderful night with Jeremy who didn't want to spend the night for some strange reason.

She heard he phone ring and looked at the strange number thoughtfully. Who could it be?

"Hello."

"Hello Bonnie," she recognized the voice immediately.

"Cassandra."

"I was hoping we could meet today."

"Sure why don't you pass my house in a few hours."

"I'll be there."

Bonnie still hadn't figured out if she was going to help Luke &amp; Liv but they needed to get information out of Katherine. That was a priority.

* * *

"What's going on Jer?" Matt asked when Jeremy showed up at his house.

"You said that Victoria told you the white oak stake could kill Katherine right?" Jeremy was making sure.

"Yea."

"Is there another way?"

"She didn't say if there was another way."

"Klaus has the stake and it's not like he's just going to give it to us."

"What are you saying?"

"Katherine's been hiding out ever since those werewolves came to town. Victoria killed Tyler probably because Katherine asked her to."

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"Scott and the others can turn whenever they want. They've been searching for their friend with no leads then he just shows up out of blue. What if Katherine set him free?"

"Why would Katherine help them find their friend?" Matt asked.

"Because that's the only thing keeping them in Mystic Falls. If they leave then there's no werewolves in town. What if a werewolf bite can kill her? We could end all of this and Bonnie would be safe."

"Why wouldn't she be safe?"

"I've seen her spiral out of control before with her magic and it left her dead. I don't want to see that happen all over again."

* * *

"What do you want?" Alaric asked Victor.

"It's simple; I just want your cooperation."

"Why should we help you?" Damon asked.

"If you want to keep your life then you'll do it. Or maybe you'll just do it to save Allison's life Scott."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not supernatural. You never wondered how she came back?" Victor seemed surprise.

"You brought her back?" Scott asked.

"Right now m life is the only thing holding her to this world. If I die then she does as well. Right now the travelers are planning something big and we must stop them."

"You want to team up?"

"Think about my offer," Victor said while walking towards the door. Damon wanted to kill him but Alaric held him back. Victor stopped before he left, "To sweeten the deal I'll even help you kill Katherine as long as all the remaining travelers are annihilated."

* * *

When Elena came downstairs Stiles was busy reading something while Malia and Lydia were talking. Caroline came up to her with a serious look.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Caroline," the two went outside.

"So Stefan came home last night. Katherine ambushed him."

"What did she say?"

"Apparently she was in someplace called purgatory and claims that she wants to help us."

"He doesn't believe her right?" Elena asked worried.

"No of course not, she's Katherine."

"Good the last thing we need is Katherine trying manipulate her way back with Stefan."

"What if Stefan found someone else?" Caroline asked.

"Has he?"

"Look I know you think that Stefan and I are together."

"Are you?"

"I like him…a lot and I just want to know if it's okay with us if we started dating."

"You want to date Stefan?" Elena couldn't believe it.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Caroline asked.

"You were the one pushing me and Stefan to be together and now you want to date him because we broke up."

"I was happy for you and Stefan. Really I was but that's over now and he needs to move on."

"With you?"

"Are you mad because he's your ex?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you dated my ex."

"Matt? Seriously? Well if we're being like that then I dated Damon first so technically you're dating my ask."

"You didn't date Damon, Caroline he was taking advantage of a needy little girl."

"Thanks a lot. Katherine!" Caroline stormed off and Elena felt bad about what she had said.

Something else bothered her to more than anything else. She was certain that it wasn't a mistake on Caroline's behalf so it was on purpose. Caroline had called her Katherine!

* * *

Kate went to meet with Peter to discuss what to do next.

"They're taking too long," Peter complained.

"It takes a while for them to prepare. Just be patient."

"I can't be patient. Not until I get what I want."

"Is power the only thing you think about?" Kate asked him.

"Power ensures I survive when my enemies come after me so yes power is the only thing I think about."

"What about your daughter?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot. So she means nothing to you?"

"If I have power then I can protect her," Peter said.

"What's the point in getting power if all she'll ever see you as is a monster?"

"You listen to me! You do not get to talk to me about my daughter! I will not rest until I kill Scott McCall!" Peter yelled.

"I'll let you know when they're ready," Kate simply said and turned to leave. She was tired of Peter Hale and if everything went well then she'd finally be rid of him for good.

* * *

"You sure this is the right place?" Braeden asked when they came across and old factory.

"Yea they're somewhere underground. Probably a basement."

"It doesn't look like she came to this place with the others," Braeden noted.

"Which is why I came prepared," Chris opened his trunk and revealed his arsenal.

"Let's go!" Braeden said readying her weapon.

* * *

"Come in Cassandra," Bonnie welcomed as she arrived.

"My children were here. Very late," she said as soon as she entered the door.

"You spoke with them?" Bonnie asked but Cassandra shook her head.

"Are you not able to sense places where witches have been?" she asked.

"I didn't know that was possible."

"You have forsaken the spirits of nature," Cassandra noted, "Expression is very dark and never leaves your soul."

"I haven't been able to practice spirit magic even before I died."

"Why was that?"

"I used dark magic and the spirits were angry and took it out on my Grams while she was on the other side."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay though, she found peace."

"Then what's stopping you now?" Cassandra smiled then asked.

"I…uh…don't know."

"If your Grams found peace as you say then the spirits cannot use her against you."

"I think I'm just afraid after all the Expression I did."

"Your soul cannot be cleansed from the Expression but you can make peace with the spirits."

"How do I do that?"

"I will teach you Bonnie Bennett but only if you do something for me in return."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tap into that dark magic one last time."

* * *

After Caroline stormed away from the Salvatore house she ended up by Matt's house and found Jeremy there with him.

"Caroline?" Matt said surprised to see her.

"Elena and I had a fight," Caroline told them as she sat down looking somewhat depressed.

"About Damon?" Matt asked.

"No…Stefan."

"Oh," Matt said slowly. He too had noticed the growing bond between Caroline and Stefan.

"I need something to distract me, what are you guys doing?"

"Plotting ways to kill Katherine," Matt told her.

"What!"

"We think the wolves might be able to help us deal with Katherine," Jeremy explained.

"Well we'll have to add that to our to-do list cause they want to go after the travelers."

"They're staying even though they found their missing friend?" Matt seemed surprised.

"Yea it was his idea actually. They won't be leaving until we put an end to the travelers."

"They have to help us with Katherine," Jeremy said.

"One thing at a time."

* * *

Braeden and Chris cautiously entered the building. They made their way to a staircase without any interruptions. Braeden motioned for Chris to check out the basement while she looked around more. Chris went in search of Allison and Braeden slowly moved around the area.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind and thrown forward. She stealthily got back on her feet and aimed her gun at her assailant. She was hesitant to start firing.

"Kira what are you doing?" she said.

"Nothing just yet. I am however going to kill you."

"Stay back or I'll shoot," Braeden warned as Kira began stepping forward.

"You won't shoot. You're afraid you'll hurt me."

Kira used her katana to knock the gun out of Braeden's hand then unsheathed it. Braeden reached for her holster for her back up gun but Kira was quicker. She slashed at Braeden and made contact. Braeden decided to fight hand to hand and successfully managed to trip Kira.

Kira lost her balance causing Braeden to get the upper hand and punched her solidly in her jaw. Kira's mouth began bleeding at once and charged angrily at Braeden who sidestepped her advancements. Braeden landed a kick on Kira's back causing her to fall to the floor. Kira stopped moving then.

Braeden moved closer to her very cautiously but wasn't prepared for Kira's reflexes. Kira swiftly turned around and pushed her sword into Braeden's shoulder. She then kicked Braeden back which resulted in the blade leaving her shoulder.

Braeden barely had time to make sense of what happened when Kira was on her again. Kira landed a blow with her fist on Braeden who stumbled but managed to stand her ground. The second attack was blocked and Braeden threw both of them on the ground using her weight.

The fall caused Kira to let go of her blade leaving her defenseless against Braeden who was stronger in terms of physical strength. Braeden pinned Kira to the ground and took a moment to catch her breath.

Kira took advantage of Braeden's lapse of focus and her loosened grip to break free. She managed to throw Braeden off and reached for her sword only to be delivered a sharp blow to the back of her by Braeden which knocked her out cold.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia were still in the Salvatore living room. Jackson had gotten up and was in a hurry to go see the sheriff and Malia took off with him. Stiles ha saw Elena and Caroline go outside but only saw Elena come back in.

Something Lydia had told him was bugging him. Most of what had happened seemed confusing and he was just on the verge of coming up with a theory. First he needed to talk to Lydia.

"Lydia."

"What?"

"You said that one of their friends died right?"

"Yea his name was Tyler."

"How come you didn't sense it?"

Lydia hadn't really thought about that at the time but now thought began flooding her mind. She was always able to sense when someone was going to die but Tyler was killed and she didn't sense anything. She had just met him that day. She should've been able to sense something.

"What's wrong with me?" she wondered.

"Nothing's wrong with you, I think it's this town."

"You think the town's blocking my powers?"

"All I have is a bunch of theories."

"Let me here them."

"Hold on we need Elena and the others to be here."

"Why?"

"Because they're not going to like what I have to tell them."

* * *

Chris hurried down the stairs and found Allison and Liam in a cell.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Allison asked surprised.

"Who cares he came to save us," Liam said.

"I came to Mystic Falls to help out," Chris told his daughter while studying the lock. "Step back."

He pulled used his gun to shoot the lock and the door swung open freeing Allison and Liam.

"Who brought you here?" Chris asked.

"It was Kira," Liam answered.

"Something's wrong with her, she's not herself," Allison explained.

"We need to go help Braeden!" Chris told the two.

* * *

Alaric had left to go talk to Liz leaving Damon alone with Scott.

"You going to kill us?" Scott asked.

"I'm still debating it," Damon said.

"They didn't mean to kill anyone. The full moon causes us to lose control."

"Which one of you is the silver wolf?" Damon asked.

"None of us were silver, why?"

"Elena and I saw a silver wolf but it didn't attack us. It was in perfect control."

"There's another werewolf in town," Scott realized.

"Whoever it is, they have control during the full moon which means they're old. Newbies don't have self control like that."

"How do we find him?" Scott asked but the ringing of his phone prevented Damon from answering. "Hello…he's here…ok I got it…I'm on my way."

"What's going on?"

"They found Liam and Kira, I got to go." Scott explained and turned to go but stopped after a few steps. "You coming?"

"No I want to go check on Elena. You go ahead."

* * *

"Here you go Elena," the bartender said handing her a drink while Enzo came up to sit next to her.

"Impersonating Elena again," he told Katherine.

"Isn't she underage or something," Katherine mused.

"Who knows?"

"Why are you here Enzo?"

"Why are you moping around?"

"You didn't answer my question," Katherine told him.

"You didn't answer mine," Enzo shot back and she remained silent. "Isn't it risky being here in the middle of the day?"

"I don't care if anyone thinks I'm Elena."

"What does she have on you?" Enzo asked after being silent for a little while.

"Elena has nothing on me. She's not even a threat."

"Not Elena, Victoria."

"Why would you ask that?"

"She killed the Lockwood boy and you didn't want that yet you haven't even tried to kill despite wanting to."

"I told you we would. I'm coming up with a strategy."

"You're lying. You're afraid to take her on. Why?"

"Give it a rest Enzo."

"All those secrets you're keeping will come out eventually."

* * *

Caroline left Matt's house and felt like someone was watching her. She used her advanced sense of hearing and heard movement behind her. She changed her path and instead headed into the forest. After she determined she was deep enough she used her speed to appear behind her stalker.

"Hello Caroline," Victoria said.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked angrily when she noticed the red hair.

"I'm exactly who you think I am."

"Are you Victoria?" Caroline asked while pinning her against a tree.

"I am," Victoria said appearing behind her. Caroline looked, in surprise, and saw that she was holding thin air.

"What are you?" Caroline asked.

"Powerful," Victoria said.

"What do you want?"

"You realized that you can't kill me. Good. This will save us a lot of time."

"Answer the question!"

"I came to apologize for killing your little boyfriend."

"He wasn't my…"

"That's right you broke up. Still I'm sure you cared about him."

"I don't want your apology."

"I figured as much so why don't we cut to the chase."

"I don't have to listen to you," Caroline said walking off.

"Did you know Matt tried to kill himself?" Victoria said causing Carline to stop in her tracks.

"You're lying."

"A little, you see he had vampire blood in his system. He wanted to become vile creatures just like the rest of you."

"I don't believe you."

"You're listening to my heartbeat. You know I'm telling the truth."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"I'm curious to know what the Original told him," Victoria said.

"When did he meet an Original?"

"He's not a vampire which means that something went wrong. Obviously someone saved him."

"How do you know all this?"

"I had a little spy watching him but she got killed. I was looking through her eyes and saw the Original who fed on her before jumping to save your friend. She died before I could listen in to the conversation and by the time I arrived they were both gone."

"Even if Matt tells me what he said I'm not going to tell you."

"Caroline, I have people watching you 24/7. Ever word you utter I hear it. You can't keep secrets from me. No one can."

"You're not powerful enough to spy on us 24/7," Caroline said but Victoria was already leaving.

"Send my love to Stefan Salvatore. I'd love to meet him sometime," Victoria called over her shoulder. "Oh and I hope you work things out with Elena. Seemed like a nasty fight to me."

* * *

Chris, Allison &amp; Liam arrived to help Braeden only to find out that she had already subdued Kira.

"Took you long enough," she told them.

"Is she…" Liam asked but Braeden cut him off.

"She's fine. I just knocked her out."

"What do we do now?" Allison asked.

"We find somewhere to contain her," Chris told her.

"We can take her to the Salvatore home," Allison suggested.

"Who are the Salvatores?" Chris asked.

"There are some people you need to meet."

* * *

Liz was in her office when she heard a knock. She looked up and saw April Young standing there.

"Is everything alright?" she asked April.

"I want to join the police force," she announced.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm serious."

"Besides the fact that you're underage, do you even know what you'll be getting into?"

"You need someone who knows about what's really going on in this town," April told her and Liz quickly moved to close the door.

"I understand where you're coming from but I'm managing just find."

"You can't manage two important roles all by yourself."

"What two roles?" Liz asked confused.

"I thought you knew," April said.

"What's going on?"

"The few council members decided to make you mayor."

* * *

Bonnie was surprised to be called over by Matt and wasn't sure what to expect when she got there.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as soon as she arrived.

"Everything's okay," Jeremy told her.

"I didn't know you were here," she said.

"I'm sorry about taking off."

"Is that why I'm here?"

"No we think we might have a way to deal with Katherine without you having to use magic."

"Now you don't want me doing magic?" Bonnie asked in surprise as Matt walked in.

"When you used magic before it took control off your life and it ended up with you being dead. I don't want that to happen again," Jeremy told her.

"We're just worried about your safety Bonnie," Matt told her.

"I can take care of myself. Cassandra's teaching me to start back practicing traditional magic."

"And you trust her?" Jeremy asked. "Luke &amp; Liv are shady as it is and now you're meeting up with their mother."

"You don't get to make my choices for me Jeremy. I can handle myself," Bonnie said and turned to leave.

"Bonnie wait!" Jeremy tried to stop her but she walked towards the door and slammed it on her way out.

* * *

Jackson &amp; Malia arrived at Liz's office at the same time Alaric did. Liz was inside with April and they stopped talking when the trio entered.

"What's wrong now?" she asked them.

"We had a run in with Katherine," Jackson told her.

"Mine was with Victor Fell," Alaric said.

Jackson looked at Alaric but Alaric motioned for him to talk first.

"Stefan and I went were ambushed by Katherine and she knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the Salvatore house and Stefan wouldn't tell me anything that happened."

"What are you getting at?" Alaric asked.

"I think he's working with Katherine!" Jackson accused and even Malia was shocked.

"That's ridiculous," Liz told him.

"Why would she knock me out and leave him alive then. They didn't want me to hear the conversation but I heard pieces at the end. They are working together!"

* * *

Stiles and Lydia sat waiting on them. Elena came first and Stefan appeared right after. There was a bit of tension between the two. Damon arrived last.

"Where's everyone else?" Lydia asked.

"Busy dealing with everything," Stefan told her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's just a theory but I think it might be true," Stiles wanted to make sure and clarify that.

"Out with it," Damon told him.

"You're friend Bonnie is a witch right?"

"Yes."

"When she became that anchor thing was she able to perform magic?"

"No she couldn't she wasn't a witch anymore," Stefan explained.

"So up until the white light she was still the anchor?" Stiles question was directed to Damon.

"Yes."

"Then how did she perform the spell that saved you?"

"What are you getting at?" Stefan asked.

"Travelers can possess people. It's possible she could have been possessed without any of you being aware of it."

"Even if that's true the traveler can only come out if someone says a special word. Damon was the only one with her," Elena pointed out.

"Oh no," Damon said.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Before she did the spell I heard someone there. They stepped on a branch."

"The traveler would be able to perform the spell plus with the others here they would have enough power to bring them back before they actually disappeared," Stiles continued.

"The travelers planned the whole thing," Stefan surmised.

"Wait we don't know any of this for sure," Elena said.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," Stiles told her.

"No, Bonnie can't be possessed," Elena said.

"Isn't there a way to get the traveler out? You said there was a knife," Stiles reminded her.

"The traveler knife got destroyed," Stefan told him.

"The only way to stop the traveler would be to…" Elena couldn't finish the sentence so Damon did it for her.

"In order to stop the traveler, we have to kill Bonnie!"

* * *

Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd finally arrived at Mystic Falls.

"Finally we're here," Isaac said.

He tried to walk in but something stopped him. He put his hand out and felt like he was pushing against a wall but he saw nothing there.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"There's some kind of force field," Boyd observed.

"There must be a witch blocking us out," Erica realized.

"I'll call Scott," Derek said and began dialing but the call wouldn't go through. "Even the signal's blocked off"

"What does this mean?" Isaac asked.

"There's a witch inside there that doesn't want anyone coming in or out of Mystic Falls."

* * *

Inside the invisible barrier a blonde woman was walking with a witch by her side.

"Is the barrier secure Lena?" she asked.

"No one can get in or sense our presence," she answered.

The blonde woman held a baby in her arms and was gently swaying as she walked. "Look Hope, this is where your daddy grew up 1000 years ago."

* * *

**I apologize for the timeline. It's a little messed up because I changed some things. Just excuse it and please review. Thanks**


	7. The Travelers

The next morning Rebekah was in a house with Hope when Lena entered. Lena had convinced the owner to invite them in and Rebekah compelled her. She was a lady named Mary Duncan.

"You're going out?" Lena asked.

"Well I didn't come here to stay looked indoors. That's the reason for the barrier," Rebekah told her.

"The barrier will remain at its strongest for 3 days after which it will begin fading and completely disappear in a week. However after the 3rd day any powerful supernatural being will be able to break the barrier. We can't stay longer than three days."

"I know Lena. We're not here to stay."

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Come on Hope, we're going to see Matt," Rebekah ignored the question and talked to the baby.

* * *

"She's contained and shouldn't be able to move," Damon told Stiles and the others.

Stiles, Malia and Lydia were there and Kira was chained to a seat in the basement.

"Thanks we'll take it from here," Malia told him.

"You sure cause I happen to be a master of interrogation," Damon said.

"We'll be okay," Stiles said and Damon left the trio alone with Kira.

"So you three are going to torture me?" Kira asked while laughing.

"We're not going to torture you," Lydia told her.

"So you think I'm going to tell you everything willingly?"

"We have the traveler's knife," Stiles told her.

"Impossible. Markos destroyed it," Kira said.

"Markos destroyed one of the blades," Stiles said pulling out a blade from his back pocket. "We have the other."

"That's a fake," Kira said but fear was in her voice.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Malia asked her.

Stiles moved towards her and held the knife. Kira was visibly scared. He slowly put the blade towards her and she snapped.

"Fine I'll tell you everything."

"Good let's begin."

* * *

"My name's Chris Argent," he introduced to Jeremy.

"This is my father, he's a werewolf hunter," Allison told Jeremy.

"Oh cool. I'm Jeremy."

"Jeremy's a vampire hunter," Allison added and gave Jeremy a look.

"I could really use some tips on how to hunt werewolves," Jeremy said.

"Dad will be happy to show you," Allison said quickly.

"Don't we have other important things to take care of?" Chris asked.

"Everyone else is taking care of that," Allison assured him.

"I'll have to get my stuff from Braeden," Chris said and walked away.

"Why the hell do I have to distract your dad?" Jeremy asked.

"My aunt's here and they can't run into each other," Allison explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jeremy asked.

"You're both hunters so I figured you'd have the best chance at distracting him. It's only for a few hours while I meet with Kate." Allison told him.

* * *

Victor Fell entered Liz's office with an urge to his step.

"Every heard of knocking?" she asked him.

"My apologies, Mayor. I always assume an open door means knocking isn't required. Don't you?"

"I'm not mayor yet," she told him ignoring the question.

"That's why I'm here. There are certain things that need to be taken care of before you can actually become Mayor."

"Like what?"

"You have to be willing to get rid of all vampires that pose a threat to the town regardless of who they are. The council will require a demonstration."

"There haven't been any vampires in town in months," Liz reminded Victor.

"In order to prove you're worthy of becoming mayor the council requests that you stake Elena Gilbert, the Salvatore brothers, Stefan &amp; Damon, and of course your daughter Caroline Forbes!"

* * *

"How do we get into town?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know how. This wasn't supposed to happen," Erica said.

"Since we're stuck out here you can start answering some questions," Derek told her.

"We don't have time we should…"

Erica's sentence was interrupted by Derek choking her.

"Answer my questions or I send you back to where you came from," he told her then let her go.

"Knowledge won't do you any good," Erica told him.

"Where did you go?"

"A place called purgatory."

"How did you come back?"

"We met someone there, someone old and powerful. He helped us come back and told us what we had to do."

"What did he want you to do?"

"That's all I can tell you for now. The rest won't matter if we can't get into Mystic Falls."

* * *

"Why are we going back for the bodies we hid?" Jackson asked Scott as they walked through the forest together with Liam.

"They already know about it," Scott told Jackson.

"You told them?"

"No someone else did."

"This is bad."

"Shouldn't we have told Lydia and the others?" Liam asked.

"One step at a time first we have to…" Scott trailed off when he saw the person standing in front of them."

"Hello Scott."

"Peter!"

* * *

"Everything's set downstairs," Damon told Elena and Stefan when he returned.

"Good because we need to talk," Elena told him.

"Did you guys work out your Caroline problems?"

"Elena was being impossible so we decided to talk about later," Stefan told Damon.

"We need help to deal with Bonnie. We got Caroline and Matt distracting her at home but we don't know how long the traveler will take to figure out they're stalling."

"We don't know this traveler thing for sure," Damon said. "This is all speculation."

"There's a lot of facts pointing to this being true Damon," Stefan reminded him.

"So what do we do without the traveler knife?" Damon asked.

"There's only one person we can think of that can help us," Elena told him.

"We have to ask Katherine for help," Stefan finished.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were in Matt's house as part of the plan to distract Bonnie. Caroline hadn't told Matt everything because she was still skeptical about what Victoria had told her the day before.

"Can you believe the nerve of Jeremy?" Bonnie was ranting while Matt sat there with a somewhat dull expression.

Caroline thought that he was sad because of his failed attempt to become a vampire. She also wondered who the Original he met was. It was probably Rebekah.

"Caroline are you even listening to me?" Bonnie asked freeing Caroline from her train of thought.

"I am Bonnie," she assured her then turned directly to Matt, "Why the hell do you want to become a vampire?"

"That wasn't in my story," Bonnie said then turned to Matt.

"We went through this already. It was so you guys could come home," Matt told her.

"I'm not talking about that time I'm talking about yesterday when you jumped of a cliff," Caroline clarified.

"What!" Bonnie was shocked. "Are you crazy?"

"Who's the Original that saved you? Was it Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"How do you even know all this?" Matt asked.

"Victoria told me. I didn't think it was true at first but now…"

"Why are having secret meetings with Victoria?" Matt was intent on keeping the topic away from what he did.

"Don't try to turn this on me," Caroline said.

"How did you even get vampire blood?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh my God it was Elena wasn't it," Caroline said.

"It wasn't Elena. I broke in to Meredith Fell's office. Wait was Victoria eavesdropping?"

"She didn't hear your conversation with Rebekah if that's what you were worried about."

"It wasn't…"

A knock on the door is what interrupted Matt's words. He silently left Caroline and Bonnie and went to answer the door. He figured that would be less stress than staying in there with them. He opened the door and was surprised by who he saw.

"Rebekah!"

"Hello Matt."

"You have a baby?" Matt said incredulously.

"Matt who is that?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline came into view.

"What does she want, a thank you for saving your life?" Caroline asked.

"What's her problem?" Rebekah asked Matt.

"Is that a baby?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm here too," Lena announced as she stepped inside.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline asked.

"Name's Lena."

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Rebekah asked Matt.

"Come in."

"Now what the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah asked.

"We should be asking you that. Who's baby did you steal?"

"I didn't steal a baby. Nik sent her with me to keep her safe."

"Why would Klaus want to protect a baby?" Bonnie asked.

"She's his daughter."

"Klaus has a baby," Caroline said in shock.

"Didn't Tyler tell you? Where is he anyway?" Rebekah asked and the room fell silent.

"Tyler was killed," Bonnie was the one to break the silence.

"Who killed him?"

"A woman named Victoria."

"She's dead right?"

"No."

"Why is she still alive?"

"We don't know how to kill her okay!" Caroline shouted.

"Looks like I arrived just in time."

* * *

"How long have you been in Kira?" Stiles asked.

"A couple months maybe. I don't really keep track of time."

"Did you kidnap Stiles?" Malia asked.

"Yes and it wasn't that hard until that pesky werewolf saw us."

"What werewolf?"

"Isaac I think his name was. I had to do a spell to remove his memories but something went wrong. This body was messing with my powers so I wasn't sure the spell worked at all. Judging by how fast you guys arrived, it didn't take long."

"Why would you want us to take long?" Stiles asked.

"I wanted to give Victor more time with you."

"Who's Victor?" Lydia asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kira nodded towards Stiles.

"He was my captor," Stiles told them.

"I thought you didn't remember much," Malia reminded him.

"I've been remembering pieces," he told her.

"Why didn't you say something?" Malia asked.

"Now's not the time," Lydia chastised them.

"No please continue. This is entertaining," Kira laughed.

"Why have you been helping Katherine?" Stiles questioned.

"I always help people in need. It's my thing," Kira smiled.

"What did she need help with?" Malia asked.

Kira then proceeded to explain how Katherine made a deal that she couldn't break therefore she needed outside help. Katherine approached Kira before she kidnapped Stiles. When Katherine learned about Kira's plan she requested Kira bring something for her in Mystic Falls.

"Katherine was dead. How did you talk to her?" Stiles asked.

"Where do you think I came from?"

"You were in the same place as Katherine."

"Purgatory is a hell of a place. I can't wait for you guys to see it first hand."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Damon was ranting

"She's the only one that can help Bonnie, Damon," Elena told him.

"We need her help," Stefan said.

"She's Katherine. She'll screw us over the first chance she gets."

"I'm not saying we have to trust her. We just need her to help Bonnie."

"This is crazy, Katherine Pierce isn't going to help us," Damon told them.

"We're going to talk to Katherine whether you're on board or not," Elena told him.

"Even if I was okay with this we have no way of finding Katherine," Damon pointed out.

"We already did," Stefan told him as the trio detected an approaching presence. They all stood looking at the door waiting for Katherine.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I came to kill you and become the Alpha I was born to be…again."

"Jackson, Liam run."

"You think you can take me on by yourself?" Peter laughed.

"We're not leaving you," Liam told Scott.

"He can't beat all of us at once," Jackson added.

Peter ran towards the three of them without an ounce of fear. He tackled Scott and they collided with a tree. Jackson and Liam grabbed Peter but he broke the arms they were holding him with.

"How?" Scott asked.

"I've been working out," Peter said and lifted Scott in the air. Jackson and Liam's arms were healing but they still cried out in pain.

Scott used all his strength to kick Peter and the man stumbled backwards and lost his grip. Scott managed to get the upper hand and used his claws to scratch Peter. Peter was damaged but he was quickly back on his game.

He grabbed Scott's hand and punched him with the other. Scott's mouth began bleeding as he fell to the ground.

"You're stalling, why?" Scott

"I can't kill you just yet," Peter told him.

"Why not?"

"You don't get to ask questions," Peter then knocked out Scott. "Now for you two."

Jackson and Liam had gotten up fully healed and charged toward Peter while his back was turned. Peter was able to sense them and sidestepped Liam's attack and landed a blow to Jackson. Liam charged again but was quickly overpowered by Peter.

"You're all too weak," Peter mumbled.

Suddenly he was attacked with a powerful kick. When he managed to get up he saw Scott glaring at him with his blood red eyes.

"There's the true Alpha," Peter smiled.

"I can't let you hurt my friends Peter!"

"Then you'll have to kill me now."

Suddenly Scott dropped to the floor in pain and fell unconscious seconds later. Josephine was standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"You were given precise orders to not engage the Alpha," Josephine reminded him.

"I don't take orders," Peter said and soon he too dropped to the ground.

"They will be out for a couple hours and remember nothing. You on the other hand will remember every painful moment of your punishment!"

* * *

"I didn't think you would come," Kate told Allison when she arrived.

"Getting away from the others was hard but I had to," Allison told her.

"Why was it hard? They left you alone last time."

"Dad's here," Allison said and a surprised look came over Kate's face.

"Why's he here?"

"To protect me most likely."

"This is bad."

"I want to meet the travelers," Allison stated.

"You can't meet them."

"I don't need to meet all just the one in charge."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you. I want to hear what he has to say about the spell that brought me back."

* * *

"How do you kill vampires?" Chris asked Jeremy and he hesitated to answer.

"A stake to the heart."

"You hesitated to answer, why?"

"Some of my friends are vampires."

"I'm not here to hurt your friends unless they try to hurt me or anyone I care about."

"I'd like to say they won't but you've met Damon," Jeremy said.

"He threatened me three times in one conversation."

"Sounds just like him."

"Where did Allison go?"

"She went to meet up with Lydia."

"Really because it seemed like she was trying to get you to keep me busy."

"I don't know she just wanted me to teach you how to hunt vampires so you could protect yourself."

"Alright what else do you got?" Chris asked

* * *

"I never did like travelers," Rebekah said after Caroline, Bonnie &amp; Matt related what had happened to her.

"You've met travelers?" Bonnie asked.

"My brothers and I stumbled upon a coven in the 17th century. They were a nasty bunch."

_There weren't many of them but they were powerful. Their leader was a cruel man who in fact turned out to not be their actual leader at all. He was just filling in after the death of Markos. Anywhere he went he was flanked by two other travelers, Klein &amp; Josephine. Kol was very taken with Josephine. That's how our conflict with the travelers began._

_"Run away with us," Kol told Josephine who just giggled._

_"I can't. I must remain loyal to my coven," she told him._

_"You really want to spend all your life travelling around in search of things that may not even exist?"_

_"The doppelgangers are real and we will find them," Josephine stated confidently._

_"Come on love, a little fun never hurt anyone" Kol told her_

_Klaus and Elijah had already decided to kill the coven because of their goal of destroying spirits magic when would result in our deaths. Kol refused to listen to our pleads and spent most of his time courting Josephine._

_"Our brother will not listen to reason Elijah," Klaus said._

_"What do you propose we do Niklaus? Dagger him and put him in a box as you've left Finn?" Elijah asked._

_"These witches have plans to kill us all. If they succeed it won't matter who's in a box because all vampires will cease to exist."_

_"Nik's right Elijah, these people are dangerous," Rebekah said._

_"You agree that our brother should be carted around in a box?" Elijah asked Rebekah._

_"If it means our survival then yes."_

"At the time I assumed it was only a fling between Kol &amp; Josephine but I later learned that he fell for her."

"What happened after?" Caroline asked.

_The night came when we were to kill them all. Kol wasn't willing to listen and had his own devious plan. While we went to kill the travelers, he exposed us to the rest of England."_

_He had already warned Josephine who in turn warned Macbeth &amp; Klein. The three of them hid while we killed off the rest of the travelers. After we were finished we were attacked by townsmen who came with wooden stakes and vervain. Kol had told them how to harm us but he didn't warn them that the stakes wouldn't kill us._

_He was planning to escape with Josephine but she wouldn't leave Macbeth's side so Kol did the only thing that seemed natural to our family. He killed Macbeth and when Klein intervened he too was killed._

_Nik slaughtered the townsmen and went after Kol. We found Kol and Josephine and the bodies of Macbeth and Klein._

_"You killed them you bastard!" Josephine shouted._

_"You said you'd stay with them till death so I speed up theirs," Kol told her._

_"Kol!" Klaus yelled and attacked him. Kol was faster and got out of the way._

_"Hello brother. I see the townsmen caught up you."_

_"Why would you out us to the people of England?" Elijah asked his brother._

_"Come on Elijah you three have been here for over 100 years. They were just dying to know how you remained young for so long."_

_"Kol," Josephine said in a scared voice._

_While Elijah distracted Kol, Klaus grabbed Josephine and held her hostage._

_"Let her go Nik," Kol told him._

_"You fancy this girl don't you? It would be a shame if she lost her head."_

_"Don't be foolish Nik," Klaus told him._

_"Niklaus the girl doesn't have to die. She is but one and they require much more than that to do the spell. She is of no threat to us," Elijah tried to reason._

_"You're wrong Elijah. Kol sold us out to the townsmen so now we must flee. He did it all for this girl so imagine what else he'd do for her. She is a threat Elijah and for that she must be dealt with."_

_Klaus snapped her neck and Kol attacked him in a fit of rage but Klaus was prepared. He had the dagger in his clothes and used it against Kol._

_"We must hurry before the townsmen find us," Elijah said._

_"Where will we go?" Rebekah asked._

_"Back to the Old World," Klaus stated."_

"I was willing to let Kol rot in a box if it meant that we would live," Rebekah said. "I didn't want him to stay forever but Nik was in no hurry to undagger him. In the 18th century when we arrived in New Orleans I undaggered him because I felt sorry."

"Kinda hard to imagine you Originals falling in love," Bonnie said.

"We're not emotionless. We've just lived so long and lost so much that we find it hard to trust anyone who hasn't lived at least half as long as us."

"Scott said the traveler who attacked him said his name is Klein," Caroline stated.

"If that's true then I'm sure Josephine and Macbeth are with him," Rebekah said.

* * *

"You called," Alaric said as he entered Liz's office.

"Close the door." After Alaric did so she continued, "Victor Fell came to see me today. Apparently the council wants me to become mayor."

"What's the catch?" Alaric asked sensing something was wrong.

"They want me to kill Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon as proof that I could handle the fight against vampires."

"The whole council or just Victor?" Alaric asked.

"It doesn't matter if he suggests it then they will all follow. That's how it's been these past few months."

"Then just turn down the mayor position."

"It's not that simple. Even if I turn it down the same criteria could apply to me keeping my position as sheriff. I can't turn it down so we need to deal with this."

"How do we do that?"

"There's no vervain in the water supply so the council members can be compelled."

"What about Victor?"

"We're going to have to kill him!"

* * *

"What is purgatory?" Lydia asked.

"It's one of those you had to be there situations," Kira laughed.

"How can we kill Katherine?"

"Don't you think if I knew how to fillet the bitch I would've done it already? She made friends with real powerful people so she'd be hard to kill when she came back."

"Why would you help Katherine?" Stiles asked.

"Why would you help Victor?"

"You keep talking about Victor, who is he?" Malia was confused.

"Don't you remember what you asked Victor to do?" Kira ignored Malia.

"I barely remember anything," Stiles told her.

"That's not true. You made a deal with the devil. You trusted Victor. He will kill you and all your friends."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Stiles defended himself.

"Why don't I enlighten you? In Beacon Hills you stumbled upon something you shouldn't have which is why you were ordered to be kidnapped in the first place. Then when Victor let you escape you asked him to erase your memories."

"I would never do that. You're lying."

"You wanted to seem helpless and weak when you returned so the others wouldn't suspect anything."

"We don't believe you," Malia spoke up.

"Oh really? Why are you still in Mystic Falls then? Let me guess, Stiles here suggested that you all stay. He's playing you all."

"Lydia and Malia looked at Stiles who had a confused look on his face. They wasn't sure what to believe. Their first instinct was to not trust anything Kira said but then again they had found it strange that Stiles couldn't remember anything of importance or why he wanted to stay in a town where they were all in danger.

* * *

Allison and Kate sat waiting as Klein approached them.

"You must be Allison," Klein greeted.

"I don't think we've met," Allison said.

"Name's Klein. Now why am I here?" The question was directed to Kate.

"I wanted to meet with you to discuss the spell," Allison said.

"What spell might that be?"

"The one that brought me back."

"Ah that one. It required all the remaining travelers to perform."

"Is it true that my life is linked to yours?"

"Yes if the 13 travelers who performed the spell were to die then so would you."

"Then why are you in Mystic Falls creating enemies?"

"Sharp tongue. That's none of your business just know that we can protect ourselves and in turn you but only if you do something in return for us."

"I don't need to. You'll keep yourselves alive regardless of whether I help or not,"  
Allison told him.

"True but the lives of your friends are different including that Alpha you fancy."

"Leave Scott out of this."

"If you cease being of use to me then I will kill all of your friends starting with Scott McCall. You do well to remember that!"

* * *

Katherine walked through the open door and created tension immediately. Stefan and Elena were on edge and Damon was just about ready to rip her throat out.

"Thanks for coming," Elena said.

"So why am I here?" she asked.

"We need your help," Stefan told her.

"You called me here for a favor?" Katherine laughed a little.

"Maybe we should just kill you instead," Damon taunted.

"You don't know how," Katherine teased.

"You said that we'd need your help soon. Did you know about Bonnie?" Elena wanted to know.

"You finally figured out she has a traveler inside her. Too bad about that knife though."

"You knew this entire time?" Stefan asked.

"My escape was based solely on Bonnie messing with life and death. She wasn't a witch so obviously I was curious as to how she would do magic. Unlike you people who was so clouded by the fact that she came back and never stopped to think how she did it was impossible."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Elena asked.

"Poor sweet Elena. Time after time Bonnie always pays the price for all the decisions you make."

"This wasn't her fault," Damon defended.

"Oh no? Bonnie died in order to bring back her pesky little brother. That's what lead to her becoming the anchor which lead to her dying again. Your friendship is strong but how many deaths will it take before Bonnie realizes you bring her nothing but misery?"

Elena snapped and attacked Katherine then but she was unprepared. Katherine grabbed her with ease and snapped her neck. Stefan and Damon were on her in an instant but they do were quickly subdued.

"What the hell was that for?" Stefan asked and Katherine reached into her back pocket.

"Bring Bonnie here and I'll kill the traveler for you," she said while holding the traveler knife in her hand.

* * *

"What else can you tell us about Victor?" Malia asked when she, Stiles and Lydia returned. They had walked outside to discuss what Kira had said before. Kira had a focused look on her face and ignored Malia completely.

"Do you want us to use this knife?" Stiles threatened.

"Did you know kitsunes have great sense of hearing too? I know that knife you have is fake because the real one is upstairs with Katherine. Let me guess Victor gave you that didn't he?"

"I didn't make any deal with Victor," Stiles told her.

"You must be curious as to how your friends changed completely into wolves during the full moon."

"What do you know?"

"It's strange isn't it? Scott and the others were bitten and here the wolves have to trigger a curse to become a wolf. Here they turn into full wolves and you guys have lame half-assed transformations. It's like two different worlds isn't it."

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you know how werewolves came about? I'm sure you heard the stories about the Original vampires so you must've wondered who the Original werewolves were."

* * *

Matt got a call and left the room.

"What's her name?" Caroline asked

"Hope. Do you want to hold her?"

"I shouldn't," Caroline protested but Rebekah handed her the baby anyway.

"I'm pretty sure Kol is the one Matt met," Rebekah told her. Caroline was about to ask how she knew about Matt meeting an Original when she pointed to her ears.

"Why do you think it's Kol?"

"Klaus &amp; Elijah are in New Orleans and Finn hated being a vampire so he wouldn't come back. Even if he did I thought he'd be having civilized conversations with the person who killed him."

"What about your father?"

Rebekah didn't have a chance to answer because Matt knocked Bonnie out with a piece of wood.

"What did you do that for?"

"Elena and the others got Katherine to help. They need to know if Bonnie has a traveler inside her."

* * *

Alaric couldn't believe Liz was serious about this. She was encouraging them to kill someone, a member of the council no less. She had devised a plan and even dragged April Young into this.

"You wanted to join the police force right?" Liz asked when April arrived.

"Yes."

"Good then you'll intern for me."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" April asked.

"There's something I need you to do."

"We need to get rid of Victor Fell and get the Council back under control."

"How do we do that?" April asked.

"That's where you come in. You're father was part of the Council therefore I need you to convince them to give you an active role."

"I'm just a kid they won't let me," April protested.

"That doesn't sound convincing," Alaric commented.

"Alaric will go with you to help. You're right they won't be willing to let a kid join but you're going to have to be very persuasive."

"How do I do that?"

"The Council's main purpose is to fight vampires so you're going to carry a vampire for them."

"It's not like I can find a vampire who will just willingly let me capture it. I can't fight."

"That's where I come in," Alaric announced.

"You're going to help me find a vampire?"

"Yes I am."

* * *

Chris had left so Jeremy decided to take a walk in the forest. He walked for quite some time until he decided he should go back home. He felt a sudden chill down his spine for some strange reason and turned around to see a red head woman standing before him.

"Victoria."

"Hello little Gilbert."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting to know my enemies. I met your Caroline and Matt already and well of course you know I met Tyler."

"Go to hell!"

"Do you believe in hell, Jeremy? You think that's where bad people go when they die? Humans believe that. Although they also believe things we've seen to be fiction. Can we really trust their judgment when there's so much knowledge that they don't have?"

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"I used to believe in heaven and hell as a little girl. I always said that I'd grow up to be good and start a family and when I died I'd fly away with the angels."

"So how did you get so far off track?"

"Werewolves killed my parents. That's where my hatred for them stemmed. My lifelong mission was to eradicate them for existence but I knew that I couldn't accomplish that in one lifetime. Not to mention back in 1400's people knew little of how to kill werewolves."

"How old are you?"

"That's rude. You shouldn't ask a lady her age."

"You're not a lady."

"Like your little friend Bonnie? She's not much of a lady these days anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know. Oh you poor thing."

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"I did nothing but you should hurry and go home. Who's knows what you will find?"

Jeremy ran off in a haste leaving Victoria there smiling.

* * *

Caroline came in holding Bonnie with Matt and Rebekah by her side.

"What happened to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Matt went psycho on her," Caroline answered.

"Rebekah!" Stefan said.

"Hello Stefan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," she said.

"Don't overstay your welcome," Katherine muttered.

"You have something to say?" Rebekah asked Katherine who just laughed.

"Can we just focus on saving Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"How are we going to do that?" Caroline asked.

"With this," Katherine held the knife.

"Well hurry up and stab her," Caroline said.

"We have to find out information first," Damon explained and Bonnie's eyes opened right after.

"What happened?" she asked.

Katherine walked up to her and muttered a word in a strange language and Bonnie's eyes flashed black.

"I've been found out," Bonnie observed.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm someone you can't defeat Stefan. It would be wise to remember that youngster."

"You think hiding inside of Bonnie will keep you safe?" Damon asked.

"I know everything about all of you. Every memory Bonnie has of each of you, I have as well. I've been slowly absorbing all her knowledge. I know all your strengths and weaknesses, you hopes, your desires, your fears. You won't stand a chance against me."

"You talk big but I remember my brother Kol killing you with ease."

"Rebekah, I enjoyed our story time together today. You gave me a wonderful insight on what happened centuries ago."

"You know him?" Stefan asked Rebekah.

"Is he Macbeth?" Caroline asked.

"Here I thought blondes weren't intelligent in this century. Then again in my time too since Josephine was dumb enough to fall for an Original."

"Okay enough chit-chat," Katherine said and stabbed Bonnie. They all watched in silence but nothing happened Bonnie started laughing instead.

"Looks like the ones you gave you that don't trust you as much as you thought," Bonnie told her.

"It's fake," Katherine realized in surprise and Bonnie used magic to fling her across the room.

"Now that you know killing me is not possible I shall give you all one chance. Despite your bloodthirsty nature I always preferred vampires over werewolves so I will give you the chance to join me. Together we will eradicate the werewolf species and you'll never have to worry about that pesky venom again."

The room fell silent at his offer. Stiles and the others were still downstairs. The wolves had become their allies but now they were in the face of a somewhat unbeatable enemy. Should they betray their newest allies in order to survive? Stefan had the answer to that question.

"We're not Katherine. We won't throw away our friends just to survive."

"I know. I told you I know about all of you which is why the offer was meant for her."

All eyes fell on Katherine as she got to her feet. "You want me to join you?"

"You've been switching between sides for far too long. It's about time you pick one. Your former allies lied to you and gave you a fake knife so that you would die trying to kill a traveler."

"You're right. I should pick a side," she said walking towards Bonnie.

"Katherine what are you doing?" Stefan asked but Bonnie attacked her before she could answer.

"Foolish vampire I can sense your intentions. You only wish to kill me not join me."

Everyone in the room got a serious headache as well and dropped to their knees.

"You youngsters will all regret the day you crossed Macbeth!"

* * *

Jeremy ran into the Salvatore house frantically. Rebekah had left to go check on Hope who was left in Lena's care. Matt had tagged along with her in fear that Caroline would bring up his latest schemes. Katherine too had fled the scene. Only Elena, Damon, Stefan and Caroline remained while Stiles and the others stayed in the basement with Kira.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's gone Jer," Elena told him.

"She was possessed by a traveler," Caroline explained.

"I had sex with a traveler," Jeremy said in surprise. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Actually Bonnie was in control the whole time so…" Stefan explained.

"You and Bonnie had sex?" Elena said in shock

"Come on Elena, it's not like it was the first time," Jeremy said nonchalantly.

Stefan smiled at the look on Elena's face while Caroline had a worried expression. Damon just smirked approvingly.

"What are you smirking about?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"I'm impressed."

"How'd you know to come and check on Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"I met Victoria. She told me about Bonnie."

"Who is this Victoria bitch anyway?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what she wants but right now we need to focus on saving Bonnie."

"Katherine's knife was a fake. The only way to save Bonnie is to kill her," Caroline stated.

"We're not killing Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled.

"I know. Which is why we're all going to find a way to save her," Caroline tried to calm him down.

"Sorry I don't share your optimism. We don't have time to be running around looking for loop holes," Damon said.

"We have to do, Damon. We can't kill Bonnie."

"Don't you all realize this is what he's counting on," Stefan stated. "He's been inside Bonnie for God knows how long. He's knows all of us so he knows we won't kill her which is precisely why we have to."

Scott, Jackson and Liam came in then.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Today failed," Damon told him.

"Where were you?" Elena asked them.

"We ran into trouble," Scott told her.

"It's been that kind of day," Damon muttered.

"Where's Stiles and the others?" Scott asked.

"Downstairs interrogating our only hope," Damon answered.

Elena was surprised at Damon. She expected him to be using snarky wolf comments if he even bothered to answer at all but here he was having a normal conversation. When did those two become so chatty?

* * *

"I have a plan," Allison told Kate.

"I don't want you stirring up anymore trouble with them," Kate told her.

"We're going to help Scott and the others kill the travelers."

"Are you crazy? Then you'll die."

"Not if I have a traveler inside of me," Allison smiled.

"I'm sure they are under strict orders not to possess you of all people," Kate pointed out.

"All we have to do is put one of them in life threatening danger so they'll have no choice but to possess me. Then when Scott and the others kill them off I'll still be alive."

"We have no idea if this will work."

"It will. I can feel it."

* * *

"The kid taught you how to hunt vampires?" Braeden asked Chris.

"Yes but he was also distracting me," Chris told her.

"Why would he do that?"

"Allison is up to something. I just need to figure out what."

"I'll follow her around tomorrow," Braeden offered.

"No. I need you to go find Derek. He's supposed to be just outside Mystic Falls."

"And what are you going to do about Allison?"

"I'll handle my daughter."

* * *

"That's the plan!" April said in surprise.

"It's the best we've got," Liz told her.

"Everything should go smoothly," Alaric stated.

"How many new Council members are they?" April asked.

"Besides Victor, there are four others. Cousins to the Gilberts, Salvatores, Lockwoods and Fells."

"You mentioned Elena and Jeremy have a cousin," April remembered.

"I'm not even sure how they're related, some confusing family tree crap. The point is we need to sway them into our side so we can get rid of Victor," Liz explained.

"Are you sure this will work?" April asked still doubtful.

"It has to," Liz said in a determined voice.

"All of our lives depends on it," Alaric said.

* * *

Everyone had left Kira all alone in the basement. Stiles silently went back in to talk to her.

"Sneaking in," Kira noted.

"How much do you know?" Stiles asked.

"I already told you that I know nothing about the werewolves. It's just stories I heard."

"Not about the werewolves, about me."

"Oh you want to know if I'll keep your secrets," Kira smiled.

"I already told you…"

"Blah blah blah. Let me out of here and I'll keep your little alliance with Victor a secret."

Stiles moved closer to her, "I have no secrets."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to…"

Stiles was interrupted by Kira grabbing his face. She had managed to get out of her chains somehow. She began chanting in a strange language and her eyes flashed black. She was smiling but soon it faded.

"What the hell are you?" Kira asked in surprise and let go of him.

Stiles was startled and jumped back and watched as Kira's face was contorted with rage and as the black in her eyes began fading until it completely disappeared. Stiles hurried out of the room unsure about what had just happened.

* * *

"You can spend the night here," Matt said.

"No we don't want to intrude," Rebekah told him.

"Yes we would," Lena said and Rebekah looked at her. "This house is huge. Better than what we're accustomed to because we can't attract attention to ourselves."

"Fine," Rebekah said and Lena skipped off upstairs with Hope.

"It's okay really," Matt told her.

"I'm sorry about Bonnie."

"Yea well I just don't want to think about what's going to happen next."

"Why not?"

"Without the knife there's no way to kill the traveler without killing Bonnie."

"Then don't kill the traveler, trap him."

"That's not possible."

"It is. I didn't remember before but Kol told me something before he was daggered."

_"You know Nik won't like what you're doing Kol," Rebekah told him._

_"What's that? Having fun?"_

_"Siding with these witches. They plan to kill us all."_

_"I know all about their plan sister but they won't be able to get away with it."_

_"You know Nik and Elijah plan to kill them all."_

_"And after Nik finishes them off we'll get rid of him."_

_"You're going to try and kill him?" Rebekah asked in shock._

_"Not kill him sister, put him down like he's done to us."_

_"The daggers won't work on him."_

_"I have Josephine crafting me a new dagger."_

_"That won't work," Rebekah told him._

_"It's how they stay alive so long Bekah. They transfer their soul to and object and moves on to a new vessel. Think about it. We put Nik into the dagger and we'll be free of him for however long we want."_

_"What if it doesn't work?" Rebekah asked. "What if he kills us?"_

_"He won't darling sister. If our brother was capable of killing us he'd off Finn. Instead he carts him around in a box. The worse that can happen is we get daggered for a century or two and when we're freed we can try again."_

_"You're crazy."_

_"Will you help me sister?"_

_"If I can be free of Nik, then yes."_

* * *

Bonnie was standing in a room holding up two vials of blood when Klein and Josephine rushed in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Klein asked angrily.

"Blood of an Original vampire, blood of an Alpha werewolf and I see Paula met her untimely demise. So why are these youngsters still alive?" Bonnie asked.

"Master Macbeth," Klein realized.

"How are you alive?" Josephine asked.

"Magic," Bonnie smiled. "Why haven't you performed the spell yet?"

"We still need the blood of the doppelgangers," Klein told him.

"Ah, Stefan and Elena. Well we'll get their blood in due time."

"Why don't you just get it yourself?" Josephine asked with attitude.

"Feisty as ever, Josephine. I could only imagine the encounter with you and Rebekah when you took her blood."

"Actually…" Klein started but Josephine cut him off.

"I'm sorry you had to miss it."

"I'm sure there will be more as our plan unfolds," Bonnie smiled at her.

"I'll prepare to go after the doppelgangers within the hour sir," Klein said.

"No need. You're always so impulsive Klein. The doppelgangers are surrounded by allies both werewolves and vampires alike. Not to mention those twin witches. We must draw them out first."

"How should we do that sir?"

"The easiest way possible in this century. We'll throw a party."

* * *

**Even though Kira and Bonnie are possessed I'll be using their names instead of the person who is possessing them. The traveler in Kira is dead thanks to Stiles (whatever could he be). Next chapter will be a sort of halloween based one. It's a horror/romance chapter and the first I ever did so I hope you like it. Until next time :)**


	8. Freaky Friday

The travelers had been silent for a full week during which Victor and the Council were mysteriously absent. Liz and Alaric weren't able to carry out their plan and Scott and the others were now staying with the Salvatores. Scott &amp; Jackson were in one room, Allison and Lydia in another. Stiles and Malia occupied one. Caroline slept in Stefan's room while Elena in Damon's and Jeremy had one all to himself. And there was still and extra room.

Stiles had kept quiet about what had happened with Kira and now that she was pleading to be herself the others thought it was just the traveler being desperate to get out.

Jackson and Stefan worked out their problems when Damon suggested Katherine could've been toying with Jackson's head so he'd turn on Stefan. Caroline and Elena were slowly working through their problems and were back on speaking terms now.

Braeden had traveled to the outskirts of Mystic Falls and found Derek and the others. They discovered that humans could pass through the barrier but supernatural creatures couldn't. Rebekah and Hope visited the Salvatore home where they were all in surprise to find out Klaus had a baby with Hayley.

All had been silent for a week until the travelers put up posters about a Halloween party they were having. Everyone was speculating about the party and Damon was just wondering when the hell they got a house when he saw the poster.

* * *

Braeden had camped out with Derek and the others. Erica, Boyd &amp; Isaac were still asleep when Derek woke up and saw Braeden just staring away thoughtfully. Derek hadn't told Isaac that Allison was alive because Braeden told him not to.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked her.

"I was just thinking about how complicated all of this is," she said.

"We'll work it out," Derek said and placed his arms around her.

"Derek," she said moving away his arms.

"So I'm just supposed to act like that was just some one night stand?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well maybe I would be able to if it was only one night," he said and kissed her but this time she didn't reject him.

"I'll go find out how to get rid of the barrier," she told him and wandered into Mystic Falls.

* * *

"The travelers are throwing a house party. Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?" Damon asked.

"They must be planning something big," Elena stated.

"I called Luke &amp; Liv," Caroline said then.

"Why?"

"They were working with Bonnie and they want to help," Caroline told Elena.

"We need all the allies we can get right now," Stefan stated.

"Does it have to be a set of horny teenagers?" Damon asked.

"They are pretty loud," Caroline admitted.

"Not to mention their uncanny ability to start right after each other making a chain of…"

"Look they are our allies and the travelers have been silent so we're aloud to relax a little," Elena said.

"Now that they've made a move we could do with a little less relaxing," Stefan said loudly hoping they would hear.

"What about the basement traveler? She's been desperate to get out why don't we ask her?" Caroline suggested.

"She's been locked up the past week, she doesn't know what the hell is going on," Damon pointed out.

"I think we should go this party," Elena said then.

"Oh we're going and it's going to be a blast," Damon said.

"Haven't you learned your lesson about blowing things up?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not going to blow it Stefan. I'm only going there to drink."

* * *

Allison ended up in Scott's room that morning because Jackson and Lydia wanted some alone time.

"Are you okay?" she asked Scott.

"I can't believe the traveler is pretending to be Kira now. She sounds just like her," Scott sighed.

"She's trying to get into your head so you'll free her," Allison told him.

"I know," Scott said. "That doesn't make it easier."

"You need to relax a little. We should go this party tonight," she suggested.

"Allison…"

"We're going as friends. I know you're with Kira now but…" Allison was interrupted by Scott kissing her. Allison was shocked at first and just as she was about to start relishing in the kiss Scott pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay Scott," Allison told him but he was already rushing out of the room

* * *

Meanwhile Lydia and Jackson were tearing off each other's clothes. Lydia was enjoying Jackson's rough hands all over her body. She remembered sex with Jackson was great but werewolf Jackson was even better.

Jackson was on top of her and kissed her hungrily. Lydia's top and pants were already off as she held him tightly. Lydia broke the kiss so she could lick Jackson's bare chest. She moved her tongue on his nipples which caused him to moan slightly. He leaned in and kissed her and she flipped him on his back so that she could be on top. He held the back of her head as they continued kissing hungrily.

Jackson rubbed his hands over the small of her back and she dug her nails into his. Jackson didn't mind as he healed quickly and he was so overwhelmed with pleasure he barely felt it. He slid her panties off and waited until she readied herself before he entered her.

Lydia's nails dug deeper into his skin with every thrust. She tried to contain her moans but couldn't. The first time they had sex since his return, Jackson wondered if she'd scream like a banshee but she didn't much to his relief. He still didn't understand that banshee thing.

* * *

Stiles and Malia were in their room much like Lydia and Jackson. Malia was on the bed and Stiles mouth was between her legs as she moaned with pleasure. She called out his name and he stopped to move to reach her lips. Malia didn't mind where his tongue was as she kissed him then put him on his back.

Now it was her turn to go down and Stiles began twisting and turning with pleasure as Malia's mouth worked him. He couldn't believe how amazing this girl was. She grabbed his member tightly as she pleased him.

Stiles stopped her and brought her up to him so he could kiss her before he entered her. Malia insisted on being on top but Stiles didn't mind. He'd let her ride him anytime she wanted.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

* * *

April stood in the Fell house with the rest of the Council. The Fell house was the Council's new meeting place since the mayor was dead and now Victor was in charge.

Victor sat at the head of the room with the other four Council members present. Samantha Parks was from the Gilbert family and a cousin of Elena &amp; Jeremy. She had long brownish hair and brown eyes. Mark Salvatore was a distant relative of the Salvatore brothers with his cropped black hair and sharp eyes. Martin Fell was Meredith's first cousin, her uncle's son. He shared her black hair and her love for medicine. Finally was Ronald Lockwood who had spent 10 years in jail for murder.

Mark was the youngest one present at age 21, followed by Samantha who was only 25. Ronald and Martin were both grown men in their 30's. April stood nervously as she began speaking.

"I've come to take my father's place in the Council," she said which caused Victor to laugh.

"How old are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm 17."

"Stop wasting our time little girl," Ronald told her

"Why don't you shut up and hear the girl out," Alaric said walking into the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Alaric Saltzman and I am a member of the Council."

"We've never seen you before," Mark pointed out.

"I was away for a while and now I'm back. Victor can vouch for me."

All eyes turned to Victor who was glaring at Alaric. When the other four turned to him Victor managed a smile. "Welcome back Mr. Saltzman."

"Now let's talk vampires," April said while lifting a bag onto the table and letting the head of a vampire roll onto it. The four new members looked in awe at it while Victor remained calm.

"You couldn't have…" Ronald was cut off by April.

"My dad taught me a few things and I'm going to be a member of this Council whether you like it or not.

* * *

"Everything is prepared for tonight?" Bonnie asked Josephine and Klein.

"Yes sir, all the travelers are in place," Klein reported.

"Although they don't know it's a suicide mission they are going on," Josephine commented.

"Josephine," Klein whispered to her.

"It's alright, Klein, Josephine is free to speak her mind. Now what's the problem dear?"

"They should know what they are getting into."

"What difference would that make? Look how many died to serve Markos' cause. These travelers are suicides waiting to happen."

"What really happened 300 years ago?" Josephine asked Bonnie.

"You should know all too well seeing the part you played in it."

"Something wasn't right. I felt it then and I feel it now. Kol killed you without you even putting up a fight."

"Let it go Josephine, we have a party tonight. Do try to have fun," Bonnie said and walked out the room.

"What are you getting at?" Klein asked.

"As if I'd tell the loyal lapdog," Josephine walked off as well.

* * *

"The barrier is fading," Lena told Rebekah.

"I know."

"We need to leave soon."

"We can't. We have to stay and help."

"Your brother entrusted you to keep his daughter safe. He will not like you having her in the middle of a warzone."

"We will leave when I'm ready. Now go do the locator spell." Matt walked into the room then as Lena stormed off.

"Who are you trying to find?" he asked.

"Kol. He can help us with the travelers."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive. The sooner we find Kol the better."

* * *

Damon was in the Salvatore house all alone a few hours later. Everyone had left to go look for costumes for the party. Damon figured he would just wing it. He went to pour himself a drink and sensed that he was no longer alone.

"No one likes a lurker," he muttered then drained his glass.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" Victoria asked and he turned around.

"Funny I was about to ask the same thing."

"Right just like your brother Stefan."

"Why'd you want to become a vampire?"

"I didn't Damon. It was just some quick tactic for my escape."

"How did you escape?"

"I have many different talents."

"Enlighten me; what is the mystery called Victoria?"

"I bet you're just dying to know," Victoria said appearing in front of Damon and running her finger across his chin.

"I should kill you," Damon said grabbing her neck but Victoria instantly disappeared.

"I'll give you a gold star if you can figure out how to do that."

"You can't survive if I rip off your head."

"Are you certain? You only get one shot Damon."

"Why are you here?"

"Tonight at the party the travelers will try to get the last ingredients for their spell and you idiots are just handing it over."

"I'm guessing I should know what you're talking about."

"Tonight I'm going to kill your friend Bonnie. It will be in your best interest to not get in my way."

* * *

A few hours later everyone was gathering at the travelers' house for the main event. There were a large number of people of all ages gathered there. Even the sheriff and Council members were present. Caroline, Stefan, Elena &amp; Damon walked up to the entrance together.

"Liz is here," Damon noted.

"I'll go fill her in," Caroline said then left.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked.

"We party!"

"I'm serious, Damon."

"Our little wolf friends aren't here yet and this is a party so we might as well have fun.

Stefan remained out of their conversation and ventured off to meet Caroline while Damon and Elena ventured inside.

"We didn't have to be invited in," Elena observed.

"May the owners rest in peace," Damon muttered.

"Actually they rested in pieces," a stranger said from behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked.

"My name is Michael. I'm the one who axed the owners. I'm so glad you could make it out tonight Elena."

"What do you want?"

"You'll see darling. Enjoy the party."

* * *

Damon, Elena, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Malia, Lydia &amp; Jackson were all waiting in a room in the first floor. They were all amazed by the size of the house and all the different rooms it contained. It was somewhat like a maze. Stefan walked in with Caroline and Kate then Scott and the others arrived shortly after. Scott told them to stay close but they all ventured all over despite that. He quickly found Stefan and Caroline.

"Should we expect an attack?" he asked them.

"No because we're going to launch the first move," Stefan said.

"What?" Caroline and Scott asked in unison.

"Come on," Stefan said.

The trio walked upstairs into a room and found Kate Argent standing in it.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked angrily.

"Hello Scott."

"You didn't mention you two knew each other," Stefan told Kate.

"I could say the same to you," Caroline said to him.

"I'm here to help with the travelers," she ignored Stefan and Caroline and answered Scott.

"We don't need your help."

"Actually we do. There are 23 travelers plus Bonnie. We need all the help we can get."

"We can't trust her," Scott told Stefan.

"This isn't about trust right now, it's about survival."

* * *

Bonnie was on the third floor with Klein.

"Are all the pawns in place?" she asked.

"Chris Argent and Katherine Pierce have yet to show their faces. The vampires and werewolves are here though."

"We'll deal with the Argent hunter later then. Tell Michael to begin."

"With all due respect sir, are you sure this will work?" Klein asked.

Bonnie turned around and glared at him. Klein noticed movement in the shadows and soon he felt a strong force subduing him. He did a spell to throw it off and saw that there were at least five Bonnies in front of him each wielding a blade. He tried to do a spell but the closest Bonnie slit his throat preventing him from being able to chant. Two of the five jammed their blades into him and he was pinned to the wall. The other two walked up to him and each shoved their blade into each of his eyes.

Klein yelled out in pained and was shocked that he could hear his voice. He looked around frantically and saw only one Bonnie in the room smiling at him. He was clutching tightly against his throat and when he removed his hands there wasn't even a speck of blood.

"What did you do to me?"

"My illusions are easily mistaken for reality and with the power of the new moon if you die in my illusion you die in real life. All the people in this house are already under my spell. It's only a matter of time before they all die."

"What about our spell?" Klein asked.

"I could care less about your plans. Now that I am here your plan is no longer needed. Still get the doppelganger blood. That will come in handy."

"But sir…"

"Fail me and that illusion will become your reality. I will kill everyone who gets in my way!"

* * *

Rebekah had compelled Mary Duncan to take care of Hope and also had Lena cast a protection spell on them for backup. She also had Lena performing a spell that would come in handy later. Due to the new moon, Lena was still able to keep the barrier up but this would be the last night. This had to end tonight!

Rebekah entered the party and was immediately approached by Josephine.

"I wasn't expecting a warm welcome," Rebekah said.

"You need to leave now," Josephine told her.

"It's a party. I'm here to have fun now out of my way."

Josephine grabbed Rebekah's arm Rebekah used her advanced speed and strength to break free and grab Josephine's arms.

"You listen to…" Rebekah was cut off by Josephine's face. It was deforming and her eyes glowed red. Rebekah was caught off guard which allowed Josephine to stab her.

"You're in our house Rebekah. We make all the rules."

* * *

April managed to get away from Alaric and the other Council members and accidentally walked into Liam.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he smiled at her.

"I was just about to look for you,"

"Really?" he blushed.

April grabbed his hand and they moved out of earshot of everyone. The music was raised up so they had to go to a different room which was surprisingly soundproof.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"Well I joined the Council in my dad's place and now I have a little problem. In order to stay on the council I have to do certain things."

"Things like what?"

"Hunt vampires."

"You believe in that stuff?" Liam asked nervously.

"I know you're a werewolf," April blurted out.

"I'm not…"

"Look I know about you and Scott and Stefan and Elena okay. Apparently a werewolf bite can kill a vampire so I need your help. I mean I've never actually seen it happened but Rebekah told me stories and…"

"You're rambling," Liam grabbed her and smile.

"I'm just nervous about the whole thing," she sighed.

"It's okay. I'll help you,"

* * *

Bonnie had just finish talking with the sheriff, well more like threatening but still they talked. Jeremy approached her before she could get a chance to go check on the progress.

"Bonnie I know you're still in there," Jeremy said.

"Well if it isn't the annoying youngster. It's bad enough I'm in a female body, I don't need the horny boyfriend coming up to annoy me."

"Then let go of Bonnie."

"I still need her and even after I'm done I'll rip her pretty little body to pieces as you watch," Bonnie threatened.

"I'll kill you."

Suddenly the gleam in Bonnie's eyes faded and her mannerisms changed as well.

"Jeremy help!" she said then everything reverted to normal.

"You bastard."

"I control when Bonnie gets to come up for some air. Play nice and I may just let her live up until I rip her throat out."

"Don't…"

Jeremy only got one word out before he began choking. He looked to someone for help but no one saw him.

"Everyone here sees what I want them to see and right now none of them see you. I'll do as I please in this little town and destroy everyone who gets in my way. Spread the word to the other youngsters. Macbeth is here to stay and he wants everything!"

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Malia, Lydia &amp; Jackson were still in the room discussing the plan with Kate.

"We should split up into groups for safety purposes," Stefan said.

"Well you're all already in pairs so we'll go with that," Kate suggested.

"What about you?" Allison asked.

"I can take care of myself."

"Liam's outside," Malia remembered.

"We're not sending Liam alone with her," Scott said.

"It's okay Scott she wants to help," Allison told him.

"I don't trust her and I don't know why you do."

"Let's just…"

Something crashed into the window then and they all watched in shock as a silver wolf stood in the middle of the room. Damon and Elena recognized it as the one they had seen.

"No one move," Stefan said slowly.

The wolf turned slowly to look at all of them as if looking for a specific target. It stopped at Caroline and dived towards her fangs bared. Kate jumped at the wolf in order to protect Caroline who was already protected by Stefan moving in front of her.

"We'll hold him off. Go!" Scott told the vampires and they fled.

"Come with me," Damon told Elena and they branched off from the others.

Allison and Lydia moved to safety while Scott, Jackson, Malia and Kate challenged the wolf. The wolf realized it was outnumbered and jumped out of the same window it had entered through. Lydia rushed to the window just in time to see the wolf transforming into a man but she couldn't recognize him.

"Was that a werewolf?" Allison asked

"Definitely," Lydia answered.

"Did you see who it was?"

"I saw a man but I have no idea who he is."

"Could it be Peter?" Scott asked.

"No he seemed different."

"How different?" Malia asked.

"More evil."

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the house two travelers were standing guard as Victoria walked up to them.

"Excuse me miss, the entrance is the other way," one of them said.

"I want to make a special entrance," she smiled.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

"Surely you can make an exception. I won't tell a soul," Victoria teased.

"I'll escort you to the entrance," the other traveler said and touched her shoulder.

Victoria immediately put her hand over his face and twisted it which resulted in the traveler's neck being broken. The other one was stunned and didn't have enough time to react. By the time he had came to his senses, Victoria plunged her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

"I usually only do that to vampires but I'm feeling especially cruel tonight. It must be the occasion."

* * *

Elena walked back into the party looking for the others. Damon had gone to scope out the other rooms. She was approached by a woman who had been stealing glances at her and smiling all night.

"Hello Elena," she greeted.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh I'm such an idiot, you don't know me. I'm Samantha Parks. My mother was Tracy Gilbert."

"We're related," Elena realized.

"Yea don't ask me to get into the specifics because I'm not really good with these things."

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Victor found me and I hadn't been here in a while so I decided to visit."

"You're one of the new Council members."

"Right you're one the Founding Families too. I never expected someone so young to be involved in the Council but then again there's that Salvatore."

"What Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"Mark Salvatore. He's only 17 but he claimed to be 18 to the other members. I didn't sell him out though. He seems like a good kid."

"Is he here right now?" Elena asked.

"He's around somewhere. Stay close; if I spot him I'll introduce you two."

* * *

Scott and Allison had been wandering around different rooms until Scott caught someone's scent. Scott was going to lure the traveler out and Allison would attack with her bow and arrows from a hidden spot. Scott waited until Allison was in position to enter the room where he smelled the traveler.

"Hello Alpha," Josephine greeted.

"You're one of them," Scott said.

"You can tell your friend to put down her bow; I'm not a threat to you."

"Then what are you?"

"I came to help. You see I was under the impression that you was aware of Desiree's death."

"Who's Desiree?" Allison asked stepping out of her hiding place but still holding her bow.

"The traveler inside your friend, Kira I think her name was."

"She wasn't pretending," Scott realized.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Allison asked.

"Your friend Stiles should know about her death since he was the one who killed her. None of you wondered where he got the knife he used? You kids aren't as smart as we anticipated."

"Why would Stiles leave Kira to rot?" Scott asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he has some secrets he wants to stay buried."

* * *

Michael stood like a hawk watching Elena move from room to room. He had cast a spell to make him invisible and was secretly stalking her. Macbeth had ordered the doppelgangers' capture immediately. He decided it was time to make his presence known.

"Where'd you come from?" Elena asked as he made himself visible.

"Sorry Elena but you have to come with me," he held out he r hand and she held her head in pain.

When he came close to grab her she used her speed to appear behind him and began draining him of blood. When she was finished she dropped his body on the ground.

"I'm not Elena," she said as his body fell.

"Good work Katherine," Damon said entering the room.

"Does Elena know about your little plan?" she asked.

"We have more travelers to kill. This ends tonight."

* * *

Caroline had wondered off alone because Stefan had decided they split up to cover more ground. She wasn't sure why he'd even suggest they split up. Caroline felt a chill up her spine when she heard a growling nearby. She turned around in time to see a black wolf standing in front of her.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed but the wolf stopped growling and began shifting. Soon, standing before her was Tyler Lockwood. "Tyler!"

"Caroline."

"How are you even here?"

"Life and death isn't as clear as it was before."

"Can I…" Caroline wasn't sure how to ask and Tyler walked up to her and hugged her.

"I miss you so much."

"Don't lie to me Caroline," he said grabbing her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about you and Stefan. You don't miss me so don't pretend."

"Tyler," Caroline said but he grabbed her shoulders then angrily threw her against the wall then faded away in a mist.

* * *

Stiles and Malia were searching several rooms but found nothing of significance. Suddenly Stiles heard a loud crash behind them and saw Kira standing there with her katana. Stiles turned to grab Malia's hand but she was nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter Stiles?" she asked.

"How'd you get out?" he countered.

"You left me in there to rot and convinced the others that I wasn't myself even though you got rid of the traveler."

"I didn't have a choice," Stiles said backing slowly towards the door while Kira inched forward.

"You always have a choice."

"Scott couldn't find out about me," Stiles said.

"What couldn't he find out Stiles?"

"I'm sorry I left you there Kira but you don't have to do this," he pleaded.

"You think an apology is what I want? How did you kill the traveler?"

"She touched my face and then suddenly she started screaming. It happened so fast and then you were back. I didn't know what to think. I needed more time."

Stiles had backed against the door now and Kira stood right in front of him. She raised her blade and aimed it at him. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Scott standing in front of him.

"Scott, thank God, something's wrong with this place."

"You left her. You left her down there!"

"Scott wait I can explain."

"Save it," Scott turned and walked away.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted but he didn't even turn around.

* * *

Katherine scurried off somewhere so Damon went off in search of Elena. It took a while running around in this maze of rooms but finally he reached a room which he was curtained lead to the party. Before he could open it he was thrown to the floor by someone.

"Enzo!"

"So you do remember me?" Enzo asked rhetorically.

"Where've you been?"

"Plotting. You see I realized that Katherine makes a better ally than the rest of you."

"You joined up with Katherine?"

"Don't look so surprised. You didn't even wonder where I was all this time so don't pretend to care now."

"Trusting Katherine will only make you end up dead," Damon told him.

"On the contrary, teaming up with Katherine ensures my survival. She knows things. Information you all desperately need if you're going to survive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Be careful who you let in your house mate. Consider this friendly advice."

* * *

Elena and Stefan were bound in a room and were knocked unconscious. Elena was the first to wake up and wondered what had happened. She couldn't remember much after talking to Samantha. Stefan began stirring next to her.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"They captured us Stefan," Elena told him.

"Why can't we break free?" Stefan said trying to escape.

"I spelled the chains that bind you," Bonnie said entering the room with a traveler on each side.

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked.

"Your precious doppelganger blood of course. Ruis, May get their blood."

The travelers went to the doppelgangers and sliced their wrists. There were already buckets by their chairs which collected their blood.

"Why aren't we healing?" Stefan wondered.

"This is my house and I make the rules. The power of the new moon ensures that whatever I wish to happen within these walls shall happen. If I so desire I could kill everyone here."

"Then why don't you?" Elena asked.

"You still have purpose. You see tomorrow will be a new day. I have plans for all of you in order to destroy my enemies. All Originals will die by my hand!"

* * *

Allison was hurrying through the party to the exit. She arrived at the door where she was blocked by Mark Salvatore.

"Hey there," he said but she wasn't interested. She walked past him and he turned to follow.

"What the hell are you doing?" she turned and asked when she realized what was happening.

"This is a dangerous town. It's not safe to walk around alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that but still I'd like to make sure you're safe."

"You don't even know me."

"Then tell me about yourself."

"I'm in a hurry," she walked off but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He pulled her towards him and their faces were close together.

"I'd like to get to know you," Mark whispered. Allison then put her hand on his face and slowly moved her mouth to his ear.

"Follow me and next time I'll cut them off," she whispered then kneed him in his groin.

He doubled over in pain while Allison continued walking down the street.

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave," Josephine walked up to Rebekah.

"Why can't I find anyone?" Rebekah asked.

"This house is a maze. It's hard to keep track of everyone."

"You travelers are always scheming aren't you? Always looking for things to purify."

"You're kind is an abomination."

"I seem to remember you falling for an abomination. My brother, Kol. Have you seen him lately?"

"I haven't seen Kol in 300 years. If I were you I'd be more worried about that abomination that Niklaus made."

"Don't you dare threaten her!"

"Why should I bother threatening someone who'll be dead soon enough"

"What did you do?" Rebekah tried to grab Josephine but she slowly faded away..

* * *

Victoria was nonchalantly strolling through a hallway when she was approached by Klein.

"What are you doing here?" Klein asked.

"I heard there was a traveler party. I was hurt when I didn't get an invitation.

"You're not welcome here," Bonnie said appearing behind them.

"Is that you little Mac? Given your sexist behavior I'm surprised to see you'd inhabit the body of a female."

"That was years ago Vic. I've seen the error of my ways. Females are strong but there is something about female witches that is so empowering. This youngster I inhabit for example. She's done things we've only dreamed about."

"Spare me the lecture Mac. I'm here to kill off all your travelers."

"I wish you'd join us."

"Now why would I join a bunch of misfit witches? You only wish to destroy. There are things in this world I want to preserve."

"You're not going anywhere," Klein said blocking Victoria's path as she began to leave.

"It's okay Klein, let her be. Victoria will return to us sooner or later. As soon as she sees the error in her ways. As soon as we destroy her niece."

"How?"

"I know a lot Victoria. You think I'd wage war in a town where I know nothing of my enemies. I always do recon and there were so many skeletons to uncover in this town. I am the great Macbeth and I shall conquer."

Victoria walked away after that and Klein waited a few seconds before speaking, "She's already killed some of our men. Why are we letting her walk free?"

"She's not someone we want as an enemy right now. We must speed up our plans. We need to find that silver wolf."

* * *

"I can't believe Stiles would do that," Lydia said.

"Where are they now?" Jackson asked.

"We should go help Kira," Liam suggested.

Malia was overwhelmed as it is she didn't want to have to tell the story to them but they didn't give her a chance to escape. She was confused as what to do now. Stiles was up to something and he was willing to let Kira suffer to carry it out.

"Scott went for Kira, I don't know where Stiles is and there is nothing we can do," Malia told them.

"This is one big confusing mess but we can't just do nothing. Let's go find Stiles," Lydia said.

* * *

Luke was sitting in his room at Whittemore when Liv walked in.

"Did you find it?" he asked her.

"Ancient traveler spells are hard to find but I got it," she said.

"I can't believe we're taking orders from Original vampires now," Luke complained.

"We're not doing this for her. It's to help Bonnie. Did you get what we need?"

Luke reached under his bed and picked up a sword, "Let's do the spell."

* * *

"Well if it isn't my unreliable sidekick," Katherine said as she walked up to Enzo.

"I've been busy."

"Victoria crashed the party so I had to make a quick exit."

"I found her hold on you," Enzo smiled.

"What did you say?"

"It's quite genius actually. There's not many things in this world that you actually care about."

"Where?" Katherine asked steely.

"The location is my insurance that you won't kill me," Enzo told her.

"If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead," Katherine told him.

"You needed me. You knew I'd look into this that's why you carefully revealed information on the red head."

"Tell me where Enzo?"

"Bite me."

Katherine quickly snapped his neck then in frustration, "Alright then. There's nothing a little torture can't reveal."

* * *

Lena was at the Duncan home with Hope when she sensed a presence.

"Mary," Lena called out. When she got no answer she put baby Hope down and placed a protective barrier around her crib.

Lena slowly walked towards the kitchen where she smelled blood. The scent was overwhelming. She walked cautiously and soon saw Mary Duncan's bloody corpse on the floor.

"She was a lovely lady," a man said appearing from the shadows.

Lena eyes glowed and she held out her hands towards him and he grimaced in pain. However shadows began engulfing Lena until her eyes stopped glowing and she could no longer move.

"Neat little trick isn't it. Shadow manipulation is considered taboo in spirit magic."

"You're a traveler," Lena realized.

"Name's Pete. You may know me as The Shadow."

"The witch killer," Lena gasped.

"And guess who's my next victim," Pete reached out and grabbed Lena's head then broke her neck.

The barrier around Hope disappeared and Pete walked towards her crib. Pete used a spell to make him appear as Lena to the baby. He soon realized that is wasn't necessary as she was sleeping soundly. He found it odd that a baby would sleep through a murder. Then again given who her father is.

"Goodbye abomination," Pete said but before he could do anything his head was ripped straight off of his neck. Rebekah quickly picked up baby Hope and fled the scene.

* * *

Scott didn't remember much after leaving to go find Kira. In fact his memory was one giant hole. He soon realized he was in a strange room with Bonnie standing in front of him.

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"You're in a place that was used by wolves centuries ago," Bonnie answered.

"What do you want from me?"

"I have nothing to gain from a youngster like you. All I want is the legendary Silver Wolf!"

* * *

**I suck at halloween themed things I know. Sorry about the late update but I was sick for a couple of weeks and couldn't write. Now i have exams in 3 weeks so I'll have less time so there may not be a chapter next week. The next two chapters will be released at the same time and before November ends. Sorry for the long wait**


	9. Once Upon A Time

Scott was slowly regaining consciousness. He looked around and saw Bonnie standing in front of him with a strange look on her face. However when she saw that he was getting up an evil grin flashed across your face.

"So you're finally up, Alpha."

"You've been waiting this whole time?" Scott was surprised at how weak his voice was.

"I'm a very patient man."

"What did you do to me?" Scott asked. Again his voice was weak,

"Wolfsbane. I can't have you trying to escape now can I. I have big plans for you."

"I thought you wanted me dead. That's usually what the villains want."

"I'm not the villain, I'm the victim."

"What are you talking about?"

"I suppose I should tell you why I'm doing all of this. Maybe then you'll understand my resolve."

* * *

"Why are we up so early?" Jackson complained as he walked into the living room with Lydia by his side. Allison, Liam &amp; Malia were already there.

"We have to find Scott," Allison told him.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"We don't trust him," Malia said. There was hurt in her voice.

"What about Kira?" Jackson wondered.

"Caroline's taking care of her. She's been through a lot," Liam answered.

"Can we focus on Scott please?" Allison seemed annoyed.

"I know you don't care about Kira but the rest of us do," Liam said.

"Excuse me?" Allison was getting angry now. Jackson intervened.

"Let's just head out."

* * *

Luke &amp; Liv were in their dorm room chanting.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Luke complained.

"There's only two of us so it'll take a while," Liv told him.

"Cassandra would actually be useful in this situation."

"That gives me an idea."

"You're not going to call her are you?"

"Of course not but we do need help. I know just who to call."

"Please tell me it's not him," Luke got to his feet.

"Oh relax. He's only coming to help us with the spell."

* * *

Elena walked the down the stairs late that morning. The house was empty except for her and Damon. She listened closely to make sure and heard movement in Stefan room. She was going towards the door when she noticed something red.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Victoria who was standing nearby.

"Grab a seat. Stefan and Damon will be here shortly," Victoria said.

Strange enough, Damon and Stefan appeared beside Elena. Damon held her close to him while Stefan was leaning against the door frame.

"Now that you're all here we can begin," Victoria said.

"What kind of twisted game are you planning?" Damon asked.

"It's no game Damon. I'm going to tell you my story."

"Why the sudden urge to share?" Stefan questioned.

"You need to know everything in order to help me."

"You think you can just come in here and tell us a story and then we'll just help you?" Elena asked.

"I know you'll help me Elena."

"You killed Tyler!"

"A noble sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. If Katerina had a werewolf in her clutches it would prove disastrous for all of us."

"You called her Katerina," Stefan had a perplexed look on his face.

"My real name is Adela Vlad and I was born in Bulgaria 1477."

"Bulgaria. Isn't that where Katherine was born?" Elena asked.

"Yes. As a little girl I was best friends with Katerina. In fact it was my brother Sylvester that fathered Nadia Petrova. You can say he's the reason you exist today Elena."

* * *

"We should make tracks," Boyd told Erica

"To go where?" Derek asked.

"We told you about the shrine," Boyd said.

"Yea that's pretty much all you've said. Both of you don't get to go anywhere until I hear more about this."

"We can't…"

"It's okay Boyd," Erica interrupted him.

"The barrier's gone so I'm going to check on Allison," Isaac said then as he ran back towards them.

"Make it quick," Derek said and he turned to go but Erica stopped him.

"No one leaves until you hear more right?" Erica told him.

"I meant both of you," Derek said.

"Both of you will want to hear this," Boyd spoke up then.

"I don't care about a stupid shrine," Isaac told her while removing himself from her grasp.

"It's not just the shrine. I'm going to tell you where we go when we die."

"Isn't there some universal law against that?" Isaac asked.

"For humans maybe but not for creatures like us. They get heaven or hell. We get Purgatory."

* * *

Rebekah stood outside the house by a coffin. She had compelled a few men to dig a grave and get a coffin for Lena. She believed Lena deserved it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Lena in the coffin one last time before closing it.

The men lowered the coffin into the ground. Now that Mary Duncan was dead, any vampire could enter. Hope wasn't safe there anymore. She realized it would be a bad idea to go to the Mikaelson house. Without Lena to make a barrier, anyone could enter. She decided she would have to leave Mystic Falls and go somewhere safe. There was one problem though; she was short a witch.

Katherine stood in a dark room with Enzo bound to a chair. The chains holding him were soaked in vervain and Katherine rubbed some on him so he could regain consciousness. He cried out in agony.

"Now that you're awake you can start answering questions."

"Why didn't you say you was into this kinky stuff from the beginning?" Enzo joked.

"You must really hate your life."

"You won't kill me. You need me to find her."

Katherine stuck her hand in his stomach then causing him tremendous pain, "Tell me where Nadia is!"

* * *

Stiles cautiously approached the place where he was held captive. After Josephine's reveal no one trusted him anymore. Allison had told him that he couldn't help them find Scott and the others backed him up. Even the vampires viewed him as a traitor. The only thing he knew was that he had to find Victor.

"Captives usually don't come back after they escaped," Modric said appearing in the doorway.

"If you didn't think I'd come back why are you still here?" Stiles asked.

"I was told to wait here."

"By Victor? Where is he?"

"I don't ask questions. I just follow orders."

"So you're Victor's slave?"

"I am no slave," Modric growled.

"Then why help him?"

"He helped me," Modric stated after a few seconds of silence.

"How'd he help you?"

"Thanks to him I was brought back to life. Now I can face those who destroyed my village centuries ago."

"How much centuries are we talking?"

"10. 1000 years ago I lived here in peace with my family until the Original Vampires were created and Mikael, the destroyer, slaughtered many on my family."

* * *

Jeremy and Matt were at Mary Duncan's house with Caroline, Kira, Rebekah &amp; Hope. Rebekah had left to go bury Lena and Kira was still resting. Caroline was playing with the baby.

"I hate sitting around and doing nothing," Matt complained.

"Yea well it's better than jumping off cliffs to become a vampire," Jeremy told him and Matt remained silent.

"Can you two stop complaining," Caroline chastised.

"He's the one with the problem," Jeremy pointed out.

"Is she still sleeping in there?" Matt asked, desperate to change the topic.

"She's been through a lot."

"At least she's not taking the easy way out," Jeremy added.

"What's everyone's problem with me wanting to turn?" Matt asked angrily.

"You hate vampires so you'll hate yourself. You'll end up killing yourself in no time. How do think everyone's gonna feel? Stop being selfish!" Jeremy yelled at him.

"Jeremy…" Caroline started to say.

"I'm going outside," Jeremy stormed off

* * *

"Where to start looking?" Liam asked as they approached the forest.

"Well for starters you guys need to look on all fours," Allison told them.

"She's right. We'll have better luck catching Scott's scent as wolves," Jackson agreed.

"Where should we meet up?" Malia asked.

"We'll stay as close as possible. You should be able to find us in no time," Allison answered.

Jackson, Malia and Liam shifted into wolves and ran off in the forest to search for Scott. Allison pulled out her phone and began calling someone. Lydia looked at her suspiciously.

"No one important," Allison said after getting no answer.

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Lydia pressed on.

"Let's just look for Scott."

* * *

"You expect us to believe that you're a 500 year old witch who just happened to know Katherine and your brother was the one that knocked her up," Damon wondered.

"It's all the truth," Victoria told him.

"Witches can't live that long," Elena pointed out.

"Witches can live however long they want. The human body however has its limits so they must take on new ones in order to survive."

"You've been body jumping for 5 centuries?" Elena asked in surprise.

"I've lost track of all the people I've been over the centuries. However that isn't important. I have a lot to tell if you'll listen."

Elena looked at Damon and Stefan then answered, "We're listening."

"As a child I grew up with Katerina. We were neighbors. My brother and I would spend hours playing with her. Eventually the two would grow closer. Katerina's parents always had great plans for her. Her father as you know was not pleased when she was with child. Sylvester had no say in the matter and our parents agreed with the decision to give away the baby."

"After giving away little Nadia, Katerina got a bad reputation in the village. A child out of wedlock was not tolerated in those times. She grew estranged with my brother who was heartbroken about the loss of his child. Soon after she became estranged with me as well. My brother was never the same after that."

"Years later she moved to England which further broke my brother's heart even though they hadn't spoken much in years. He was busy searching for his daughter and he soon found out that the couple who had adopted her had moved to England as well. He was so certain Katerina had left in search of their child so they could be a family again."

"He was so happy I didn't want to damper his spirits. I was sure Katerina had no idea her baby was in England and that whatever relationship she had with my brother was long gone. He decided to go after Katerina and the baby. After he left my parents told me it was time to embrace my heritage. It was then I found out that I was a traveler."

"I began practicing magic. My mother told me I was a natural. I became devoted to the craft. In 1492 I witnessed something that changed me. Vampires had come to Katerina's home and slaughtered her parents. My parents intervened and they too were murdered. My mother did a teleportation spell on me before she died in order to save me."

"Katherine never mentioned that anyone other than her parents were killed," Stefan said.

"If you come home and find your parents murdered you really think you're going to check on your neighbors?"

"Point taken."

"Anyway I tracked down my brother who had no luck finding the baby. He had heard rumors about Katerina and that she had fled England but he wasn't sure why. It was then I revealed all that he didn't know about our family. He knew his daughter would be a traveler as well and a pure one at that because Katerina also hailed from travelers. He was more determined than ever to find her but fate wouldn't grant him the chance and he died 3 years later of a terrible disease. On his deathbed he begged me to find his daughter. It was his dying wish."

* * *

"Nadia?" Enzo asked.

"Stop playing dumb. You know where she is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Katherine listened to his heart beat and verified that he was telling the truth.

"What exactly do you know?" Katherine asked impatiently.

"I found the weapon," Enzo laughed.

"What weapon?"

"The weapon created to kill you."

"A weapon like that doesn't exist," Katherine told him.

"Looks like you actually believe that to be true."

"Find the weapon and bring it to me."

"And if I refuse?"

Katherine moved closer to him and looked him in his eyes. "Find the weapon and bring it to me. Do whatever it takes. When you come back, forget every conversation we've ever had."

Katherine broke the chains that previously bound him and Enzo marched off like a zombie while covered in blood. His wounds began healing and he was perfectly fine by the time he walked out the door.

* * *

"Did you ever find Nadia?" Elena asked.

"I did."

_By the time I discovered Nadia with a spell she had already learned about Katerina. It was then that I found out Katerina turned into a vampire and that she was on the run from Klaus. I approached Nadia unsure as to what to say or do. My brother's dying wish was to find her but I never thought about what to do after she was found._

_"So you know my mother?" Nadia asked hopefully._

_"I did. We were best friends back in Bulgaria."_

_"Why did she give me away?" Nadia's voice broke then._

_"It wasn't her choice. She had a child out of wedlock and your grandfather would not allow the shame she brought unto the family. He was the one instrumental in giving you away."_

_"What about my father?"_

_"He died some years ago. He was my brother."_

_Nadia got a sad look on her face then it brightened a little, "Then that makes you my aunt."_

_"I suppose it does."_

_"Will you help me find my mother?"_

_"Your mother is a vampire now. It might take several lifetimes to find her. Not to mention she is on the run. She won't make it easy to be found."_

_"So then it's hopeless," Nadia sighed._

_"Not necessarily. Your mother can hide for lifetimes because she has become a vampire. If you want to find her then you'll need more time than a human body will allow."_

_"Then I have to have to become a vampire so I can find my mother!" Nadia declared._

"You made her turn," Elena was shocked.

"She wanted to find her mother and I told her the best way she could. It's ironic really that she became immortal to find her mother and I found Katerina centuries before she did."

"When did you meet Katherine again?" Stefan asked.

"It was the 1800's when I befriended a group of witches who were rumored to be serving a vampire. It was then that I met the legendary Niklaus Mikaelson."

* * *

"What's Purgatory?" Isaac asked.

"It's a wasteland for creature like us," Boyd answered.

"It's more than that," Erica stated.

_After Kali killed me I woke up in a strange place. It was like an endless forest. It reminded me of a wasteland even though there were trees all around. I tried to find someone who could tell me where I was and how I survived. The first man I met killed me._

_It was then I learned that creatures can never truly die in Purgatory. When they're killed their body reassembles itself and we're brought back. It's a place of eternal misery. I wandered around for what seemed like weeks until I met a group of creatures. They were werewolves like me._

_They all attacked me at once. I struggled to fight but they overpowered me and tore me to shreds. I don't know how much later I awoke but I was greeted by an old man. His beard was pure white and his eyes glowed blood red. They called him the Supreme Alpha._

_"Hello child," he greeted Erica._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm someone who can help you."_

_"You just killed me."_

_"That was my pack. They didn't know you were one of us. It gets hard to tell in this wasteland."_

_"What is this place?" Erica asked._

_"Purgatory. The hell created to hold all supernatural creatures."_

_"How do I get home?" Erica asked and he chuckled._

_"My dear child you are dead. This is where monsters go when they die."_

_"I have to spend eternity here," Erica was distraught._

_"Maybe not," he said._

_"You know a way out?" she asked eagerly._

_"I believe so but it will require patience my dear. Only the patient ones can join us."_

_"How long have you been here being patient?"_

_"Too many centuries to count."_

* * *

Erica had Derek and Isaac's undivided attention as she continued the story, "He taught me a lot about werewolves and control. He said that there was a shrine in the world of the living that people used to worship at long ago. He said that it fueled the wolves that were as old as he was. Now no one even remembers the shrine so they have no extra power to draw on."

"So you want us to go to the shrine and worship some ancient werewolves?" Derek asked.

"No. The shrine contains information about our heritage. The truth about how werewolves came to be. Aren't you curious about what Braeden told you? How Scott and the others shifted into full wolves? The shrine has all the answers. It has our origins."

"Continue the story," Isaac told her.

"There's not much left to say. We met Boyd a while after and he joined our cause. Then when the time was right and the witch did the spell we became free."

"Fine we'll head to the shrine. Go into town and get supplies," Derek told her and she and Boyd hurried to get it done.

"Can I go see Allison first?" Isaac asked.

"Braeden said that supernatural creatures go to the Other Side when they die."

"Yea and it got destroyed," Isaac reminded him.

"When Erica died it was still intact. How did she end up in Purgatory?"

* * *

"As a child I grew up with traveler parents. I was named Macbeth in honor of one of my ancestors who was a powerful traveler in his time. My parents had big plans for me. My mother always said that on my eighteenth birthday that I was to accomplish something great that could change the world."

"What was it?" Scott asked.

"I never found out. You see my parents were strict and somewhat merciless. I learned quickly that my mother was just putting on a face to please my father. She was actually gentle and loving. After my father would work me for hours as a child, she would always come and take care of me when he was gone."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Patience is a virtue, Scott. Remember that. After my constant begging to learn what it was, my mother agreed to tell me on my 12th birthday. That night was unforgettable."

_The night before my birthday I was too excited to sleep. I was desperate to learn the big secret. That was the reason I was up when it happened. My parents were downstairs in our home whispering to each other. I ventured to the steps so I could listen. That's when I saw it._

_A silver wolf crashed through our window. It was magnificent. Pure silver fur that seemed to be radiating. Then it lost all its beauty as it murdered my parents._

_"Mom!" I cried as he ran towards his parents bleeding bodies._

_"You must…" my mother kept repeating but I didn't understand what she meant._

_"Save them," was my father's dying words._

_The wolf stood motionless and watched as they both died. I tried to attack it but it dodged effortlessly. It watched me but made no move to harm me. Then the strangest thing happened. The wolf began turning into a man._

_"What are you?" I asked._

_"If you follow in their footsteps I'll come back for you," the man stated then turn to leave._

_In a fit of rage I grabbed a knife and threw it at him. It landed right behind his neck and in trying to remove the knife he dislodge the chain he wore around his neck. He didn't even turn back to look at me and just kept walking. I was lost, I didn't know what to do. My parents were dead, killed by this wolf man. I picked up his chain and never looked back._

"Why didn't you call the police?" Scott asked.

"In this century that would've applied but in 1637 this was far from the case. Our village had no sheriff. We all lived in peace without no need for and authoritative figure."

"You hate werewolves because one killed your parents?"

"Yes and I will kill the silver wolf."

"You think the silver wolf in Mystic Falls is the same one that killed you parents 300 years ago?"

"I know it."

"That's not possible. Werewolves can't live that long."

"Originals can," Bonnie said and held up a chain from her pocket. There was links that contained a name. Victor!

* * *

"Original vampire?" Stiles asked and Modric simply walked back inside the house. Stiles hesitated for a few seconds then decided to follow him inside.

"A witch used her powers to turn her children into vampires," Modric was sitting down by the table inside. "Upon his first kill, Niklaus revealed his werewolf nature. His mother had slept with one of the members of my pack. Her husband Mikael was enraged and went on a killing spree. This was the beginning of the tension between our two species."

"What makes the originals stronger than normal vampires?"

"They are the first. From them, all other vampires are born. Normal vampire weaknesses cannot kill them. Only one weapon can."

"What is it?"

"Clearly you don't have the trust of the vampires you stay with," Modric told him.

"They know?"

"They've killed two Originals already."

"So you're mad at this Mikael because he killed your family."

"Not just my family. A woman I secretly admired got mixed up in that family and was killed as a result. Her name was Tatia."

* * *

"Victor is the silver wolf? Scott asked.

"He's here in Mystic Falls and has invaded the Council. It's a smart move although it had already been done by Damon Salvatore when he first came. Now it has just lost its effect."

"Why would an Immortal Werewolf join a council in a small town?"

"This is not just any small town. This place is special to not only vampires but to werewolves as well."

"Why would…"

"Enough about werewolves. I believe you had a question I have yet to answer."

"You said you never found out."

"Oh but I did some years later after I encountered the Original vampires. There was one amongst them, Kol, who had useful insight. He was a witch before turning and still hung around them after turning. He knew about Silas, Travelers, Qetsiyah and the Other Side. It was with his help that I devised my plan."

_"This other side, it keeps supernatural creatures there indefinitely?" Macbeth asked Kol._

_"Well you witches always have a nasty habit of coming back and forth."_

_"So if I were to go there then I would be able to meet dead supernatural beings?"_

_"That's the idea."_

_"Then I need you to kill me."_

_"What?"_

_"There is one burning question that has been bothering me since I was a child. The only people that can answer it is dead."_

_"Why do I have to kill you?"_

_"Your brothers have already been plotting against me. If you don't kill me then they will. I will need my body when I return."_

_"Return?"_

_"Josephine mentioned how a witch preserved your mother's body after she died. I want the travelers to do the same for me. When your brothers come to strike I'll have half of them run with my body."_

_"You expect the travelers to run around with a body."_

_"It's nothing new to us."_

_"That's another thing that bothers me. You possess the anchor to the other side yet you don't know much about it."_

_"All we know is that Silas must never be allowed to destroy the anchor and in order to prevent that he must never rise."_

"Who is this Silas?" Scott asked.

"He's long gone now. I must say those vampires have been quite helpful. It's such a shame they're going to die."

"I won't let you kill them," Scott declared.

"Not even you will be able to stop the wolf I'm sending to do the job. I heard that you've stopped him once before but this time will be different."

"Peter Hale!"

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Liv went to answer it. There was a man about their age standing in the doorway. Liv invited him inside.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," she told him.

"I'm always happy to help."

"Does he know what we need help with?" Luke asked his sister.

"I'm right here you know," the man said.

"I can see you," then he turned to his sister, "Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get started."

"Shouldn't we talk first?" the man asked.

"I have nothing to say, John."

"Can you two stop with the petty fights so we can do this?" Liv interrupted.

"If you wanted to avoid petty fights then you shouldn't have invited my cheating ex to help with the spell," Luke said angrily.

"I'm sorry for what happened," John apologized.

"Let's get started," Luke ignored him completely

* * *

"Nothing much happened huh?" Boyd asked Erica as they strolled into town.

"They don't have to know everything do they?" Erica asked playfully.

"I thought…" Boyd was interrupted by Erica kissing him.

"Nothing's changed," she smiled at him.

"They can't help us unless we tell them everything. Plus we haven't even seen Scott yet."

"They'll know everything when we get to the shrine. As for Scott, it's best if we keep our distance for now. The less he knows the better."

"What about Peter Hale?"

"He's become a bigger problem than anticipated. It doesn't matter to us anyway. Either he'll do our job for us or die trying. It's a win-win situation for us."

* * *

_I was considered a genius in every body that I took because my powers kept growing. It wasn't before long that was contacted by a group of witches who told me that a nobleman wanted to meet me. I remember when I first saw him. I knew instantly that he was a vampire but I didn't let on what I knew._

_"Hello love, what's your name?" Klaus greeted._

_"Cecelia Anderson."_

_"I heard you're the best tracker alive."_

_"I'm pretty decent,"_

_"Oh come on now love, don't be modest. I've heard your powers are legendary."_

_"Who do you want me to find?"_

_"All business I see," Klaus smiled then grabbed a leather jacket and threw it for her._

_"This belongs to them?" Cecelia clarified_

_"Very much so."_

_"Tell me how does a vampire like you get all these witches to bow down to you?" Cecelia asked._

_"Well I'm no ordinary vampire."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I'm an Original."_

_"I've never heard about Original vampires."_

_"Only a few know of our existence. The rest just speculate."_

_"What makes you think I'll help you?"_

_"You were so eager to help a few seconds ago."_

_"I was curious about the target. Now I'm curious about my reward."_

_"You're a powerful witch but you still have much to learn. I have a very old and powerful witch on my side. If you succeed I'll have her teach you everything she knows."_

"I was eager to learn so I did a tracking spell which lead to me to Chicago 1864. I had no idea who my target was until I entered the building for the capture. It was Katherine. She was already prepared. More vampires with her than I anticipated. She was different, meaner, and crueler."

"What happened after?" Elena asked.

"I burned down the building but Katherine had managed to escape. She then fled to Mystic Falls. That's when she met both of you," Victoria looked at Stefan and Damon.

"You're the reason we met Katherine," Damon realized.

"That's why she was eager to fake her death. You got closer to her than anyone had since she began running from Klaus," Stefan figured out.

"Yes and as you could imagine Klaus was not happy she escaped. I could have ran away and be like Katherine but I didn't have to. As soon as Klaus drained me of blood I hoped into a powerful New Orleans witch to keep an eye on him."

"Wait in order for the Petrova line to continue Nadia had to have a baby right?" Elena pointed out.

"Yes it turns out that she did have a baby. My purpose for her turning was to end the Petrova line. She kept the child a secret. I only realized she had one when I learned of your existence Elena."

"How long have you been watching from the sidelines?" Damon asked.

"Since both of you returned to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Jackson, Malia and Liam ran all over the forest for hours chasing half leads. Eventually they had to stop to rest and shifted back into their human form.

"Did we lose Lydia and Allison?" Malia asked.

"More like they moved away from us," Jackson stated.

"Why would they do that? Allison said they'd stay close," Liam wondered.

"Allison's up to something and dragged Lydia in with her."

"We should go find them," Malia stated.

"No. Allison wouldn't intentionally hurt Lydia. They can take care of themselves if something comes up. Let's just find Scott."

* * *

"Tatia was an extraordinary woman. Her blood was used to turn them into abominations. Their witch mother sacrificed her for this purpose. She got what she deserved in the end."

"I get why you're mad but why help Victor?"

"He gave my life meaning."

_After Tatia died, I changed into wolf form out of rage and remained so for a long time. 30 years to be exact. The thing about it was that when in wolf form, we do not age. At least that is how it was long ago. The farther away from purity a werewolf becomes, the less power it has compared to the purebreds._

_I was lost and wandered alone until I met the silver wolf. He seemed to keep my rage at bay and hunted with me and taught me many things. At first I thought he was an ordinary wolf unlike me who had shifted. Then one day he changed back to human form._

_"My name is Victor and I have an offer for you," he said and I shifted back to speak with him._

_"I simply wish to spend the rest of my days as a wolf, living in the wild."_

_"Such a shame. Here I was willing to grant you immortal life."_

_"That is not possible."_

_"Clearly you don't believed the stories of your pack."_

_"Those myths are true. I am living proof of that."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Victor. One of the first men to shift into wolves. I'm an Original, you could say."_

_"And the other Originals?"_

_"They are trapped somewhere and I want your help in freeing them."_

_"How could I possibly be of help to you? If you are what you say then you are more powerful than I am. What could I accomplish that you can't?"_

_"Slow down young one. Why don't you start by telling me your name?"_

_"Modric."_

_"Well Modric, your knowledge of those vampires will come in handy and I'm pretty sure you'll take me up on my offer whether you want to help or not."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"What if I told you that you could see Tatia again?"_

_"I would call you a liar."_

_"Tatia is very special. You see in a few centuries she will be reincarnated. Born again for you to love. All you have to do is find her."_

"The promise to see Tatia again was more than enough to bind me to him."

"Did you ever find her reincarnation?"

"Victor told me her new name was Katerina but apparently yet again she was mixed up with those Original vampires. Then she became a vampire as well, on the run from Niklaus. Victor promised that there would be another."

"And was there?"

"Yes. Elena Gilbert is Tatia's new name."

* * *

"When I went to the Other Side I met my parents who had a lot to tell me. You see I learned of the existence of a vampire and werewolf hybrid, Klaus. That got me thinking. Abominations like that should not exist."

"We're not abominations."

"Oh but you are. Not only do I want to kill all werewolves, I want all vampires to die as well. Peter's bite will be able to kill vampires but not just them alone. You see the spell I'm doing will allow him to kill werewolves with his bite as well. When I release him onto your friends he will kill every last one of them."

"There's only a few of us. You won't be able to cause genocide with that."

"Funny thing about vampires, when you kill an Original their entire bloodline dies with them. 3 bloodlines remain. As for the wolves, the vampires have killed most of them already. Even without my interference you're a dying breed. I'm just here to speed up the process."

Scott had recovered enough now and was able to break the chains that bound him but Bonnie didn't even flinch.

"You're free to go."

"Why would you let me go?"

"By the time you reach your friends to warn them it will be too late. None of you can leave Mystic Falls. This is the calm before the storm."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lydia asked as she followed Allison through the forest as the sun was beginning to set.

"She's just up ahead,"

"Who is?"

"I am," Kate said appearing in front of them.

"You're supposed to be dead," Lydia gasped.

"That's the motto of the season," Kate told her.

"What's happening?" Allison asked Kate.

"The boss of the travelers has Scott."

"We have to find him," Allison said worriedly.

"No. Macbeth won't hurt Scott. Everything will be fine."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"When the time comes you're going to have to leave your friends and come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You'll die if you stay."

"What is she talking about?" Lydia asked Allison.

"What's coming? What are you so afraid of?"

"Peter Hale!"

* * *

"What if I told you I know where Elena is?" Modric eyes lit up with hope at those words but soon after they were filled with despair.

"I would call you a liar."

To that Stiles pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of Elena that he had stolen from her phone. He had stolen pictures of all of them in case he'd need it. Modric eyes were full with tears as he watched the picture.

"My beautiful Tatia! Take me to her at once!"

"Not until you answer my questions."

"I cannot."

"Such a shame. I'm sure Tatia would be happy to see you. She seems incapable of finding love these days," Stiles lied but it had the effect he wanted.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why was I kidnapped?"

"You were searching for answers about your mother. Victor didn't like what you had found out so he sought the help of a traveler he trusted in order to kidnap you and take away your memories."

"How did he take away my memories?"

"That was my doing actually. A gift of mine that I possess as a wolf."

"What did I find out? Why does he care about my mother?"

"Your mother hails from a very special family."

"What made them special?"

A loud howling was heard then that pierced the silence of the forest.

"Victor is calling. I must leave."

"Wait!" Stiles tried to stop him but Modric was already on all fours and running out of the door

* * *

After hours of chanting it was finally finished. Luke and Liv held the sword that could destroy Macbeth and free Bonnie. It would have taken a lot longer if John wasn't there to help out. Liv thanked him but Luke paid him no mind.

"We have the weapon," Luke said.

"Thanks to John who helped us out," Liv reminded him.

"That doesn't matter," Luke said.

"You could at least show some gratitude," Liv scolded.

"For what? For being cheated on? For getting my heart broken? I won't show him any gratitude. I just won't," Luke placed the sword on the bed and stormed out the room.

"He didn't mean that," Liv told John.

"Yea he did."

"Thanks for helping us. You want a drink?"

"No I should leave. I know where I'm no wanted."

* * *

Erica stood outside and couldn't help block out the memories from flowing in

_When she approached the pack of werewolves she noticed that they were all men except for one. She saw long curls and then the woman turned and she saw her face._

_"She doesn't look like much," the woman stated and the Supreme Alpha placed his hands on her shoulder. She jumped._

_"You should know better than to judge a book by its cover, Katherine."_

_"Will she be useful?"_

_"Yes she will. The two of you will accomplish great things together."_

"You look down and out. Want a bone?" Katherine asked which caused Erica to jump and Boyd to stand in front of her protectively. "You still have this boy toy around. I thought you would've upgraded by now."

Boyd growled at her and Erica said, "I love him. You wouldn't know about that you vindictive little bitch."

"Pretending to love someone? Now who's the bitch?" Katherine asked and Boyd leaped forward immediately.

"Boyd!" Erica cried out as Katherine grabbed him and flung him into the wall.

"He's a distraction. You know what the Alpha thinks about distractions," Katherine told her.

"Hurt him and I'll kill Stefan and Damon," Erica threatened.

"You won't even be able to get close to them."

"Then I'll have to settle for you."

"You think you can kill me."

"The Alpha may have given you strength but you're still a vampire. Werewolves beat Vampires."

"You're not clever enough to bite me," Katherine teased.

"You have to get lucky to avoid it every time. I only have to get lucky once. Remember that," Erica walked towards Boyd and helped him to his feet.

In one swift movement, Katherine reached Boyd and snapped his neck without hesitation.

"Boyd!"

"I have a problem with the Alpha's plan and you're the key to freeing him," Katherine said.

"I'll free the Alpha and laugh as he rips you to shreds," Erica said through tears.

Katherine was about to reply but Erica quickly shifted and ran away. Katherine paused to look at Boyd's body before walking away. She didn't bother to listen to his heartbeat because she thought she had finished her job.

Boyd got up after she left but he was different. His eyes were blood red, like that of an Alpha

* * *

Modric approached the sound of the howls and found Victor waiting there in human form.

"What took so long?"

"Your former captive found me."

"What did he want?"

"He was looking for you."

"How much does he know?"

"Nothing significant."

"Good. I have a task for you."

"Who will I be guarding now?"

"You'll like this task. It will let you venture into town."

"For how long?"

"Be patient Modric. When I become mayor you'll be free to roam as you place."

"How do you plan on becoming mayor?"

"Well I tried to sway the council my way but the sheriff got in my way. They want her to become mayor."

"So you want me to kill the sheriff?"

"No. I need her very much alive," Victor handed Modric a photo. "I want you to kill her daughter, Caroline Forbes."

* * *

"You've been watching us all this time?" Stefan asked.

"Not the way you're thinking Stefan," Victoria laughed.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"No," Damon dragged out the word. "You've got to be kidding me. A freaking mind reader."

"That's how I keep tabs on everything. It's a rare gift. I searched 517 years until I found a witch with this power."

"I'm guessing she didn't live to tell the tale," Damon said.

"Of course not."

"You said you wanted our help," Elena reminded her.

"Right, I got so lost in stories of the past that I forget the problems of the future."

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"Your blood," Victoria's eyes glowed and simultaneously broke all three of their necks. She then began extracting blood from Stefan and Elena. "Come at me with everything you got, doppelgangers. I dare you!"

* * *

"Where is the Alpha?" Klein asked as he and Josephine entered the room. Bonnie was standing there and the chair where Scott had been was empty.

"I let him go," was all she said.

"Why would you do that?"

"We have everything we need and the spell will require hours to perform. We can't give them reason to come after us."

"When do we begin?" Peter Hale asked as he entered the room.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Josephine asked angrily.

"It's quite alright Josephine. Youngsters these days are very impatient."

"Well why don't you quit testing my patience?"

Bonnie walked closer to Peter and smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek and he fell to the floor in pain while she held him up. "The only reason you're alive is so that I can turn you into a weapon to destroy vampires and werewolves alike."

"I'll fetch the others," Josephine said and walked out.

"When the spell is completed you will be stronger than even the hybrid, Klaus. This is a trial run so I'm not entirely sure that you'll survive the transition," Bonnie relieved him of the pain when she finished speaking.

"Transition to what?"

"The ultimate vampire/werewolf hybrid."


	10. Dreams for the Future

Erica sauntered into their camp after crying for most of the night. She had to flee before Katherine got her too. She saw Derek and Isaac and swallowed hard. She didn't even know how to begin relating what happened to Boyd. Derek noticed her slow pace and closed the distance.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Boyd is…he's…"

"An amazing cook. Did you know?" Isaac talked with his mouth filled with meat.

"What are you talking about?" Erica asked in confusion.

"I managed to save some for you," Boyd said to Erica and she jumped. She turned around to face him.

"You're okay," Erica flung her arms around Boyd then began kissing him passionately. Derek stared wide-eyed at them while a stray piece of meat fell out of Isaac's mouth.

"When did you two…?" Isaac asked.

"There's not much to do in purgatory," Erica smiled a little embarrassed.

"There's always dying though," Boyd added. His tone alone changed Erica's expression.

"Do we really have to go there when we die?" Isaac asked.

"The curse of being supernatural," Boyd told him.

"You're talkative today," Derek noted.

"Does it worry you, Derek Hale?"

"It does," Derek said while watching him suspiciously.

"Why don't we get ready to move?" Erica suggested; Isaac and a reluctant Derek, complied.

"Patience is a virtue darling," Boyd whispered to her.

"Why are you talking like him?" Erica asked. "How are you alive?"

"Shouldn't your second question be your first? If you truly cared for this individual then the status of his life should be your prime concern.

"What happened to you?"

"Boyd is dead darling," he told her and his eyes flashed blood red.

"You!" she stepped back with a terrified look.

"I'm possessing your dead boyfriend for the time being to ensure that you do what is necessary. Katerina must be dealt with as well."

"How can you possess him?" Erica asked.

"My venom runs deep inside his veins. Yours and Katherine's as well."

"You only call her Katherine when you want to kill her," Erica remembered.

"And kill her I shall, but first we must journey to the temple. There's a story that Derek Hale must hear if he is to join our cause."

* * *

Silence. Then a rustle of leaves. A girl simply enjoying a day out in Mystic Falls…until. The predator pounced with such precision and swiftness that the victim stood no chance. He ravaged her neck and blood smeared the entirety of his faced. Her body fell soon after completely drained.

Alaric Saltzman stood over the corpse with mixed emotions just as he had done countless times. Part of him loved every second of the kill while the other part hated taking an innocent life. He always picked on strangers or anyone visiting Mystic Falls. Sometimes he even lured strangers into town.

"Quite the mess you've made," Bonnie said as she peered out from behind a tree.

"Macbeth," Alaric said with distaste.

"You intrigued me. The enhanced original with an alter ego. It was quite a story to hear about."

"Who did you hear it from?"

"Oh forgive me. I always think of the memories I obtain from my vessels as stories being told to me. Such a fascinating tale, the things that happen in this little town. 500 year old ex comes to town, originals follow, hunters and even the first immortal being himself. Not to mention the great Qetsiyah."

"What do you want?"

"To learn, to be so bathed in knowledge that it kills me. But most of all what I want is to not have to worry about time because time is what brings all living things to their end. You could say I want to be undead."

"You want to become a vampire," Alaric said in surprise.

"Close. I want to become you."

"You can't have my body," Alaric bared his fangs.

"Who said anything about your body?" Bonnie laughed, then snapped his neck.

* * *

"Still not word from him?" Liz asked April as she ended the latest attempt to reach Alaric.

"Knock, knock," Liz heard someone say and she knew exactly who it was.

"You're right on time Victor," Liz stated as he walked inside the office.

"What do you mean?" Victor was confused seeing as he thought he was making a surprise visit.

"I think it's time we had another chat," Stiles said from behind the door while closing it shut.

"Why are you here? You said you wouldn't interfere."

"I can't exactly remember my words since you stole my memories."

"I assume you think asking me nicely would return them."

"Sit down, silver wolf. You're not going anywhere until I remember everything."

* * *

"I'm glad you came," Victoria told Katherine as she approached.

"You say that like I had a choice."

"Right. So eager to find your daughter. Don't worry this is the last few things I require you to do before you get your mother-daughter reunion."

"What is it?"

"Where is Enzo?" Victoria asked then grabbed her head in pain.

"Your mind games won't work on me," Katherine told her proudly.

"I see. You're one of the few exceptions."

"Like the originals. I saw you stalking Klaus' little brother. Instead of just entering his mind you were creeping."

"Clever girl. The originals emit some sort of brainwave that blocks my telepathy. They do it unknowingly so there's no way of breaking it. I believe it happens over time. A thousand years of using your brain."

"Get to the point," Katherine was growing impatient.

"I have one simple task. I want you to kill Damon Salvatore

* * *

Enzo woke up in a strange place. He was unsure how he got there or where he was. His head was pounding but that soon faded; the perks of being a vampire. He was in a dark room and quickly found the door.

His memories was foggy but he remembered talking to Katherine. He told her about Victoria's hold on her. He had found probably the one thing in the world Katherine cared about, her daughter.

He ran outside quickly but couldn't move further than a few feet. The sun began burning him and his eyes fell to his finger where his daylight ring was inconveniently missing. He ran back inside with urgency and fell to the floor while crying out in pain. That's when he saw a piece of paper on the floor. It was a message from Katherine: 'When the sun goes down, come and find me.' There was a familiar address written underneath.

"I can't wait to see how she pulls this off," Enzo laughed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Matt asked Rebekah as he entered the house.

"I'm fine."

"Your friend got killed, you're not fine."

"She wasn't my friend. She was a witch I needed to cloak Hope's presence," Rebekah told him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" she turned to look at him then.

"Pretend that you don't care because I know you do. You went out of your way to prove to me that you care."

"Do you want me to cry and mourn her death?"

"I want you to do something…anything. Show me that the Rebekah I know is still there."

"Ironic coming from you. What happened to wanting to stay human and get out of this town?"

"A few weeks ago I had my normal life. Magic didn't exist here. My life was utterly boring and I loved it. Then my dream ended. I realized two things then."

"What?" Rebekah asked when Matt paused.

"The first is that I'm never leaving this town. The second is that I'm going to die a horrible death so I might as well become a vampire so I can go down fighting."

"You can fight even though you're human."

"Can I? I stood there while Tyler got killed and I couldn't do anything. I still can't do anything."

"What do you think becoming a vampire will solve?"

"I'll be faster, stronger. I'll be able to defend myself."

"Wrong. Your guilt of being unable to help Tyler will be magnified. The guilt will eat away at you until you turn it off. By the end of the week you'll have fed on more people than you can keep track off until Elena and the others are forced to kill you. You have a beautiful human life that we all crave. Don't throw it away."

* * *

"Why are we walking through the woods again?" Elena asked Caroline.

"I figured we could talk," Caroline said.

"I told you Caroline, I'm okay with you and Stefan being together."

"I saw Tyler," Caroline said after a long pause.

"What?"

"It was an illusion at the traveler's house but it felt real. He was mad about me and Stefan. Tell me the truth Elena, am I moving too fast? I don't want to rush into something with Stefan as an excuse to get over Tyler."

"Look…"

Elena couldn't say more because of what they heard. Swift footsteps were heard; something was running on all fours towards them.

"A werewolf?" Caroline asked unsure.

"Caroline look out!" Elena shouted as the dark brown wolf pounced on Caroline.

Elena quickly uprooted a small tree and used it to hit the wolf before he could bite Caroline. The wolf was sent hurtling into a nearby tree but quickly recovered. It growled then looked up at them. Then it stopped.

"Why'd it stop growling?" Caroline asked then the wolf began shifting into a man.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I can't believe it's you."

"You know him?" Caroline asked.

"I've never seen him before," Elena told her as the stranger began walking towards her.

"Stay back!" Elena warned but the stranger didn't comply.

"I've missed you, my beautiful Tatia," then the stranger kissed her.

* * *

"Alright time to make a game plan," Damon said as he stood in the Salvatore home with Stefan, Scott and Jackson.

"I think we'll need more than one plan," Jackson told him.

"And why's that?"

"There's Katherine, Victor and the travelers to deal with. We're not going to get them all with one plan."

"Clearly you've never seen any of our plans in action. We just need one grand plan."

"We can't take out three enemies we barely know anything about," Stefan spoke up then.

"Didn't Katherine want to help us?" Jackson asked.

"Yea but we can't trust her," Damon said.

"What if we make her think we trust her?" Scott asked.

"Then we can focus on the others while keeping her close," Jackson added.

"Yea see trusting Katherine at all is not a grand plan," Damon told them.

"You're all forgetting our top priority," Stefan reminded them.

"Bonnie," Damon remembered.

"We still have no way of getting her back," Stefan pointed out.

"That's where we come in," Luke said as he and Liv walked in holding a sword.

"That's the sword?" Jackson asked and they nodded.

"Well then let's go hunting for Macbeth," Damon said.

* * *

"Where's Scott?" Kira asked Liam and Malia.

"Discussing battle strategy," Liam told her.

"You just need to focus on resting," Malia told her.

"No I can help," Kira stated.

"They don't even have a plan yet. You should rest until we're ready," Liam suggested.

"Or maybe you can sit this battle out," Malia shot Liam a death glare that made him gulp.

"Where's Stiles?"

"Who knows," Malia said softly.

"It's not his fault," Kira told her.

"You're not mad at him?" Malia asked.

"He was just as confused as I was to be back. There was no way he could be certain it was me," Kira defended.

"He didn't mention anything to anyone," Liam pointed out.

"Would you? They'd just think it was another trick. Stiles not telling anyone is what caused you guys to figure it out in the first place. You should be thanking him not shunning him."

"You have a weird way of thinking," Malia noted.

"Go find him. Stiles is smart. They'll need him."

* * *

"What's so funny?" Liz asked as Victor started laughing.

"I find it amusing that you think you can keep me here."

"I want you to tell me everything," Stiles said.

"And if I don't?"

"Modric's on our side. You have no allies now," Stiles told him.

"Modric would never betray me. He's too smart for that," Victor replied proudly.

"I don't know, men tend to do crazy things for love. He was desperate to see Tatia."

"You didn't," Victor was getting angry.

"I asked Caroline to take Elena out with her. He came to me after you ordered him to kill the sheriff's daughter."

"You put a hit on my daughter?" Liz asked angrily.

"It appears you've backed me into a corner. You're very much like your mother."

"You knew my mother?" Stiles asked.

"She was a special one. You couldn't handle everything I told you so you asked me to take the memories away."

"Give them back now!" Stiles demanded.

"What do you have to offer me in return?"

Stiles went to the sheriff desk and pulled something from under it, "I'll give you the recording of your confession. The council will not be happy to hear you ordered a hit on the sheriff's daughter. Then you'll never become mayor."

"Fine. I'll give you back your memories," Victor said after deep thought.

* * *

"The travelers are planning on turning Peter into some kind of super weapon. We have to tell Scott and the others," Lydia was pacing back and forth.

"We can't," Kate told Lydia.

"I kept quiet last night because you asked me to Allison. I can't anymore," Lydia told her.

"If the travelers die then I go back to being dead," Allison admitted. Lydia took a minute to let that sink in.

"How?"

"I made a deal with the travelers and they brought her back," Kate explained.

"The only way to stop Peter is to kill them all. I'm not ready to die yet," Allison spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Allison but you already died," Lydia had a sympathetic look on her face then she turned to leave. Kate made a motion to stop her but Allison held out her hand.

"Let her go," Allison said with a sad expression on her face.

"She'll tell them and then you'll die," Kate protested.

"There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

"Did he just call you Tatia?" Caroline asked in shock.

"He kissed me," Elena was more concerned with that fact.

After the kiss, he ran off somewhere with lightning speed. Elena was too shock to even move. By the time she got a hold of herself, the man returned with a flower in his hand.

"This beautiful flower for my beautiful Tatia," he handed Elena the flower and kissed her hand.

"Elena," Caroline looked at her but Elena had another idea.

"What's your name?"

"You don't remember me? Victor said that you wouldn't but still."

"You know Victor."

"Yes Victor has been helpful to me ever since your death. He is the one that gave me hope that I would one day see you again," the man talked with great passion as he looked at Elena.

"Now we're together again," Elena said and Caroline mouthed "What are you doing?" to her.

"You don't remember but my name is Modric."

"Why did you attack my friend Modric?"

"Victor ordered her death."

"Why would he do that?" Caroline asked.

"He can't kill your mother because she's the sheriff so the only way to hurt her is through you. Then she'll step aside so he can become mayor."

"Why would he want to become mayor?"

"So that us werewolves can roam the town free without prosecution."

"Victor is a werewolf," Elena realized.

"Yes, he's called the great silver wolf."

* * *

"Is he dead?" Josephine asked as she looked at Peter's unmoving body.

"He's in transition," Klein informed her.

"Where did Macbeth go?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"How can you be so blindly loyal to him?" Josephine asked Klein.

"Not all of us had a Kol to run away with."

"They'll succeed you know, the vampires."

"How could you say that?"

"You've seen them, the enemies they've faced. They always stick together and they even got the wolves to help them out. They have their own little army."

"You doubt Master Macbeth's ability."

"He's in the body of a teenage witch. He can't use his full power. We could take down together if we tried."

"You think it's possible for us to defeat Macbeth?" Klein asked and Josephine smiled at that. "What?"

"You didn't call him master."

* * *

"Now that we have the sword, all we need is to find Victor," Stefan stated.

"Actually Stiles is probably talking to him right now," Scott admitted.

"What?" Even Jackson was surprised by this.

"He wanted to get his memories back."

"I thought you said we can't trust him," Jackson reminded him.

"He's my best friend. I've always trusted him and I always will."

"Call him now," Damon ordered.

"He said he'll call when he got his memories back."

"Call now!" Damon bared his fangs.

"Not yet!" Scott eyes flashed red.

"Enough Damon," Stefan held him back and looked at Jackson who made no motion to restrain Scott.

"Don't look at me, he's the Alpha."

"I'm trusting Stiles. He always comes through.

* * *

"We need to make tracks," Boyd told the others.

"And if I refuse?" Derek opposed.

Boyd walked up to Derek and his eyes flashed red. He then grabbed Derek by his throat. Isaac was about to get involved but Erica held him back.

"That's not Boyd," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Isaac wondered.

"I am the Supreme Alpha. The ruler of all lycanthropes. You, Derek Hale, have no business opposing me." Boyd let go of Derek then who fell to his knees.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to kill you. The Hale family are direct descendants of my bloodline. You are pure werewolves."

* * *

Alaric stood unconscious on the floor while Bonnie stood over him. She looked at him from every angle and tested several weakness. She was about to begin her spell when a flash of red hair caught her eye.

"Victoria."

"Macbeth."

"What do you want?"

"Come now, you know what I want."

"So you've come to kill me?"

"Not quite yet. My plan is going well," Victoria boasted and Bonnie laughed at that.

"The youngster called Enzo found the place where you hid your niece. Katherine has already found her daughter. She will not do as you ask anymore."

"You're lying," Victoria said with a shocked expression.

"Go on, I'll let you invade my thoughts for a minute or two," Bonnie flashed her a smile.

"You're behind this aren't you," Victoria accused.

"This is your own doing. You underestimated the youngsters and now you have no one in your corner."

"They'll go after you before they come after me. That much I'm sure."

"Then they'll all die by the hand of Macbeth."

"You lost your new body," Victoria pointed to the spot where Alaric no longer laid.

"How?"

"He was never unconscious. I heard his thoughts from a mile away. Weren't you curious as to how I found you?"

"You'll pay for this."

"No Macbeth, you'll be the one to pay."

* * *

Victor placed his hands on Stiles' head and he winced in pain. Images began flashing in his mind so quick he fell on one knee when Victor released him. Victor took advantage of the situation to grab the recording.

"How do I know this is real?" Stiles asked between breaths.

"I can take memories but altering with them is something only powerful witches can do."

"I remember everything," Stiles said to himself.

"Now down to business," Liz interrupted.

"I'll become mayor and if you agree to stand aside I won't harm you or your daughter."

"Actually I've decided that I will become mayor and run you and your werewolf pal out of town."

"You'll regret opposing me," Victor gritted his teeth.

He was so focused on Liz that he paid no attention to Stiles who took the opportunity to stab him. Victor winced in pain and fell to his knees.

"I don't think so," Stiles said and stepped back to watch Victor who began laughing uncontrollably.

"This foolish bone, the blood of a true Alpha. None of that can kill me," Victor pulled the bone out of his stomach and got to his feet. His smile then faded as he fell on one knee.

"It can't kill you but it still affects you," Stiles explained.

"What have you done to me?"

"Modric is really clever. He planned the whole thing."

* * *

"Just spit it out Allison," Kate said after Allison had been silent for a while.

"You don't have to worry," Allison finally spoke.

"Why not? What don't I know?"

"Don't move Kate!" Chris Argent jumped out from behind a tree with a gun pointed at Kate.

"You think you can take me on alone," Kate asked then a shot was fired at a tree nearby her. However, the shot came from behind her. She turned around to see Braeden there.

"He brought back-up," she announced.

"Dad stop!" Allison intervened.

"You're coming with me," Chris ordered.

"Go. I'll tell you some other time," Allison told Kate who had bared her fangs.

A reluctant Kate retreated into the forestry while Chris kept looking at her. Chris didn't relax until a few minutes after Kate had disappeared.

"Where have you been?" Allison asked her father.

"I've been tracking Kate. Why were you meeting with her?"

"She's on our side."

"She's lying."

"No Dad, she's the one that brought me back."

"What?"

"I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Where are we going Jer?" Matt asked Jeremy as they were driving down the road.

The atmosphere between the two was still tense ever since Jeremy's outburst yesterday. Matt had tried his best to avoid Jeremy but that failed. Jeremy had came to pick him up and claimed it was important. He said nothing after that and they had been driving for about half an hour.

"We're going to get weapons."

"Weapons for what?"

"Damon has a plan to deal with everything."

"They're still letting Damon make plans. The last one killed him and Elena."

"It's not just Damon. Stefan and the wolves are helping out too. First we get Bonnie back then we avenge Tyler's death.

"What about the travelers?"

"Macbeth first. We'll worry about the others later."

"Why do we have to leave town to get weapons?"

"It's a special place Alaric and I made. The house is in my name so no vampire can enter."

"What about wolves?"

"We didn't need to worry about werewolves at the time," Jeremy said a little embarrassed that they had no defenses against wolves.

"Let's just hope that doesn't blow up in our faces."

* * *

"You planned out all that by yourself?" Elena was impressed.

"I trust Victor but I needed to have insurance."

"We could use all that," Caroline said.

"No need. The plan is already underway," Modric told them.

"How?"

"Stiles is dealing with it right now."

Elena's phone rang then and she answered and had a brief conversation.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"What's wrong my love?" Modric asked at the same time.

"Damon called. He needs us to come right away. We're getting Bonnie back!"

* * *

"What do you mean we're pure werewolves?" Derek asked Boyd as they journeyed towards the shrine.

"I could explain it all to you but there's no point right now."

"Why not?"

"It's better if you read the story yourself."

"The story's in the shrine," Derek realized.

"The history of werewolves. My history. Everything will make sense soon Derek Hale and then you must make a difficult decision."

"What kind of decision?" Derek wondered.

"Master maybe we should tell them now," Erica spoke for the first time. Boyd stopped walking then and looked at Erica who lowered her head.

"Look at me!" Boyd ordered and she raised her head. He then slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. "I make the decisions darling. Do not question me!"

* * *

Lydia ran into the house quickly and found Malia, Liam and Kira there.

"Why are you guys at the dead woman's house?" Lydia asked.

"Damon suggested we come here since their house might not be safe," Liam explained.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked.

"We have to warn the others about Peter!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Klein appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Liam asked.

"You're going to forget everything about Peter Hale. You won't even remember what he looks like," Klein then began chanting.

* * *

"I'm glad you came," Josephine told Rebekah as she approached.

"Why am I here?"

"I want to help you," Josephine explained.

"You want to betray Macbeth?"

"Not exactly. I want to help you find Kol."

"You know where he is?"

"No but I can find out. Your witch friend managed to find him."

"How do you know that?"

"I noticed a locator spell was being performed and she found her target. I was the one who ordered her death."

"You killed her," Rebekah said angrily.

"I had to do what was needed to stay close to Macbeth."

"You're afraid of him."

"Yes but not right now. When he isn't in his real body he isn't at full power. He can be killed without much difficulty."

"He's in the Bennett witch's body."

"A small sacrifice to be rid of Macbeth."

"There's no way you'll be able to get past Damon and the others to kill her."

"That's where you come in."

"You want me to kill her?"

"I need you to kill her."

"I can't."

"If you let Macbeth get back into his real body, all hell will break lose."

"Kol managed to kill him before."

"Which is why we need to find Kol now before Macbeth does."

"Macbeth is looking for Kol?"

"Kol knows something Macbeth doesn't want anyone else to know. He's sent a special traveler after him. Vorn is an assassin with the abilities of a witch. That's a deadly combination."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked angrily.

"Modric told me about the previous true Alpha. Both of you encountered him and Modric decided to erase your memory of what happened. He figured out the blood of the true Alpha could affect you and decided to keep it as insurance."

"That bastard."

"When I was captured, he visited me rarely but he always told me secrets. Now I realized that it was all for this moment. He was the one who suggested that I ask you to erase my memories. He said I'd be clever enough to pull this off without my memories."

"Modric is just a pawn. He could never plan this."

"The crazy things men do for love. Back when he first met you he started plotting. He tolerated you because he had dreams for the future."

"What does the blood do?" April asked as Stiles pulled out two syringes filled with it.

"It strips him of his wolf powers. He'll be mortal while it's in his system."

"Then we can kill him," Liz stated but Stiles shook his head.

"No we can't. We need him alive. He knows things."

* * *

After slapping Erica, Derek and Isaac attacked him. Boyd was stronger so he easily defeated them. They kept on attacking until finally he knocked them out. Erica merely stood and watched while holding her face that had been slapped.

"I apologize dear. I merely wanted to prove my authority to them," Boyd tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"The travelers," Erica said softly.

"It appears they have succeeded. We should cloak ourselves for the night before moving to the shrine. We wouldn't want that abomination to find us."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"In this body I am as killable as the rest of you. I prefer to avoid serious fights until I rise again."

* * *

Lydia's head was hurting as she got up. She saw Malia and Kira close by and moved to wake them up. They seem dazed and confused. Lydia got up and noticed Liam's body so she went over and shook him. A few minutes later Lydia broke the strange silence.

"Did we fall asleep?" she asked them.

"I guess we did," Kira said.

"Hey you're all better," Malia noted.

"I guess sleep was all I need."

"We have to go," Liam told them while watching his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Stiles needs us."

* * *

"I feel bad calling you," Rebekah said while on the phone.

"I know but this is a desperate situation."

"I understand that but something terrible has happened to Lena."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but she was killed."

"I have everything under control."

"With my life."

"I promise just don't worry."

Rebekah hung up the phone then and picked up Hope. She didn't have anything under control and she needed another witch. She had to go in town and compel some men to carry her stuff. She needed to leave Mystic Falls as soon as possible.

* * *

"Can we go any faster?" Matt asked as Jeremy raced down the road.

"Yea if you want us to die. Let me guess you have vampire blood in your system?"

"That's not funny."

"I think it is."

"I wasn't taking the easy way out. I just wanted to be useful for once."

"You are be useful. We're bringing weapons."

"Weapons I won't get to use."

"So you think these weapons are for all those vampires and werewolves back home?"

"They're for us," Matt realized.

"We made it for me, you and Tyler."

Matt was silent after Jeremy mentioned Tyler.

"We have to avenge him," he finally said.

"We will."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Bonnie said as she entered the Salvatore house. As expected, they were all waiting for him.

Damon, Stefan, Scott, Jackson, Elena, Caroline, Luke &amp; Liv were all present. Bonnie stopped a few feet away from them, smiling evilly.

"Finally decided to kill me?" Bonnie asked.

"We have questions first," Stefan stated.

"And you think I'll answer them?"

"We're being hopelessly optimistic," Damon stated.

"I already told Scott my purpose so I don't see the need for questions."

Alaric attacked Bonnie with the sword then but she was prepared. She muttered a few words and he froze. Bonnie looked at the sword wide eye as if she could tell what it was from a glance. Damon and Stefan used the moment to attack.

As soon as they grabbed her, she came back to her senses and flung them off. She was stronger than them somehow. She tried to ignite them but soon realized she couldn't. Luke and Liv were chanting and blocking her magic. Bonnie grabbed the sword and sent it towards Liv but Caroline caught it before it could harm her.

Elena grabbed Bonnie from behind and held her still while Caroline approached with the sword. Bonnie struggled but Elena held her still.

"Time for you to get the hell out of our friend," Caroline declared then tried to stab her.

In that instant, Bonnie pulled Elena over and into the way of the blade. Bonnie grabbed the blade and flung it behind her then kicked Caroline who separated Luke and Liv. With the twins out of the way, Bonnie was free to do her magic again. Damon and Stefan had recovered as well as Alaric.

"Nice try but it won't work," Bonnie told them then suddenly she winced in pain. The sword was through her. She looked around and saw all of them there. Who had stabbed her?

"What happened to being able to sense my intent?"

Katherine!

* * *

The sun was down so Enzo ran off. As soon as he arrived in Mystic Falls he noticed Victoria standing there. He tried to turn around but she was already behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

"What do you want?"

"I didn't have you pegged as a coward."

"You didn't answer my question."

"How did you find Nadia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We're leaving Mystic Falls for 24 hours."

"Why so long?"

"The travelers will erect a barrier. It won't go down until then."

"Why not stay?"

"They'll all die, including those pesky newcomers. In 24 hours all my enemies will perish."

* * *

Katherine pulled the sword out of Bonnie who would've fell to the floor but Elena and Caroline were there. Caroline began feeding Bonnie her blood.

"You're welcome," Katherine told them.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked.

"So we're only friends when you're plotting for me to switch places with Elena."

"What is she talking about?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing," Damon avoided.

"I came to make allies. I was reluctant at first but seeing as we got rid of Macbeth, I think we can make this work."

"There's no we," Caroline told her.

"There's still Victor to deal with," Katherine pointed out and the door flung open then.

Stiles and Liam were holding Victor's unmoving body while Malia and Lydia walked behind her.

"We took care of Victor," Stiles announced.

"Looks like you guys are more useful than I gave you credit for," Katherine smiled.

* * *

"Where were you?" Josephine asked Klein when he returned.

"I had business to take care of."

"So we're being like this now?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine."

"What makes you think I have secrets?"

"What other reason could you have met with Rebekah Mikaelson."

"You followed me."

A loud roaring was heard before Klein could answer.

"Looks like our beast is finally up!

* * *

**There'll be a two week break after the next two chapters**


	11. 24 Hours

The gang meet together to make a plan to stop the travelers once and for all. Their meeting is interrupted by Alaric walking in covered in werewolf bites. He delivers a message from Peter Hale saying that they will all be dead tonight. Scott calls Derek who confirms that there is a barrier blocking exit of Mystic Falls. The gang splits up into groups; one to locate the travelers and the other to set a trap for Peter Hale. Caroline warns Elena about the consequences of toying with Modric's feelings. Allison comes clean to Scott about her return to life. Lydia goes to Bonnie for help with her powers. Liam tells April he may not survive the battle.

"Alright people we don't have all day," Katherine announced.

She was in the Salvatore house early that morning. Stefan, Elena, Damon, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Caroline, Jeremy, Jackson, Liam, Malia, Kira and Matt were also present.

"Where's Bon bon?" Katherine asked.

"She's recovering," Caroline told her.

"You're serious?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"She needs her rest," Caroline defended.

"I saved her life. She should be down here doing whatever I tell her to."

"I'm not your slave Katherine," Bonnie said while coming down the stairs. Lydia was with her.

"Where's Victor?" Stefan asked then.

"Somewhere safe," Stiles answered.

"Basement," Katherine added, annoyed. "What? I have ears."

"Now that Victor and Macbeth are out of the way, all that's left is the travelers," Elena stated and Katherine looked away then.

"What don't we know?" Damon asked Katherine.

"You may have a few puppies to deal with later on."

"Werewolves?" Elena asked to clarify.

"Does she mean us?" Jackson asked.

"Not you. I meant real werewolves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked her.

They were interrupted by something flying through the door. They all saw Alaric laying on the floor covered in werewolf bites.

"Ric," Damon was immediately by his side.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Peter Hale."

"What did he want?" Scott wondered.

"He says we're all going to die tonight. He's stronger than a normal werewolf. Much stronger."

"You're behind this," Jackson accused Katherine.

"No you idiot. It's obviously the travelers."

"Who's Peter Hale?" Lydia asked.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Then how can you not know Peter?"

"I don't know who Peter is either," Malia spoke up.

"Am I supposed to know him too?" Liam wondered.

"Someone erased their memories of Peter," Bonnie realized.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"They know something we need," Scott figured out.

"Well there's no point in looking for lost memories now. We need to figure out what the travelers are up to," Stefan brushed it aside.

"Why not? I want to remember," Malia said.

"Your memories should come back after we kill the travelers. If not I may be able to do a spell to help you regain them."

"They took Ric's blood and Scott's," Damon remembered.

"They took ours too," Stefan added referring to Elena and himself.

"Some sort of empowerment spell maybe," Bonnie suggested.

"How do we stop him?" Liam asked.

"We kill the travelers," Damon declared.

"There's no way they'll be easy to find," Katherine pointed out.

"We need to look for them."

"Hold on," Stefan interrupted, "If we waste time looking for the travelers then this Peter Hale will catch us by surprise.

"But if we don't kill the travelers then we can't stop them," Elena point it out.

"We should split up," Stiles suggested. "One group find the travelers, the other set a trap for Peter."

"The wolves should find the travelers. We can sniff them out," Jackson suggested.

"Aren't you forgetting something? A werewolf bite can kill us," Caroline reminded him.

"That's exactly why vampires should be involved. At least one," Stiles told her.

"I get it. He won't believe it's a trap if a vampire shows up because we can die faster than a wolf," Stefan realized.

"Wouldn't that just be suspicious?" Kira asked.

"Peter doesn't think like that," Scott told her. "He sees a prey and he goes after it."

"The question is who'll be the vampire?" Liam asked.

"I'll do it," Damon offered.

"Damon no," Elena was against this idea to say the least.

"I'll be fine. I'm just luring him somewhere."

"We'll need wolfsbane. Lots of it," Stiles announced.

"My dad should have," Allison spoke for the first time. She didn't seem into the plan and Scott noticed this.

"Great now we just need to form the hunting party."

"We'll need our best fighters to take on Peter," Jackson announced.

"We also need an expert at tracking," Lydia spoke up.

"What about Kate?" Liam asked an everyone looked at him.

"We can't ask Kate for help," Scott told him.

"I can get her to help," Allison said.

"I don't trust her," Scott told her.

"Well if you don't have a better excuse than that then you need to go find your aunt," Damon told Scott then turned to Allison.

"You're reason for not wanting Katherine's help was because you don't trust her," Scott reminded him.

"And yet she's standing 5 feet away from me. Suck it up, we need the help."

In the end, it was decided that Liam, Malia, Kate, Allison, Elena &amp; Caroline would hunt for the travelers along with Alaric when he recovered. Stile would devise a plan to keep Peter at bay with the help of Damon, Stefan and Scott. Jackson would set up traps in the woods with Jeremy, Kira and Matt. Stefan suggested that Matt get Rebekah involved since she couldn't be killed by a werewolf bite. Lydia offered to stay with Bonnie until she felt up to it.

* * *

The hunting party was split up right after formation. Liam had gone somewhere while Malia went to get wolfsbane from Chris. Allison went to contact Kate to get her to help out. This left Caroline and Elena alone.

"Did you tell Damon yet?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Tell him what?"

"About your make out session with Modric."

"It wasn't like that. I was getting information."

"You should tell him before he finds out by Modric showing up here to make out with you again."

"I didn't ask about the Katherine thing so he won't ask."

"Are you serious? Since when are you okay with keeping secrets especially with Damon keeping secrets."

"Things are complicated."

"Or maybe things are simple. Maybe you just want Stefan back."

"I'm in love with Damon. Maybe you're just being insecure because Stefan hasn't given you any attention lately. I don't know if you noticed Caroline but we're in the middle of a war. Stefan doesn't have time to go on dates with you."

"Every day I can see you becoming a lot more like Katherine," Caroline said then walked off leaving a stunned Elena.

* * *

"It's nice of you to agree to stay with me while I recover," Bonnie told Lydia.

"I wanted to make sure you're all right," she answered and Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Fine I have a hidden agenda."

"Really?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"I didn't peg you as the sarcastic type."

"I'm not. Macbeth is though. Except when he was threatening everyone."

"You remember everything he did?"

"It's been coming back in pieces. Memory spell."

"Well you should rest," Lydia old her.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you want?"

"It's silly. I don't want to bother you."

"I'm fine. Really. What is it?"

"Okay well I'm a banshee. Usually I get this feeling when someone is going to die. I felt nothing when your friend got killed. It was strange. I wanted to know if something is wrong with me."

"Or maybe someone is blocking your powers," bonnie suggested.

"You think so?"

"Macbeth knew what you are. Maybe he has the travelers blocking your power so you won't be able to warn us about any deaths."

"Do you remember anything that could help?"

"I remember him being worried. He had a list of people who he deemed threats. I can't remember if you were on the list but he was afraid of Scott."

"Because he's a true Alpha?"

"Apparently there's some perks to being a true Alpha that your friend hasn't realized yet. I can't remember properly though. It's frustrating."

"Don't worry. We'll keep this between us. That way no one can bitch at you if you don't remember or force you to."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Any time."

* * *

"Liam what are you doing here?" April asked as Liam showed up at the police station.

"I wanted to see you."

"I don't have lunch till 12. We can hang then."

"I may not survive the day."

"What's happening?"

"I know we've only known each other a short while but I really like you and I uh…" Liam's explanation was interrupted by April kissing him. She held him for a long while until she pulled away to gasp for air.

"I don't know what's happening but Elena and the others always make it through. You will too. Besides, now you have something to look forward to when you come back," Liam stood there blushing like an idiot, not knowing what to say. "Don't you have ass to go kick?"

"Right," Liam regained his voice. She had turned away so he walked up to her and pulled her in for another kiss. "Just in case there's no tomorrow."

He walked out then leaving April flustered. Liz walked in after Liam left but April didn't even notice.

"What did he want?" Liz asked and April jumped not realizing she was there.

"Me." April smiled.

* * *

Stiles had left to go up in his room to get a map of Mystic Falls that he had gotten from Modric. Kira blocked his path as he was about to leave.

"Kira," he said embarrassed.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"I'm sorry about what happened in the basement. It was sudden…I wasn't sure…I'm still not sure."

"It's okay. I should actually thank you."

"Thank me?"

"If you didn't keep it a secret then the travelers wouldn't have felt the need to tell Scott. I'd still be down there. So that's why I forgive you."

"I still left you down there."

"It's okay. I'm willing to move forward from it."

"Still. I'm sorry."

"One more thing. I have some of her memories. The ones of her death stuck out more than others. What are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Beacon Hills, Melissa, Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski were at the McCall house having a drink.

"So Chris went to meet them?" McCall asked.

"Yea it's been a while now. We haven't heard back from them yet," Melissa tried to hide the worry in her voice but failed to do so.

"I'm sure everything is alright," Stilinski tried to assure them.

"What about that murder that happened? Woman's throat was slashed," McCall asked.

"No suspects yet but between us, Peter Hale did it."

"Why do you think so?" Melissa asked.

"Her throat was slashed the same way Kate's was. I confirmed it when I compared her file to Kate's. Everything matched."

"This Peter Hale sounds like a problem," McCall told them

"He's as bad as it gets."

* * *

"Peter Hale will not be a problem," Boyd said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Derek asked.

"His blood has been tainted by the travelers. He is no longer pure. Well his blood was tainted long before that after he killed a family member."

"What happens when your blood gets tainted?"

"You lose the pure line's ability to shift into a full wolf."

"But Peter shifted completely when he was an Alpha," Isaac pointed out.

"That is true but had Derek not killed him then he would have slowly lost the ability. Even if he was to become an Alpha by the usual means again, he won't be able to shift completely except under the full moon."

"The whole full moon thing bothers me. How come we transformed into full wolves?"

"All will be explained when we arrive."

"Will we ever arrive?" Isaac complained.

"Look closer Isaac Lahey. We are already here."

* * *

"Why did you release the beast?" Klein was angry with Josephine.

"Was that not the plan?" Josephine seemed uninterested.

"We weren't supposed to start until Master Macbeth returned."

"If he hasn't returned yet then it means he's not coming back."

"No! There's no way they would kill their friend."

"Did I forget to mention that those twin witches made a sword in which to seal him?"

"You betrayed Macbeth?" Klein grabbed Josephine.

"Get your hands off of me! Look at that the bigger picture. With Macbeth out of the way, we are in charge."

"You did this for power?"

"I did it to be free of him. Macbeth does nothing but destroy. This is our chance to start over."

"What about the loyal followers of Macbeth amongst the travelers? We will never get them to bow down to us."

"We don't need them to."

"Where is the sword, Josephine?"

"Exactly where I need it to be."

* * *

"Did a vampire kill her?" April asked as she and Liz walked towards the crime scene. Liz turned over the body to reveal the wound and then looked at April.

"You tell me."

"Which vampire did this?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?"

"You think it could be Damon?" April asked worriedly.

"Damon may be a vampire but he has self-control. The likely suspect would be Stefan but he's not off the rails."

"Maybe it's a rogue vampire."

"Maybe. I have to make a phone call."

* * *

Malia, Liam, Elena and Caroline met up with Allison and Kate at the rendezvous point.

"It's about time," Kate told them.

"Where do we start looking?" Elena ignored her remark.

"The travelers move in groups so it will have to be someplace big. Also it'd have to be in Mystic Falls and near here."

"Why does it have to be near here?" Malia wondered.

"I need both of you in wolf form," Kate ordered Malia and Liam.

"We don't have a scent to follow," Liam pointed out.

"Just do it, puppy."

"I don't like your attitude," Malia spoke up.

"We're not here to make friends. We're here to find the travelers which requires you to shift."

"We don't have time to spare," Elena told Malia and Liam.

"Fine," both of them shifted into their wolf forms.

"I'll stay in and out to communicate with both you and the wolves," Kate looked at Elena and Caroline as she explained.

"Let's get started."

* * *

"Everyone left," Jackson announced.

"How are we going to lure in Peter?" Scott asked.

"Well I show up and make him follow me," Damon explained.

"Then he catches you in 2 seconds and you're dead in 5," Katherine told him.

"Well do you have any bright idead?"

"You have to make him feel comfortable. Make him gloat. Then run and lead him into a trap."

"How do you expect us to make him feel comfortable?" Stefan asked.

"I can do it. Well make him gloat," Scott announced.

"Good idea. He knows you and he'll want to show off he's powerful again," Stiles was on board.

"What happened to needing a vampire?" Damon asked.

"You're still needed. We need all hands on deck."

Damon's phone began ringing then and he excused himself to answer it.

"It's Liz," Stefan said.

"Hey Ric, Liz needs us," Damon shouted.

"We're discussing strategy," Alaric reminded him.

"It's really important. It won't take long."

"Excuse me," Alaric said then left.

"Alright how do we find Peter?" Stefan asked.

"I'll call him. He'll answer an Alpha's call," Scott told them.

"We'll have to coordinate with Jackson and the others," Stiles explained.

"Let's hope this goes our way," Scott said.

* * *

"Are you guys sure this will work?" Kira asked as she set up traps with Matt, Jeremy &amp; Jackson.

"It has to work," Jackson said.

"This guy is suppose to be really dangerous right? Do you think he'll fall for these traps?" Matt wondered.

"Peter's smart but if he's overdosed on power then he'll just be focused on the kill. That'll be his only weakness," Jackson informed them.

"We still have wolfsbane left over," Kira noticed.

"We should add more from the beginning of the line," Jeremy suggested.

"You guys can go from the start and we'll do from here. We'll meet up in the middle," Matt told them and they complied. Kira and Jackson went off to the beginning of where they started laying traps.

"You seem worried," Jeremy noted.

"Aren't you? What if we die?"

"Then we die fighting."

"How can you say that?"

"There's no other way to go for us. That's just the curse of this town."

"Then why don't we leave?"

"You're serious?" Jeremy was shocked by Matt's question.

"Mystic Falls isn't a place for humans anymore. The last few months were great but now that's all over. I can't stand it."

"You can leave if you want to Matt, no one's going to stop you. I'm staying here until my die. I'm not leaving my sister here alone again."

"What if she decides to leave? They're immortal, Jer. You'll grow old and eventually they'll leave."

"If we live that long."

* * *

"What's the big emergency?" Alaric asked when they stepped outside.

"Liz found a body completely drained of blood," Damon told him.

"We're going vampire hunting when there's a wolf waiting to kill us?" ALaric asked in disbelief.

"Nope, because I already know who killed her."

"Who?"

"You."

"That's crazy."

"You said it yourself. You crave human blood. This has to stop Ric."

"I can't control it, Damon."

"If we survive this, I'll teach you self control."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"It will. Don't be such a pessimist. If Stefan of all people can learn self control then there's hope for all other vampires in the world."

"You really believe that?"

"I do."

* * *

"So this is the shrine we've been walking about for days to see," Isaac observed.

"This is the holy ground where the first lycanthrope were born," Boyd explained.

"It looks tiny."

"It's bigger on the inside."

They approached the entrance and Boyd walked in but Erica hesitated. She stepped away from it which seemed suspicious to Derek.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked but she didn't answer.

"What are you waiting for?" Boyd turned around to ask Derek.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Derek asked.

"It doesn't matter. I wanna see what's inside," Isaac approached but he was unable to enter. Some sort of invisible field was blocking him from entering. "Why can't I enter?"

"Only pure werewolves can enter this shrine. Those bitten like you are not worthy of this holy ground."

"Boyd was bitten too," Isaac pointed out.

"I already told you I am not Boyd. He is dead. The Alpha is all that remains and I am as pure as they can get. Do hurry Derek Hale if you wish to learn about your history and what I wish to accomplish in this little town."

"Will you be safe out here?" Derek asked Erica who finally answered.

"We'll be fine."

"Make sure and write it down cause I wanna hear the story too," Isaac told him as he entered the shrine and followed Boyd. "Will he be alright?" Isaac turned to Erica.

"He'll be fine because he's pure. I'd be more worried about us if I were you."

* * *

Peter was filled with immense power that seemed to drive him mad. He felt God-like. His body didn't look different but his immense strength and reflexes mixed with his heightened senses made him feel omnipotent. He had left the travelers and even left Mystic Falls for a little while destroying everything that he could find. He soon found that boring so he returned to Mystic Falls where he knew that his thirst for blood would be quenched. There was still Derek and Kate to kill...and Scott. Scott was a true Alpha and although he was powerful, Peter was strong enough to rip him apart. Even when he was an Alpha, he never knew power like this.

He caught a familiar scent that had him in a frenzy. He would recognize that scent anywhere. It was Scott McCall. Peter rushed towards the scent with a burst of speed and when he saw Scott, he immediately shifted back into his human form. Scott was standing there with his arms folded and eyes blood red. The eye color Peter envied because when he looked in the mirror he saw that he still had his blue shade. He realized he didn't need an eye color to show strength anymore.

"Peter," Was all Scott said.

"What's wrong Scott? You have nothing to say to me? Because I have a lot to say to you."

"What's your obsession with me?" Scott asked.

"I made you what you are. My bite is what turned you into a werewolf so it is only fitting that my bite end your life."

"You may have made me a werewolf but that's all you did. I made myself an Alpha. I didn't have to kill anyone to gain this power. I got it on my own."

"That right there will be the cause of your demise. You haven't killed anyone. DO you really think that you could stop me?"

"I have to. I have to save all my friends."

"How do you plan on doing that? Even if my some miracle you managed to defeat me, that will do you no good. You won't kill me and I won't stop until I kill you. We both know how this story ends Scott."

"You're wrong," Scott said then whistled.

Peter spun around in time to see Damon but the grenade had already been launched. It exploded and wolfsbane covered Peter who cried out in agony.

"We need to go now," Damon told Scott and they sped off.

Peter yelled out in pain but his wounds healed quickly. His eyes reflected his blood-lust as he followed Scott and Damon. He was going to rip them apart.

* * *

"This is the place?" Elena asked as they approached an abandoned warehouse. It was large and there was enough room for all the travelers to hide there.

"Their scent is here," Kate said as she entered with Caroline and Elena at her heels. Liam and Malia soon followed.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here," Malia observed.

"They're witches. They can hide themselves," Elena reminded her.

"Well we can't exactly force them to come out," Caroline said.

"I don't think they're here," Allison stated as she entered the building.

"Where were you?" Malia asked suspiciously.

"Checking around outside. They seem long gone."

"Well they're witches so they could be here," Caroline told her.

"If they were here then we'd be attacked by now. There's no way they'd pass up an opportunity like this," Allison told them.

"Unless they want us alive," Elena pondered.

"Maybe they're waiting for Peter to kill us," Liam suggested.

Elena's phone vibrated then and she watched it. "It's a message from Stefan. Peter's found them. He wants us back asap."

* * *

"They're almost here," Jackson informed Matt and Jeremy as he and Kira returned.

"Is everything in place?" Matt asked.

"Yea we just finished," Kira answered.

"Where's Stefan and the others?" Jeremy asked.

"They just texted a location. We have to go now before Peter gets here."

"What about the traps?" Matt asked.

"Damon and Scott are leading him here. We have to hurry.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie had felt that she had regained enough strength and wanted to go help the others out. Lydia was hesitant at first to let her go but decided that they needed all the help they could get. They were just about to walk out the door when Rebekah appeared in their pathway.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" she asked.

"They're out dealing with Peter," Bonnie answered.

"Didn't they call you?" Lydia asked.

"They did but I ignored it. I need your help," she turned to Bonnie.

"I have to go help my friends," Bonnie told her.

"Helping me is also helping your friends. I need to find my brother, Kol. He can help us with the travelers."

"Do you have anything of his?" Bonnie asked after a short while of thinking.

"Are you serious?" Lydia asked. "We don't have time for this."

"I have this," Rebekah handed her a shirt.

"I'll find your brother while you go help my friends. A werewolf bite can't kill you. Your exactly what we need."

"Fine I'll give them a hand. You better know where Kol is by the time I'm back." With that, Rebekah left.

"Why are you ditching helping them to help her?" Lydia asked.

"Kol knows things and I have a feeling the travelers aren't the only enemies we have to worry about."

* * *

"You think you can run from me!" Peter yelled as he followed Scott and Damon.

"This is the guy we're worried about? He's not even worth being called a villain," Damon's voice was heard but he was nowhere in sight.

Peter charged forward to where he heard the voice but was soon restrained. He was ensnared in a trap and struggled to get out. Damon and Scott appeared in front of him with a grenade in hand.

"This is the end Peter," Scott told him and they threw the grenades at him.

They soon sped away as the grenades exploded and Peter yelled in pain at the wolfsbane that touched his skin. The wires that bound him were caught in flames and then a series of wolfsbane grenades exploded at once and Peter's blood was all over the ground. His body was healing but he was still in a terrible amount of pain. Then a series of explosions took place and the forest burst into flames as a result. A nearby tree fell on where Peter stood.

Damon and Scott stood a good distance away and watched as the events unfold. Scott turned to walk away but Damon remained rooted to the sound.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Do you hear that?" Scott then listened closely and knew exactly what Damon was talking about. He heard a beating heart.

"He's still alive."

"We need to regroup now!"

Peter emerged from the flames covered in burn marks but they soon faded. He took off but this time he used his enhanced speed.

* * *

"Looks like it's going down," Jackson commented as he heard the explosion. They still hadn't caught up with Stefan and the others yet.

"We better hurry," Matt had a worried look on his face. He still felt helpless even though he was carrying a gun with him. He knew in the grand scheme of things that the gun wasn't going to be of much help against a tricked out werewolf.

"The place should be just up ahead," Kira noted.

Suddenly they felt a strong gust of wind behind them that knocked them all down. When they got up they saw that Peter Hale was standing right in front of them.

"You're not the prey I was looking for but I might as well get you out of the way," he sneered.

Matt fired a shot at him. Then another. Then another. Peter kept moving forward as the bullets had no effect on him. Jeremy threw a wolfsbane grenade at him. The used the explosion as a means to escape but Peter was faster than them. He grabbed a hold of Jeremy and Matt as their human pace was no match for his. Kira immediately retaliated with her blade and slashed at Peter's arm. Peter felt the pain and released his grip which allowed Matt to escape. Jeremy took advantage of Peter's distraction to flip him over.

They tried running again but Peter grabbed a hold of Jeremy's foot with his teeth. Jeremy cried out in agony as he fell and looked at the wound Peter had gave him. He knew he couldn't walk or run and was defenseless against this beast. Matt attempted to aid Jeremy but Peter dismissed him with one swift blow. A backhand sent Matt into a nearby tree.

Kira's body began glowing and Jackson shifted into full wolf form. He knew Peter was still in human form and would be at a disadvantage. Or so he thought. Peter matched Jackson's strength as he pounced and Jackson tried his best to land a bite on Peter but failed. Peter finally managed to shake Jackson off but realised too late that Kira was approaching. She drove her sword straight through him. She aimed for his heart but Peter adjusted his body at the last moment so that it would go off course. Jackson jumped towards Peter but in one swift movement, Peter held Jackson by his throat.

Peter kept squeezing Jackson who was helpless against the difference in strength. Kira pulled out the blade to help him but that was her mistake. Peter tossed Jackson aside and slashed Kira with his claws. Blood gushed out of her and she fell. Peter then cracked his neck and began walking away. He heard a strange noise and noticed that Kira was glowing. Her wounds were healing as she got to her feet.

"Interesting," Peter mumbled as he watched her heal herself.

Lightning from the sky came down to her blade and she charged at Peter who was shocked by this and didn't have enough time to evade. The electrocution was more powerful than he expected and he began lashing out wildly. His body started shifting on his own and in the middle of the confusion he had landed a blow on Kira. He wasn't sure f it was fatal or not as he was in a frenzy. He took a few minutes to collect himself then rushed off deeper into the forest. This time he met no resistance. The ones behind him were in no condition to oppose him anymore.

* * *

Lydia stood inside the room with Bonnie as she began chanting. The flames from the candles Bonnie had lit were magnified. Lydia was spooked out at first but snapped out of it when she realised that Bonnie's noise was bleeding.

"You okay?" Lydia asked but got no response. Bonnie was still chanting as fast as ever. "Hey Bonnie!" Lydia reached out to touch her and something weird happened. Lydia was thrown against the wall by an invisible force and Bonnie was immediately broken from her trance.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked.

"I was just checking to see if you're alright. You're nose is bleeding," Lydia explained while getting up.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked while touching her nose and seeing the blood that was rubbed onto her finger.

"I'm fine."

"You broke the spell," Bonnie told her.

"Can't you fix it?"

"That's not what a meant," Bonnie couldn't help but smile a little. "You disrupted the spell somehow. It must be because your a banshee."

"Does this mean I have anti-witch powers?"

"We don't know anything for sure. it could just be that banshees and witches aren't compatible."

"What about the spell? Do you have to start over?"

"There's no need. I found Kol."

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Liv were back in Whittemore. Luke wasn't happy to sit out the battle but Liv told him that it wasn't their fight. They did their part and helped free Bonnie from her possession. Whatever happened next in Mystic Falls wasn't their concern. Liv was worried about their mother and what she was up to. They hadn't heard from here in a while but the locator spell she performed this morning showed that Cassandra was still in the area.

"We need to do something," Luke complained.

"If you're so bored then maybe you should call John," Luke was immediately angry.

"Do not joke about that!"

"Then stop your whining."

"Can we at least look for mother? We need to know what she's up to."

The door to the room burst open then and in walked Cassandra. Her face had a serious expression on it and her eyes were scanning the room.

"Can we help you?" Liv asked with attitude.

"I never imagined that this would happen," she mumbled.

"You're not making sense so why don't you just leave," Luke told her.

"I was suppose to train the Bennett witch to create a weapon that would destroy him but instead you two get involved and create a sword to seal his soul."

"How do you know about that?" Liv asked.

"I know a lot honey. Now give me the sword, it's not safe for you to have it."

"Don't pretend like you care about what happens to us," Luke said.

"I do care. Everything I've been doing has been to protect you. Macbeth was so caught up in destroying the silver wolf but do you know his target was after he dealed with that? It was both of you."

"Why would he want us?" Liv wondered.

"It was always foretold that if a witch were to absorb the magic of twin witches from their own bloodline then their own magic would increase exponentially. It would be the power boost Macbeth needs to carry out his plans."

"We're from Macbeth's bloodline," Liv realised.

"Why should we believe you?" Luke asked.

"You don't have to believe me. You just need to hand over that sword."

"We don't have it," Liv admitted.

"I see," Cassandra looked at her two children then turned to go. "I will do everything in my power to protect you from that man. Even if you hate me, I will always protect you." With that she left her confused twins in the room.

* * *

Peter raced through the forest and soon he was attacked by Alaric. Peter found it ironic that the vampire he tormented that morning would jump out to attack him. He was still in wolf form so he couldn't voice his opinions to him. Peter then felt arrows being shot into him. He turned and saw Allison standing there. He growled at her but felt something strange. He movement felt sloppy as he moved towards her. The arrows must have been dipped in wolfsbane. His body could heal the wolfsbane against his skin but it couldn't remove it once it got into his body.

"It's working," Allison shouted and Peter pounced on her but before he could reach he felt something heavy land on him.

Liam and Malia had jumped on Peter and Allison fired more arrows at him. Peter began thrashing out at everything and soon managed to throw Liam and Malia off of him. Alaric swooped in and punched him. Despite feeling slower than before, Peter was still fast and lunged at Alaric's neck. He felt someone rip him away from Alaric and when he looked up he saw it was Kate.

Peter lunged at her with great force and she spiraled back into the forest. She shifted into jaguar form just in time as the impact would've killed a human. Allison began firing arrows but her aim was off this time. She felt her vision getting blurry and Peter took full advantage of this opportunity to knock her down. Liam and Malia were there instantly. Peter knocked Liam away but made no movement to harm Malia. Malia rushed at him but he subdued her with little malice. He didn't want to hurt his daughter.

Liam got up in a fit of rage and charged at Peter. The rage blinded Liam and he was easily defeated. Peter bit Liam who cried out in pain then slumped down to the ground. Malia was unmoving from when Peter pressed down on her. Alaric was the last man standing but he was cautious. He didn't rush at Peter like the others did. He stood his ground and kept his eyes glued on Peter, ready to react at a moment's notice.

Peter moved around slowly and decided to catch him off guard. He growled at Alaric and the force from it slightly knocked him back. In a flash, Peter grabbed a hold of Alaric's neck with his teeth and snapped it. He looked around and noticed that Kate was gone. He used his hearing and discovered that she had retreated and met with 5 other people. Peter quickly did a head count and realised that the ones waiting their for him were all that remained. He had faced some difficulty but what lied ahead of him was their last stand.

* * *

Kol had been busy since he left Mystic Falls. He was certain that anyone looking for him would be all over the globe when he was only a few towns away from Mystic Falls. He needed to keep close after the news he had heard. There was chaos in New Orleans involving his siblings. From what he could gather, Rebekah wasn't with Klaus and Elijah. He also discovered that a witch was opposing them. After discovering what became of Esther's remains, he was certain that she had risen again to kill them all.

Kol was at a bar where he was testing out potential candidates. He had befriended a female witch, Sonya, who alerted him that another witch had located him. He wasn't worried when he learned she died soon after. Sonya was positive that the witch didn't have time to inform anyone before she perished. Also the witch had been using a cloaking spell before her death. The only reason that Sonya was able to sense her was because the witch was looking for him. Kol figured that was what probably lead to her death in the first place.

He wondered if Matt had kept his secret like he asked. He knew it was a 50/50 chance but he needed someone to know in case he didn't return. He was sure he'd come back alive but now with mysterious witches in Mystic Falls and New Orleans, he wasn't so sure again. Sonya approached him and he noticed an alarmed expression on her face.

"What's the matter love?"

"We've been found," she told him.

"A witch."

"Two witches actually. One from Mystic Falls and the other is across the room."

"Who is he?"

"I heard stories about him. An assassin who was also a traveler. They call him Vorn."

"I'm guessing he lives up to his reputation."

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Peter approached them and they all stood defiant in front of him. Damon, Scott, Stefan, Elena, Caroline &amp; Kate. Peter had calmed down now so he shifted back into his human form. He believed he wouldn't need to be a wolf to take them on.

"Scampering off and leaving your allies to suffer. How typical of you Kate."

"I can't wait to see your head roll."

"Then go ahead Kate. Come at me with everything you..."

Damon had moved behind Peter and placed a rope laced with wolfsbane around Peter's neck. Damon began pulling while Kate and Scott charged forward. Fur immediately erupted from Peter's body. He was wrong before. He needed to be a wolf to kill them. He felt as if the wolfsbane that Allison had sent in his system was taking effect again.

"It's working," Elena said. Peter focused his blurry gaze on her.

Peter's body slumped to the floor. Elena and Caroline had been throwing arrows that had been dipped in wolfsbane like the ones Allison used. They all relaxed as Peter stopped moving.

"What do we do with him?" Caroline asked.

"I'll call Chris to help us take him back to Beacon Hills," Scott told her.

"You can't be serious. We have to kill him," Kate was furious at Scott's idea.

"We can't kill him," Scott defended.

"This is why you couldn't defeat him on your own. You think you can solve every problem with words. If you don't kill Peter today, he automatically becomes tomorrow's problem.

Peter growled then and got to his feet, taking everyone by surprise. He quickly attacked Kate and Damon who were closest to him. He turned his eyes towards Caroline and Elena and charged forward. He was thwarted then by a huge wolf that knocked him away.

"Is that a friend or a foe?" Caroline asked.

"He's very much a friend...for now."

"Elijah!"

"I'm here too," Hayley said. The duo joined the group at the same time Damon and Kate did.

"Is that Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"We have business to attend to."

"Like saving your ass," Hayley added.

"We don't need saving," Caroline told her.

"You should be grateful. You have a chance with two hybrids on your side."

"Where's the second?"

Hayley shifted into a wolf and didn't bother to answer. She then joined Klaus in the fight against Peter.

* * *

"Let's get this fire out before it spread," Liz yelled to the firefighters.

The traps against Peter had caused a forest fire like Stiles predicted it would so Liz had everything in order and was on standby when it happened. She was surprised that no one questioned her order. Maybe that is what things would be like when she became Mayor. She would be in charge of all of Mystic Falls. Well all the humans anyway because the supernatural seemed to do whatever they wanted to do.

"There's some noises ahead we should check out," an officer said.

"No stand down. Our main priority is stopping this fire before it burns the town down."

"Shouldn't we find the source?"

"There's no time to waste. All hands on deck!"

Liz appeared calm but she was worried on the inside. She wondered if Caroline was alright. She was concerned about the others as well. Suddenly she realised something. Even though they claimed to be immortal, vampires had fleeting lives too. A stake through the heart or a werewolf bite could end them. They were tougher to kill than normal humans but they could be killed. Her daughter could be killed.

* * *

The showdown between the wolves was nothing but ferocious. Peter was filled with rage as he attacked Klaus and Hayley. Klaus was enjoying the battle and Hayley had a lot of pent up rage herself that she was releasing. They clawed at each other and brought down trees. It was a vicious wolf brawl between an empowered wolf and two hybrids. Hayley and Klaus managed to get Peter off balance and that was when Elijah swooped in and ran his fist straight through the wolf's chest.

"No! Don't kill him!" They heard someone yell. It was Malia. She could barely walk but somehow she found her way there.

"He has to die," Kate shouted at her.

"He's the only one that can help me find my mother."

"I thought you didn't have your memories," Scott was suspicious.

"When his claws touched me I regained them. Please don't kill him."

"You heard the girl Elijah, she wants him alive," Klaus and Hayley had reverted to human form.

Before Elijah could let him go, a bullet was shot at Peter. Naturally Elijah could've caught the bullet before it hit it's mark but he made no motion to intervene whatsoever.

"Chris!"

"Perfect timing. Show up when the battle's over," Damon chastised.

"That bullet was soaked with wolfsbane for a week. There's a high concentration in his bloodstream right now. He won't get up for a while."

"We'll take him back to Beacon Hills. Deaton is waiting," Braeden walked out behind Chris.

"Thank you," Malia said to them before falling to the ground from exhaustion.

"Didn't you call Rebekah?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I forgot," he answered.

"Rebekah is out attending to an urgent matter," Elijah informed them.

"This is finally over," Scott said.

"There's still the travelers to deal with," Elena reminded them.

"Why don't we pay these travelers a visit brother?" Klaus asked.

"We we should clean up the mess we started," Elijah agreed.

"We should go find Matt and others quick and make sure everyone's alright," Caroline told them.

* * *

"The beast failed," Klein told Josephine.

"As I knew it would," Josephine said.

"What do we do now?"

"The traveler I sent should've have returned with the sword by now. We should retrieve it then leave."

"What do we tell the others?"

"We tell them Macbeth is dead and that they can do as they please."

"Did you sense them? The Orginals?"

"I did. Klaus and Elijah met briefly with Rebekah before she journeyed in the direction of Kol."

"How come you don't want to stick around to see him?"

"Not yet. We still have scheming to do."

* * *

Meanwhile in the temple, Derek looked around at the ancient writing.

"What does all of this mean?" Derek asked Boyd.

"It's the history of werewolves but more importantly it's a story of a man who was hated by his family for his vicious animal-like nature. Then he met a woman who shared his nature and created a family of his own. They were cannibals and even the young children ate the flesh of humans. The human body however couldn't handle such an atrocity and so they all fell ill. They were to the brink of death when none other than a witch saved them."

"How did she save them?"

"Patience Derek Hale, we'll get to that part. You see the man who was shunned by his family was called Emmanuel. That man is me!"

* * *

**Next will be the last chapter of the first half and we can put all this traveler nonesense behind us :)**


	12. Origins

The Mikaelson trio approached the abandoned warehouse that Elena and the others visited to confront the travelers once and for all. Upon arrival they noticed that everything was silent.

"It's quiet," Rebekah observed.

"Too quiet," Klaus said.

"It appears no one is here," Elijah noted.

"Or maybe they're waiting for a reason to come out to play," Klaus burst open the doors and walked inside.

They all had mixed emotions about what they saw. Rebekah's face showed her disgust, Klaus' smile faded while Elijah maintained a serious look. On the floor were the bodies of the travelers and all of them were dead.

"Someone got here first," Rebekah stated the obvious.

"The question is who. Could it be that wolf?" Elijah wondered.

"They weren't killed by a werewolf. They died by the hand of witches," Klaus examined the bodies.

"Josephine could've turned on the others after Macbeth was sealed."

"Where is Macbeth now?" Elijah asked.

"The sword is at the Salvatore house," Rebekah explained.

"Let's hope it's still there."

The trio returned to the Salvatore house which didn't seem as chaotic as it should after a battle. Then again with vampire blood and accelerated healing for the supernatural beings, everyone was in good health. Damon, Scott, Stefan, Elena, Caroline &amp; Stiles were all present at when the Originals trio arrived.

"Well it appears our services weren't needed at all," Klaus said as he walked in."

"The travelers fled?" Elena asked.

"They were all dead by the time we got there," Rebekah explained.

"Maybe Peter did," Scott wondered.

"Their bodies weren't damaged by any creature," Elijah stated.

"They all died by the hands of a witch," Klaus finished.

"I could've told you that," They all spun around and looked at Katherine who entered the room.

"You're pretty brave to just strut in here," Rebekah commented.

"Elijah," Katherine was focused on him.

Klaus immediately sped across the room and grabbed her throat. Katherine countered and knocked him down. In a fit of rage, Klaus bit her.

"Niklaus," Elijah intervened.

"Don't worry Elijah. I'll heal her if she begs for mercy."

"There's no need," Katherine smiled as the werewolf bite healed.

"How did you do that?"

Katherine broke a chair leg and stabbed Klaus. She then looked at Elijah longingly before speeding out the door.

"What the bloody hell happened to her?" Rebekah asked.

"We have absolutely no idea how to kill her," Damon answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayley went with Bonnie and Lydia to find the place where Hope was. Hayley was overjoyed to see her daughter again. Rebekah had compelled some people to take care of her and when a woman came and offered to hold Hope, Hayley compelled her away. Bonnie thought that Hayley might have killed the woman due to her becoming a hybrid. All the werewolf temper amplified by the hunger but Hayley was only focused on spending time with her baby.

"So the great big bad Klaus has a daughter," Lydia commented.

"Yea I still find that hard to believe," Bonnie admitted.

"Well I'm just glad that everything died down."

"So now that all the craziness is over, are you just heading back?" Bonnie asked Lydia.

"I guess so. No one's talked about it yet."

"I'm sure you can't wait to forget all about what happened in Mystic Falls."

"I don't think that's possible. Besides the memories aren't all bad."

"Yea I guess not."

"You guys should visit Beacon Hills."

"I've never thought much about life far away from Mystic Falls but I guess I could actually leave now."

"Why couldn't you leave before?" Lydia was curious.

"My family's all dead now well except my mom who's a vampire now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe a change in scenery will be good for a little while."

"So you'll come with us?"

"Well Elena and Caroline won't be happy about that. We've spend all of our lives together. Maybe I can convince them we need some time off."

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Lydia cautiously opened the door while Hayley came out of the room with Hope to see who it was. Lydia was greeted by Stiles who appeared out of breath and in a daze.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked. Stiles took a moment to catch his breath before he answered.

"All the travelers are dead and Klaus thinks a witch did it. Then he bit that Elena look alike but she didn't die."

"So not even a vampire bite can kill her," Bonnie mused.

"What witch does Klaus think killed the travelers?" Hayley asked.

"He didn't say but they're focused on finding Kol right now."

"Why are you here?" Lydia asked.

"Good question and I was now getting to that. They thought I should warn both of you..."

Bonnie zoned out on what Stiles was saying. She felt a strange presence in the room. It was coming from Stiles. Dark energy seemed to be coming from him somehow but she knew he wasn't a witch. "Where have you been recently?"

"At the house, why?"

"Where else?" Bonnie pressed.

"I visited the place where I was held captive."

"Take me there."

"Why the sudden interest in that?" Lydia asked her.

"I don't think you were captured just to bring the others here. There's something else and it's tied to that place."

* * *

"It's strange that I see you everywhere I turn," Kol said to Vorn as he and Sonya approached him.

"Maybe its fate bringing us together," Vorn smiled.

"Or maybe you have a death wish."

"Why are you here traveler?" Sonya asked.

"I have strict orders to bring back a certain Original."

"Orders from who?"

"Macbeth."

"Macbeth is dead."

"The other side collapsed. I'm sure he found a way back," Kol intervened.

"Then why haven't you attacked us?" Sonya asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't sense it?" Vorn raised an eyebrow. Sonya looked confused at first then she closed her eyes and focused.

"All the travelers left Mystic Falls," Sonya realized.

"They didn't leave. Their corpses remain there."

"Looks like the vampires there took care of them."

"I sensed the arrival of the Originals but they are not responsible. A witch did this."

"There's no way one witch took out an entire group of travelers," Sonya was in disbelief.

"This witch is powerful and in Mystic Falls."

"Enough of the chit chat mate. What do you want now that all your friends are dead?" Kol interrupted

"I suppose my mission is null and void and there's no reason for me to return to Mystic Falls now."

"Smart move," Kol told him.

"You're very cocky. I wonder how long that will last now that the Original Witch has returned." Vorn then walked away with a smile on his face.

"What does the Original Witch have against you?" Sonya asked.

"She's my mother."

* * *

"Is he still out?" Chris asked Braeden as they drove back to Beacon Hills. Braeden was in the back with Peter.

"Still out cold," Braeden replied.

"Hopefully he stays that way."

"What's the plan anyway? What do we do with him?"

"Lock him up until Scott and the others come back."

"Then what? Malia gets close to him and he becomes a better person and loving dad."

"We'll figure it out when the times reaches."

"All I'm saying is that as long as he's alive, we're all in danger."

"Derek killed him once. He found a way to come back. We can't be sure that killing him will make him stay dead. Not to mention all this traveler nonsense."

"Let's just hope you don't regret this decision."

"I'm surprised you're quick to end him. Don't you need him to find this desert wolf?"

"I searched a long time without no results. I'm not going to go on some wild goose chase from a maniac," Braeden told him.

"He won't lie about this. He may have ulterior motives in finding her."

"Why is that?"

"The desert wolf is Malia's mother."

* * *

Victor was locked up in a basement because Damon thought it would be smarter to not have him in the Salvatore house where he could escape and kill them all in their sleep. Victor was not pleased to be locked in a room where no sound could be heard.

It brought him a strange pleasure when he did hear a sound. He knew it all too well because it was he last sound he had heard besides his own breathing; the door was being opened. A smile appeared on his face when he noticed that it was none other than Modric who had come.

"It's about time, undo these chains," Victor ordered and Modric had a weird expression on his face.

"Why would I set you free when I helped put you in here?" Modric asked him.

"Your life belongs to me. Never forget that."

"You have it all wrong. My life belongs to the Silver Wolf Victor, not the man himself. Without your abilities you are no threat to me. You shall rot in this dungeon."

"You fool! You think that woman up there is Tatia? You couldn't be more wrong. She's Elena Gilbert. Katherine Pierce is out there somewhere too. Tatia however is dead and gone!"

"You watch your tongue!" Modric was angry now.

"Did you really believe her? She played you like a lovesick fool. She's in love with Damon Salvatore. There's no room in her life for you."

"Lies! It's all lies! All you do is speak lies."

"The only lie I've told you over our centuries together is that Tatia would be reborn. Of course I told you that you would see her again which in a sense you did. Her doppelgangers look just like her."

"I will not be deceived Victor. The only thing you can do here is play mind games. I will not be your victim."

"Then by all means go after Elena. If she is truly Tatia then the love you two shared can happen again. She would be willing despite not recognizing you."

"I shall return here with Tatia and prove you wrong Victor. Just you wait," Modric turned and walked away but Victor's words made him pause at the door.

"Our eternal Alpha is rising Modric. When he returns I shall be set free and I will kill you all. Soon Mystic Falls will return to being a place ruled by werewolves just like it was before the Original witch created those abominations."

* * *

"You're all probably wondering why I called this meeting. I have two announcements to make."

Liz was addressing the council. Martin Fell, Ronald Lockwood, Samantha Gilbert, Mark Salvatore, April Young &amp; Alaric Saltzman were all seated.

"Obviously we are," Ronald said with attitude.

"The first announcement is that Victor Fell is not really a Fell at all. He's a werewolf that infiltrated the council."

"What!" Samantha was in shock.

"Where's your proof?" Martin asked.

"There is no need for proof. We have him restrained and unable to use his werewolf abilities."

"So you expect us to just believe it?" Ronald asked.

"As you all know, yesterday a forest fire occurred. It was during this battle that Victor attacked us and our allies defeated him," Alaric lied.

"You mean the vampires," Ronald was not pleased.

"Victor told us all about the vampires in this town including your own daughter," Martin explained.

"You expect us to elect a mayor who's secretly working with vampires?"

"These vampires are no danger to us. They've protected us from the threat of Victor and many threats that came before."

"You can't expect us to just trust these vampires," Samantha told her.

"If that's the case then why didn't you stake Elena Gilbert at the house party? Why talk to her and try to get to know her?" Liz countered.

"I wasn't aware that she was one of them at the time. That's why I never made further contact."

"So now that you know, you'd drive a stake through her heart?" Liz asked but Samantha remained quiet.

"The Salvatore brothers are vampires right?" Mark spoke for the first time.

"Yes."

"I'd like to meet them. Victor said they're not aware of any living relatives."

"That's true they have no idea you exist."

"This is absurd!" Ronald interrupted. "You can't visit these vampires to chat with them. We must kill them all at once.

Alaric looked like he was about to say something but Liz shook her head. The last thing she needed was for them to know Alaric was an enhanced original. Then she remembered that Victor had told the council things so they could very well already know. She determined that wasn't true because they would not have allowed him to be on the council at all.

"Quiet down, Ronald," Martin said calmly. "The young Salvatore may meet his ancestors alone, however, they must first agree to a meeting with the council."

"I think I can arrange that," Liz stated.

"Now on to other matters. When you're elected as Mayor someone will need to fill your shoes as Sheriff."

"I propose…" Ronald was interrupted by Martin.

"Mr. Saltzman should be the one."

"Why me?" Alaric asked.

"A vampire that can't be destroyed by regular means is a perfect candidate to keep he town safe. If you excuse the fangs and bloodlust that is."

* * *

"How long do we have to wait out here?" Isaac asked Erica.

"As long as the Alpha needs."

"What happened to you?"

"I died. It'll happen to you one day too."

"Was it that bad?"

"Dying itself wasn't bad and neither was Purgatory at first. The never-ending life and earth cycle down there is the terrible part. Every part of the death is heightened. The Alpha said it takes centuries before the death becomes bearable."

"How did you end up in Purgatory?" Isaac asked and Erica had a guilty look on her face.

"I'm guessing Derek figured it out. The Alpha said he brought me to Purgatory because he had been watching me for quite some time. He knew I'd be of use to him."

"What does he want?"

"1200 years ago he was revered as a King in this land. He wants to become the King of the land once again."

"How old is he?"

"I suppose I should tell you what I know. I'm sure there's things he'll tell Derek that he didn't tell me but you should know the basics at least."

"The basics about what?"

"The origins of werewolves."

* * *

"You might want to sit Derek Hale. This story is quite a long one."

"I'll stand."

"Defiant just like me."

"The story," was Derek's reply.

"You know my children who walk around this earth are hypocrites although they don't know why. You see, they hate the vampires because they were created from a witch's spell but what they don't know is that they too were created by the hands of a witch."

"A witch turned you into a werewolf?"

"You may think she did it to save me like how the Original Witch saved her children but no. While vampires were created as a means of protection, werewolves were created as a curse to humanity."

"A curse to humanity?"

"Being forced to turn every full moon, did you think it was a blessing?"

"That's one setback but the speed, the strength &amp; the power are all blessings."

"You love being a wolf."

"It's all I know."

"Ah yes. You were born in a family of wolves. The Hales are the best of my descendants. They rival that of the Lockwoods who are all but extinct now."

"You said something before about my family."

"All will be answered in time but first you should sit down Derek Hale. I'm going to tell you about a man who wanted a family more than anything because his own family didn't even want him

* * *

"How much do you know?" Liz asked Martin.

"I was always suspicious of Victor. As we speak, I have people searching for Meredith Fell. I also obtained files from his house with details about all the supernatural creatures in this town. One thing disturbed me though."

"What was it?" Alaric wondered.

"His records were dated back centuries and are written from the same perspective, his."

"Are you saying he's immortal?" Ronald questioned.

"We've obtained information that he claims to be an old werewolf who inhabited this land over 1000 years ago," Liz informed them.

"My mind is open but I find that hard to believe," Mark said.

"Stick around in this town and you'll see lots of things you've never believed possible."

"My ancestors, what are their names?"

"Stefan and Damon."

"What should we do about Victor?" Ronald interrupted.

"There's nothing to do. He's being contained," Liz reminded him.

"How long do you think you can old him? If he is as old as you say then he cannot be contained forever nor will he die," Samantha pointed out.

"We'll figure it out," was all Liz could say.

"You expect us to stand for this?" Ronald asked incredulously.

"What will you do Ronald? Go to the sheriff?" Martin asked and he remained silent.

"The way I see it, this is all that remains of capable people to defend this town. We need to be united. The vampires are capable of getting information that we can't as humans. They will make great allies and keep the town safe," Mark gave a speech.

"You're just an arrogant boy. What do you know?"

"And you're just an ignorant man with a short temper and a werewolf gene."

"The majority agrees Ronald," Samantha spoke up.

"We will welcome the vampires into the council based on the majority of votes," Liz announced.

* * *

"My parents died at a young age. Well they were in their thirties but anything younger than 5 centuries seems like a toddler to me. They did however bore 2 children. My sister and I shared in there ways. It took me by surprise however when I met a woman who was just like us. She was beautiful and graceful. Her name, Cynthia."

_She was beautiful and graceful. Believe it or not she was hunting a tiger. A spear in one hand and nothing in the other, she pounced on the beast and in a battle of wits, she won. Her long dark hair blowing in the wind. I admired her from afar._

_One day I had worked up enough courage to talk to her._

_"Finally worked up the courage to stop admiring me from afar," Cynthia said._

_"I..uh..wasn't."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Emmanuel."_

_"Well Emmanuel, I'm Cynthia, nice to meet you."_

_"Where's your family?"_

_"I have none. Never needed them after I learned to stand on my own two feet."_

_"Don't you get lonely?"_

_"You're such a sweet boy. Why don't you join me?"_

_"I can't leave my family behind."_

_"Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."_

"At the time I couldn't leave but soon after my parents died. I found her again and together we lived. The villagers feared us and trembled at our feet. All except one. There was a powerful witch who came and she decided to take matters into her own hand."

_Cynthia had just told me the news that she was pregnant. I was so overjoyed at the prospect of being a father. It had always been my dream to right the wrongs of my own father by being a good one to my kids. Our whole house shook as she approached with her coven behind her all dressed in red robes. Witches were hunted even in that time but there they were marching. The only thing the villagers hated more than witches was us._

_"Emmanuel. Cynthia. You shall pay for your crimes against humanity," the leader announced in her high-pitched voice."_

_"Please," I begged, "my wife is with child. Let us be. We haven't even feasted on humans in weeks." That was a lie of course and we had just finished supper which was anything but animal meat._

_"No. I can see it in your eyes, the hunger. And you would bring about a child into this world. We shall not have it. You wish to feed on humans like savages then a beast is what you shall become."_

"I can still hear the chanting in my mind. All the witches in my tiny home chanting and glaring at us as we felt every ounce of humanity slipping away from us. You couldn't imagine such a feeling Derek Hale. We were becoming beasts and dropped down to four legs. The leader smiled as she watched us as wolves before us then left."

"What happened after?"

"We lived as wolves for many years and has fate would have it we never grew old. We would later learn that wolf form preserves our human body and that is why we choose it above all."

"I don't understand. Wolves can only turn on a full moon."

"The witch struck twice. After our children were born they do possessed the power to turn at will. However the witch made them unable to have children and thus ended our bloodline...or so she believed. Our bite could turn a normal man into a wolf. These bitten ones were slaves to the moon and were not as fast nor strong as us. The product of two of these said wolves contained the wolf form in their dna. A lesser breed, surprisingly considering they were born wolves, but only when mixed with human dna. As they coupled with non wolves the dna became somewhat dormant until eventually unless they took a life, they would not trigger the gene."

"So you're saying I'm inferior."

"You're not paying attention Derek Hale. A lesser breed only when coupled with humans. The Hale family has retained the purity of wolves for generations, a feat I admire. There are only 3 other families to this day that can boast of accomplishing this feat."

"Who are they?"

"All in good time. You see these wolves are the closet to my family and as such can pose a threat. Fear not young Hale, I'm not going to kill you. I have an offer for you. To join my side and together we shall eradicate the vampires and seize control of this town."

"This town? All you want is this town?"

"We are not greedy. Our time in purgatory has made us humble. We only wish to see a great civilization of wolves and total eradication of vampires. So what do you say Derek Hale, will you join our crusade?"

* * *

"Tatia!" a loud shout interrupted the peace at the Salvatore home. Caroline's eyes immediately went towards Elena who had a guilty look on their face.

"Tatia? Who would be calling her?" Stefan was confused.

Modric burst through the door then. "Ah there you are, my love," He walked over to Elena and kissed her passionately. Damon immediately grabbed him and flung him away. "Who are you to stand in the way of me and my love?" Modric questioned angrily.

"Damon…" Elena was interrupted by him.

"Look she may look like this Tatia person but she's not."

"It is you who is mistaken poor soul. Yesterday when I held her in my arms she was my beloved Tatia."

Damon turned around and looked at Elena who had a guilty expression on her face.

"Damon it wasn't like that. We needed information. I had to pretend."

"Well then…" was all he managed to say.

"You were pretending?" Modric asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Tatia. Our lives were in danger and we needed to stop Victor."

"He was right. He's always right. I'm so foolish!"

"Calm down."

Modric darted towards Elena but Damon intervened. He threw Modric off but he then gave Damon a blow that sent him flying.

"Listen well, Elena Gilbert. After I have freed Victor, I'm coming back for you!"

Modric shifted into a wolf so fast that even with heightened senses they couldn't see the whole process. Modric darted out of the house with a pace faster than that of the average werewolf.

"Damon," Elena called out to him but he followed Modric's lead and left.

"I'm going after him," she said.

"He wants you dead," Caroline reminded her.

"He'll kill Damon if he's alone I have to go," Elena rushed off behind them

"We can't let him free Victor," Caroline said.

"He's faster than your average werewolf. By the time we get there then he'll already have Victor released," Stefan told him.

"So what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"We have to back them up. Where's Scott?"

* * *

Bonnie, Stiles &amp; Lydia approached the building. Stiles was staring at it in confusion then looking at the are surrounding it.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked him.

"This is the right place, I'm sure but it looks different."

"He must have used a spell on it," Bonnie assumed.

"Who?"

"Macbeth," Bonnie answered then entered the house with Stiles and Lydia on her heels.

"Macbeth's place?" Lydia wondered.

"There's dark magic here. I can sense it," she then turned to Stiles, "What's different?"

"The entire second story."

"That's where we look first.

They quickly found the staircase and climbed up. There was a single open space when they reached the top. There were tables around the room with potions, books and other odd items. They spread out and began looking through things. Bonnie was drawn to the books believing them to be spellbooks but after opening one and reading, she realised what it really was.

"This is his diary," Bonnie said to herself.

"There's nothing of significance here," Stiles said.

"I found something important," Bonnie told them. "Macbeth has a daughter and I know exactly who she is."

* * *

Casandra Parker entered Liv's dorm room much to he kids' dismay. She had run out of options and the only thing she had left was the truth.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to say to you," Liv told her.

"Good because I want you to listen."

Luke and Liv looked at each other then turned their attention back to their mother. Luke motioned her to continue.

"Now that Macbeth has been sealed but not destroyed we still face a problem. The travelers have been eradicated and although some may have survived their numbers have dwindled to but a handful. If they wish to gain more power then they will seek those who have the blood of Macbeth in them."

"What does that have to do with us?" Luke asked.

"Macbeth had many children but only 3 possessed talent for witchcraft. One of those children bore our bloodline. We are descendants of Macbeth and the travelers will come for us. I had hoped to allow Bonnie Bennett to create a weapon by which to kill Macbeth in order for us to be safe."

"How would killing Macbeth keep us safe?" Liv asked.

"If what you're saying is true, which I'm doubtful of by the way, then we'd still have his blood and be a target."

"It is true and Macbeth is a clever man. He underwent a ritual that encompasses his entire bloodline. Only when he is alive will the properties of his descendants blood have significant use. This is why the travelers never hunted us down over the years. Now he has risen again and the danger we face is real. Macbeth can live forever contained in that sword which means our bloodline will be used by them for generations to come."

"You'll forgive me if I'm skeptical about all this, right?" Luke asked rhetorically.

"I have nothing to gain from lying to you now."

"What about abandoning us? Was that due to Macbeth or was it because of your incapability to be a mother?"

"I've made mistakes in the past but I'm trying to make it up to you now Lucas."

"My name is Luke."

"Olivia, do you feel the same way as your brother?" Casandra pleaded.

"Liv, and what exactly is it that you want? You want us to pick up and leave with you?"

"There's only one way for us to end this. I doubt you have the sword which means we'll have to take out the remaining travelers. We'll need his help for that."

"Who's he?" Liv wondered.

"You're father."

* * *

Stefan was in a frenzy after Modric chased Damon and Elena out of the house.

"Scott!" Stefan called out.

"I knew this would happen. I tried to warn her," Caroline babbled.

"You knew about this?" Stefan asked her in shock.

"I wanted to tell you but Elena said she had it under control," Caroline defended.

"Tell me? This isn't about me. You should have told Damon."

"I told Elena not to go through with it but she did anyway and he did help us deal with Victor."

"Scott!" Stefan yelled again before turning back to Caroline. "You knew from the beginning and didn't tell anyone. Now an ancient werewolf is trying to kill Elena and my brother. You're to blame just as much as she is."

Scott, Jackson and Liam ran downstairs then. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go help Damon &amp; Elena."

"Stefan wait," Caroline begged.

"I can't talk to you right now Caroline, I have to go fix the mess you and Elena made."

"Stefan," Caroline whimpered as the four of them ran out of the house.

* * *

"Hayley," Elijah said as he, Klaus &amp; Rebekah found her and Hope.

"Is she okay?" Klaus asked about Hope.

"See for yourself," Hayley handed their daughter over to him.

"What do we do now?" Rebekah asked.

"I heard about the travelers. You don't think it could be..." Hayley theorized.

"Our beloved mother back from the grave," Kol appeared in the doorway.

"Kol."

"What do you know?" Elijah asked.

"What? No greeting? No, I'm happy to see you alive and well again brother after I let the hunter kill me."

"We didn't let the hunter kill you," Rebekah told him.

"Safe your stories sister, I don't want to hear them."

"You think you can just stroll in here keeping secrets and expect a warm welcome?" Klaus asked.

"It's hard to take you seriously with that child in your arms, Nik. Look at you being a daddy."

Elijah rushed forward and pinned Kol to the wall, "That's enough of the small talk. If you any information about our mother it would be in your best interest to tell us now." With that he released Kol, who took the opportunity to land a punch on him.

"You know Elijah, you're always taking control but that only applies to the three of you. The Original trio against the world always and forever."

"Now don't tell me you're jealous," Klaus taunted.

"You're just as much a part of this family," Rebekah told him.

"What about Finn? Is he a part of this family too?"

"Finn is dead," Elijah was the only one to speak.

"You think Mother would rise from the dead and not bring back her favorite child."

"Where is Mother?" Rebekah asked.

"In New Orleans taking over your home. As we speak she's uniting the witches to destroy the vampires. Marcel is doing a good job holding her off but how long can he alone last."

"We have to go back," Klaus declared.

"What about Hope?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley's right. You two should take Hope and flee," Elijah suggested.

"Flee while my enemies try to take over our home. You expect me to sit idly while our Mother roams free in New Orleans?"

"I hate to interrupt this little family squabble but we do have a more pressing matter to attend to," Kol told them.

"Which is?"

"Before I left Mystic Falls I told Matt Donovan to beware of the wolves and to find out everything he could about their ancestry but to tell no one."

"Why would the ancestors of wolves interest you?" Elijah questioned.

"As we speak the oldest wolf in history is planning to escape his imprisonment."

"What have we to fear from this wolf?" Klaus asked.

"Are you forgetting, Nik? When we here a thousand years ago the wolves were already roaming free. This wolf is older than us all."

* * *

"What happens if I refuse?" Derek asked Emmanuel.

"Why would you? You're friends and family will be safe and you have no relations to any vampires."

"How would you destroy all vampires? That could take years."

"It will take roughly an hour."

"Impossible."

"It's quite possible actually. You see only three Original vampires remain and all living vampires stem from them. We have to simply murder those three and all vampires will die within the hour. That's how easy it is to destroy the vermin."

"If it's so easy why hasn't anyone succeeded before?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson has a habit of daggering his siblings and hiding them away. Only a few years had the opportunity to destroy them all presented themselves and oddly enough these vampires here killed two of them."

"What of the other three?"

"They are no longer here but they will be easily found."

Derek was silent for a bit then asked another question, "If you are the most powerful wolf in existence, how did you die."

Emmanuel smiled at the question, "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask. I had been poisoned by hunters. They poisoned my wife too and we were unable to defend ourselves. They children killed the hunters but we already laid dying."

"How did the hunters know the poison would work? I doubt any regular poison would kill you."

"My wife and I wonder the same to this day. All this is buried deep in the past now. Let us worry only of the present and future."

"Not yet. I still have a question."

* * *

"Is there anything else?" Liz asked as the council meeting drew to a close. All the secrets had been laid out in the open in an attempt to promote trust and so far it seemed like it had succeeded.

"What of Meredith Fell?" Samantha asked.

"Still missing. I'll assemble a search party."

"No need. I'll go look for her," Alaric spoke up.

"As the new sheriff..." Ronald started.

"I'm not sheriff as yet and I won't accept that role until Meredith is back safe and sound in Mystic Falls."

"I like his attitude," Martin commented.

"I hope you all know what you're doing," Ronald said before getting up to leave.

"He's quite the handful," Samantha commented.

"Can't we just kick him off the council?" Mark asked.

"And have a vengeful council member on our hands. He would out all the vampires and cause panic all throughout the town," Martin explained.

"I agree. It's better to have him in the fold," Liz said.

"I look forward to meeting the Salvatore brothers," Mark said then left.

"Good luck finding Meredith Fell," Martin departed as well.

"I get the feeling this will be the most eventful times of my life," Samantha left with a smile.

"You think this council will work?" Alaric wondered.

"It's all we got."

* * *

Damon had left only a few seconds after Modric but his speed couldn't match the wolf. He had to slow down and follow Modric's tracks in the woods in order to determine his whereabouts. He sensed someone getting closer and turned around to attack them only to realize it was Elena.

"What are you doing here? I could've killed you."

"You'd get yourself killed if I didn't come. We can't fight Victor and Modric at the same time. It took all of us to handle Peter Hale."

"Well maybe I want to get myself killed, Tatia."

"Damon it wasn't like that."

"So what was it like Elena? Did you not make out with him and pretend to be the love of his life so he'd help you."

"Help us and yes I did that but I never meant to hurt you."

"You must have been pretty convincing. Almost like you've had practice pretending to love someone."

"Don't! You know how much I love you."

"You're plan was very katheriney," Elena was worried by how calm Damon was being.

"Why are you so calm?"

"What do you want me to do Elena? Get angry? Because I am. I'm angry that the love of my life went and seduced an ancient werewolf to do her bidding. I'm angry that she did exactly what Katherine would've done even though she claims to be better than her."

They were interrupted by the top half of the tree they were standing by breaking off. Modric was in wolf form and broke the tree by just crashing into it. He charged again at Elena but Damon managed to get her away in time. Damon noticed that he wasn't as fast as he was when he left the house and wondered why. Damon quickly grabbed Elena and began racing through the woods with Modric at their heels. Modric managed to catch up and charged at both of them sending them in opposite directions.

Modric stood in the middle unsure of who to target first for a while then decided on Elena. Damon took the opportunity to jump on his back and Modric began twisting and turning and snarling. Modric managed to shake Damon off and fling him towards Elena.

"Are you all right? Did he bite you?" Elena was worriedly.

"Come on," Damon grabbed her and began running.

Elena noticed movement in front of them but Damon didn't. She grabbed him in time and knocked him down and they rolled a little under the wire that had gone unnoticed by Damon. Modric hadn't noticed it either and attempted to get out of the way but the wire moved. Stefan &amp; Scott came into view then holding the end and managed to cut Modric. He got up ready to attack again when Scott in wolf form jumped in his way.

Modric easily overpowered Scott only to be bitten. Jackson had also shifted and joined in the fight. Modric turned his attention towards Jackson and sent him flying with a headbutt. Scott rushed forward and managed to scratch Modric with a claw leaving a deep gash. Modric began reverting to human form. He looked at them and began running.

"We have to go after him," Stefan announced.

"I'll go with Scott, the rest of you should head back," Damon told him.

"Damon," Elena's plea was ignored.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure. Go!"

Stefan carried a reluctant Elena and Jackson and Liam followed her off. Damon looked at Scott who was shifting back to human form and signaled for them to go.

* * *

"Thank God you're still alive," Kate exclaimed with joy as she hugged Allison.

"Well I wasn't in the mood to die again."

"When I heard about the massacre I just assumed you'd be... I guess some of them survived."

"I wouldn't be dead even if all the ones there had perished."

"What are you talking about? They bound your life to theirs."

"There's something I have to tell you before I run out of time," Allison looked away from her.

"Are you dying?" Kate asked worriedly.

"No this is something worse

_At the house party for the travelers I got lost and accidentally stumbled upon a traveler. Damon and Katherine had attacked him and he laid there dying. At first I wasn't aware he was a traveler so i rushed to help him._

_"Bitch," he mumbled and at first I was confused until I recognized him. His name was Michael._

_I got up to leave him but then I had an idea. No one knew the death of the travelers would mean my death and they were all hellbent on killing them. So i decided that I would save myself and we would all win. If i had a traveler inside me then I couldn't die until he died. No matter what the outcome of the battle was I would surely survive. I went back to him with my idea._

_"Jump inside my body."_

_"Why would you let me?"_

_"I want to live and so do you."_

_"Smart girl," he said then placed his hands on my face and muttered some word._

"It felt weird for a few seconds then everything was silent. He was there but his life force was so faint that his voice was softer than a whisper. It started getting louder however. He was on the brink of death so he needed time to recover but he was patient and biding his time."

Allison lost control of her legs then and Kate held her, "Are you alright?"

"He's fighting for control now and I can't win."

"You have to Allison. Listen to me you have to fight this."

"He's too strong. There's something I need you to do."

"Anything."

Allison whispered something in Kate's ears and she let her go. She paused with a worried look and Allison nodded. Kate then turn to leave with a tear in her eye. Allison still felt herself losing control and so she picked up her phone and dialed a number. There was still one person she had to say goodbye to.

* * *

Bonnie, Stiles &amp; Lydia was walking up to the Salvatore house when Lydia noticed Jackson returning with Elena, Liam &amp; Stefan.

"I'll be back," Lydia told them.

"I have to go meet Malia," Stiles also left while Bonnie said goodbye and went inside.

Lydia went up to Jackson who stopped while the others kept on walking.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Walk with me," he held out his hand for her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We had to deal with Modric. I'd rather not talk about wolves right now," Jackson moved closer to her

"What do you want to talk about?"

"We had sex."

"Yes we did. In a vampire's house. In a town we've never been in before. On Halloween."

"Yea pretty romantic huh," they both laughed at it.

"You left me. You finally became a werewolf then you just run off to England," Lydia told him.

"I was confused. I killed people. I needed some time away."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"I missed you Lydia."

"If you think we'll just go back to the way we were before."

"I don't," Jackson told her. "This time will be better." He pulled Lydia closer and kissed her then for seemed to last for ages.

"What happened in London?" Lydia asked.

"None of that matters anymore."

* * *

"Our father," Liv said in disbelief.

"I've arranged a meeting with him."

"What then?" Luke asked less angrily than before.

"A family of witches together is quite powerful. We will draw the travelers out and destroy them."

"What if they aren't after us? What if the ones that remain know nothing about us?"

"Josephine &amp; Klein were not present for the massacre and they know everything. The hunter Vorn was out of town and I'm not sure who else could be with them. We must move quickly."

"Fine. Give us ten minutes to pack our things."

"Luke."

"I'll be waiting outside." Casandra left them then.

"What the hell was that? Don't tell me you trust her?" Liv asked

"Of course not sister but we need to keep her close."

"What are you planning?"

"She said that only 3 of Macbeth's children were good at magic which means there are two other families out there. Mother will know where to find them."

"Why do you want to find them?"

"Patience sister. It'll all make sense very soon."

* * *

Bonnie sat in her room after they had returned. Stiles and Lydia had ran off leaving Bonnie with some much needed peace and quiet. She pulled out the book she stole from the room and began flipping through it. She had withheld the identity of Macbeth's daughter from them. She knew it would come in handy one day. She was curious to know what other secrets the diary might contain.

_She was in a dark room. She could hear chanting all around. People were all around the room shouting "Praise him, he is our salvation."_

Bonnie immediately dropped the book in surprise."What was that?" she wondered then slowly touched the book again.

_The scenery was different then. There was a girl dancing around in a dress. She had red hair and was spinning in circles very elegantly_

_"Look at me daddy," she chimed._

_"You look beautiful my daughter," The voice seemed to have come from Bonnie but it was far too deep to be hers._

_"Daddy, will mother be there today?"_

_"I'm sorry Victoria. You're mother can't make it today."_

Bonnie realised what was happening as the book was dropped again. She was having visions of Macbeth's past. She wondered if the time he spent possessing her is the reason she's connected to the diary. She moved to pick up the book and fell to the floor. She hadn't noticed how weak she had become after the visions. They were draining her energy. She went and picked up a cloth and used it to touch the book and no visions came. She made a vow then to learn all of Macbeth's secrets no matter the cost.

* * *

"Why did the vampires kidnap Stiles?"

"They did not. My son Victor was responsible for that."

"You were luring us here. Why?"

For this moment, Derek Hale. Can't you see how close we are. My children will rise with me and all the wolves in the world."

"How come Victor survived but the other children didn't."

"Who said they didn't? Christopher and Annabeth are very much alive. However, Victor is not aware of this fact."

"Why would they not find him?"

"Because in my last breath I gave Victor my final request. It was a lonely crusade, one in which his siblings would only distract him. Victor needed to walk this path alone."

"What were the other doing all this time?"

"That is a very good question but the time for you to make a decision has arrived."

Marching was heard as Isaac and Erica were brought into the room by a dozen men. Derek noticed their glowing eyes and realised that were not your average werewolves. He could see it in their eyes, the bloodlust.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"In order for the crossover to happen, a sacrifice must be made. The blood of a bitten wolf must be shed on this land in order to activate the gateway. Now you must choose which of your friends to sacrifice."

"I did everything you ask. You can't do this to me," Erica pleaded.

"I won't choose," Derek said firmly.

"Perhaps we should make it more interesting."

Two of the wolves stepped forward and got on their knees. The wolves holding Erica &amp; Isaac grab hold of their hands and plunged them into the chest of the two bowing who died instantly.

"What are you..." Derek didn't even need to finish the question as the answer revealed itself in front of him. Isaac and Erica's eyes had changed to blood red. They had taken the lives of Alphas and now they had become Alphas themselves.

"I couldn't help but notice those blue eyes so here I offer you a gift. Yes you would be choosing to kill a friend but you and the one who lives shall be Alphas. I'm sure you miss the power. So the last decision as a Beta is here for you Derek Hale. Kill one of them or I shall let one of them kill you."

"You said you needed the blood of a bitten wolf."

"Yes I do. Killing you would just be for entertainment. One grows very bored in the wasteland."

They were all interrupted by someone approaching.

"Why are you here?"

"The sacrifice has already been made father, the gateway will open shortly."

* * *

"An officer hard at work," Liam commented as he approached April.

"I'm not an officer. I'm just an assistant."

"Right. You'd look hot in uniform by the way," Liam teased.

"Someone's mighty confident today."

"Well you know what they say, fighting ancient wolves makes a man realize life is short."

"You do realize how contradictory that sentence is, right?" April laughed and Liam played it over in his head and realized.

"Well...I got nothing," Liam admitted.

"You're so cute," April smiled and touched his nose.

"I am?" Liam asked and April blushed.

"Shut up." Liam leaned in and kissed her then.

"I really like you," he said.

"I really like you too."

* * *

"Kol, Rebekah and I will stay here and deal with this threat while you and Hayley take Hope to safety."

"You expect me to risk my life while Nik runs off with his child into the sunset?" Kol asked incredulously.

"Brother," Klaus turned to Kol.

"Don't brother me."

"I wanted to avenge your death. Had I known that they were planning to kill you I would have done everything in my power to stop them."

"I was there Nik, watching your every move. When they trapped you in the Gilbert, when you left to get the cure, everything."

"Then you know..."

"All I know is that Jeremy Gilbert was allowed to live, Silas was awoken and the cure slipped from your fingers."

"All that matters is that you're back now. Let bygones be bygones," Rebekah urged.

"I don't want this Father of all wolves ruling the world so I'll help, with Mother too. Afterwards we'll see what happens."

"Thank you," Klaus thanked him.

"One more thing, Nik. Take my witch, Sonya with you, she can help cloak your child."

Hayley thanked him as well and they said their goodbyes then left. Kol turned to leave as well but Rebekah held him back.

"Where are you going?"

"We have a wolf to find."

"We need a plan of attack," Elijah reminded him.

"I'm the one with information about the wolves Elijah. You'll follow my lead." With that Kol walked out the door.

"Try not to tear each other apart," Rebekah told Elijah before she followed Kol.

"That is what this family does best."

* * *

"Allison where are you?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Scott," was all she said.

"What's wrong?"

"It looks like I won't be coming back."

"Are you dying?"

"No I'm not but I may never see you again." Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Where are you? Tell em where you are I'll come for you."

"I'd give anything to see you again but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"There's a traveler inside me and he's taking over."

"Fight it. Please fight it," Scott urged.

"You know I would if I could."

"The other day when we kissed..."

"I know you moved on Scott."

"I thought I did but Allison...I still love you. No matter what happened or what happens next I'll always love you."

"I love you too," Allison laughed a little through the tears.

"Let me come to you. Bonnie can help then we can be together again." There was a long silence. "Don't leave me again."

"Promise me something Scott."

"Anything."

"Don't wait for me. Be happy with Kira. Tell my dad I ran off into the sunset to live out my days."

"I can't promise you that. I'm going to find you and I'm going to bring you back."

"Goodbye Scott."

"Allison wait..." Allison hung up the phone and dropped to her feet. She felt herself losing control and heard his laughter, his evil laughter.

"You wanted this girl," she heard him say. "Now you're body is mine,"

* * *

Jeremy and Alaric entered the Brew unsure as to why Matt had summoned them there for. He wasn't in sight at first but came into view just as Jeremy was about to call out.

"Why are we here?" Alaric asked.

"The last few months have been terrible. I stooped so low as to wanting to become a vampire. I keep looking over my shoulder all the time wondering if today is the day I get killed by a vampire. All of you can protect yourselves but I can't."

"There's a lot of us that can keep you safe."

"I don't want bodyguards. I want to be able to protect myself."

"You're not still going down this vampire road are?" Jeremy asked.

"No. I don't want to be a vampire. I want you to teach me to become a hunter."

"You'd still be just a regular human Matt," Alaric pointed out.

"At least I'd stand a better chance than I do now."

"Alright I'll help on one condition," Jeremy told him.

"What's that?"

"No more jumping off cliffs."

They all laughed at that and Matt agreed to it.

* * *

Allison felt herself being pushed into the backseat as Michael took control. He dropped the phone from her hand and no matter how hard she tried to fight he kept her at bay.

"I am a traveler girl. The likes of you could never harm me. Now go to sleep, I may need you alive later on." Allison felt herself enveloped in darkness and then there was silence.

"Peace and quiet at last," Michael sighed in relief. He then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Who is this?"

"Dear Josephine, I knew you would survive. Please tell me that bastard Klein perished with the others."

"I can hear you Michael," Klein came on the phone then.

"Damn. I could've used less time with you."

"How are you in the Argent girl's body?" Josephine asked.

"She saved me at the party. She wanted to live so she decided to save me and kill the lot of you."

"Were there any survivors?" Klein wondered.

"Besides you two slippery snakes, there's me and Vorn."

"So we are all that remain."

"Well there's Master Macbeth but he can stay asleep for a few centuries. Vorn has allowed Kol Mikaelson to live."

"The massacre made him abandon his mission," Josephine realised.

"I am curious though as to who slaughtered that many travelers."

"We have a new enemy," Klein told him.

"We'll fill you in when you get here," Josephine added.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"What do you mean? Who did you kill?"

"I killed no one father. The vampires have attacked Modric and he lays dying as we speak."

Emmanuel was silent for a bit then turned towards Derek, "the vampires have taken the life of one of our own. Do you still hesitate to destroy them?"

"I didn't know this Modric."

"He was your brother! All wolves are family and they have killed of the oldest wolves that walk this earth. They will all perish," he turned his attention back towards Victor. "How long does he have?"

"Not long again father. He was a brave soldier until the end. His blood will open the gateway and set our family free. Then the vampires shall be eradicated."

"Yes. The dawn of the wolves is vastly approaching."

* * *

Modric knew he was going to die. After living for so long he felt it was time to go. In his final moments his thoughts went to Tatia. He remembered the times they shared and how much he loved her. A tear rolled down his cheek as the memory flooded his mind. Then a nasty memory appeared. One that occurred not too long ago.

_He had gotten a wound from the Alpha and knew that it would heal very soon. He wondered off to find safety and there he was waiting for me._

_"Victor."_

_With a swift movement, Victor jammed a syringe in my neck and I fell to the floor in pain. I could feel it coursing through my veins. I had been poisoned with wolfsbane and their was no coming back from that. I had seen even Victor himself shy away from wolfsbane and he is son of Emmanuel._

_"I'm sorry dear friend but this is for the best. All now father is giving Derek Hale a choice between his two friends but I rather have them both alive. Young minds are easy to corrupt. You however are very old and already betrayed me once. I cannot allow you to live. Be at peace Modric, you're going to see Tatia again." With that he walked away._

Modric heard footsteps approaching and saw Damon and Scott in front of him. He knew they'd think they had won and that they were doing this to him but he didn't care. They could think what they want. Damon's words however removed that thought.

"The wound didn't do this," Damon observed.

"How can you tell?"

"It looks just like what happens when a vampire gets a werewolf bite."

"Wolfsbane?" Scott wondered.

"No wolfsbane would be painful. This is something else."

Damon's words made Modric realised exactly what was happening. Victor had not used wolfsbane but rather the poison that was used on Emmanuel all those years ago. Modric wondered why Victor would have it but with Emmanuel rising he knew that Victor must not completely trust his father. Crazy family dynamics would happen he was sure but his part was over. His chapter was ending. His time was up

Back at the shrine a bright light began glowing. Derek looked shocked while Emmanuel smiled and solidly dropped to the floor.

"What's happening?" Derek asked.

"You're friend was already dead. Father has gone back to his Original body. As for the light, that's Modric's death opening the portal. Bear witness Derek Hale. The father of all wolves is rising."

* * *

Stiles and Malia were at the Brew having shots. Matt gave them the key and told them to lock up when they were done. Stiles figured they needed some alone time but didn't think the place was appropriate. Malia insisted however and she had already obtained the key so Stiles didn't want it to go to waste.

"Now that this is all over, what are we going to do now?"

"That's a good question." Stiles pulled Malia in for a kiss when she abruptly ended.

"I'll be right back," she said then hurried off to washroom.

Stiles smiled and then decided to pour himself another drink. He reached out for the glass which but soon realised it was a little further than he thought. He strained to reach it when suddenly a glass from all the way from the end of the counter began moving towards him. He gasped in surprise as it came straight into his hand by sliding across the table. He got up instantly in shock as Victor's words flooded his mind.

_We all have special abilities though some of us just need a nudge to access it._

Stiles let the glass slip from his hand and clutched his head.

_Your mind is very powerful but fragile at the same time._

The last words he remembered made him shudder.

_Poor child, you know nothing about your mother_

The glass fell to the floor and shattered

* * *

**Sorry for the massive delay but there were unforeseen problems that lasted way too long. The next 12 chapters will be released weekly without delay starting from July 6th starting with 'The Messenger' The chapters will be different with more details and length unlike the first 12. It'll be worth the wait**


	13. The Messenger

Scott McCall sat on the Salvatore roof with Stiles. It had been a month since they had killed Modric and Allison left. They had all agreed to stay until the end of December and here they were on December 31st. Christmas was sad for Scott because not only did Allison leave but it was the first time he didn't spend it with his mother. They had a fun Christmas, yes, but it wasn't the same. His mother had called and was sad that he wouldn't be home for Christmas but told him that he should tie up all loose ends before coming home. She told him that when he left that he should be done with that town.

Was it actually possible he wondered? Strange things happened in Mystic Falls and he wasn't sure he could put the town behind him. Their transformations was a hot topic because no one knew if they would continue the full shift when they returned to Beacon Hills or if everything would be back to normal. What would that be like? Going back to partial shifts when here they could roam free. They could be full wolves not some cheap, imitation version.

His thoughts drifted to Kira. She knew that something was bothering him but he couldn't exactly tell her he kissed Allison...twice. He had figured it out in that moment. Kira was nice and he did care about her but he was still in love with Allison. He knew it wasn't fair to keep holding on to Kira while Allison was missing but he didn't want to have to deal with a break-up. It was selfish and unlike him but every since Allison came back he began changing. The others thought he hadn't noticed but how could he not. Allison was his first love and she died, now here she was back to life and he lost her again.

"You look like you have the weight of the whole world on your shoulders," Stiles mentioned.

"I'm just thinking."

"About Allison?"

"What if she's hurt or worse? I know I shouldn't be thinking about her because I'm with Kira but..."

"You love her. You've always loved her and you never got to say goodbye. Then she comes back to life and you're scared to hold on to her because you didn't think it would last."

"When did you become so smart?" Scott joked.

"I think it was yesterday."

"Alright your turn."

"My turn to what?"

"Say what's been bothering you." Scott noticed that while he was sitting down thinking that Stiles was doing the same. He also noticed that Stiles had been acting different the day after they killed Modric. He seemed all frantic but after about a week, he relaxed a little. Still, Scott could tell something was still bothering him.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about."

"Tomorrow we leave this place behind," Scott changed the topic because he didn't want to force Stiles to talk about what was bothering him. He'd just give him time.

"About time too. Dad calls everyday now. He's worried Peter will break free and that they'll have nobody to defend them. Chris has been AWOL every since he dropped Peter off."

"What should we do about Peter?"

"Well now that Malia has her memories back she's going to want to talk to him and find out what she can about her mother."

"So basically we're leaving here to go home and deal with more problems."

"Yea that's us."

"We haven't heard from Derek in a month either."

"Derek's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Stiles tried to reassure Scott but he too was worried.

"I can't explain it but I get the feeling that all of us won't make it back home alive."

"You can't think like that Scott. Tomorrow we're going home, all of us in one piece."

"Yea you're right," Scott said but didn't believe a word of it. He had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He felt this strange calling to somewhere. Jackson &amp; Liam felt it too. Even Malia was feeling the strange call. At first he thought it was because they were homesick but then he realised it was only the wolves that were feeling it. Victor was still missing and Scott couldn't help but think that Victor had something to do with this.

Strange feelings, Allison &amp; Jackson missing, Chris going AWOL, Peter locked up in a cell that probably might not hold him for long, Kate gone with the wind, Victor, the silver wolf, out in the cold most likely hellbent on getting revenge and yet they had a month of silence. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

* * *

The next morning was filled with mixed emotions. It was one of those rare moments when the house was crowded because everyone was present. Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt &amp; Alaric were all present to say goodbye to Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Kira, Malia &amp; Liam. There were some heartfelt goodbyes, some snarky remarks and old jokes. Their time in Mystic Falls was ending. They made some great friends, fought some great enemies and had some good times after the victory but now it was time for them to go home...or so they thought.

In he walked making his grand entrance, a complete stranger. They were all on guard as he nonchalantly strolled inside the house where 15 people were currently standing. Jackson however seemed nervous and uneasy and the reason was soon revealed.

"Jack!" the guy exclaimed after looking at all of their faces for one he recognized.

"Alonso," Jackson acknowledged uneasily.

"What a crowd you're hanging out with. Vampires, werewolves and God knows what else," Alonso's eyes focused on Kira &amp; Lydia.

"Who is this clown?" Damon wondered.

"Jackson who is he?" Lydia asked

"He's a guy I met in London."

"What is he doing here?"

"Good question."

"Shouldn't you vamps be packing your bags? Alonso asked.

"Why would we?" Caroline asked.

"Well now that he's risen I assume you'd be on the next bus out."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"The father of werewolves has risen. I assumed you played some part in it. When I heard it, I rushed over to Beacon Hills to let you know only to find out you've already been here for months." Alonso was very amused at the situation.

"The father of werewolves?" Stefan asked him.

"I'm loving what you did on the roof by the way," Alonso swiftly changed the topic while still strolling around with no concern. "It's not easy to take down those guys."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned.

"The old ones on the roof. I assumed it was you're doing."

Stefan looked at Damon and they both quickly moved outside. Elena and Caroline were at their heels. They ventured up onto the roof to see what Alonso was talking about and their both of them laid.

"Elijah &amp; Rebekah," Caroline gasped.

"Who could've daggered them?" Elena asked.

"Let's find out," Damon attempted to remove the dagger from Elijah's heart but flinched and pulled away.

"What happened?" Stefan and Elena asked simultaneously.

"It burned me."

Stefan touched Rebekah's dagger and the same thing happened to him. He then touched her leg and nothing happened.

"It' only the daggers," Stefan noted.

"Someone doesn't want us waking them up," Elena said.

"We should call Klaus, let him know what happened," Caroline suggested.

"How do we know he's not the one who did this?" Damon asked.

"Only one way to find out," Stefan said.

* * *

They brought the bodies down from on the roof and were all gathered in the Salvatore home. Scott and the others delayed their leaving after finding out what had happen. Stefan had insisted that they could handle this but they wanted to help out. Now Stefan called Klaus to find out what he knew about his siblings predicament.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"Somewhere safe with my daughter. My exact whereabouts must remain a secret, you understand why."

"Is that why you daggered your siblings and left them on the roof?"

"What!" Klaus sounded angry.

"When was the last time you talked to them?"

"Before Hayley and I left they decided to deal with our mother in New Orleans then to meet up afterwards. I haven't heard from them since."

"Well we found them on the roof with the daggers spelled so they can't be remove."

"Surely Kol's witch can be of some assistant if yours is incapable of lifting the spell."

"Now that you mention it, Kol's not here."

"That sneaky brother of mine. His witch was suppose to accompany us but she never showed and we didn't want to wait any longer. If he's not there then surely he knows something about what happened."

"He's on the phone with THE Klaus Mikaelson. This is so exciting," Alonso was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"We have another problem," Stefan informed Klaus as Jackson grabbed him and dragged him outside. "What do you know about the father of werewolves?"

Klaus was silent for a moment before answering, "Kol mentioned him before we left. Apparently he's the oldest, strongest wolf in history. Kol said something about him rising again."

"Well according to a messenger he's already risen."

"I'm on my way!" Klaus said before hanging up.

Meanwhile Lydia was worrying about Jackson and wasn't afraid to make it known.

"He never talks about his time in London now some friend just shows up and he's acting all weird," Lydia complained.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Malia tried to reassure her.

"What are they talking about out there?"

"We could listen in," Elena suggested.

"That's invading his privacy," Kira spoke up but Lydia didn't care.

"Do it."

"Okay I'll be Jackson and you'll be the friend," Elena told Caroline.

"Okay I'm ready," Caroline agreed.

"You shouldn't have come here"

"You shouldn't be here sleeping with the enemy."

"They're not the enemy. They helped us out."

"They are vampires which means they are our enemy. Do you think our father would spare them when he takes over this world?"

"Our father?"

"He's the father of all wolves and you're a wolf. He has plans to eradicate all vampires but I'm not even sure that's possible. Even with all the wolves on our side, it could take decades to find them all."

"He doesn't know about the Originals," Stiles interrupted but Lydia motioned for him to remain quiet.

"If this father of all wolves has risen why haven't we seen or heard from him?" Elena continued relating Jackson's words.

"That's why I tracked you down Jack, something's wrong. Derek Hale was suppose to make a sacrifice to open the portal."

"You know where Derek is? Wait how do you even know Derek?"

"This guy in my pack knows him. I don't know where he is but I know where he was. They were taken to the shrine but they're not there anymore. Emmanuel would've laid waste to the vampires here already but something's not right."

"Well good luck finding out what happened to your Father."

"We're in this together Jack. You're coming with me."

"They're going out of range," Elena told Lydia.

"We should follow them," Lydia suggested but Caroline disagreed.

"Alonso carried them away for a reason."

"Caroline's right, you can ask Jackson when he comes back," Elena backed her up.

"If he comes back," Lydia said worriedly

* * *

Alonso dragged Jackson through the woods and ignored all attempts at conversation. Jackson was busy asking questions and trying to break free but Alonso kept walking. After a while they stopped and Alonso let Jackson go. Jackson then attempted to punch Alonso but he proved too quick to deal with. He swiftly knocked Jackson down and stared at him intensely. The intensity soon faded and was replaced with a smile.

"Did you get weaker?" He joked.

"You think this is funny?" Jackson asked while getting to his feet.

"Do I think the fact that you seemed to have forgotten who helped you out in London is funny? What do you think is the answer to that?"

"You arrived in London same time as me. Were you following me?"

"You now think to ask that question? It shows how much you've been paying attention to what's happening around you."

"Don't avoid the question."

"The girl clinging on to you, who is she?" Alonso asked and Jackson remained quiet. "Now who's avoiding."

"Where are you carrying me?"

"You mentioned a girl in our time together. Lydia was it?"

"Start talking."

Alonso smiled but didn't press any further about Lydia. Instead he told Jackson of the rumors he heard in London which inevitably lead him back there. He had ran in with a pack just south of London who heard that the great silver wolf Victor was planning a family reunion and that the Father of all Wolves would rise. He quickly hopped on a plane and headed straight for Beacon Hills to find Jackson who didn't seem to be anywhere. He went to the sheriff and told him who he was but the sheriff refused to give out Jackson's location even though Alonso could tell that he was lying.

"He's a good man," Jackson told him.

"He's also a terrible liar. I didn't even need to listen to his heartbeat to know he was lying."

"You still haven't told me where we're going?" Jackson asked.

"A shrine where everything was supposedly suppose to happen. Enough talking now, we'll reach much faster in wolf form."

"It's not a full moon, we can't fully shift."

"Oh Jack, the father of wolves has risen in his home town. Wolves within this town can do whatever they want," Alonso explained then began shifting.

Jackson closed his eyes and tried to focus. During his time with Alonso, he had learned how to control his instincts although he could never control the urges of the wolf. He was always a slave to his wolf side which is why he despised the full moon. Partial shifted was bad enough but when he fully shifted for the first time, the blood lust was out of control. He was a little scared of what might happened but he felt his human nature before overtaken by animal instincts and was soon on all fours. Alonso's fur was a powdery white compared to Jackson's brown. Alonso ran off and Jackson followed feeling the warmth of the woods as he ran.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore mansion they were all still gathered there and trying to decide what their next move would be. Klaus was on his way but they weren't just going to sit around and do nothing until he arrived. There was also the matter of the Father of all Wolves to look into. They knew they had to split up to cover everything and Scott and the others had already agreed to postpone their return home to help out and because Lydia wasn't leaving without Jackson.

"I'll go back to the station and organize a search party," Alaric announced. "We'll look for any traces of wolves in the area."

"Stefan and I will you help you out," Damon told him.

"Damon," Elena called out to him but he was still giving her the cold shoulder.

"Someone should stay here until Klaus reaches to make sure no one steals them," Damon nodded towards Rebekah &amp; Elijah.

"We should hurry," Stefan said.

"You guys really don't have to come," Alaric told them.

"We're supporting you in your new position besides what's a bunch of humans going to do against werewolves?," Damon explained and the trio left along with Matt, who was the newest recruit in the Mystic Falls station.

"I'll stay here with the bodies. I wanna try a spell or two," Bonnie told them.

Scott came back into the room then with news, "I just got off the phone with my Dad. Turns out Alonso was in Beacon Hills searching for Jackson. Looks like his story pans out."

"That's just part of it," Lydia was still skeptical.

"I want to look for Derek. He's been missing and Alonso said something about him having to make a sacrifice."

"Derek may know about this Father of all Wolves," Stiles assumed.

"All the more reason to find him. I'll go out and look," Scott declared.

"By yourself? Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be fine," Scott told him and he nodded knowing that Scott needed some alone time.

Scott went over to Kira and gave her a kiss before turning to leave. Liam followed him and before Scott could protest he explained that Scott was his Alpha and he couldn't let him go out alone. Stiles smiled as Scott gave in and let Liam accompany him. Maybe he really needed company after all.

"So the rest of us just sit and wait for Klaus?" Malia asked the rest of them in the room. Only Bonnie, Jeremy, Stiles, Elena, Caroline, Lydia, Kira and her remain.

"We should be out there helping," Elena told Caroline.

"I know. Hold on, my mom is calling," Caroline answered her phone then went outside.

"Don't worry. Damon won't stay mad forever," Bonnie tried to reassure her.

"He's really stubborn so I wouldn't put it past him. Now you said you wanted to try some spells?"

"Yes I should get started," Bonnie went by the daggered Originals.

"Need some help," Jeremy offered.

"Sure."

"Elena!" Caroline was back in the room, "My mom needs help with something, come on."

Elena looked to Bonnie and Jeremy then followed Caroline out the door.

"Where did Stiles go?" Malia asked noticing he wasn't present.

"He went upstairs," Lydia told her, "I'll go find him," and soon she was off to.

"Stiles has been acting weird lately," Kira told Malia.

"Yea ever since the night Modric died. I swear I went to the bathroom and came back to a different Stiles. He seemed so fragile," Malia told Kira.

Bonnie was listening to the conversation while flipping through her grimoire. She was pretending like she wasn't paying them any mind but felt guilty because she knew the reason why Stiles had been acting so strange.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked her.

"I'm fine. Let's get started."

* * *

Elizabeth Forbes was in new territory to say the least. She had known being a sheriff for most of her life because that's what the family of her late husband had done throughout the generations. She had always considered that family as her family because she was never close with her own. That's why she kept the name even after her divorce with her husband. Now here she was as the first Forbes to be a mayor.

April was helping her out with getting settled in which she was sure she'd never get used to. April had a list of things to get done and was very organised. She made a better assistant than a police officer that's for sure. Liz felt a sigh of relief with April being there. She had spent so much time at the station with April that with her being there reminded her of he days as sheriff.

"Everything okay Mayor Forbes? Mayor Forbes?" April asked.

"Oh right," Liz realized she was talking to her. "I suppose I should get used to being called that."

"Big changes take time to get used to."

"Thanks for doing this April," Liz expressed her gratitude.

"Why wouldn't I do this? I'm your assistant."

"You were the sheriff's assistant. You said you wanted to be at the station and in the Council."

"Well things have changed now."

"Does this have anything to do with a newly acquired werewolf boyfriend?" Liz asked and April blushed.

"He's really sweet and somewhat protective but that's not why. Working with you taught me a lot. I mean I know Alaric is Elena and Jeremy's guardian but you're like the only real parent any of us has left."

"I know what you mean. After Alaric died it was just me and Carol for a while until Klaus happened."

"I didn't spend much time with Mrs. Lockwood when I came back but she was nice whenever I did."

"Carol was a good woman. We might have had our differences but we agreed on the most important thing for this town; keeping it safe."

"Oh I don't mean to kill the mood but I just remembered that we have to clear out the building downtown to use as a Council building. That will take forever."

"Unless we get some vampire assistance," Liz smiled then pulled out her phone to call Caroline.

* * *

Alaric entered the police station flanked by Stefan and Damon. A trio of vampires in the place where they trained people to keep the town safe from vampires. It was ironic to say the least. Here he was, an enhanced Original vampire in charge of the town's safety with a plan that most people would frown upon. At first he was against the idea but soon realised how helpful it was. He was surprised by the lengths he was going to keep the town safe but always wondered if what he was doing should be considered keeping the town safe or not. He had been wrestling with this question for quite some time.

"What's our plan? Stefan asked him.

"We assemble a squad to scout the area and see if we find anything useful," Alaric answered.

"They'd be in danger the whole time," Stefan pointed out then looked at his surroundings. The place was bustling with officers. He couldn't remember there being so many and a lot were very young.

"That's the risk of being an officer of the law."

"No the risk is getting shot at by a crook or dying in a burning building, not being mauled to death by a wolf," Damon countered.

"Everything will be fine," Alaric seemed too sure.

"Lot's of new recruits you got here," Damon had noticed as well.

"People like what I'm offering to the job."

Stefan looked and saw someone closing the door to a room and in his hand was a blood bag. His mouth was already covered in blood. "There's a vampire here." Stefan quickly rushed into the room with Alaric and Damon on his heels. Damon was ready to kill the vampire but Alaric put himself in between them.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"You can't kill him," Alaric defended.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked while Damon walked back to the door and looked outside.

"Look everything is fine," Alaric held out his hand as if to calm them down.

"There's at least 15 vamps out there," Damon told Stefan.

"Why is there vampires in the police force?" Stefan questioned Alaric.

"Run," Alaric told the vampire officer and he fled. Damon made no attempt to block his path even though he could've. They both turned their attention towards Alaric who sighed then began to explain. He told them that in order to reduce casualties he brought vampires into the force because they could easily deal with human problems and if any of the humans were injured they'd have vampire blood on hand. He admitted that it was a risky plan but that it had been working good so far.

"They all have self control," Stefan noted but Alaric brushed it off.

"You came up with this bright idea all by yourself?" Damon asked while Stefan went outside.

"Stefan," Alaric called after him and they followed.

Stefan looked around the tense room filled with vampires and spotted a few humans in between. They were easy to spot because they were the only ones sweating. He walked up to the nearest one and compelled him to spill what he know about the situation.

"There was another guy with him when they were dragged out to be turned. I heard the sheriff call him Enzo."

Both Stefan and Damon turned to look at Alaric who had a guilty expression on his face.

"Enzo helped you?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Why would Enzo help you?" Stefan wondered.

"We're helping each other out with a few things," Alaric answered.

"A few things like what?"

"I can't tell you yet but it's important."

"Important like what's going on here?" Stefan countered.

"Does Liz know about this?" Damon asked.

"No she doesn't," It wasn't Alaric who answered, it was Matt. "Enzo threatened to kill me if I said anything. He threatened all of us."

"Let's just focus on finding the werewolves right now then we'll deal with everything else afterwards," Alaric tried to persuade them.

"We'll do that, after I call Liz," Damon told him.

* * *

Scott and Liam were busy searching for Derek in the woods. At first they started out in wolf form, having learn to control the transformation during the months they stayed. They ran quickly throughout the woods until they reached a far enough distance out of Mystic Falls. Damon had called and told them that they were going to search through the woods nearby so Scott and Liam's presence there would only give them false leads. Scott decided to go a little further than that because that's where Derek was heading. He noticed that Liam was unusually quiet for most of the trip.

"Hey is everything okay with you?" Scott asked.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Is this about avoiding your girlfriend?"

"She's not...I don't know what we are but what I do know is that we're leaving."

"You could always ask her to come with us," Scott told him.

"I don't think she would."

"Damon said her family died here, maybe she needs some time away. Don't make it about you, she has to want to leave for herself."

"I know it's just..."

Scott grabbed Liam and interrupted his sentence. He quickly moved them behind a tree. As soon as Liam got over the shock he realized what was happening. Someone was approaching them but he didn't recognize the scent. Scott did apparently because his whole mood changed. One minute he was being sincere and giving relationship advice then the next his eyes flashed red and he was alert. Liam admired that about him. How he could be a cool guy but serious when the need arrives.

"You can come out Scott I know you're there," it was a female voice.

Scott motioned for Liam to be quiet then stepped out to greet her, "Erica."

"Your friend a little too shy?" she asked which prompted Liam to step out as well.

"Where's Derek?"

"Exactly where he needs to be."

"Where's this Father of all Wolves?"

"Also where he needs to be."

"You going to actually answer my questions?" Scott was getting impatient now.

"You can walk away Scott. You're a true Alpha so he'll want you alive. Lydia, Stiles, all of them will remain safe. All he wants is to kill the vampires."

"The vampires helped us out. They're not all bad.

"Do you think they trust you?" Erica asked. "You think they would risk their lives for you? Your allegiance lies with wolves Scott."

"My allegiance is to my friends and family," Scott told her.

"What about your little Beta? He's easy prey and can be used against you."

"I won't let you hurt him," Scott eyes turned red then.

"Are you sure?" Erica asked as her eyes flashed red as well much to Scott's shock.

"Who did you kill?" he wondered but received no answer.

Erica rushed forward and swung at him but Scott was quick. He skillfully evaded and landed a blow on her. She bounced back only a little before charging again but this time Scott wasn't quick enough. She was able to throw him to the floor and attempted to scratch him but he kicked her off. Liam intervened then by jumping on her back and bringing her to the ground. He wasn't able to keep her pinned down due to the difference in their strength.

Erica flung off Liam and paid him no further attention, she was focused on Scott. She went down on all fours and charged and was able to crash into Scott. The momentum allowed them to break the tree which they crashed into and Scott felt the full impact of it. Scott needed a minute to catch his breath but Erica was already bearing down on him. She suddenly stopped and yelled out in pain and when she turned around Scott saw Liam, in wolf form, biting her. He flung her off and she backed into a tree.

Scott used her disadvantage to his benefit and stuck his claws into her head which caused her to scream out in pain. He didn't have much training with Derek on accessing someone's memories but he was going to try his best. He received lots of flashes and at first it was hard to make sense of what he was seeing. Then everything cleared up afterwards. He was sifting through her memories when he felt a sharp pain and fell to his knees. She had dug into his abdomen and he was bleeding. She had a wild expression on her face before she retreated deeper into the woods.

"Scott!" Liam cried out and came to his aid but Scott was already healing.

"I'm okay."

"She could've killed you," Liam was worried.

"Yea but she didn't."

"What was that thing you were doing?"

"Going through her memories. Listen I need you to give a message to the Mayor for me. It's really important."

"What is it?" Liam asked and listened intently to what Scott had to say.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Salvatore home Bonnie was still trying to find a way to break the spell. Jeremy, Kira &amp; Malia were all there with her being supportive after each effort failed. Her latest try sent a shock-wave through the house and probably would've electrocuted them all if Kira hadn't intervened with her kitsune powers. Now she sat defeated with no other options at her disposal and not really wanting to risk everyone's lives especially when there wasn't even a sure chance of success.

"This is ridiculous," she complained.

"Having trouble with a little spell?" Bonnie recognized the voice immediately.

They all spun around to see Klaus, Hayley and Hope arrive. Klaus had an amused expression on his face while looking at Bonnie then got serious when he saw his siblings daggered on the floor. Hayley expressed concern for them but Bonnie said they would be fine if they found a way to remove the spell on the daggers. Klaus told her that he would bring coffins for them until they found a witch strong enough to do the spell and should focus on finding Kol instead.

"Are you calling be weak?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't get offended love but clearly you're not capable of saving my siblings so I'll have to find someone who can."

"This isn't an easy spell to deal with," Bonnie had fire in her eyes.

"We should focus on finding Kol. He had a witch with him and now they're both missing while my siblings lay here daggered with weapons that were left behind in New Orleans and enchanted by a powerful witch."

"What are you suggesting?" Hayley asked.

"My mother has recently risen from the dead as has Kol. Not to mention he would've had time to go to New Orleans, find the daggers and have my mother spell them."

"I don't know Klaus, he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help."

"In any case we won't know anything until we find them. Hayley you take Hope somewhere safe and take those two with you," Klaus motioned towards Kira and Malia.

"I can take care of myself and protect Hope," Hayley told him slightly offended.

"I'm not doubting your capabilities but a little reinforcement won't hurt."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie wondered.

"I'm going to put my siblings somewhere safe then I'm going to find my little brother and I hope for his sake he's on the right side," and with that Klaus Mikaelson was gone.

"We should hurry," Hayley told Malia and Kira even though she did not appreciate their company.

* * *

"Okay so my mom needs us to clear out the building which shouldn't take too long," Caroline told Elena as they approached the building.

"Caroline I'm sorry about what happened with you and Stefan," Elena apologized.

"For the millionth time Elena, it's okay."

"No it's not. This is my mess and you got dragged in it."

"Look Damon has too much pride to admit this; but what you did saved us all. Modric helped us capture Victor. He was coming after us all. I admit it was wrong to Damon but it was completely necessary. Damon knows this, he's jut hurt that you'd do it. It seems like something..."

"Katherine would do," Elena finished.

"That Damon would do," Caroline corrected.

"Thanks Care,"

They approached the building yet and it was isolated. The exterior itself was still relatively knew and they opened the door and entered. They both began looking around at all the boxes they had to remove.

"What's in the boxes?" Elena asked.

"This place used to be a storage," Caroline answered.

"A Council storage," Elena said becoming interested and opened a box.

"We can't just dig around here," Caroline told her.

"Aren't you curious to know what's in here?"

"I seriously doubt the top secret Council would put important things in a public building."

"They'd put things they wouldn't want to be caught with here. Risky things that they probably shouldn't have. What better place to hide than in plain sight?"

There was movement in the room then and Elena and Caroline were instantly alert. They looked at each other briefly and nodded. They had previously practiced for situations like this with Damon and Stefan. They would corner the assailant and then pounce. They swiftly moved away from each other to distract the assailant. They listened closely and heard movement but very faintly. Whoever it was was pretty good at sneaking around. They were inching closer to Caroline so Elena readied herself. They were anxious and tense and then all of a sudden the assailant swiftly attacked Caroline.

Caroline was caught off guard by the attack and struggled for about 3 seconds until her neck was snapped. Elena rushed forward quickly and had enough time to glimpse the assailant and the recognition was instantaneous. She rushed for an attack of power despite knowing of the difference in strength and soon she too met the same fate as Caroline. All was silent in the warehouse for about ten minutes until finally they both began stirring.

Caroline was up first and took a minute to steady herself before going to Elena, who was already waking up. They got to their feet and looked around until a voice broke their concentration.

"Took you long enough," she said and they whirled.

She was sitting on a pile of boxes that wasn't there in that order which meant that she stacked them herself. She looked a bit disheveled and her heels were on the floor. She was staring at them with little emotion so they weren't sure what she was thinking. Caroline was immediately angry but Elena was surprisingly calm. For some reason she was trying to figure out something. Something seemed off and Elena couldn't exactly place what it was. What was Katherine Pierce doing in this building?

* * *

On they raced, two wolves in the forest. Alonso had been right about them reaching faster in wolf form because Jackson knew it would take days even if they were to walk on two legs. Hell it would still take days if they ran on two legs. After about an hour they arrived at the shrine and returned to human form. Jackson noticed that the shrine was very old but didn't look like it was falling apart at all. The structure was amazing to say the least.

"What is this place?" Jackson asked.

"This is where it all happened. This is where our father rose," Jackson cringed when he said 'our father.' He said it the way some people would talk about their God. Jackson felt like he was in a cult by just having this conversation.

"Well where is he?"

"Something went wrong the sacrifice. Victor killed Modric, it wasn't your friends. Modric cursed the family with his dying breath which placed them in a deep slumber. They won't awaken until Modric can rest in peace."

"How can he rest in peace?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. There must have been something which led him to be killed by Victor. Something he did? Something he was about to do? Someone who led him down the wrong path? Someone who screwed him over? You must know something?"

Jackson's mind immediately went to Elena. If there was anybody that Modric would want dead it would be her. Jackson hesitated to respond to Alonso, not wanting to sell out Elena but also not wanting to lie to Alonso. He decided to go with the safe option and tell a half truth. "I don't know but I know who will."

Alonso's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. "Then there's one other thing I have to show you before I let you back to your friends."

"You'll let me go just like that," Jackson seemed a little doubtful.

"Well I'm not going to kidnap you. I'm going to wake our father whether you help or not but I would rather having you by my side.

"What do you want to show me?" Jackson didn't believe him but changed the subject regardless.

"Don't ruin the surprise Jack."

* * *

Stiles went up to his room to freak out. He managed to keep his cool for most of the day but sometimes he crashed. His thoughts always came back to Victor's words no matter what he did and now that Victor was gone he couldn't just go and ask him what he meant. He was left all alone in this mess. Of course he thought about telling Malia what was going on but he figured telling her would just confirm that he was crazy. Things had been going good with Malia and he didn't want to ruin that.

After he had moved the glass, he freaked out a lot. When Malia came back she just thought he was drunk and that he should sleep it off. They went home as if nothing happened and Malia didn't seem to notice anything was wrong the next day. Stiles had slept in for a few days before rejoining the public. No one asked him what was wrong and he assumed that Malia told them that he wasn't good with alcohol because he saw Damon smirk at him while pouring himself a drink.

'What am I?' was the question going through his head but more importantly it raised questions about his mother. He knew that his dad might be able to shed some light on the situation but knew that there was a possibility that his dad was completely oblivious as he was. Whichever it was he knew that would get no more answers about it in Mystic Falls unless Victor showed up at their doorstep. All the answers he was searching for was in Beacon Hills.

"You okay?" It was Lydia standing in his doorway, worrying about his well-being.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm okay Lydia, seriously."

He didn't look at her since she talked to him so when she was silent he assumed she had left. She came in to view right after and sat on his bed while looking at him. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I can't you'll think I'm crazy."

"I already think you're crazy so you have nothing to lose."

"I moved something."

"Ok?" Lydia was confused.

"With my mind. I moved a glass with my mind."

"How?"

"I don't know. When I was captured Victor was saying all sorts of crap about powers and my mom and my mind. The night Modric died Malia and I was at the brew and I stretched for my glass and I couldn't reach it then it just came towards me. I know it sounds crazy."

"After every thing we've seen it sounds normal. You sure you weren't just drunk? I mean you were hungover for days." He was right about what Malia told everyone.

"No I didn't even drink that much."

"Did you move anything else?"

"No I don't even know how it happened much less how to control it."

"Then what you need is Bonnie. If it was a fluke then you won't be able to do it again. If you do have powers then she'll help you control them and when we go back to Beacon Hills you'll find answers about your mom."

"You sound so sure."

"Of course I do. Bonnie's a great teacher. She's been helping me out with my banshee powers and as for searching for answers I'll help you out when we go back home."

"Thanks Lydia," She returned his smile and he was grateful to have her there."

"Now quit you're moping around because we need that brain of yours."

"You're smarter than me," he told her.

"Yea but I can't move things with my mind."

* * *

Hayley went to the same house that Rebekah had stayed in with Hope accompanied by her two unnecessary, in her opinion, bodyguards. There was awkward silence between them when they journeyed there which Hayley was somewhat grateful for. It's not that she didn't appreciate Klaus' gesture but she didn't want to be surrounded by strangers even if they seemed like nice people. When they entered and she put Hope down she became aware that they were being followed.

"Someone's coming," she told them and they were on high alert.

They looked around while Hayley stayed with Hope and returned without seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"There's no one here," Malia said.

"You're looking in all the wrong places," they heard someone say.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked but Kira and Malia recognized her. Victoria!

"I came here for your beautiful little baby," Victoria told her.

"I won't let you harm my baby," Hayley rushed forward but Victoria raised her hand and sent her flying against the wall and she was unable to move.

"Harm her? No silly girl. I want to raise her up as my own so that I may use her as my next vessel."

"Are you crazy?" Malia asked her.

"You can't steal a baby from her mother to use for your personal gain," Kira scolded.

"I can and I will. This beautiful face will be my face in about a decade. I suppose I could leave her with you then but I rather not have her become tainted from being raised from two hybrids."

"You won't get away with this," Hayley snarled.

"You're welcome to try and stop me," Victoria told them then released Hayley who bared her fangs. Malia did the same while Kira held her katana. The trio then charged at Victoria.

* * *

"You gonna tell me what's been bothering you?" Jeremy asked Bonnie after Klaus left with Malia and Kira.

"It's nothing..."

"To worry about," he finished. "Yea I know but I don't believe it."

"Come with me," Bonnie took his hand and they went upstairs to her room. She went to the hiding spot and pulled out Macbeth's book and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Jeremy wondered.

"It's Macbeth's book."

"Is it a spell-book?"

"More like a diary. Every time I touch it I get flashes of his past. It drains my magic for a while."

"What? Wait you touched it just now and nothing happened."

"That's because I accessed all the memories hidden in the book. It's not his whole life which means that there' s more out there."

"How did you get this?"

"I think someone wanted me to find this. Stiles had residual magic on him which was most likely left by a witch. We followed it and found the book there."

"Does he know?"

"Not about the visions. You're the only person I've told."

"You sure you're okay? No evil traveler in your head trying to take you over?"

"I'm fine Jeremy. I'm stronger now."

"So what did it say?"

"Well we have a little insight on Victoria and Macbeth's past. Macbeth is her father."

"Didn't Victoria say she was born same place as Katherine? Macbeth was born years later."

"Not according to his memories. He's a traveler so he must've have jumped into other bodies over the years. By the time Klaus and the others found him he was in a new body going by the name Macbeth."

"We need to find that sword," Jeremy declared. They had all realised that the sword had gone missing and tried to find it but failed. All the travelers in Mystic Falls were dead so they weren't too worried. There might have been survivors but they decided they would deal with that problem when/if it ever came up. Scott and the others even offered to come back and help if necessary.

"We have bigger things to worry about. Besides if Macbeth or Victoria ever shows up again they won't know that we know about them. Maybe we can use that to our advantage.

* * *

The expedition into the woods had an eerie silence about it. After Damon informed Liz she was infuriated and said that a council meeting would be held soon to discuss Alaric's actions. Alaric didn't take this very well, however, but he had his duty to fulfill and the expedition continued. He brought 20 officers with him; half human, half vampire and then sent them off in pairs to scout. They were to comb the area and look for any sort of wolf-related things then meet at the rendezvous point after an hour.

Damon was pissed at both Alaric and Enzo for what they did. They turned vampires and put them in a station with human officers. It had to be the stupidest thing ever. Create newbies then throw temptation at them. Not to mention place them in the most noticeable place in Mystic Falls. With all the shit that goes on in that town, the citizens always look to the police officers; if one of the vampires started killing then it would cause chaos throughout the town. Alaric could single-handedly cause more damage than any other vampire had in Mystic Falls history without lifting a finger. Damon wasn't too pleased when Stefan brought up a topic he didn't want to talk about to disrupt his thoughts.

"Have you talked to Elena?"

"No Stefan, I've been busy."

"So you're just going to avoid forever is that it?"

"You're one to talk, I don't see you sneaking off with Caroline."

"Caroline knows I'm taking some time to help out my brother," Stefan seemed sure.

"Well the thing is Stefan, I don't need your help."

"You're spiraling Damon. You always are when it comes to her."

"I don't need a lecture right now."

"Look you don't like what she did but the truth is she saved us. Modric only helped because of what she did. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing in her situation?"

"Yes Stefan I would've, Katherine would've but..."

"So that's it," Stefan interrupted, "you're comparing her to Katherine now."

"Would you two knock it off," Alaric said to block out whatever Damon was about to reply. "We're here to look for wolves not discuss poor decisions you two make, which is a lot by the way."

"You're one to talk," Damon muttered and the rest of the search was done in silence.

* * *

Malia was the first to be sent flying by Victoria. Kira swung at her but Victoria gracefully dodged. She was too slow, however, to get away from Hayley who was on a warpath. Hayley managed to get in a few slashes before Victoria used her magic to throw the hybrid off. Victoria got to her feet but only for an instant until Malia charged at her and they rolled out of the bedroom. Victoria conjured fire to throw at Malia but it missed. Malia had shifted into full wolf form which caught Victoria by surprise. Victoria was knocked back against the wall.

Victoria was focusing on Malia until she realised that Hayley and Kira weren't there. She conjured wires to trap Malia then ran towards the bedroom. As soon as reached the doorway a wolf charged at her but Victoria skillfully dodge although only by an inch. Had it been closer, Hayley would've ripped her head right off. Victoria began spelling herself to increase speed, accuracy and power. She had learn this ability from a hidden tribe in the 19th century who were able to siphon powers from others. She had anticipated a reaction like this so she had trapped vampires and wolves in order to channel their power.

Kira came out then and this time struck with more precision. Victoria's increased speed allowed her to stand toe to toe against Kira but wasn't clever enough to remain unscathed. Hayley had been freeing Malia which Victoria didn't expect given the rage that Hayley was seemingly in. Apparently becoming a wolf reduced her human errors so she was able to think clearly and focus on the kill. Victoria was intrigued by this and swiftly dismissed Kira with an electrical shock.

Victoria had utilized the vampires she had locked up healing abilities to remove all her damages. Her eyes glowed red as she stood firm as the two wolves charged. She was building up magic for another electrical charge and this one was bigger than the previous. The wolves received the full brunt of it and laid on the floor defeated. It had burned out Victoria's reserve killing all of them. Victoria turned to go for the baby and was surprised by what she saw. Kira was standing there seemingly undamaged.

"You can heal your wounds," Victoria assumed but Kira shook her head.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to use electricity on a kitsune," Kira released a charge that Victoria had no time to dodge. All her reserves had been used up so she wasn't able to heal. She was still able to walk however and swiftly retreated before Kira could land another attack that would mean the end of her. Kira went over to Hayley and Malia and remove the charges in their body that left them paralyzed then attempted to use her lightning to heal them as she had been practicing ever since Modric was defeated.

* * *

"Of course it's you. It's always you," Caroline was complaining and it brought a smile to Katherine's face.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked.

"Maybe I wanted to find out Council secrets like you," she said.

"You couldn't have known where this place was," Caroline told her.

"The boxes were untouched. You only realized that when we talked about it," Elena rationalized.

"Well aren't you a genius."

"You need to leave!" Caroline demanded but then realization struck Elena.

"She can't leave."

"Why's that?" Katherine asked.

"You could've left while we were knocked out but you didn't. You look like you've been here for quite some time. Who are you hiding from?" Katherine remained silent.

"It can't be the Father of all Wolves cause she's immune to the bite now," Caroline told Elena and Katherine's expression change. "Or can it."

"What do you know about him?" Katherine asked.

"We know that he's risen," Elena answered.

"More importantly what do you know?" Caroline countered.

"I know that he'll kill us all."

"Why?"

"He believes vampires to be abominations. I've never heard him say it out loud but he never had to."

"How do you know him?"

"When I died I went to Purgatory, that much you already know. While there I met Emmanuel. He bit me and I died. Next day I woke up fine and he explained how it worked. All creatures who come to Purgatory can never die again. Every day after he bit me and killed me until I developed a resistance to it. I always wondered why he'd make be build up a tolerance to werewolf venom since I couldn't die there. Then Bonnie did the spell and he sent me through the rift. He sent three others as well. They were suppose to gather the wolves. Two were wolves from Beacon Hills and the other was a traveler who pledged allegiance to him."

"Beacon Hills. Where Scott and the others are from?"

"They were the targets," Elena realized, "but why?"

"Everything was planned on timing. The traveler went to Beacon Hills and possessed Kira. I went with her to lure Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey away to Mystic Falls. Erica and Boyd would lie in wait until the right time to pass through the rift to intercept Derek and take him to the shrine where Emmanuel would rise."

"What was your role in all of this?" Elena asked.

"Klaus. I was suppose to bring him Klaus as well as create a vampire army to help train wolves to fight for him. I was planning to betray him all along because I knew what would happen to me once I played out my part. After the warm welcome you all gave me I had to form a new plan. Victoria approached me and told me she knew about Nadia being held hostage and that she knew how to kill me. She said it would better for us to work together. Emmanuel needed a sacrifice to break out and what better than a local wolf to help him out. A wolf born and raised in Mystic Falls as Emmanuel had over a thousand years ago would be the ideal sacrifice to rip open a portal big enough so Victoria killed Tyler Lockwood."

"Tyler died for nothing," Caroline said softly.

"Victoria wasn't aware that even though that she killed the ideal sacrifice that another could be used. Macbeth was my contingency plan to deal with the wolves. The travelers were searching Erica and the others to stop them."

"Macbeth was your back up plan yet you helped us seal him," Elena realized.

"I may have made lapses in judgement along the way."

"You saved Bonnie's life," Caroline was in shock.

"Maybe you're making care like you made Damon. Good job Elena you're influence turns us all into saints," Katherine said bitterly.

"What did you do after?" Elena ignored.

"I killed Boyd to distract Erica when they were back near Mystic Falls. They still went to the shrine anyway and you idiots made the sacrifice back here."

"We didn't make any sacrifice," Elena told her.

"Modric."

"Victor played us all," Caroline said.

"Victor is Emmanuel's biological son."

"What!"

"There's two others but I've never met them. His wife, Cynthia, was forbidden from being seen in Purgatory."

"Wait so who killed the travelers?" Elena wondered.

"The travelers are dead," Katherine was surprised.

"You need to come with us," Elena told her.

* * *

Scott was fully healed but decided to take his time and leave the forest. His thoughts moved towards Erica. When he was going through her memories there was so much pain and darkness. He had glimpses of purgatory but not enough to create an actual picture of the place. He sympathized with her even though he couldn't fully understand what she must've went through. What death must have felt like.

His thoughts abruptly shifted at the mention of death. Every time he heard or thought of the word he would always think of her. He had resisted the urge to make that call every since she left but he could feel the strength fading away. He gave in to his weakness and made the call despite all the reasons why he shouldn't. The best reason being that it wouldn't be her who picked up it would be him.

"Hello," he heard her voice and couldn't find the strength to speak for a few seconds before replying with the same greeting.

"True Alpha," he heard her voice take on a dark turn. "I'm surprise you waited this long to call. I kept this phone around thinking that you'd call daily begging to have your poor little Allison back. She's still in here somewhere you know, desperately fighting to be free. A losing battle as you could imagine but she is quite persistent."

"Let her go," was all Scott could say.

"Sorry I'm currently using her for my own needs. If you're nice I might just let her go one day."

"I need your help," Scott changed the topic.

"Nice try. You probably have some little trap waiting for me am I right?"

"It's not a trick. The Father of all Wolves has risen and we need your help." The silence of Michael seemed like it would last forever. Scott could hear him moving and then voices in the background. When a reply was made, it wasn't even Michael on the phone anymore.

"Are you sure?" Josephine asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure. Wolves are gathering here. I got into the head of one of his followers, I only got glimpses but it's enough to get us started.

"Started for what?"

"We're going to war!"

* * *

Klaus had compelled some people to bring new coffins and carry Elijah and Rebekah to his house that had been unoccupied ever since he left it. He looked at his daggered siblings and vowed to free them as soon as possible. As soon as he closed down their coffins he noticed that a red-haired woman had entered the room.

"The famous Klaus Mikaelson."

"i don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting," Klaus noticed that she was injured and her clothes covered in blood.

"Oh we have, you just can't remember me because I had a different face and of course you killed me."

"It appears I didn't do a good enough job."

"Well travelers are hard to kill."

"Clearly you didn't come to fight me given your current state or perhaps you are that foolish to underestimate me."

"I just came from trying to obtain your baby. The mother put up a good fight but ultimately failed. That kitsune managed to thwart me for the moment."

"You have some nerve to come before me," Klaus said then grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Oh but I had to come here," Victoria said and Klaus began wincing in pain and fell on one knee. Victoria's wounds healed and she walked towards the closed coffins.

"What did you do to me?" Klaus asked as he rose to his feet.

"I siphoned your power. Neat little trick i learned two centuries ago. Yes I'm very old. So old that I saw when you had your vampires slaughter the family of Katerina Petrova when she escaped your clutches. I could never leave that precious baby in the hands of a monster like you."

"And you believe that you would be better suited to raise my daughter."

"I know that for a fact."

"Can't really raise her from the grave now can you?"

"You won't kill me Niklaus, you can't."

"You have something to offer so that I would spare your life?"

"I know where your brother and his little witch is."

"What do you want in return?"

"Not a thing. Think of it as a reward for your wife's bodyguard managing to pull one over me," Victoria said then whispered the location in his ears

* * *

They traveled in human form that time much to Jackson's annoyance. As a wolf, he could focus on nature and not get lost in his thoughts. Alonso was silent for the trip except when giving abrupt directions. His mind couldn't help but wander to his first few days in London. He was a freshly turned werewolf and didn't know what to expect really. Derek had given him some tips but he was in such a hurry to leave that he didn't even listen to half of it. Alonso was the first person he met in London and they quickly became friends. The first full moon was...

"This way," Alonso broke his train of thought and Jackson was glad. He wanted to forget that memory and not dwell on it. In fact he had been able to avoid it up until Alonso showed up. He was grateful to find out that Alonso was a werewolf too and he helped him out a great deal. He remember the look on Alonso's face when he said that he was moving back to Beacon Hills.

Alonso hadn't been there to say goodbye. Now that Jackson thought about it, Alonso seemed to have disappeared right after. He had found it strange but couldn't pay it no mind until now. He was about to ask Alonso about it when he realised that they were no longer alone. Alonso had a huge smile on his face while Jackson felt the opposite. After he got over the initial shock, he managed to find words.

"What is this?"

"Amazing isn't it."

Amazing wasn't the word Jackson was looking for. In a clearing up ahead stood what seemed like an endless amount of werewolves. There were wolves of all sorts of different colors there but primarily they were either brown or black. Jackson couldn't believe how many there were. It had to be at least 1000 of them present and he feared that there was more than he could see. There might be hundreds more out of his sight.

"Who are they?"

"You might not have felt our father rising but the rest of the world did. They've all gathered her to serve him and fight for him if necessary."

"You're going to start a war?"

"No Jack. If the vampires cooperate then we won't need to have a war."

"This is crazy."

"So what do you say Jack? What are you going to do?"

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Liv were across the world unaware of what was happening in Mystic Falls. They were alone sitting in their family house. Luke was busy going through books while Liv was bored. The trip wasn't how either had anticipated it to be but it was fulfilling in some way. They had met their father as well as the rest of the coven who were glad to see them. They seemed nice but Liv felt like they were still hiding something from them but Luke didn't seem to notice because he was busy going through books with every chance he could get.

"What are you looking for?"

"Macbeth."

"He's not in the books, he's in the sword."

"Oh he isn't the sword anymore, I moved him," Luke said absentmindedly.

"What? When?"

"As soon as the coven showed a little too much interest in him." Liv was wrong, Luke was suspicious of the coven as well.

"What if they figure it out?"

"The only way to figure it out would be to attempt to release him."

"What happens to us if they try?" Liv wondered.

"I don't trust the whole family bonding act. If what mother said is true and we're descendants of Macbeth then that coven there could possibly be worshipers hell bent on freeing him."

"Where did you put him?"

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I did a spell. I put it into something I own but I can only remember it's there when I'm touching it."

"You're that suspicious of them?"

"Our time here is coming to an end. We can't trust anyone not even our new loving father. We'll have to run soon, back to Whitmore."

"Is it a good idea to go back right where they found us?"

"No it's a terrible idea but it's all we've got. We may have other options depending on how long it takes."

"What does that mean?" Liv seemed confused.

"I'm searching for descendants. Other families like ours that are related to Macbeth."

"Why?"

"I'll let you know when I know more."

* * *

"He's lying," Michael was complaining. "He has to be lying. They just want this body back."

"That's probably true but if it isn't then you're going to give them it back," Klein told him.

They were quite some distance away from Mystic Falls. In their hideout was Michael, Klein, Josephine and Vorn who all sat discussing the recent phone call with Scott McCall.

"Why would I do that?"

"Emmanuel is not someone to underestimate," Vorn voiced his opinion.

"We need allies if we are to stand a chance," Klein told Michael.

"Will we even stand a chance then?" Josephine wondered.

"I vote we summon Master Macbeth," Vorn said which cause the other three to look at him incredulously.

"Out of the question," Klein told him.

"So you'd rather die from wolves than summon him?"

"Let's say we summon Macbeth and we manage to defeat the Father of all wolves then we'd have Macbeth to deal. We would be releasing one evil to stop another," Josephine pointed out.

"That's only if he decides to help. If he decides to help the wolves then we'd just be digging our own graves," Michael reasoned.

"Master Macbeth would never side with the wolves that much is certain. He despises werewolves and vampires alike," Klein told Michael.

"Yet he made plans with Kol Mikaelson which resulted in our deaths."

"We need a different method of approach," Josephine tried to steer the topic away from Kol.

"In any case we should focus on finding the sword," Vorn told them.

"Why would we do that?"

"You think I'm the only one with the idea of bringing him back?"

"The sword is in Mystic Falls and they wouldn't release him," Klein said.

"That may be true but the sword is not in Mystic Falls."

"What!"

"I've been tracking it for months. It was at Whitmore College then it began moving a lot."

"Who at Whitmore could've taken it?" Klein wondered.

"The twin witches," Michael accessed Allison's memories.

"We need to find them now!"

* * *

In an abandoned building, the missing Original rested. The dagger was still in Kol and Sonya was desperately trying to remove the spell which bound it. She had managed to save Kol but didn't have time to get the others nor did she feel obligated to. Kol was the one that saved her life and she felt obligated to protect him ever since. She had failed in her duty and this was the result. She was meant to travel with Klaus but she knew she couldn't leave Kol behind.

After saving him she began trying every spell she could think of and all failed. It was only afterwards she realised that it would require raw magical power to break through the spell. It was only then that she began to make some leeway. Blood began dripping from her nose then but she just wiped it on her clothes which were already stained with blood. She had been doing that every time she bled but her determination never wavered.

She felt the energy being drained from her body. She had never used up this much magic before and remained conscious yet here she was doing it to save a vampire. She smiled as she thought of her coven having a fit if they only knew the lengths she was going to. She was a defiant witch who had run away with a vampire who mysteriously rose from the dead. What stories they must have told about her. Now here she was and gave her last bit of strength and finally succeeded. She pulled out the dagger then drop to the floor and fell unconscious. She smiled though because she had managed to free Kol.

* * *

Erica walked back to the shrine after her battle with Scott. Her wounds were healed but her clothes were still stained. She saw the last person she wanted to as she approached and she knew he noticed her even though he didn't look. It was only when she was a few feet away did he look up at her. He was surprised at first but then a smile came over his face.

"I like the style."

"Go away," she told him.

"Does this mean you won't tell me what happened?"

"I fought Scott," she answered after a few moments of silence."

"Why would you do that?" he asked angrily.

"I wanted to test my new Alpha powers."

"You could've died out there!"

"Don't act like you care," he was offended by her statement but didn't show it.

"We need Scott. He's a true Alpha."

"How did it go with Jackson?"

"As expected. His face when he saw the army was priceless."

"Will he be a problem?"

"No Jackson will do exactly what he needs to do."

"You sound certain," Erica observed.

"It's just a feeling. I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

* * *

When Scott returned, Lydia and Stiles were the first two he saw. Stiles seemed to be less tense than before and Lydia was seemingly bored. They both put on a smile when they saw Scott. Lydia greeted him and he reciprocated.

"What did you find?" Stiles asked.

"I ran into Erica but she didn't give me anything useful besides the army."

"So what do we do now?" Lydia wondered.

"I'm going to keep focusing on Erica. She's our only connection to Derek."

"What about Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He was with Derek so they're probably together. A lot of this doesn't make any sense."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Lydia assured him.

"I called Allison today. I know she's not in control but I guess I just wanted to hear her voice."

"What did Michael say?" Stiles put emphasis on Michael.

"I think they're coming back to help with the wolf problem.

"Then we can get Allison back," Lydia realised.

"That won't be easy," Stiles told her.

"Doesn't mean we're not going to try."

* * *

"Today was rough," Malia complained to Kira.

"That Victoria is powerful."

"Good thing she didn't know lightning wouldn't work against you."

"We got lucky once it won't happen again."

"Ok pessimistic."

"Have you noticed how weird Scott's been since Allison took off?" Scott had told them that Allison took off and would be back in a few months. Only Lydia and Stiles knew that was a lie.

"He's seemed a little weird. Stiles has been too. It's normal guy behavior probably."

"I want to think that everything's okay. Sometimes when he looks at me I think he sees her," Kira said softly.

"Ok time to ease up on the depressing," Malia attempted to alter the mood.

"I think I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Kira," but she was already gone.

* * *

Alaric was sitting at the Brew drinking when Enzo entered. Enzo silently walked up to him and said nothing. Alaric didn't turn to look at him and when it became evident that Enzo wasn't leaving, he spoke.

"Stefan and Damon know about our arrangement," Alaric told Enzo.

"Of course you couldn't keep your mouth shut," Enzo sat down next to him.

"It was one of your newborns that squealed."

"You refused to compel them so this is still your fault."

"Where were you?"

"Whitmore college."

"And what did the sexy professor have to say?"

"She believes she can do what you're asking," Enzo told him and he gulped down another shot. He poured another before replying.

"What does she want in return?"

"Your blood. I may have mentioned your originality to her."

"What does she want it for?"

"She won't say." Enzo went on to explain that she's guarded against compulsion so he snooped around in her office and even compelled some colleagues. Whatever she was up to was top secret. Alaric expressed concern about Augustine but Enzo ensured him that Augustine was dead and gone.

"Tell her we have a deal," Alaric told him afterwards.

"Is that really a good idea?" Enzo asked.

"If she can deliver, I'll give her any amount of blood she wants but only after she delivers."

"She might not agree to that."

"Then make her. Do whatever it takes."

* * *

Liam did what he was told and gave the mayor the information she needed. She was shocked and worried but grateful for the useful knowledge. She gave her word that she'd begin preparations which including a meeting with them to discuss strategy. Liam was a little worried about Scott so he tried to spend as little time there as possible. On his way out of her office, however, he ran into April.

She was surprised to see him and even blushed a little. Her expression took on a serious tone afterwards after a certain thought crossed her mind. Liam was fairly certain that he knew what she was thinking and didn't exactly know what he was going to say to her about it. He opted to just say hi and see how it went from there.

"I heard you guys decided to stay a little longer," she told him.

"Yea supernatural crisis. Duty calls."

"And if duty hadn't?" she asked.

"Look I wanted to say goodbye but I knew it would be hard for me. You're my first girlfriend and I would be leaving you behind."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well yea...I mean you are right?" Liam was nervous when he spoke but April just giggled. "I was coming to see you soon but I guess I can do this now."

"Do what?" April got serious thinking he was about to break up with her.

"I'll be leaving here soon and I uh wanted to know if you'd think about coming with me?" April was caught off guard by the question.

"That's a lot to ask," was all she said.

"Oh you don't have to come for me. I mean I'd be like the nice little side gift. This town must have a lot of memories for you and there's supernatural all around it. I know Beacon Hills has it's fair share of drama but at least there I'd be able to keep you safe and..."

He was interrupted by April kissing him. It wasn't soft and gentle like it usually was, this was filled with passion. She held on to him and after the initial shock left him he grabbed her. They didn't even care about the other people who must've been watching them. In that moment there was only the two of them holding each other. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to them, the kiss ended.

"Wow," Liam hadn't meant to say that out loud but he was definitely thinking it.

"I don't know how that happen," April flushed.

"So was that a yes?" Liam was all smiles.

"I need some time. I'll call you later," April then entered the mayor's office and closed the door leaving a somewhat confused Liam standing there wondering what she would decide.

* * *

Jackson came back late that night and found Lydia waiting up for him. He didn't want to explain things to her even though he knew she truly cared about him. he kept pressing that the past didn't matter but he knew he was being unfair to her. Despite this, he couldn't open up to her and tell her what she wanted to know, at least not yet.

"Had fun with Alonso?" she asked him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what? Ask my boyfriend questions?"

"I already told you the past doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. The past showed up at the doorstep this morning. Ignoring the problem won't make it go away."

"Look I went to London looking for an escape but I didn't find one. That's why I came back to you. I didn't belong there."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding. I'm telling you all you need to know."

"You don't get to determine what I need to know. Tell me everything or don't say anything at all," Lydia walked off on him and didn't bother to stop when he called out to her.

* * *

Elena had texted Stefan and Damon to meet them and all five of them were together at the arranged place. Katherine didn't want to go to the Salvatore house because she claimed that she would be a sitting duck there. Elena and Caroline reluctantly agreed to find somewhere else for them to meet up.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asked as the approached.

"I'm the one who has to save your ass."

"Katherine knows about Emmanuel," Caroline explained.

"Who's Emmanuel?" Stefan asked.

"The father of all wolves," Elena answered. "She can help us take him down."

"I'm not trusting Katherine," Damon turned to leave but Elena's question made him stop.

"Is this about trusting Katherine or trusting me?"

"This isn't about you Elena."

"That's not what it looks like. I get why you're mad at me but I don't see why you're holding it against me still."

"Wouldn't you Elena? If the situation were reversed would you be quick to forgive me?"

"I would've found a way to forgive you."

"Yea because I would've told you. That's the difference," Damon sped away after that.

"You going to run away too?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"No because I'm interested in what she has to say," Stefan looked at Katherine.

"Well I do find it strange that she would pick Damon in the first place. I mean the passion is intense but he is so unreasonable."

"He meant about the werewolves but you already knew that," Caroline told her.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand," Stefan told them."

* * *

Derek woke up and knew instantly that something was wrong. His head was pounding and he felt drained as if he hadn't eaten for quite some time. He attempted to call out but couldn't find his voice for a while. He looked around and saw a figure lying down next to him. When he shook them and turned them over it was revealed to be Isaac. Isaac began stirring as Derek focused on everywhere else.

They appeared to be in a dungeon although it seemed a little cramped. They weren't bound but felt to weak to move. Derek began racking his brain trying to figure out the events that lead up to that moment but his memory wasn't being helpful at the moment.

"Where am I?" Isaac stirred.

"No idea."

"That pesky wolf," Isaac's words were slurred.

"What wolf?"

A loud sound was heard then and Derek was on high alert. He couldn't currently defend himself in that situation but figured that if someone wanted them dead then they wouldn't have bothered to lock them down there in the first place. The sound they heard was the door being unlocked. Derek hadn't even noticed a door as it was neatly camouflaged from the inside only no doubt. The door slowly opened and Derek wasn't too happy about the person who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

Klaus found the place easy enough and quickly searched through it. He went down into the basement and saw her then. She was standing there and was covered in blood. She looked in fear when she noticed him and turned to run but Klaus was quicker.

"I've got you now little witch," he told her and was about to feed on her when he was flung towards the wall.

"That's enough," Kol told him.

"Hello little brother. I've been looking for you."


End file.
